Pokémon World Quest Season 1: The Johto League!
by IsleDelfinoVocation524
Summary: With the coming of a new 'arc', the story makes another turn as things start to get serious! Major changes once again! Chapter 36 is up! Current Arc: Mathashi Alliance/ Ho-oh Festival Arc!
1. The Start of a New Adventure!

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon!**

**Hey hey hey! Whats up? Well from the title you guys know this is a pokemon story. Just to tell you guys, this story is about Kenta of course! And his best friend Hikari. This story will cover the Johto region (excluding the Orange Islands). Read on...**

_**Chapter 1: The Start of a New Adventure!**_

**? Point Of View**

Welcome to the world of Pokemon! Where magnificent creatures call Pokémon live in peace and harmony. Pokémon are very strange creatures, some are wild while some become partners with us humans. Trainers are people that band together with Pokémon and battle other trainers for fun! Me? I study Pokémon! But even I know little of Pokémon. That's why me, like other fellow Pokémon Scientist send trust worthy trainers to help us understand these strange creatures. Of course, there are a lot of tales about travelers meeting rare pokemons on there quest. One of them told of a very eager trainer who loves battling and raising Pokémon. His name is **Kenta**! And with his friends and Pokémon, he defeated the strongest and discover new and exciting Pokémon that no one ever thought existed! This is where the adventure starts, in little New Bark Town...

**Normal Point Of View**

"Today is the day!" a eager 10 year old Kenta shout happily, jumping up and down on his bed.

He was dress in a black and gold jacket with a pokeball symbol on his back and a black shirt under his jacket. He wears black-gold, fingerless gloves, a long black pants with black-gold sneakers. He wears a hat with a gold design goggles resting on it. Oh, he has red hair. (You know, like Red's in his first generation clothes instead Kenta's is gold-black colored)

"This is the day when I will go on my journey to become Pokémon master!" said the boy with much enthusiasm, after watching a battle between a trainer and gym leader Falkner on his TV.

"Hurry up Kenta! You don't want to be late! **Hikari** is waiting for you, hurry up!" called Kenta's mom from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" said Kenta, putting a map in his bag and turning off the TV.

"Come on Cyndaquil, Hikariis waiting for us!" shouted Kenta at the little Pokémon sitting down on the ground. When he had found Cyndaquil, he was 6 years old, so he wasn't allowed to put Cyndaquil into a Pokéball until he was 10.

"Cyndaquil!" said the small Pokémon, just as excited has Kenta and followed him out of his room and downstairs. Once Kenta reached downstairs, his mom grab him and crushed him in a big bear hug.

"I can't believe that my little boy is leaving!" bawled Kenta's mother, crushing Kenta with her hug. Her name is Yui. Yui Matsuda.

"M-m-mom! Don't worry! I will visit sometimes and promise to catch a lot of Pokémon!" Kenta said, taking a few breaths after the bear hug had stop.

"I know you will... Oh here is a phone card and a PokeBeeper... You know how to use it right?" she asked handing him over the phone card and a fancy cell phone.

"I sure do know how to use it mom!" said Kenta, putting the items in his bag. His mom nodded.

"Remember to be careful and do visit sometimes, you hear?" said Mrs. Matsuda, walking over to the family table and sitting down, turning her attention to the TV.

"I will mom! Come on Cyndaquil! Lets go!" said Kenta and rush out of the house with Cyndaquil on his tail. Once Kenta exited his house, he was welcome with the familiar scent of open fresh air and the smell of tree barks!

"Hello Kenta," said Hikari, waving at him while sitting down on a bench.

She was wearing her favorite clothes with her favorite color... pink. She wears a long skirt, with matching pink (and blue) sneakers. She wears a pink top with some matching pink, white and blue gloves. Kenta hate the color pink, he thinks its a little girly but he never tells her. Kenta waved back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, ready to receive your Pokémon and Pokédex?" asked Kenta, sitting down on the bench.

"I sure am! Hello Cyndaquil," said Hikari, watching the little Pokémon resting on the spot beside Kenta. Cyndaquil looked up and smiled.

"Cyndaquil," it said happily. Hikari giggled at its energy.

"Well we should be going to your dad right?" asked Hikari, sitting up. Kenta nodded and they both walk down the path leading to the lab, with Cyndaquil tagging between Hikari and Kenta.

"Say, where is your little friend? Caterpie?" asked Kenta, noticing the first time that the little bug Pokémon is nowhere in sight.

"I put him into a Pokéball," she said, holding up a red and white sphere capsule.

"Why?" asked Kenta confused.

"My mom said it's better if Caterpie stay inside a Pokéball," explained Hikari. After a minute or so, they have arrived at the front doors, leading to the lab.

"Let's go before my dad gets worried" said Kenta, walking through the slide doors. Once Kenta and Hikari (including Cyndaquil) step inside, they have to cover their eyes to block out the lights. It feels like the sun itself is staring down at them! Machinery is everywhere, tables with books and documents are sprawl all over. There were some posters with Pokémon on them. Five or more large bookcases were around, with large books in them.

"Oh, Kenta! Hikari! You are finally here" shouted Kenta's father, Vash Matsuda. He's a research assistance of Professor Elm.

"Hey dad, sorry for being late I... Well..." stuttured Kenta, trying to come up with an excuse for his lateness.

"He slept in late again," said a little girl's voice. Suddenly Kenta was knock down to the ground by a laughing girl. Her long silky red hair was in his face and it made him want to sneeze.

"**Yoko**! Get off of me!" Kenta shouted to his 7 year old sister. She got off of him and pouted.

"You are such a meanie! I just want to say bye to you and Hikari!" she shouted and kick Kenta on his knee.

"Ow! Get back here!" growled Kenta, running after a laughing Yoko in the lab. Hikari and Vash sweatdropped. Vash sighed.

"I hope nothing gets broken..." but he was cut off by Professor Elm voice.

"Hey you two, that's the fossil machine! Don't touch the red button!" shouted Elm.

"I spoke too soon."

**10 minutes later off broken stuff, arguments and apologies...**

"Okay Hikari choose which starter you want," said Professor Elm, rubbing the spot where Kenya had bite him.

"Hey! What about me?" asked Kenta stubbornly. Elm sigh.

"You already have Cyndaquil," he said shortly. Kenta snorted.

"But Hikari already has a Pokémon," he said. Elm sigh at the redhead's annoying behavior.

"Look, Hikari only has Caterpie, which in my opinion isn't really a good Pokémon to start off a journey with," he said. Kenta was about to reply but stop when Hikari announced her choice.

"I choose this one Professor Elm," said Hikari politely, releasing Chikorita from it's Pokéball. The small green Pokémon look up at Hikari and smiled.

"Chikorita," it said happily. Yoko squealed.

"What a cute Pokémon" said Yoko, patting the Pokémon on the head.

"And a very good choice. Here is your Pokédex," said Professor Elm, handing out two small rectangular devices. Kenta looked puzzled at his Pokédex.

"Yo Elm (Professor Elm grind his teeth in irritation) why does mine look different from Hikari's?" Kenta asked. His Pokédex looked thicker and heavier than the standard one that Hikari has. It was Kenta's dad that answered.

"You see Kenta, in your hand you held the most important Pokédex... It's called the **World Pokédex**" he said, taking the Pokédex from Kenta's hand. Kenta and Hikari look at each other.

"Let me explain, you see me and Professor Elm had created a Pokédex that can scan up to 500 different types of Pokémon! Think of it has a National Pokédex, but world wide! Since most scientist only record Pokémon in their own region, it would be good to have all Pokémon on one Pokédex ," explained the assistant.

"We want you and Hikari to go around the world, scanning every Pokémon you see," finished Elm. Kenta and Hikari look at each other shocked.

"You want us to go all over the **world **to scan every Pokémon we see?" asked Kenta, still dazed from the explanation. Wow, the entire world. Elm and his dad nodded.

"It would be amazing to sit down and have the time to study every Pokémon that was discovered," said Elm, thinking of examining every Pokémon that was known and creating a biography of all of them.

"That is the only know World Pokédex ever... So don't lose it!" warned Vash. Kenta gulped since he knows that this is a very important mission.

"Yes..." saluted Kenta. Elm clapped his hands.

"Now back to business! Here is 5 Pokéballs and a Pokéball Belt to store them. Here is a Pokéball for that Cyndaquil of yours Kenta," said Elm, handing out the Pokéballs and there belt. Kenta and Hikari snap the belt on as well has their Pokéballs.

"Alright Cyndaquil, time for you to enter your new home," said Kenta, throwing the ball at the sleeping Pokémon. When the ball hit Cyndaquil, it was sucked in. The ball hit the ground and wobbled. Everyone looked at it until the ball stop moving. Kenta smiled and picked up the ball.

"Alright! I got myself a sleeping Cyndaquil,"said Kenta, shoving the ball into Professor Elm's face. He growled and swat Kenta's hand away.

"Now that you two know what to do... GET OUT!" yelled Professor Elm, angrily pushing Kenta out of the lab.

"Hump! He doesn't have to be so cranky!" said Kenta, hoping up from the ground and dusting himself off.

"That is what you get when you annoyed Professor Elm," Melody said, walking out of the lab. Kenta snorted.

"Now that we have our Pokémon (finally!) we can start our adventure! Now the map say that the closest city is Cherrygrove City, all we need to do is take route 29," said Kenta, taking out his map and looking at it.

"Now let's go, before Professor Elm comes," said Kenta nervously and walk to route 29 with Hikari rolling her eyes behind him.

The journey begins!

To Be Continue!

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	2. Kenta's First Battle & Rival

**Disclaimers: I do now own Pokémon!**

**Thanks reviewers for submitting some OC's for the story. I will try my best to put them in as you have requested. By the way, Moon's Embrace, I will try my best to improve my grammar! Thanks for pointing that out. There might not be an improvements thought but I will still try my best! Read on...**

_**Chapter 2: Kenta's First Battle & Rival**_

"Man I am exhausted!" whined Kenta, sitting down on a patch of grass. Hikari rolled her eyes at her hyper friend. Him tired? Yea right!

"Come on Kenta! We only had been walking for 30 minutes," she said from his left.

"It sure doesn't feel like 30 minutes to me..." he mumbled. Suddenly Kenta caught movement in a patch of grass beside him. Curious Kenta peek closer until a small blur jump swiftly past him.

"Whoa!" said Kenta, taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?"asked Hikari. Kenta nodded his head.

"What was that?" he said, sitting up and looking around.

"Caw!" Kenta and Hikari look up to see a Pidgey hovering in the air, looking rather angry.

"Hey! A Pidgey!" Kenta said, whipping out his Pokédex and aiming at the bird.

"Now how do I scan it... Stupid Professor Elm never taught me" muttered Kenta. Kenta accidentally press the red button and a blurry picture of Pidgey appeared on the screen. After a few seconds later, the picture gets clearer until a clear picture of a Pidgey appeared. Kenta look down on his Pokédex and there was information about it's height, weight, type, bio and other info.

"That's weird," said Kenta, checking out Pidgey's stats.

"What's weird Kenta?" asked Hikari, looking at him with her green eyes.

"Well usually, when a trainer capture a Pokémon they get full information from the Pokédex, but all I did was scan it..." Kenta trailed off, his head hurt from thinking. Then his PokeBeeper started to ring causing Hikari to squeak in surprise. Kenta roll his eyes and whip out his PokeBeeper. He was surprised to see Professor Elm's name on it.

"Hello?" Kenta said.

"Kenta? This is Elm, listen me and your father forgot to tell you something important. You see, instead of those other version's of the Pokédex that gets full information about the Pokémon habitat and other useful info by capturing the it, your Pokédex can get all that information by just scanning the Pokémon instead of capturing it. But there is a catch, to get all that info, you need to scan the pokemon 100% fully. If you fail, then you have to redo the entire thing until you get a 100%. It might be confusing but it is easy as 1-2-3! just press the red button and aim... I already registered you so that you can contact me on your Pokédex quest... I have to go, good luck!" and with that, the call ended. Before anyone could say anything, Pidgey fly down at an incredible speed and start pecking Kenta on the head.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop that," ordered Kenta, swatting at the Pidgey. The Pidgey peck Kenta on his left cheek and flew away. Hikari giggled when Kenta drop on the ground, holding his left cheek in pain.

"That wasn't funny," he shouted at her.

"No it isn't funny... its hilarious!" a feminine voice said, dripping with laughter. Kenta and Hikari turn around to see a girl around there age, with waist-long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a blue t-shirt, a black skirt with a black-blue shoes.

"That was the most funniest thing I have ever seen," she said, laughing. Kenta glare at her and stand up.

"Oh yea and can you do anything better?" challenged Kenta. She stop laughing and look at Kenta with a look that says 'of course'.

"I sure can... but that isn't what I am here for, I challenge you to a battle!" she said, drawing her Pokéball and throwing it into the air. There was a bright flash and a purple color monkey, with a giant hand for a tail jump up and down.

"Aipom-Aipom," the purple color monkey chatted. Kenta grin, things are getting better and better.

"I accept your challenge! Go Cyndaquil!" shouted Kenta, throwing Cyndaquil's pokeball. Flash! And Cyndaquil's tiny form appear.

"Cyndaquil," it shouted, making fire spray out of it's back.

"Since I only have one Pokémon, we will make this a one-on-one match" said Kenta, going into a battle stance.

"Fine with me... go Hannah! Use swift!" the mysterious girl commanded.

"Hannah?" Kenta asked, looking confuse. Hannah jump in the air and throw large golden stars at Cyndaquil. Before the tiny Pokémon can react, it was knock back by the stars.

"Kenta! You have to pay attention!" Hikari shouted from his right, with her hands cup around her mouth. Kenta snap out of his trance.

"Sorry about that Cyndaquil but who names their Pokémon Hannah?" Kenta asked, looking at the girl with his left eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. The girl look offended.

"Excuse me but Hannah is a very good name that suits my Aipom," she said, glaring at Kenta with her brown eyes. Kenta snickered.

"I am sure it does... But enough talk! Cyndaquil use tackle!" Kenta said, pointing towards the purple monkey. Cyndaquil run as fast has it can and ram into Hannah.

"Darn it, Hannah use counter!" the girl commanded. The Aipom glow red before hitting Cyndaquil, sending the fire Pokémon back and unto the ground, knocked out cold.

"Ah! Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted running and picking up the small Pokémon.

"Good job Hannah! Return!" the girl said, returning Hannah to it's pokeball.

"Sorry about that Cyndaquil," Kenta said, hugging the little Pokémon and returning it solemnly.

_'I can't believe I lost my first battle' _he thought sadly. Hikari walk up to Kenta and felt her hand on his shoulder, a comforting hand. Kenta felt a little better and smile at Hikari, who smiled back at him. Kenta heard footsteps and look up to see the girl walking up to them.

"That was a good battle," she said, holding up her hand for a handshake. Kenta hesitated before accepting her hand shake. They stop hand shaking and Kenta sighed.

"I guess I should say sorry about being mean about your Pokémon... Even if the name is weird that doesn't mean it isn't strong," Kenta said. The girl smiled.

"I accept your apology... Oh, I never introduced myself. My name is Alessandra Cesarini but you can call me Alex if you want," Alex said. Kenta nodded.

"What is your name?" Alex asked Hikari.

"My name is Hikari. Hikari Miyuki... Nice to meet you Alex," she said, shaking Alex's out stretch hand.

"Hikari Miyuki? You're of Japanese descendant?" Alex asked.

"Well my mother is but yes I am."

After the whole introduction thing, the three of them continued their streak to Cherry Grove City. Kenta and Hikari learned that Alex is a Pokémon Trainer and Coordinator. She aims to become the champion of Johto and to be the top coordinator as well. Even more surprising is that she has a goal to become a Pokémon ranger. Kenta told her that he was on a quest to scan every Pokemon that is known in the world.

"Are you serious?" she asked, totally surprised.

"Yea, I know it sounds crazy but that was what Professor Elm wanted me to do," Kenta said proudly.

"Well it won't be easy since you have to scan Legendary Pokémon as well. You know what a Legendary Pokémon is right?" she asked Kenta. He nodded.

"I know there is probably no chance of me even seeing one, less scanning one but I still have to try right?" Kenta asked. Alex nodded.

"I know all about the legendaries. The ones that are located in Johto are Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-oh and Celebi," she said. Kenta sighed.

"Thanks for telling me that... Now I feel way better" Kenta said sarcastic. Alex smiled.

"No problem. By the way, are you also competing in the Johto league?" she asked him. Kenta nodded and his eyes sparkled.

"Yea! I am gonna beat all the gyms, scan every Pokémon and become the strongest!" Kenta said, imagine himself taking down the champion and crown the strongest in Johto. Alex nodded.

"Then that means we are rivals... The closest gym is Violet City where I have to meet a friend, say what is your goal Hikari?" she asked the silent girl. Hikari look up and think for a while before she answered.

"I am not really sure..." she said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Well do you like battling?" Alex asked. Hikari shaked her head no.

"How about contests?" she asked. Melody thought for a sec and smiled.

"I love contests!" she said happily. Alex laugh at Hikari's act.

"Well that means you both are my rivals... Don't expect me to be easy in contests and battling" she said, looking at them seriously. They both nodded.

"Lets make a swear that we will try our best!" Kenta said, holding out his hand. Hikari smiled and shake his hand. Alex did likewise.

"Right... Now that we know what our goals are, do you guys have your Trainers Card?" Alex asked the two of them. Kenta and Hikari look at each other confusingly. Well that answered her question.

"When we reach Cherry Grove City, you guys should get one," she said to them. Kenta and Hikari nodded.

The three duo continue their streak through the route until night fall comes.

"Great! And I don't have a flash light," Kenta said, almost tripping over a tree root.

"Don't worry! Because I can see Cherry Groove!" Hikari exclaimed. It was true, over the hill and under was Cherry Grove City. There were a few houses and a small pond near the Pokémon Center. Flowers are literally everywhere in the city. Kenta turn to his right to see a sign. He can still read it, but barley.

"Welcome to Cherry Groove City, the City of cute, fragrant flowers! What the-?" Kenta said. Who ever wrote that sure loves flowers... the sign was covered with paintings of different kinds.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go get a room at the Pokémon Center!" Alex said, her tired feet killing her. The three duo walk down the hill to Cherry Groove City, failing to noticed someone watching them...

To Be Continue!

**-IsleDelfionVocation524**


	3. Kenta's First Double Match

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Welcome to another chapter! Nothing really for me to say so lets begin already! Read on...**

_**Chapter 3: Kenta's First Double Match.**_

Kenta yawned, leaning against the wall of the Cherry Grove City's Pokémon Center. What's taking those two girls so long? All they need is to get Hikari a contest pass, so why is it taking so long? They would have been in Violet City by now! Kenta yawned again and decide to look around for something to do. After long periods of walking, kicking rocks and watching a Spinarak climbing up a tree very slowly (and scanning it), Kenta was about to crack down when a large crowd caught his attention. Being the curious boy he is, he pushed his way through the crowd until he saw two trainers battling.

"Alright Sandshrew! Finish his Weedle off with tackle!" a trainer shouted with green long sleeve shirt underneath a blue sleeveless jacket, and black jeans with black shoes. His hair is blue and he has brown eyes. Sandshrew shoulder tackle the small Weedle. The Weedle hit the pavement, knocked out. Everyone in the crowd start to applause. The loser return his Weedle and pay the winner some money. The crowd break since the battle was over. The trainer was about to go before Kenta tap his shoulder.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Kenta declared when the blue hair trainer turned around.

"...Who are you?" the blue hair trainer asked rudely.

"Kenta, now can we battle?" Kenta asked, impatient and ignored the rude question. The blue hair trainer shrugged.

"Sure, why not," he said. Kenta and the blue hair trainer walk back a few steps and turn around to face each other.

"Since I only have one Pokémon, we will make this a 1-on-1 battle!" Kenta said, grabbing Cyndaquil's Pokéball and enlarging it.

"Deal," the blue hair trainer said, also grabbing a Pokéball.

"By the way, what's your name?" Kenta asked the blue hair trainer. The trainer seem to hesitated for a sec before answering.

"It's Devin," he replied. Kenta nodded and was about to throw his Pokéball when he was interrupt by an annoyed Alex and a tired Hikari.

"There you are Kenta! We have been looking everywhere for you!" Alex exclaimed. But before Kenta can answer, she beat him to it.

"Hey, are you battling, can I join?" she asked, pushing Kenta to the right.

"Yea I am battling and no! You can't join!" Kenta shouted, pushing her back. Alex pouted and push Kenta back, resulting them both to start a heated arguing. Devin sighed.

"Look, I'll take you both on," he said, getting tired of the pushing and the yelling. Kenta and Alex stop arguing and looked at him.

"Fine!" they both shouted, glaring at each other. Hikari sweatdropped at her childhood friend and contest rival behaviors. After that little ordeal, the three trainers are now ready to battle. But before either them can say a word, a trainer had tap Kenta's shoulder. Kenta turn towards a boy wearing a black shirt with dark blue trim underneath a blue jacket with no sleeve's on. He has spiky red hair, just like his and red eye color. He wears black jeans with blue shoes.

"Who are you?" Kenta asked, a little angry that he was interrupted again.

"I am Tyran, Pokémon Trainer and Breeder. It looks like you are having a battle, can I join?" he asked politely. Kenta was about to say no when Alex pushed him again.

"That is a great idea, now we can have a 2-vs-2 battle!" she said. Kenta glare at her, while Alex just smile back innocently. A few minutes later, it was Tyran and Devin vs Kenta and Alex.

"Why do I have to be stuck with her?" Kenta mumbled but he was unlucky when Alex glare at him.

"You have a problem?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. By now, a large group of people had surrounded the 4 trainers and cheering them on. Before Kenta can talk back, Devin throw his Pokéball. A blue colored Pokémon with a shell on it's back appeared.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" the little blue turtle like Pokémon said, getting ready to battle. Alex, Kenta and Tyran took the hint and released their Pokémon. Instead of a Aipom, Alex had released an Eevee. Kenta had released his Cyndaquil and Tyran released a yellow, orange mouse, known has a Pikachu.

"Finally! Now Squirtle use-" Kenta cut him off.

"Wait! Before we start, I wanna scan your Pokémon!" Kenta said, grabbing his Pokédex from his belt and scan Tyran's Pikachu. Everyone looked on confused at Kenta's antics (expect for Hikari and Alex). Once done, Kenta look at the info. Pikachu is numbered #025.

"**It lives in the forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches of it's cheeks." **the info said. (Just to give everyone a heads up, I am using the official Pokémon website.)

_'Electricity... that means its an electric type Pokémon' _Kenta thought. He aim his Pokédex at Devin's Squirtle. Kenta pressed the red button until it reaches a 100%. Kenta looked at the new info. Squirtle is #007.

"**It shelters itself in it's shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity." **Kenta read.

_'Water huh? Cyndaquil is a fire type so he is gonna be a problem,'_ Kenta thought, glancing at his Cyndaquil and Devin's Squirtle.

"Alright done!" Kenta said, attaching his Pokédex unto his belt. Tyran and Devin look at each other before ordering a attack.

"Go Squirtle! Use Bubblebeam at Cyndaquil!" Devin ordered. Squirtle jump in the air, opening it's mouth and spray large bubbles at Cyndaquil.

"Pi! Use quick attack on Eevee!" Tyran commanded.

"Dodge Cyndaquil and use Tackle!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil narrowly dodge the attack by jumping to the left and jump into the air at Squirtle.

"Light, go underground!" Alex said. Eevee nodded and quickly dug itself underground. Pi stop mid run and look around. Tyran was also looking for any signs of Eevee anywhere. Suddenly Eevee jump out of a hole behind Pikachu.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Alex commanded. A dark spear of energy gather in front of Light. Light launched the attack at a surprised Pikachu, hitting the mouse Pokémon. The attack send it stumbling back a little.

"Hang in there Pi! Use Quick Attack again!" Pikachu gather speed and run towards the Eevee. It slammed hard into the Eevee.

"Hold on for a little longer Light, use Scratch Attack!" Alex commanded. Light stand on her back legs and scratch Pi multiply times.

_'Wait for it..._ Now use counter Pi!" Tyrant shouted. A some kind of force field cover Pi.

"Quick Light, use Shadow Ball!" Alex commanded. Light fire a giant ball of dark energy towards Pi. The attack hit Pi but it still continue it's attack and with great strength, ram into the Eevee. Since Light is a normal type and counter is a fighting type move, the damage was super effective.

"Ah! Light!" Alex shouted as Light wobble a bit before dropping unto the ground, unconscious.

"Return!" she said sadly, returning her fainted pokemon.

"We won-" but Tyran's Pikachu had also collapsed onto the ground. Tyran sighed and returned his Pokémon. Kenta look over to see that Alex and Tyran Pokémon had fainted.

_'So, Tyran and Alex can't fight... That means it's just me and Devin,' _Kenta thought, before turning back to his battle.

"Go into your shell Squirtle!" Devin shouted. Squirtle retracted into it's shell. Cyndaquil hit the shell but did no damage.

"Use Iron Tail Squirtle!" Devin shouted. Squirtle quickly retracted itself out of it's shell and hit Cyndaquil dead on with a powerful swing. Cyndaquil hit the ground and roll a few times before getting up slowly.

"Stay tough Cyndaquil! Use Smokescreen!" Cyndaquil node it's head and puff out smoke from it's back. Squirtle cough and look around. Cyndaquil came out of nowhere and tackle it, sending it flying out of the small puff of smoke. Squirtle got up quickly and look around for any signs of Cyndaquil, Devin doing the same.

_'He must be hiding in the smoke' _Devin through. Suddenly a huge flame struck Squirtle, burning it up and before long, Squirtle had been defeated.

"But how?" Devin said, surprise to see that his Squirtle had been defeated by a fire type move.

"It's simple, Cyndaquil has a special ability that makes it's fire type moves much stronger," Kenta explained, reading from his pokedex. Devin chuckled.

"Guess I lost then," the blue hair trainer said, returning his fainted Squirtle. The crowd cheer was defining!

"We won our first double match Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted and huge his Pokémon.

"Cyndaquil!" it said, just has excited. After that, the crowd had broke up once again and Tyran, Devin, Kenta and Alex shook hands.

"That was a great battle, but next time we meet, I will be much stronger!" Tyran said, shaking Alex's hands.

"Likewise!" Alex said.

"Hey, why won't we registered each other" Kenta said, after the handshaking session was over. Everyone nodded and registered each other. 2 minutes later, Devin and Tyran had walked off to continue their journey. After a quick visit with the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon, Kenta, Alex and Hikari continue to route 30, which will lead them to Violet City.

"So how does it feel to win your first double match Kenta?" Hikari asked from Kenta's left.

"I feel awesome! That battle was sure fun!" Kenta exclaimed, hopping up and down.

"I am sure it does... Since I kicked your butt yesterday!" Alex said with a friendly voice... but it doesn't sound friendly to Kenta though.

"Oh yeah-" Hikari sighed... Here we go again!

To Be Continue!

**I...am... so... proud of myself! I am basically screaming it to the heavens! Here is chapter for all of you readers reading my story, hope it entertain you! **

**Legendary Fairy**

**Glad you like chapter 2! hope you will continue to read!**

**PokemasterAj**

**A new reviewer! Welcome! Thanks for the OC and I hope you will continue to review!**

**DarkVestroia2**

**Hope you like the battle scene and thanks for reviewing!**

**Luke S/Dracko**

**Hey! It's you again! Thanks for reviewing and you will appear in the next chapter, so don't worry!**

**Thank you all very much!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation**


	4. Attack of the Pidgey's!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Alright! Before we start I just have an announcement! Thank you Serpent's Ballet (nice avatar picture by the way, I really like the sunset!) for writing an OC and for your grammar statement. Yea I know, my grammar is pretty bad, in fact, the subject grammar was my worst enemy when my teacher announced it one day. I am like one of those people who don't care about past-tense and all that stuff (if there is anyone like that). But that doesn't mean I still won't try though! I will try my best to improve my grammar. Let's get on with the story!**

_**Chapter 4: Attack of the Pidgey's**_

Kenta yawned as he, Hikari and Alex continued their journey to Violet City.

"Your still sleepy?" Hikari asked Kenta, shifting her green eyes to the goggled wearing trainer. Kenta yawned in response.

"I believe that means a yes," Alex said, playing some kind of game on her blue PokeBeeper.

"Well sorry, I am not a morning person like you two," Kenta said. His red eyes itch of sleepiness. Suddenly an Oran Berry came from the bushes beside Kenta and nailed him on the head.

"Ow! Who did that?" Kenta said, looking around. A small object dashed out of the bushes and was hovering in the air. A Pidgey, a very big one, was glaring at Kenta.

"I wonder why that Pidgey looks so angry?" Hikari said, looking at Kenta then at the Pidgey. Alex wasn't paying attention and was still playing her game, now identify has Spider Solitaire. Kenta was also thinking that until he remembered a certain Pidgey on route 29.

"So we meet again..." Kenta said, glaring back at the Pidgey. Hikari looked at Kenta confused before she realized what he meant by 'we meet again'. The Pidgey dove towards Kenta, it's claws and beak ready to strike. Kenta dove out of the way, almost getting hit in his left cheek by a claw.

"So you want to battle huh? Well I accept your challenge! Go Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted, but before he can thrown Cyndaquil's Pokéball, the Pidgey speed down with an incredible speed and snatch Cyndaquil's Pokéball out of Kenta's hand.

"Go-? Huh? Where did Cyndaquil's Pokéball go?" he asked, looking around confused.

"Look Kenta, Pidgey has Cyndaquil's Pokéball!" Hikari exclaimed, pointing towards the smiling Pidgey with Cyndaquil's Pokéball in it's claws. Kenta narrowed his eyes.

"Hey! Give back Cyndaquil now!" Kenta demanded, glowering at the Pidgey. The Pidgey only snap it's beak in response. That's it! Kenta's hand automatically reach for a empty pokeball on his belt. And with incredible accuracy and strength, hurled the pokeball at the smiling Pidgey. The bird Pokémon was caught off guard and was hit in the head by the Pokéball. The Pidgey drop Cyndaquil's Pokéball, which landed safely on a patch of grass and was suck into the Pokéball. Pidgey's Pokéball drop beside Cyndaquil's with a small thud. Kenta and Hikari run towards the two Pokéballs to check if they are alright.

"Huh? What is going on?" Alex said, noticing the first time that she wasn't beside Kenta and Melody. She checked her white Pokétch to see the time... It's almost 3 pm. She saw them a few meters away, checking on something. Alex pocketed her PokeBeeper and run towards them.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" she asked the pink hair girl and the goggled boy.

"What do you 'what are we doing?' didn't you see that I was having a go with a Pidgey?" Kenta said, looking at her with a annoyed look. She was about to reply when one of the Pokéballs on the ground open up and Pidgey came out. The Pidgey was so angry, that there was giant red mad-mark on it's forehead. Alex's eyes lit up.

"Wow a Pidgey! I was meaning to catch one!" she said, reaching for a Pokéball on her belt.

"Oh no you won't! That Pidgey is mine!-" Suddenly, Pidgey caw into the air, silencing Kenta and Alex from their bickering. Out of nowhere, ten or more Pidgey bolt from the bushes and surround the gang.

"I-I-I think we should run..." Hikari said, clutching unto Kenta's right arm, stopping his circulation. Kenta gulped and the three of them start backing up slowly... Until a a hidden Pidgey narrowly miss Hikari's head.

"RUN!" Kenta shouted, grabbing Cyndaquil's Pokéball and bolting like a scared Skitty. Alex and Melody screamed and run after Kenta as the Pidgey army give chase.

**-The Johto League-**

A young boy sighed, watching his Poochyena eat an Oran Berry.

He has blackish brown hair, hazel eyes, and he wears a flaming jacket with matching flame gloves and pants. It was obvious he was bored. He just defeated a loud mouth youngster, thinking he could beat him. He came to Johto thinking he would get some excitement, like watching two legendaries settling their differences in the arena, or watching people getting chase by a pack of Pokémon... but all he got were trees, loud mouths and know it all's! The boy sighed again and look at his Poochyena, devouring the Oran Berry he found on the road.

"You like it Poochyena?" he asked the dark type Pokémon. Poochyena look up at his trainer and nodded before turning it's attention towards the half eaten Oran berry. The black hair trainer sighed and look up to an curious sight. It looks like some trainers are running from a army of Pidgey's? Huh? The black hair trainer stand up to get a better look. He can see a boy wearing a hat with goggles running beside a girl with a blue top and skirt and a girl wearing entirely pink running from some very pissed off Pidgey's. Finally! Some excitement, though he prefer to see legendaries battle... But this looks fun.

"Come on Poochyena! Lets go!" he said, running off. The Poochyena hesitated, looking at the almost eaten Oran Berry before running after it's trainer.

**Back to the chase**

Kenta look behind to see that Pidgey who hit him in the head with an Oran Berry, leading the others. Man can anything get worse? Suddenly his PokeBeeper sounded off, playing a light tone. Kenta grab his PokeBeeper and answered.

"Hello?" he said breathlessly, getting tired from the running.

"Kenta? It's Elm. Listen I have an assignment for you... My old friend, Mr. Pokémon discovered something funny. He said he found a Pokémon egg that he received from a day care near Goldenrod City. He is currently at his house on route 30. I want you to pick up this 'egg' and bring it back! I also want to see your Pokédex progress!" Elm said before hanging up. Kenta growled. Great! Now they have to walk all the way back? Darn that Elm! But right now he has important things to handle... Like surviving being peck to death by angry Pidgey's. In the corner of his eye Kenta saw a trainer run up to him... what the?

"Hey there! Looks like you are having fun! May I join?" the weird trainer asked. Kenta almost trip. Is this guy for real? Does he think running from rampaging, pecking lovers is fun?

"I take that as a yes! You see, I was pretty bored when I came here so when I saw you and your friends are running, I said, this should be fun!" the weird kid said.

"By the way, my name is Luke, whats yours?" Luke asked.

"My name is Kenta and this is Hikari and Alex..." Kenta trailed off, pointing towards Melody and Alex. Luke nodded.

"Do you need some help?" he said, motioning towards the army of Pidgey's, which look like it gained in size. Kenta look at him confused before Luke ordered a black fur Pokémon to attack.

"Poochyena! Use Barrier!" Luke shouted. Poochyena nodded and turn around while running. Poochyena glow white before summoning an almost invisible wall. The Pidgey's didn't suspect it and fly right into the wall. Kenta and the others stop running to see Pidgey after Pidgey slamming into the barrier. After that, all the Pidgey's were knocked out, expect for one that is.

"Damn bird!" Kenta said, angry that it didn't fly into the barrier. The Pidgey glared at Kenta, it's mad-mark getting bigger.

"Wow, that Pidgey sure looks mad," Luke said, watching the Pidgey hovering, not moving a inch. After a few minutes of a glaring contest between Kenta and the Pidgey, it finally give up and caw. The other Pidgey's that were knocked out stir and got up. The 'boss' Pidgey flew off with the others behind it. Kenta sighed in relief and drop on the ground, Hikari and Alex following suite.

"Thanks for the help... Luke," Kenta said, grasping deep breaths. Luke nodded.

"No problem... say, you look strong. How about a battle?" he said, putting a hand into his blackish brown hair.

"Um, no," Kenta said surprising Hikari, Alex and Luke. Luke raised a eyebrow.

"I mean, I would love to battle now but I have an errand to run... You see Professor Elm call me to retrieve something from a friend of his call Mr. Pokémon," Kenta explained. Luke nodded his head in understanding.

"I see... Well his house isn't pretty far from here... I wish you luck! Come one Poochyena!" Luke said, walking off with the black fur pokemon. Kenta secretly whipped out his Pokédex and scan Poochyena. When Luke was out of sight, Kenta stand up.

"Well it looks like we have to separate Alex," he said, fixing his goggles. Alex look at him in confusion.

"I mean, since we have to go back to New Bark Town and you have to go to Violet City..." Kenta trailed off. Alex sighed and stand up.

"I understand... Well it was fun with you guys... Farewell!" she said, walking off. Kenta and Hikari waved at her back sadly.

"Well it looks like it is the two of us again... Come one Hikari! Lets go find that Mr. Pokémon," Kenta said, dusting himself before walking off, with Hikari behind him.

**-The Johto League-**

"So this is the famous Professor Elm lab huh?" a red hair boy whispered to himself, looking through the the labs windows.

"This should be easy," he said, watching Professor Elm snoring on his desk. He quietly opened the window and hop inside. He maneuver his way without being seen. Finally he reached his goal.

"Hump! Someone must have taken a Pokémon already... Doesn't matter! I will take this one!" he said, grabbing Totodile's ball. Too easy...

To Be Continued!

**Yup! Cliffhanger! Well I hope this chapter was good for all you reading. Wow! A lot of you submit OC's! I will gladly put them in my story so stay tuned!**

**Money Stax**

**Thanks for the OC and I will make sure Sierra appears in the story!**

**DarkVestoria2**

**Glad you like the battle!**

**Serpent's Ballet**

**I will say it again, nice avatar picture! Hope I made an improvement with my grammar, if not... well I don't really know (shrug) thanks for reviewing and submitting an OC! Oh and don't worry, you weren't ranting.**

**Legendary Fairy**

**You do know what spider solitaire is right?**

**Lewis mac**

**Wow! 4 OC's? Don't worry, they all will be in the story so stay tuned!**

**Thanks you all for taking your time to review!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	5. Make Way for Silver!

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon!**

**First of all, I want to thank you all for reviewing! Your reviews help me write my story better and faster! As you all may figure out by the chapter title, this is the chapter where Silver appears! Yes, we get to see our cocky/ jerk rival battle Kenta! Who will win? Find out by reading on...**

_**Chapter 5: Make Way for Silver!**_

This can't be happening! That was the same set of words that is running through Elm's mind when he found out that Totodile is missing! Why would someone steal a Pokémon from his lab? This can't be happening! Professor Elm is fidgeting and pacing around the room. The police sure is taking their time to arrive! The criminal is probably long gone... But what about Totodile? The poor Pokémon is young... Oh no! What if the thief harm Totodile? Oh what should he do? While Professor Elm proceed to faint, Kenta and Hikari are in Cherry Grove City, getting ready for their little trip back to New Bark Town.

**Cherry Grove City...**

It is now at the beak of dawn has Kenta and Melody are getting ready for their little trip. They had received the egg from Mr. Pokemon and was now heading to New Bark Town.

"So what's the deal with this egg anyway?" Kenta asked, while he and Hikari were about to exit Cherry Grove City.

"What do you mean 'what's the deal?' you know that this is very important if Professor Elm requested it," Hikari said, holding the egg like a baby. Kenta snorted.

"Whatever-" Kenta stopped talking when someone bump into him (A/N: Guess who?).

"Watch where you are going!" the other person snarled.

"I'm the one that is suppose to say that!" Kenta snapped back, looking at the person who bumped into him. He has red hair, expect it isn't spiky like his own, he wears a black jacket with red stripes on them. He wears blue pants with black-red shoes. The red hair kid snarled and look to see that Kenta has a Pokéball on his belt. The mysterious kid smirked. Hikari sense that something bad is gonna transpire, so she walk back slowly until she was safe behind Kenta.

"So you are a trainer huh? HA! A weakling like you with a Pokémon?" the redhead laughed heartily. Maybe this kid isn't bad... Sure he is a idiot, thinking he can be a trainer, or even a Pokémon Master... A loser like him but he sure can make you laugh! Kenta stand up and glared at the kid.

"Oh yea? Think I am a weakling huh? Let's see then!" Kenta said, reaching for Cyndaquil's Pokéball. The redhead stop laughing and smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" he said in a cocky tone, putting a hand on his hip. Kenta merely node his head. The redhead laughed.

"Sure! I'll show you how a **real **trainer battles!" he said, whipping out a Pokéball from his pocket.

"Let's teach this guy a lesson in battling Totodile!" the redhead shouted, throwing the Pokéball high into the air. FLASH! And a baby crocodile look-a-like appeared. The little blue pokemon started hopping in one spot, it was clearly excited.

"Totodile! Totodile!" it chanted. Kenta and the redhead kid sweatdropped.

"Go Cyndaquil!" Kenta said, throwing the Pokéball mid air. FLASH! Cyndaquil appeared out of it's Pokéball. The redhead laughed.

"Just has I suspected! A weak trainer with a weak Pokémon!" he laughed, glaring at Cyndaquil. Kenta fumed but kept his cool. The redhead's laughter was cut short when Totodile clamp unto his hand, while smiling like a fool.

"Ow!" the redhead shouted, trying to pry Totodile off his hand. Kenta sweatdropped has the redhead start running around with Totodile still on his hand. Kenta whip out his Pokédex, aim and press the red button. A few seconds later, Totodile's information was analyzed.

"**It has a habit of biting anything with it's developed jaws. Even it's trainer needs to be careful." **Kenta read. He look at the type... Water? Great! It 'happens' to be a water type... Better be careful.

"Are you done yet?" an impatient voice snapped at him. Kenta clip on his Pokédex and look to see that the redhead had finally pry of Totodile of his hand. Totodile was now looking at Kenta, with a happy face.

"If you are... Totodile use Water Gun!" he shouted, pointing towards Cyndaquil. Totodile jump in the air and spray a shower of water at Cyndaquil.

"Dodge Cyndaquil and use Ember!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil luckily dodge the attack by a few seconds and fire it's back up. Cyndaquil rear it's head back and fire tiny flames at the crocodile pokemon. The redhead kid smirked.

"Attack back with Water Gun!" he commanded. Totodile spray a huge amount of water at Cyndaquil. The water canceled out Cyndaquil's attack like it was nothing and hit Cyndaquil, sending it staggering a few steps back.

"Ah, Cyndaquil! Hang in there!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil looked pretty beet from Totodile's attacked. The redhead laughed.

"Not only is my Pokémon stronger than yours, it can learn moves faster than that disgrace you call for a Pokémon," he sneered. Kenta glared at him. How dare he call Cyndaquil weak!

"Let's get them back with a Tackle attack!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil managed to stand on it's feet and run towards Totodile.

"Too slow! Use Bubblebeam Totodile," the redhead sneered. Totodile spray even bigger bubbles than it's last attack. Before Cyndaquil could dodge, the attacked hit dead on. Kenta watch on with horror has Cyndaquil wobble... Before collapsing unto the ground.

"Cyndaquil!" Kenta yelled, running up to the injured pokemon.

"Are you alright?" he said softly, holding Cyndaquil like a baby. Cyndaquil nodded slowly. Kenta look up to see the redhead was glaring at him, with his hands on his hips.

"Just has I thought... Your nothing but a weakling! Next time I see you, I will not show any mercy!" he said and walk past Kenta, with Totodile beside him. Kenta stand up with his head down and let the news sink in. He was right... He is weak...

"By the way, my name is Silver! Like I said, if we cross path again... I will not show any mercy!" Silver said and walk off with Totodile behind him. Kenta stood there until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He look to see Hikari smiling back at him, her green eyes sparkling.

"We should head to the Pokemon Center," she said softly guiding Kenta to the front doors.

_**10 minutes later...**_

Kenta and Hikari were both waiting patiently for Nurse Joy to heal Cyndaquil. Nurse Joy said that they had brought him in a nick of time, if it was a second longer, Cyndaquil would have been seriously ill. Kenta sighed and replay the events that had transpire no longer than 20 minutes ago. He was careless and that result in Cyndaquil being seriously hurt... He should have ignored that Silver guy's taunts... His PokeBeeper snap him out of his thoughts. Kenta grab the PokeBeeper from his belt and answer.

"Hello?"

"Kenta? Thank goodness you answer! Listen Totodile had been kidnapped! Why isn't the police here yet? What should I do? WAH TOTODILE!" the call ended. What? Totodile had been kidnapped? But who-? Kenta's eyes widened... Could it be that it was Silver? If it was him then that means...

"Kenta? Was that Professor Elm?" Hikari asked the goggled wearing kid, snapping him back to reality. Kenta nodded.

"He said that Totodile had been kidnapped..." he trailed off. Hikari's eyes widened. But before she can answer, Nurse Joy walk up to the two.

"Kenta and Hikari?" she asked them. They both nodded their heads.

"Good, come with me" she said, guiding them to the Pokémon room. Once they entered, Kenta saw all different kinds of Pokémon. He want to scan them but that would seem unappropriated at the time.

"I am happy to say that your Cyndaquil had fully heal in such a short period of time," Nurse Joy said, motioning towards the small Pokémon. Kenta smiled.

"Cyndaquil!" Kenta said to the closed eyes pokemon. Cyndaquil look up at Kenta and smile back at him. Cyndaquil launch itself unto Kenta.

"Cyndaquil!" it said happily. After Kenta and Hikari thank Nurse Joy for the help, they both set their path towards New Bark Town.

"What's wrong Cyndaquil?" Kenta asked, seeing that the Pokémon doesn't look so happy. Cyndaquil look at Kenta with sad eyes (how does he know? Since Cyndaquil's eyes are always close? Beats me!). Kenta new what Cyndaquil is trying to say, since they were the best of friends for a full year. Kenta knell down to Cyndaquil's height (well almost).

"Don't worry Cyndaquil... We will get stronger! Yea! We will train and become the strongest in Johto!" Kenta said, smiling at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil smile and node it's head.

"Cyndaquil!" it said, feeling better and energize. Kenta smile softly.

"That's the spirit!" he said, picking Cyndaquil up from the ground. Hikari giggled. They look so cute together. Kenta know from the deepest part in his heart that someday, him and Cyndaquil will defeat Silver and become the strongest!

To Be Continue!

**Legendary Fairy**

**I also have spider solitaire on my computer, hope you like this chapter! I also received your pm in my inbox, sure! I would do that! So don't worry!**

**Serpent's Ballet**

**Glad that I improve my grammar, did I make some in this one? Hope I didn't!**

**Money Stax**

**Glad you like the** **last with Silver hope you like this chapter!**

**DarkVestoria2**

**Thanks for the reviewed!**

**PokemasterAj**

**Yup it was Silver all along! Hope you like this one!**

**Thank you all for your time and stay tuned**

**P.S. My birthday is on the 12****th**** of this month and I might be busy, since my mom is a party blooper when it comes to birthdays... Thanks for understanding!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocarion524**


	6. Violet City, Here We Come!

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Once again, thank you reviewers! I manage to dodge my mom, who I believe was asking me to get some party stuff from a store. I just saved myself! So I am pretty happy about that. I also would have updated sooner but my mom caught me and force me to watch a movie since we didn't go to the theaters in a while... She is so annoying! Well read on before I rant...**

_**Chapter 6: Violet City, Here We Come!**_

Once Kenta and Hikari stepped into the lab, they both hear someone crying. Kenta and Hikari look to see a police officer looking around nervously while a crying Professor Elm was well... Crying.

"Hey Professor Elm! We arrived!" Kenta shouted, sweatdropping. The police officer and Professor Elm look up. Professor Elm's eyes brighten and jump over to them, causing the two 10 year old's to yelp in surprised.

"OH KENTA! HIKARI! IT IS HORRIBLE! TOTODILE IS GONE! WHY? WHY? THE POOR POKEMON! HE IS TOO YOUNG-" he continued to cry in front of the duo. Kenta and Hikari look at each other.

"Yea, we already know that..." Kenta trailed off. Professor Elm continued to cry until he noticed a weird egg in Melody's arm.

"What's this?" he said, quitting his pitiful crying and looking at the egg.

"Oh, it's a Pokémon egg that Mr. Pokémon discovered," Melody said, handing the egg to Professor Elm. He grab the egg and jump back to the officer, causing the poor lad to yelp.

"W-w-what a-a-a P-P-Pokémon egg! my word! This is a great discover! Who would have thought that Pokémon eggs existed!" he said, hugging the egg and looking at it with pure interested. What about Totodile? Kenta and Hikari sweatdropped when they walk up to the police officer, who was holding his chest in fright.

"As you may have known, the Professor called, telling the police that someone had stole Totodile..." he said, still holding his chest.

"I battled a trainer who had a Totodile," Kenta said hesitantly, leaving out the fact that he had lost. The officer raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Then that must be the perpetrator! Can you please describe him for me," he said, pulling out a small piece of paper and a pen.

"Well he has red shoulder length hair, he wears a black jacket with red strips on them. He wears black pants with some fancy black and red shoes," Kenta explained.

"Oh, and he has this evil look to his face," Kenta finished. The officer nodded his head.

"Thanks for the information, I will go and contact the police department," he said, walking out of the lab.

"So you battle someone with a Totodile... Was Totodile okay?" Professor Elm said urgently.

"Y-yeah, Totodile is fine... In fact, Totodile looks happy," Kenta said, remembering Totodile's goofy grin. Professor Elm paled.

"If Totodile likes the thief then that means... Totodile will become evil!" he screamed, dropping unto the ground like in those movies when someone drop on the ground and say that usual line 'it's not fair!' while pounding the ground with their fists. Kenta and Hikari sweatdropped.

"Don't worry professor... Me and Hikari will help the police to capture that thief... And to get revenge," Kenta muttered the last part. Professor Elm jumped up from the ground and nodded his head, this time seriously.

"Good luck... Oh! Let me see your Pokédex progress, since your here and all," Professor Elm said. Kenta nodded nervously and give Professor Elm his Pokédex.

"Let's see... You have scan Pokémon number #155 (Cyndaquil), #016 (Pidgey), #152 (Chikorita), #158 (Totodile), #133(Eevee), #025 (Pikachu), #007 (Squirtle), #261 (Poochyena), #010 (Caterpie) and #167 (Spinarak)... In total that is 10 pokemon... Not bad but that leaves you 483 left!" he said, handing the Pokédex back to a mouth gaping Kenta.

"There are that many!" he screamed. Professor Elm nodded his head.

"Which means you should hurry up! Oh I forgot, I discovered that the egg seem to be active around other Pokémon... You should bring it with you," he said, handing the egg to Kenta.

"No way! I am gonna be Pokémon Master! Not some babysitter or you can say egg watching!" Kenta replied. Professor Elm growled.

"It is important for you to watch over that egg... Now go and get scanning!" he said, kicking Kenta out of the lab.

"Ow! That bully!" Kenta said, rubbing his aching bum. Hikari walk out the lab and signed.

"Now we have to go all the way back," she said, sighing more desperate this time.

"...Yes that is all, thank you," the police officer said, closing his walkie talkie. An idea form into Kenta's head.

"How about we asked the officer for a ride? Instead of walking all the wa,y" Kenta said to Hikari. While putting the egg in his bag. Hikari nodded and they both walk up to the officer.

"Um mister officer... Since Violet City is so far... Can you give us a ride?" Hikari asked nervously. The police officer smiled.

"Of course, I am heading to Violet City too. Hop in," he said, motioning his hands to the car. Kenta and Hikari look at each other and smiled. They both hop in and clip on their seat belts. The ride was, pleasant to say. Kenta can barely keep his eyes open, it is a habit he got from his father when they were driving... It was so peaceful and Hikari's soft sigh's of sleep didn't help either. Before Kenta can stop himself, he enter the world of dreams.

_**Kenta's dream...**_

"_No! Your wrong!" Kenta shouted, dropping unto his knees and covering his ears. A cruel voice laughed, making Kenta feel cold._

"_No, I am right... Your weak! A little weakling!" a figure from the shadows said, stepping into the light... It was Silver._

"_I am not weak!" Kenta shouted, shaking uncomfortably on the ground._

"_Weak! Weak! Weak! Weak! Weak!" Silver chanted in a sing-song voice, multiplying and spinning around Kenta._

"_Weak! Weak!" 20 Silver's canted, growing bigger until they are as tall as mountains. Kenta close his eyes and shiver before everything gone black..._

_**End of dream**_

"We are here kids!" the police officer said, stopping the car in front of a small building leading to Violet City. Kenta opened his eyes and look around, sighing in relief... It was only a dream. Hikari groaned beside him and she open her green eyes slowly.

"Sorry for taking so long... Oh! Kenta your mother had call while you were sleeping. She said that your father is waiting for you in Violet City's Pokémon Center." Kenta nodded his head and yawned. Hikari and himself slip out of the car and look at the building, leading to Kenta's first gym battle. Man was he excited! The dream long gone from his memory.

"Violet City, here we come!" Kenta shouted, excitment written all over his face. Kenta grab Hikari's arm and run full pace to Violet City for his upcoming gym battle!

To Be Continue!

**Serpent's Ballet**

**Yup! Silver is a wonderful jerk, that's why I love kicking his butt in Pokemon Gold!**

**Legendary Fairy**

**Really? 10 days apart... That means I am born before you! AH! Just joking around, your Eevee's will evolve next chapter so stay tuned!**

**Thanks again!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	7. Bad Luck and Contest Battles

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon!**

_**Chapter 7: Bad Luck & Contest Battles**_

This can't be happening, no it can't be! How could this have happened... Alex had beaten him. When Kenta and Hikari arrived, visited Kenta's father for a Pokédex upgrade, they had meet Alex and a friend of her's. She even say she had beaten Falkner and received a badge and worst of all, that monkey of hers had evolve! No! This can't be happening. Not only did that monkey evolve but also her two Eevee's, she had caught a Pidgey, a cute little mouse Pokémon and traded a Pokémon for a Vulpix... What is with this girl? There is no way that he is gonna let her win! Kenta growled angrily and stomp away... Time to catch some Pokémon!

"...And that's how I evolved Hannah," Alex done saying to Hikari, while scratching Hannah's furry head.

"You sure do have an impressive team," Hikari said, watching all her Pokémon. It's true, she had a lot of strong looking Pokémon. Windy (Pidgey) and Tails (Vulpix) were playing tag, the cute little Pichu (Sparky) was sleeping like a baby on the ground. Espeon (Light) and Umbreon (Dark) were just chilling in the same spot they were in for the last hour.

"They really are impressive... I must analyze them!" Francesco Piaggesi, best friend of Alex and Pokémon Researcher said behind them. You see, Francesco Piaggesi dream is to see all the Pokémon in the world and to be a Pokémon Ranger, like Alex.

He is wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes. His hair is bright yellow and his eyes are blue. Alex glared at him.

"Oh no you won't, leave them all alone!" she said, returning all her Pokémon. Francesco's face drop.

"Please? It might help me with my research..." he said, fixing his glasses (is it okay that I give him glasses?) and Alex could saw a tiny glint when he did that. She knows that glint... He does that when he was going to do something bad... Really bad... Like that time in Olivine City.

_**Alex and Francesco flashback...**_

_All the citizens of Olivine City, even the gym leader, gather to see Mr. Pokémon's new announcement. Mr. Pokémon was a great researcher. Everyone in Olivine City knows who he is since he lives here and all. If he makes something new, he always introduced it first to the citizens of Olivine City. He announced something him and a friend had developed. They both call it a Pokédex._

"_You all may not know what a Pokédex is, but it's a device that can get info from a capture Pokémon!" he said, showing it to all of them. Everyone look at the Pokédex with big eyes, like it was some kind of lost treasure. A young Alex and Francesco had push themselves through the crowd, since they were short and all and finally get to see what Mr. Pokemon is talking about._

"_Impressive work you had done Mr. Pokemon!" Francesco said, jumping unto the stage and looking at the most impressive technology he had ever seen... A black Pokédex._

"_You don't mind if I borrow it now will you?" he said, fixing his glasses. A tiny unrecognizable glint had sparkle on his lenses. Mr. Pokemon looked at him confuse._

"_What do you mean by-" he was cut off when Francesco grab the Pokédex. Francesco then jump off the stage and grab Alex's hand. They both run off._

"_What do you think you doing?" Mr. Pokemon shouted after the small duo. Francesco ignored him and continue to run._

"_Francesco, I don't it is nice to take stuff without asking!" Alex said. Francesco grinned._

"_Don't worry, I said I was gonna 'borrow' it" he said._

_**End of flashback?**_

From then, Francesco had kept the Pokédex.

"Please?" he just won't quit! Alex shake her head 'no' at him. He fixed his glasses

"Ah well... I still have a chance, all I need is Kenta's blue Pokédex... I will keep a eye on him, or more importantly, his Pokédex," he said, a glint appearing on his glasses. Alex sighed. He just doesn't quit.

"Talking of Kenta, where is he?" Alex asked, noticing that Kenta isn't amongst them.

"He said something about not wanting you to beat him, and he said he is gonna capture some Pokémon," Hikari said, looking at the entrance to route 30. Alex laughed.

_'So he is jealous...' _she thought, laughing in her head.

"So what should we do?" Hikari asked, feeling bored ad tired. Alex had an idea.

"Since you are a Coordinator and all, there is a Pokémon Contest that is starting right now, we should hurry!" Alex said, pointing towards a huge building color orange with white stripes. Before Hikari can answer, Alex beat her too it.

"But you can't enter with your normal clothes... I know! Lets go shop for a new dress!" Alex shouted gleefully and grab Hikari's arm and drag her to a nearby store. Francesco was about to follow when he saw a blur in the trees. Curious like all those other Pokémon Researchers, he walked towards the blur. Francesco look up in the tree to see a small... Green Pokémon? He took out his Pokédex and was about to scan when the Pokémon saw. And like that it vanished. Francesco blinked.

"Hmm... Curious..." he muttered to himself. But he didn't know that the Pokémon was still watching him from the trees...

**-The Johto League-**

Damn that Alex! And her Pokémon too! Kenta was still searching for Pokémon. He had an unexpected run in with a Oran Berry and a very old friend of his... The angry Pidgey. It was funny really, it tried to peck him but the Pokémon hit one of his empty Pokéball , sucking it in. The more surprising part is that he finally conquer his nemesis, which means that pissed off Pidgey is now his to command... How man does he feel good! But he still need more Pokémon, so that he can get his revenge on Alex!

_'At least she help me with my Pokédex progress...' _he thought. He had secretly scanned all her new Pokémon, now he had scanned a total of 17... No! He should not thank her... Suddenly a green blur caught his attention. Kenta, curious like Francesco, follow the green blur to a lake. Kenta saw a little shadow in the water, splashing around. Kenta drop to the ground and crawl until he got a view. What the heck is that Pokémon? It was all green, and was very tiny. It looks like it is having fun. Kenta watched the Pokémon until he accidentally crush a twig. The little Pokémon ears straighten up and it turn to Kenta. And within a flash, it was gone.

"What the?" Kenta said to himself, jumping up from the ground and looking around. Where did it go... It must have teleported or something. Unknown to him, the little Pokémon was in a tree, laughing at him. Kenta looked at his PokeBeeper, almost 12 pm.

"I should go and catch more Pokémon..." he said and walk off.

**-The Johto League-**

"That dress look gorgeous on you!" Alex exclaimed at Hikari. Hikari flush a little.

"You really think so?" she said. Alex nodded her head.

"It really matches your green eyes... And it goes well with your hair," Alex said, scratching Dark and Light's ears. The two physic and dark type Pokémon purr in delighted. Hikari was wearing a long green dress with some flowers on them (too lazy to explain).

"Thank you," Hikari said politely. Alex waved her hand.

"It's no deal... Lets go to the contest," Alex said, getting up from her chair. They both had pay for the dress and walk out of the store.

"Finally, you two are done!" Francesco said, fixing his glasses. Alex pouted.

"Well we have to choose one that will go well with Melody and besides, it's her first contest!" Alex said, as the three of them walk towards the orange building.

"Did Kenta come back yet?" Hikari asked, slightly worried. Francesco shake his head.

"He is probably looking for more Pokémon," Alex said, laughing on the inside. Hikari nodded her head hesitantly.

"Well here we are... Your first contest... Feeling scared?" Alex asked Hikari, noticing that she was twitching. Alex shake her.

"Nah, I am fine!" she said nervously. Alex smiled.

"Well lets go inside!" she said, pushing Hikari and Francesco inside.

"What did I get myself into this time," Francesco couldn't help but comment when Alex push him head first into the sliding doors.

**-The Johto League-**

"Finally!" the goggled wearing boy exclaimed when he captured his 5th Pokémon... Now he has 6 Pokémon together and he actually fill out some pages in his Pokédex. His current scan progress is 21. Kenta look at his team before him. He had released them, so that they could get some fresh air. One problem is that damn Pidgey... It was paying no attention to Kenta nor the other Pokémon but the surprising thing is that it didn't try to escape... Maybe it isn't such a bad bird after all. Kenta looked at his team. There was Cyndaquil, the first Pokémon he ever caught, Weedle, Nidoran (boy), Abra, Mankey and of course that stubborn Pidgey. Mankey and Abra were the most hardest ones to find... Abra kept teleporting somewhere close by and Mankey kept throwing rocks at Kenta... Man they both were hard! But it was worth it... Right?

"Alright everyone! Time to get back into your Pokéballs!" Kenta said, returning them expect for Pidgey. Pidgey dodge the red light when Kenta try to return it. Kenta growled.

"Stop that!" he said, missing 5 times already. Kenta was boiling and he throw the Pokéball at Pidgey. The bird Pokémon use gust and blown it back to Kenta, nailing him in the face.

"Ouch..." Kenta groaned, rubbing his nose. Pidgey smirk at him and was about to use gust an him again when it suddenly stop. Kenta stand up to see that Pidgey was... Frozen? Kenta look around to see if it was a wild Pokémon that attacked but all he could see is just trees and grass.

"You so deserve that," Kenta said, returning the Pidgey. Now it's time to head to Violet City for his gym battle!

**-The Johto League-**

"Welcome to the Violet City Contest everyone!" the judge scream into the speakers. The roar of the crowd can be heard as far as Kanto by the way they were screaming... Hyper people aren't they?

"We start the first round by showing off the Pokémon attributes!" the judge said, causing the crowd to roar with cheering.

"That's the spirit! Now give your hand to Alex of Olivine City!" she said, motioning her hands to the curtains. The curtains pull up and Alex with her newly caught Pichu stand there, waving at the crowd. She was wearing a dress similar to Melody's expect it's blue.

"You know what to do Sparky! Show off your cuteness by using Charm!" Alex shouted. Sparky nodded and curled into a ball and look at everyone with big... Baby... Sparkling... Eyes... Everyone in the room was staring at the little mouse Pokémon... Its so darn cute! (**A/N: AH.. I can't take the cuteness! IT BUUUUURRRRNNNNSSS!**)

"I... Cant stop staring!" the judge screamed, staring at Sparky. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Okay Sparky, that's enough!" Sparky came out of it's 'cute' phase and look up at everyone with those, big brown eyes. Everyone came out of their faze and clap.

"Bravo! That was a good way to show off your Pokémon cuteness!" the judge said. Alex and Sparky bowed and went behind the curtains.

"Next up is Hikari from New Bark Town!" Hikari walked into the stage nervously, with her Chikorita. Hikari gulped. Melody have no clue what to do... Hey! What about that contest she saw on TV with a Coordinator named **May **had did with her beautifly... Okay she will try that!

"U-u-u-u-um... C-Chikorita... Use r-razor leaf and whirlwind!" she stammered. Chikorita look at Hikari then did what it was commanded. Chikorita launched a barrage of razor sharp leaves into the air and use whirlwind. The razor leaves were spinning in the whirlwind, as it gather speed, the leaves were going so fast, it was confusing. After the wind died down and the leaves drop to the ground... No one didn't cheer or do anything. Hikari looked around, scared...Maybe she did something wrong? Suddenly everyone started to cheer.

"That was a beautiful tactic! The combination of razor leaf and whirlwind, was incredible! That tactic defiantly bring out the coolness and strength of Chikorita," the judge shouted, causing everyone to cheer.

"Hikari! Hikari!" they chanted. Hikari flushed and breathed a sigh of relief. She bowed and walked back to the curtains.

"That was great!" Alex shouted, squeezing the life out of Hikari in a bear hug.

"That was really good considering your first time," she said again, still hugging Hikari.

"T-t-thanks!" Hikari said breathlessly. Chikorita sweatdropped.

**-The Johto League-**

"What do you mean that the gym leader isn't here?" Kenta growled, grabbing the shaking man with glasses by the collar. The man trembled with fear.

"H-h-he went to Sprout Tower to t-t-trains s-some more..." he said, shaking like a leaf. Kenta growled and let go of the man's collar.

"Great! Now I have to go find him... you know where Sprout Tower is?" Kenta asked the whimpering man.

"It is just north of the city... Just a couple of minutes away!" he said, running out of the gym. Kenta blinked, whats the matter with him?

"Well Sprout Tower, here I come!" Kenta said to himself and walk out of the gym. When he exited, someone bumped into him.

"Ouch!" a girl voice said. Kenta opened his eyes to see a girl with long jet black hair, with pink highlights, caramel colored eyes and her skin color is tan. She wears a pink shirt, that looks tight with a heart that shows her midriff, she wears a pair of short black shorts, pinks shoes, black and pink gloves, and she wears a fancy pair of sunglasses worn above her head.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" Kenta snapped at the girl. The girl look at Kenta and her eyes went funny, making Kenta feel nervous all of a sudden.

"What is your name?" she asked in a kind of flirty voice. Kenta blinked.

"Are you... flirting with me?" Kenta asked, she looks older and is a little taller. She wink at Kenta and he almost blush.

"Ah... well... I got to!" he said the last part fast and he jump up and run towards Sprout Tower.

"Wait! Can we hang out? My name is Sierra Sparks! But you can call me Sisi! Wait!" she shouted after the goggle wearing kid. People close by look at her strangely before walking off.

**-The Johto League-**

Hikari and Alex were practicing for the next and last round of the contest... The battle round. They both had past the appeal round you can say. Alex was teaching the basics to Hikari since she isn't good at battling. While they were practicing, a boy walk up to them. Hikari and Alex turn to the newcomer.

The boy has a very pale complexion and dark blue eyes. His hair looks slightly curly with some light gray that goes to the nape of his neck. It looks like he doesn't eat much, so he is quite skinny. He wears a short-sleeved black shirt and jeans. He has a weird silver bracelet on his right arm and a black collar on his neck. There was a silver music treble clef on his collar.

"Excuse me... My name is Nate. Nate Lindel and I wonder if the contest had already started..." Nate said, putting a hand on his hip. Alex and Hikari looked at each other.

"Yea, the contest had already started, about half an hour ago," Hikari said. Alex nodded in agreement. The pale boy sighed.

"Crap... Well thanks anyways," he said and walk off without another word.

"That was weird... And he looks so pale and skinny... I wonder if he is sick," Alex said, watching Nate walked out. Hikari nodded her head.

"Alright! The last round is about to commence! The following is which coordinator's are gonna battle!" the judge said on the screen. Everyone looked up. List after list of coordinators name appear on the screen. Alex and Hikari sighed in relief... They aren't gonna be facing off each other... Yet.

"Alright folks! Let the first round begin immediately!" the judge shouted, followed by people screams behind her erupt like a frenzy. This should be interesting...

**-The Johto League-**

"WHAT?" Kenta bellowed, shaking with angry. The monk looked at Kenta calmly.

"I said that you cannot enter without the Violet City's gym badge," he said, yawning slightly.

"But the gym leader is here! I must challenge him! Just let me pass old man!" Kenta shouted at the monk. The monk growled with irritation.

"Listen kid... It is almost dusk and I want you... To... Get... Lost! The gym leader is training and he needs it! Now beat it!" the monk said rudely. Kenta growled but didn't want to cause any trouble. With a deep breath Kenta exited the giant tower... Things cannot get any worse...

"Hello cutie!" a feminine voice purred behind him. Kenta turn around... It was that girl from before. Kenta groaned, things just got worst.

**-The Johto League-**

"The last round is happening now folks! Alex from Olivine City vs Hikari from New Bark Town!" the judge shouted into the air. Alex and Hikari stared at each other, holding their breaths. It was a wonder that Alex and Hikari made it this far, mostly Hikari was surprised. She didn't expect to beat all the other coordinators, the same with Alex. Now, both of them were the only ones left.

"Good luck," Hikari said politely to Alex.

"Same to you Hikari," Alex said, friendly has ever.

"Let the last round begin!" the judge said, running off the stage.

"Go Dark!" Alex shouted, throwing the Pokéball. A shiny Umbreon appeared, standing like a statue. Hikari gulped.

"G-go Chikorita!" she said timidly, throwing the Pokéball. Everyone was dead quiet... Waiting for someone to strike. It was Alex.

"Attack with Bite!" she said. Umbreon got up from its spot and run towards Chikorita. Hikari stand there, too nervous to order her Pokémon... Wait! She must be strong... What would Kenta do?

"Dodge!" Hikari said. Chikorita jump up into the air, just in time.

"Oh no you won't! Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Umbreon gathered dark energy and released it at Chikorita. The attacked hit dead on, knocking Chikorita from the air.

"Ah! Chikorita!" Hikari gasped, watching Chikorita hit the ground.

"Finish this with a Tackle Attack!" Alex commanded. Umbreon ran at full speed towards Chikorita.

"Use Whirlwind Chikorita!" Hikari said instinctively, her trainer side kicking in. Chikorita summoned a much bigger gust of wind from its previous one. Umbreon was swept up into the air and was spinning around and around.

"Now use Razor Leaf!" Hikari said. Chikorita launch a mass number of leaves into the whirlwind. Umbreon was helpless has leaves after leaves strike it in the air. Everyone gasped.

"That was an impressive comeback by Hikari!" the judge shouted, her entire body shaking from the excitement. Alex smile.

"This isn't the end, Umbreon use lock-on and Shadow Ball!" Umbreon lock on unto Chikorita, given the fact it was getting hurt. When it found Chikorita, it launched a giant mass of dark energy. Before Chikorita and Hikari respond to the attack, Chikorita was nailed by the attacked... Critical hit!

"Ah Chikorita!" Hikari gasped and grab the small Pokémon. The razor whirlwind was cancel and Umbreon drop unto the ground, seriously damage but still on it's feet. Everyone was silent until the frenzy starts.

"That was a epic battle between Alex and Hikari! Since Umbreon is on it's feet, that means-" she stopped talking when Umbreon fainted and drop unto the ground. Everyone gasped before cheering again.

"What a turn of events! Lets see what our other judges have to say about that," the judge said, talking to her companions. After a minute of silence, the judge finally turn towards the crowd.

"Our judge say that they both earn a ribbon, since they battle so well and show what a real Pokémon contest looks like!" the judge shouted, causing ripples of cheering from the crowd. Hikari and Alex look at each other, smiling. They both walk up to the judge and received their ribbons. Hikari and Alex wave at the crowd, who were cheering then on with such energy that themselves were pumped up as well.

**-The Johto League-**

Hikari, Francesco and Alex walk towards the Pokémon Center.

"I can't believe it's dusk already," Hikari muttered. Francesco nodded in agreement.

"I also can't believe you both won a ribbon," he said. Hikari and Alex smiled.

"That sure was a fun battle!" Alex said, laughing. Hikari smiled in agreement. It really was fun... Hikari wondered where Kenta is-

"Get your hand off me!" she knows that rude remarked... Kenta! Hikari, Alex and Francesco turn to see a annoyed Kenta, who was followed by a smiling jet black hair girl. They both were holding hands.

"My Kenta, you seemed to be busy," Alex slyly said, watching Kenta get angrier and angrier.

"I will do anything for my Kenta-poo," the weird girl said.

"Kenta-poo?" everyone, including Kenta exclaimed. That's it! Kenta wrench his hand from her grip.

"Would you knock that off! Leave me alone already!" Kenta said, his anger burning like a 1000 suns. The girl only smiled.

"Don't worry Kenta... We shall meet again," she winked and walk off, swaying her hips. Kenta blush a little and growled. Everyone was quiet until Francesco interrupted the silence.

"We all should all go to the Pokémon Center... Also Kenta, can I see your Pokédex?" he coughed, his glasses glinting. Kenta held unto the blue Pokédex which has black and red stripes on it.

"No way! I know you want to have it for yourself... Nice try but my dad would kill me if he found out some crazy Pokémon Researcher got his hands on it" he said, walking inside the Pokémon Center. Francesco growled.

"Next time..." he muttered and walk in. Alex couldn't help but rolled her eyes.

"Lets go in Hikari... I'm pretty hungry!" she said, walking inside, with Hikari behind her.

To Be Continue!

**Wow! This is the longest chapter (so far) that I have written for this story. Let's hope later chapters are even longer than this one.**

**Legendary Fairy**

**You really got me there with your comment, but don't worry! Once I get my drivers license and can drive, I will be the devil himself! You better watch yourself on the road because I play too much Midnight Club.**

**Serpent's Ballet**

**Ya, Elm is wacky... glad you found the last chapter funny!**

**DarkVestroia2**

**Thanks for your anicent words of wisdom!**

**Silver makes a comeback next chapter in- Rivalry battle 2: Kenta vs Silver!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	8. Rivarly Battle 2: Kenta vs Silver!

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Hey everyone! As I have said in chapter 7, Silver appears in this chapter, will Kenta get his revenge on the red head, or will Silver teach him another lesson in power? Read to find out!**

_**Chapter 8: Rivalry Battle 2: Kenta vs Silver!**_

"Hurry up Alex!" Kenta shouted, banging his fists on the bathroom door. What's taking her so long? She had been in there for an hour.

"Can't you just wait! I am still fixing my hair!" Alex muffled voice shouted from the other side.

"Are you always this difficult?" Kenta yelled, putting a hand on his head. Just then Francesco came from his room.

"Let me guess, she is in the bathroom for over an hour," he said dryly. Kenta nodded his head at the researcher.

"Yup, that's just like her, always taking 5 hours in the bathroom... Good thing I remember to wake up before she did because you will never get into the bathroom," he said and walk off. Kenta gaped has he went down the stairs. 5 hours? No way is she gonna waste his time!

"Come on, get out of there now!" Kenta shouted. The door suddenly open and a sharp pain erupt on his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Kenta said, rubbing his head. He look up to see Alex with some kind of staff in her hand.

"Listen! I need to fix my hair so bug off!" she said, glaring at him. Kenta groaned and stand up.

"I will leave you alone if you just let me get a quick shower and change... Pretty please?" Kenta asked. Alex hesitated for a few moments.

"...Alright fine, just hurry up! I want to finish my hair!" she said, letting Kenta go into the bathroom.

"Nice pajamas by the way," she said, laughing at him. Kenta was wearing a red and blue pajamas with different kinds of Pokéballs on it. Kenta glared at her before slamming the door. Man, she really knows how to get on someones nerves.10 minutes later (fast isn't he?) Kenta had fully showered and changed into his adventures clothes. He step out of the bathroom to see Hikari and Alex talking. Hikari turn to Kenta and smile.

"Good morning Kenta," she said, smiling.

"Good morning to you too," Kenta replied, also smiling. They both just stand there, smiling at each other. That is until Alex push Kenta aside.

"Took you long enough! I was about to barge in but Hikari stopped me," she said, entering the bathroom and slamming the door. There was a small click, meaning Alex locked the door.

"Man she is so annoying!" Kenta said, growling with anger. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Kenta, I am sure she wouldn't take long," Hikari said, trying to brighten up his mood... But it wasn't working.

"Why do we even have to wait for her?" Kenta said, getting angrier and angrier.

"Because, she wants to see you battle," she said. Kenta snorted.

"Yea right! She probably want to see me get lost or to annoy me like she always does!" Kenta said. Hikari sighed.

"Whatever you say Kenta... But we are still waiting," Hikari said the last part in a stern voice. Kenta feel scared all of a sudden, and it was for a good reason. Once Hikari gets serious, it's like trying to calm down a stubborn bull. She and his mother are very alike, the only two who can tell him to do something he doesn't want to.

"Fine, we will wait for the crazy trainer," Kenta sighed, cross his arms and lean against the wall. Could this day get any worse?

**-The Johto League-**

"Finally!" Kenta exclaimed when he, Hikari Alex and Francesco arrive at the gym.

"Now lets go in before something else happens-" THUD! Someone crashed into Kenta.

"Are you blind?" the person sneered. Kenta groaned, he had to open his big mouth. Kenta look at the stranger to realized it was Silver!

"You again!" Kenta said, glaring icily at Silver. Silver look at Kenta and smiled evilly. Jerk.

"Oh, it's the wannabe trainer... Back for some lessons huh?" he said, putting his hands on his hips. Kenta growled and grab Cyndaquil's Pokéball . Time for revenge! Silver smirked, mirroring Kenta's moves. They both stood there, like two wolves daring the other to cross their territory. Francesco doesn't know why, but why did it suddenly feel like the sun itself was right over his head? Alex look at Silver for a few seconds before pointing at him.

"I remember you," she said. Silver break his staring contest with Kenta and look at Alex. After a few moments, Silver smiled at her.

"Ah, so it's the little girl, do you come to give me some lessons about training?" he said. Alex glared at him.

_**Alex and Silver's flashback: couple of days ago...**_

_Alex sighed while walking up the path of route 30. It has been 30 minutes since she had parted with Kenta and Hikari. It is kind of boring when there is no one to talk to. Alex look at the map, it seems she is close to Violet City._

_'I wonder if Francesco is there yet,' she thought, thinking about her best male friend._

"_Try harder!" a voice snap her out of her thoughts. Alex saw that the voice was coming from Dark Cave. Alex walked inside to see a redhead trainer with a Totodile battling a black hair trainer, who seems to be 18 years old or older with a Hitmonchan._

"_Hitmonchan, use Double Kick!" the black hair trainer said calmly. Hitmonchan nodded it's head and charge after the crocodile pokemon._

"_Dodge Totodile!" the redhead snapped. Totodile tried to dodge but was too slow. Hitmonchan punch Totodile in the stomach, sending it into the air. Hitmonchan jump up into the air and Double Kick Totodile, knocking the blue Pokémon down unto the ground._

"_What are you doing? Get up!" the redhead snarled at the beaten up Pokémon. The crocodile Pokémon try to stand but it fall to the ground in defeat._

"_You should give up my young friend," the other trainer said. "Your Pokémon looks like it is unable to battle." _

"_Don't tell me what to do!" the redhead snapped at the older trainer._

"_Get up!" the redhead shouted at Totodile. Totodile stand up successfully, but was panting and pretty beaten up. The other trainer raised an eyebrow._

"_So you still want to battle? Alright! Hitmonchan, use High Jump Kick!" the young man said. Hitmonchan run towards Totodile with an incredible speed._

"_Dodge Totodile!" the redhead snarled. Totodile was too beaten up and stayed in the same spot. Hitmonchan raised it's leg and smash Totodile, sending it into a boulder. Totodile smash through the boulder, shattering it into tiny pebbles... Totodile is unable to battle._

"_Dammit!" the redhead snarled, twitching with anger. _

"_Good job Hitmonchan! Return!" the older trainer said, returning his pokemon. The black hair trainer walked up to the redhead._

"_How could I have lost?" the redhead said, his hair covering his face._

"_You lost because you never treat your Pokémon with love and respect! You should take care of your Pokémon!" the older trainer snapped at the redhead._

"_..." the redhead didn't reply._

"_You should know better than to challenge a trainer who is stronger than you... Next time, battle me when you collect all the gym badges!" the black hair trainer said, walk past him and towards Alex. Alex tried to hide, but it was too late. The black hair trainer look at her._

"_Who are you?" he asked. Alex gulped._

"_M-my name is Alessandra," she said nervously. The black hair trainer nodded his head._

"_Good to meet you Alessandra, I must be going now, farewell" he said and walk past her. Alex breath a sign of relief, that trainer looked really tough._

"_Dammit!" the redhead shouted angrily, causing Alex to jump. Alex turn to see that the redhead was looking down at a pretty beaten and sad Totodile._

"_Don't give me that look! You should have been able to take care of that Hitmonchan! But I guess you are weak!" the redhead snarled at Totodile. Totodile was looking at the ground, crying a little. Alex couldn't believe that the trainer was blaming the Pokémon! _

"_That's no way to treat your Pokémon!" Alex shouted at him. The redhead turned to her and she feel a chill._

"_Are you gonna give me some advice to?" he said dangerously. Alex gulped and shake her head._

"_Good! Because I have something to do!" he said, returning Totodile. The redhead push past Alex and head to the exit._

"_Wait! What's your name?" Alex asked. She doesn't know why but she needs to know. The redhead stop and turn around at her, eyes burning... For revenge._

"_Silver! And you better not forget it!" he said and walked out. Alex stood there for a second before snapping out of her faze when her PokeBeeper rang._

"_Hello?" she said._

"_Alex? Its Francesco, where are you? I am waiting at Violet City!" Francesco said. Alex almost forgoted._

"_I am on my way!" she said and hang up._

_'Silver huh? I better watch out for him,' she thought and walk out._

_**End of flashback...**_

Nobody didn't say anything when Alex finish telling her little story. All they could hear was the gentle sound of the wind blowing and Pidgey's chirping around them. Kenta was shocked to hear that Silver was treating Totodile like a slave, making it battle a Pokémon much stronger that itself.

"S-so you treat Totodile like garbage because you losted?" Kenta shouted angrily at Silver. Silver glared at him.

"There is no need for me to own a Pokémon if it is not strong or powerful! I only battle with the strongest!" he sneered at Kenta.

"So is that all you care about, power? Strength?" Kenta demanded.

"Of course! A Pokémon without those qualities is nothing but useless!" Silver said. Kenta looked at him angrily, clenching his fists.

"I will show you that you are wrong Silver!" Kenta said, standing in a battle stance. Silver smirked.

"Remember what I said last time? I will not go easy on you!" Silver said, grabbing a Pokéball and trowing it into the air. The Pokéball open in mid-air and a giant rock Pokémon, also known as a Onix appeared. Francesco, Alex and Hikari got out of the way, because they know that a battle is about to begin. Kenta stared eye wide at the giant Pokémon. Silver laughed at him.

"Unlike you, I capture and train my Pokémon to become stronger!" he said. Kenta smiled.

"You aren't the only one that's been training and capturing! Go Mankey!" Kenta shouted, throwing the Pokéball. There was a brilliant light and Mankey, the pig Pokémon they say, appeared, pumping it's fists in the air. Kenta whipped out his Pokédex.

"**When it travels underground, it cause rumbling and tremors. It can move at 50 mph." **the Pokédex said about Onix. Kenta checked the type and it's rock/ground.

_'Perfect! Since Mankey is a fighting type, his fighting attacks can be super effective against Onix!' _Kenta thought.

"Quit stalling! Onix! Use wrap attack!" Silver shouted. Onix lift it's lower half of it's body and grab Mankey.

"Ah! Mankey! No fair!" Kenta shouted, watching Onix squeeze the life out of Mankey. By now, dozens of people gather around the battle, cheering.

"Squeeze that little pig Onix!" Silver said, watching Onix tighten it's grip around Mankey.

"What are you doing Kenta? Do something!" Alex shouted from the crowd. Kenta gritted his teeth.

"Mankey, free yourself with Karate Chop!" Mankey nodded, free it's left arm and smash it against Onix's tail. Onix roar in pain and released it's grip on Mankey.

"Alright! Use Mach Punch!" Kenta said, cheering. Mankey drop to the ground and speed towards Onix. Mankey jump in the air, swing it's arm back and smack Onix between the eyes.

"Damn!" Silver said as Onix came down, crashing unto the ground. Everyone try to keep their balance as the shock wave of Onix weight impact hit the ground.

"Yea! Take that!" Kenta said, hearing the applause and cheering from the crowd. Silver smirked.

"I am not surprise, I just caught Onix anyway! Return!" he said, redrawing the knocked out Pokémon.

"Go Spearow!" Silver shouted, throwing the Pokéball. Spearow, a bird Pokémon, appeared out of its Pokéball, hovering in the air. Kenta whipped out his Pokédex.

"**It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches the grass for prey." **the Pokédex entry said.

_'Flying type? Those are super effective against fighting types... Better switch up,' _Kenta thought.

"Return Mankey, go Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted. The Pokéball hit the ground and Cyndaquil, the fire type Pokémon, appeared out of its Pokéball, ready to fight.

"You choose that little weakling? This should be easy! Use Wing Attack!" Silver demanded. Spearow dive at Cyndaquil from the air, its wings glowing.

"Dodge Cyndaquil and use Ember!" Kenta commanded. Cyndaquil dodge the attack and blast small flames at Spearow. Silver smirked.

"Use Aerial Ace!" he said calmly. Spearow dodge the attacked easily and turn around. Before anyone could react, Spearow nailed Cyndaquil, sending it flying back.

"Ah Cyndaquil!" Kenta said, watching the little Pokémon getting hit multiply times.

"Kenta! Cyndaquil can't take anymore! You have to return it!" Hikari shouted.

"No! I won't return Cyndaquil!" Kenta said stubbornly. Cyndaquil looks like it was about to faint... Kenta has to think of something fast or else!

"Cyndaquil! Use Ember!" Cyndaquil look at Spearow as it turn around for another strike. Instead of Ember, Cyndaquil launched a devastating attack... Flamethrower. Nobody expected it but Cyndaquil fire was HUGE! Poor Spearow. Before it could dodge, it was burned by the Flamethrower. The bird Pokémon drop unto the ground with a small thud, fried crispy. Nobody didn't say anything... They just stood there, amazed written all over their faces. Kenta whipped out his pokedex.

_'Flamethrower huh? Alright! Just in time too!' _Kenta cheered in his mind.

"One barbeque Spearow, served up hot!" Kenta joked, watching the now black Spearow, twitching on the ground.

"That was awesome Cyndaquil!" Kenta said, giving his best friend a high five. The crowd started to cheer, excitement emitting from them like steam. Silver stood there, kind of shocked. How could that weak thing pull off such a strong attack?

"Return Spearow!" Silver snarled.

"Weak..." he mumbled.

"Enough playing around! Go Croconaw!" Silver shouted, throwing the Pokéball. FLASH! And Croconaw's giant form appeared. It glared at Kenta and Cyndaquil, snapping it's jaws. Kenta look at Silver in surprise.

"I-i-is that Totodile's evolve form?" Kenta asked, dumbstruck. Silver smirk evilly.

"It seems Totodile just needed a little more training after we lost against that trainer," Silver said, putting his hands on his hips. Kenta smiled.

"Lets fight again Cyndaquil!" Kenta said, looking at his best friend. Everyone in the crowd gasped and start to murmur.

"Is this kid nuts? His Cyndaquil looks like it is about to collapse!" an adult said to his friend.

"I think he has a plan of some sor,t" the female replied back to him. Everyone continue to talk to each other. Silver raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Do you really think you can defeat Croconaw? HAHAHAHAHA!" Silver laugh, pointing at the tired Cyndaquil. Kenta smiled once again and whip out his Pokédex.

"**Once it bites down, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. New fangs quickly grow back to place." **the Pokédex said.

"I made a promise to Cyndaquil, I told him that we would get stronger and to rescue his friend, Totodile," Kenta said, placing his Pokédex on his belt. Silver stop laughing and look at Kenta with a smug look.

"That is very touching but unfortunately, I'll have to end this! Croconaw, use headbutt!" Silver commanded. Croconaw lower it's head and charge after Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, dodge and use Famethrower!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil dodge Croconaw's attack and burned it with Flamethrower. Croconaw was hit but it just shook it off like it was nothing. Silver laughed.

"Your hopeless! Finish Cyndaquil off with Ice Beam!" Silver shouted. Croconaw shot a freezing ray of ice towards Cyndaquil. The attacked hit dead on and Cyndaquil was frozen in place. Everyone gasped, this battle is just getting more exciting by the second. Silver laughed.

"Ha! Weak like always!" he said. Kenta once again smiled.

"Whats so-?" Silver was cut off when Cyndaquil break through it's ice prison. Silver's eyes widened.

"But how-?" he said. Kenta smile, this time smugly.

"Cyndaquil has the ability call blaze, where the user heats it's body up, causing it's fire attack to be triple the power and make the users fire attack's, much stronger! Like this, Cyndaquil use Flamethrower!" Kenta said. Cyndaquil fired it's back up and blast a much bigger and faster version of the Flamethrower. Croconaw was hit hard by the fire attack. Everyone cover their eyes has Cyndaquil continue to spray giant flames at Croconaw. After the smoke clear, Croconaw was knock out. Silver's eyes widened.

"What? Impossible!" he yelled, shaking from anger.

"You snooze, you lose! High five Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil run up to Kenta, jump and gave him a high five. Everyone was still faze from the attack. One person from the crowd started clapping, it was from Hikari. Soon after, everyone started clapping and cheering. Silver returned Croconaw inside it's Pokéball and turn around and walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kenta said after Silver. Silver stopped and turn around.

"It's none of your business! You were lucky that my Pokémon was tired after a match I had earlier on! I am gonna get stronger and stronger, until next time, you better watch out!" Silver said and walk off. After the crowd broke up, Kenta was approached by an impressed Alex, Hikari and even Francesco was smiling.

"Good job Kenta! You sure showed him! Glad you got some few pointers from me," Alex said. Kenta glared at her, but Alex just smile innocently back. Man she is annoying!

"That was an amazing battle Kenta! You too Cyndaquil!" Hikari said, picking up the fire Pokémon. Cyndaquil smiled happily at Hikari.

"Yes, that was an interesting turn of events," Francesco said, fixing his glasses. The gang took a quick trip to the Pokémon Center to heal Kenta's tired Pokémon and are now once again, standing in front of Violet City's gym.

"Well let's go on in! I am itching to win!" Kenta said, walking inside with everyone following him.

To be Continue!

**Whew! Kenta finally got his revenge and showed Silver a few pointers this time. You all know what to do right? Review if you like, hate or whatever else. **

**Serpent's Ballet**

**Hey! You changed your avatar! Anyways, thanks for reviewing, yea Nate entrance was rather, creepy. He will appear in the next contest (on time this time). Hope you like this chapter.**

**Legendary Fairy**

**That really was a long review, thanks for writing that much. About your flashback... sure! Maybe in next chapter, or the one after that, I will try my best! I sweatdrop too at my response to your drivers license... oh and your dress, thanks for describing it!**

**Money Stax**

**You sure do love money! Yeah Sisi won't quit, in fact, she will appear next chapter so stay tuned!**

**Thanks once again!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	9. Battle! Vs Falkner!

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Hey all! Sorry for not updating in a while! I was over my cousins house over the weekend. I try to login into fanfiction but I couldn't. My birthday party was fun... No everyone, we didn't drink beer or do anything illegal -_-, we just drank a few dozen cans of beer and do illegal stuff... Ha! Just kidding! Really! Anyways I had beaten Pokemon Diamond on my birthday! Woot! Now all I have to do is catch Giratina, Heatran, Rotom and other legendaries. Before I rant on, I hope this chapter make it up to guys!**

_**Chapter 9: Battle! Vs Falkner!**_

"You have to be the most annoying, stubborn and determined girl I have ever meant!" Kenta said, glaring at the girl who was ogling his left arm. It had been a couple of minutes since Kenta had defeated a bird trainer and was now on his way to the gym leader until... Sisi appeared. Right now, they were inside some maze, like a puzzle. The advice guy say that in order to battle the gym leader, he must pass through the maze. Kenta isn't a big fan of puzzles and right now, he is really angry... And Sisi isn't helping either.

"Let go now!" the goggled wearing boy said, trying to pry to girl off his arm but she clutched on like glue.

"Don't be like that, my darling," the girl cooed, squeezing his arm. Kenta sighed. Why won't she get lost? Behind Kenta and the flirty girl was Francesco, the Pokédex manic, Alex the contest and battle lover and Hikari, the sweet timid girl all sweatdropped.

"I kind of feel sorry for Kenta..." Francesco said. Alex couldn't agree more.

"..." Hikari didn't say anything and continue to stare at the two but more importantly, she was staring at Kenta.

"You okay Hikari?" Alex asked, noticing that she was more quiet than her usually self. Melody snapped out of her gaze and look at Alex.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm fine," she replied nervously. Her eyes becoming unfocused again. Alex stared at Hikari, wondering what is up with her until... She had an idea. A sly grin came unto Alex's lips. Hikari look at Alex confuse, wondering why she was grinning at her like that.

"You're jealous!" Alex said, pointing at Hikari. The pink haired girl gasped and shake her head furiously.

"W-w-what do you m-mean?" she stammered. Gotcha!

"Your jealous that Sisi girl is flirting with Kenta!" Alex whispered. Hikari shaked her head furiously.

"Y-your wrong!" she almost shouted, blushing like crazy. Alex got her where she wanted her.

"Of course you are, I can read you like a book!" she said, chuckling. Hikari blush deepened, releasing that Alex got her. Everyone was quiet after that, expect for Kenta who was mumbling about annoying girls and Sisi and talking about nonsense. Once Kenta turn the corner, he saw a staircase. Excited, Kenta speed off, finally free from Sisi clutches and running up the staircase.

"Ah! Kenta! Wait for me!" Sisi screamed and chase after Kenta. Francesco, Alex and Hikari sweatdropped before walking up. A few seconds later, all 5 of them, including Sisi, were standing in a battle field. There were bird cages and statues of them all over the place!

"Ah... So you have pass the maze. Good! I was pretty bored" a voice said, echoing off the walls.

Suddenly, the wall ahead open and a figure **(A/N:**I** believe there is a name of the type of** **clothing he is wearing. I am sorry but I don't know the name... Tell me in a review, it will help!)** walked out. It was Falkner.

"I am Falkner, The Elegant Master of Flying Pokémon!" he announced, walking unto the field. Falkner stop and raised an eyebrow when he saw Alex.

"Oh, it's you Alex," he said. Alex nodded.

"I am just here to see my friend battle... And possibly lose," she murmured the last part. Falkner raised his eyebrows again because he was the only one that heard her say the last part.

"Which one of you are here to battle?" he asked, brushing a hand through his hair. Kenta stepped up.

"I do!" Kenta said smiling. Falkner look at Kenta for a moment before smiling himself.

"Oh, it's you! I want to thank you for your help" Falkner said. Kenta looked at him confused.

"I forgot to tell you but I was that officer that gave you and your friend a ride," he explained. Kenta think for a moment before it all sink in.

"You were the police officer?" Falkner nodded his head.

"Once again, I thank you. Well you are here for a gym battle right? Lets start right away!" he said, clapping his hand. Lights suddenly turned on, causing the gang to cover their eyes from the bright light.

"Sorry about that," Falkner said laughing a little while walking to the red side of the battle field. After that small ordeal, Kenta was itching with excitement has he took the blue side. Everyone else was at some benches off to the side. Once Kenta was in position, Falkner clapped his hands.

"People say you can clip flying-type Pokémon wings with a jolt of electricity... I won't allow such insults to bird Pokémon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokémon!" he shouted and throw a pokeball. Flash! And a Farfetch'd appeared, holding a stalk.

"Since I only have three Pokémon, we will make this a 3-on-3 match!" Falkner said, playing with his hair. Kenta smiled and whipped out his Pokédex to scan Farfetch'd.

"**It can't live without the stalk it holds. That's why it defends the stalk from attackers with it's life." **the Pokédex said. Kenta blinked.

_'Stalk? You can't be serious!" _he thought. Kenta clip on his Pokédex and grab a Pokéball.

"Go Abra!" Kenta shouted, throwing Abra's Pokéball. Flash! And Abra appeared... Sleeping. Falkner raised an eyebrow.

"It seems that your Pokémon is still sleeping," he said, watching the Abra's snort bubble. Kenta almost fall to the ground.

"Wake up Abra!" he shouted. But Abra continued to sleep.

"If you are not gonna take this battle seriously, I will attack with full power! Farfetch'd, use Slash!" Falkner shouted. Farfetch'd run up to the unsuspected Abra and slash it with it's stalk. Abra took the hit, but was still sleeping.

"Abra! Come one! Wake up!" Kenta shouted, watching helplessly has Farfetch'd slash Abra continuously. On the benches, Hikari and the others watch.

"This looks really bad for Kenta!" Francesco said. Alex nodded her head seriously.

"If Kenta doesn't put his act together, Abra is done for."

"There is no way that my Kenta is gonna lose... SHOW THAT BIRD LOVER A LESSON!" Sisi shouted, making Alex and Francesco to cover their ears. Hikari ignored the others and continue to watch the battle.

"You can do it Kenta..." she whispered to herself. Abra was now covered with scratch marks has Farfetch'd continue it's deadly attack. Kenta can only watch helplessly as Farfetch'd scratch the day lights out of Abra.

_'This isn't looking good...' _Kenta thought grimly.

**-The Johto League-**

"Damn that Kenta! How did he beat me?" Silver said angrily to himself has he wait for his Pokémon to heal.

"Where did he get such power from?" Silver sneered, getting angrier and angrier.

"Your Pokémon is healed!" Nurse Joy said from the counter. Silver relaxed a little and stand up.

"Thank you," he said, clipping on his Pokémon on to his belt.

"Your welcome," Nurse Joy said and walk back to the Pokémon Recovery Room. Silver sighed and walk out of the center. As soon as he step out, an adult almost rush into him.

"There is a little girl in trouble!" Silver heard the adult said before running off again towards Sprout Tower. Curious to what is all the commotion, Silver run after the man. A few minutes later, Silver see a group of officers and citizens looking up at Sprout Tower. Silver look up to see a small girl hanging onto the side of Sprout Tower. There was a group of the Sprout Tower monks, trying to reach her.

From Silver's view, she has long silky white hair that flows to her waist. Her skin is pale, she wears a loose white dress with black shoes.

"How the heck did she reach there?" a officer said to another.

"I have no idea... All I know is that everyone was making a commotion here and the next thing I knew it, there is a 10 year old girl hanging on for dear life on Sprout Tower," the officer replied. Silver look up. A monk is a few meters away from the girl.

"Give me your hand!" the monk said, reaching out. The girl hesitantly reach out with her right hand while holding on with her left.

"Almost there..." a officer mumbled beside Silver. The monk and the girl's hand was a mere centimeter apart... Until a strong gust of wind swept past the tower. The little girl wasn't prepared and before anyone knew it... She was falling. Everyone gasped as the girl fall down slowly as if time slow down itself.

"Oh no!" Officer Jenny shouted. Silver curse under his breath and grab a Pokéball.

"Spearow! Use Whirlwind!" Silver shouted, throwing the Pokéball. Spearow appeared and jump into the air, summoning a giant whirlwind. The girl's fall broke and she hover in the air. Spearow slowly lower the girl unto the ground. Everyone cheered when her feet touch the ground. Officer Jenny as well as the other officer's run up to the little girl.

"Are you okay?" Officer Jenny asked softly. The little girl nodded her head slowly.

"Good job Spearow," Silver said, returning the bird Pokémon into it's Pokéball. An officer walk up to Silver.

"That was a close one you pull of there," he said.

"Anyone else would have done the same thing," Silver said like it was natural. The officer nodded his head before walking off. All the officers surrounded the girl and start to question her.

"How did you reach up there little girl?" an officer asked.

"I was going after my umbrella, which had been blown up there," she said. Everyone was quiet...Until two Beedrill's appeared, carrying a blue crimson umbrella.

"Thank you Beedrill!" she said, taking the umbrella. Everyone, including Silver, dropped anime style. The girl look around.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked. 10 minutes later and the crowd, as well as the officers disperse, going back to their usual routine. It was only the little girl and Silver that was left. Silver look at the girl.

"Next time, you should be careful!" Silver said before walking off. Silver rounded the corner, past the gym and was now at the entrance to route 32. Silver was about to take a step when he felt a presence watching him. Silver turn to see someone ducking behind a tree. Silver pretended he never saw what happenned and turn around. He was about to take a step again when he released Onix with lighten fast speed.

"Onix, hit that tree!" Silver shouted. Onix nodded it's head and swept the tree with it's tail. The tree came down hard, making the ground beneath Silver's feet vibrate. Standing behind the tree was... The same girl. The girl looked around shock to find out she was discovered.

"Why are you following me?" Silver demanded, returning Onix.

"Um... Well I wanted to thank you for saving me," the girl said, holding the same umbrella. She was on a Houndoom, who growled at Silver. Two Beedrill's over behind her staring at Silver if he tried anything else. The little girl pet Houndoom, calming the Pokémon right away.

Now Silver has a better view of her. She has strangely wine color eyes and she has bangs that frame her face and reach to her chin.

"Hump! It was nothing... Now if you excuse me, I have to get going because I don't have no time to waste!" Silver said rudely and walk off. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"I was just trying to say thank you! Is that so bad?" she said coldly. Silver froze in his tracks, his eyes wide. He turn around mouth gaping at the girl.

"Now that I have your attention... I am also heading to Union Cave... May I join you?" she asked, this time more nicely. Silver was still dazed after what she said to him. Silver shake his head and turn around.

"Whatever! You better not slow me down!" he warned before walking of. The little girl smile and command her Houndoom to follow Silver, with her two Beedrill's behind her.

"By the way my name is Mera and I'm a coordinator, nice to meet you," she said.

"Whatever!" Silver snorted.

Things should get interesting...

**-The Johto League-**

"Farfetch'd! Use Wing Attack!" Falkner shouted. Farfetch'd fly into the air, it's stalk in it's beak and hit Abra square on.

"Darn it! Abra Recover!" Kenta shouted, hoping that Abra heard him. Abra stand on it's legs and it glowed green. Once the green light faded, Abra had fully recover from it's wounds.

"Excellent Abra! Now use Confusion!" Kenta shouted. Abra hovered in the air and glow a faint pink color. Farfetch'd stop dead in it's tracks and was flung against the wall.

"Farfetch'd! Use Aerial Ace!" Falkner said. Farfetch'd broke out of it's prison and fly straight at Abra. Farfetch'd nailed Abra, sending the yellow colored Pokémon flying into the air.

"Again Farfetch'd!" Falkner said. Farfetch'd turn around faster than the last time and nailed Abra. Abra fly into the wall, causing a small dent into it... Abra fainted.

"Abra... Return!" Kenta said sadly.

"You tried you best," he mumbled before placing the Pokéball unto his belt.

"I ain't done yet Falkner! Go Pidgey!" Kenta shouted. Flash! And the stubborn Pidgey appeared. Alex and Hikari looked at each other. Why would Kenta choose Pidgey?

"Pidgey, use Gust!" Kenta said. Pidgey glanced at Kenta, before snapping it's beak at him.

"What do you mean 'no'? Use Gust Pidgey! Come on!" Kenta said angrily at the Pidgey. Falkner raised an eyebrow.

"You must be joking! Farfetch'd! Please finish this off," he said, flicking his bangs. Farfetch'd fly towards Pidgey and nailed it, sending Pidgey tumbling to the ground. A red mad-mark appeared on Pidgey's head and it fly up into the air from the ground. Pidgey start to flap it's wings faster and faster. Farfetch'd was having a hard time staying flight in the air as powerful wind blow it back slowly. Pidgey stop flapping it's wings and speed towards Farfetch'd.

"Dodge Farfetch'd!" Falkner shouted but it was too late. Pidgey slam into Farfetch'd, sending it into the wall. Farfetch'd is knock out for the count.

"Return Farfetch'd!" Falkner return the fainted bird pokemon.

"GO KENTA! WHOOO!" Sisi shouted. Alex, Francesco and Hikari covered their ears and screw their eyes shut.

"This is only the beginning! Go Pidgeotto!" Falkner said. The Pokéball fly into the air and open, revealing a giant version of Pidgey. Kenta whipped out his Pokédex.

"**It flies over it's wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws." **the Pokédex entry read.

_'Hmm... The Pidgeotto is a faster and stronger version of a Pidgey... Better be careful!' _Kenta thought and clip on his pokedex.

"Pidgeotto! Use Fly!" Falkner shouted. Pidgeotto fly into high into the air.

"Right, Pidgey use-" Kenta stop talking when Pidgey fly towards Pidgeotto. Falkner smirked.

"Bad mistake..." Falkner said. Pidgeotto fly down with all it's strength and smash into Pidgey, sending the small bird pokemon falling straight unto the hard ground... Knocking it out instantly.

"Pidgey... Return," Kenta said sadly, returning the fainted bird. Hikari and the others gasped at the sudden turn of events.

"You are down to your last Pokémon Kenta... Which one is it?" Falkner asked, his arms crossed. Kenta closed his eyes and think.

_'Mankey is a fighting type so no... Weddle is a bug type so big no... what about Nidoran? No... So that leaves...' _Kenta trailed off.

"Go Cyndaquil!" Kenta throw the Pokéball into the air. Flash! And Cyndaquil appeared. Cyndaquil fire it's back up, ready to kick some butt! Falkner smiled.

"As much as I am impress by your spirit... I'll have to end this! Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack!" Falkner said. Pidgeotto dive down towards Cyndaquil.

_'Falkner thinks he has the advantage but he is wrong!' _Kenta thought slyly.

"Dodge Cyndaquil and use Flamethrower!" Kenta ordered. Cyndaquil dodge Pidgeotto's attacked and spray out a column of fire. Falkner smirked.

"Dodge that attack and use Wing Attack again!" Pidgeotto dodge the Flamethrower easily and did a 180 turn. Kenta smiled.

"Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen!" Kenta said. Cyndaquil fire it's back up and spew out smoke. Pidgeotto fly into the smoke, blinded instantly.

"Get out of their Pidgeotto!" Falkner said.

"Too late! Cyndaquil, Flamethrower once again!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil fire its back up and spray a larger version of it's previous Flamethrower at Pidgeotto. The attacked send Pidgeotto flying out of the smoke area and unto the ground, fried crispy. Falkner raised an eyebrow before returning Pidgeotto.

"I really underestimate you Kenta and because of that, Pidgeotto paid the price but that doesn't mean you won! Go Pidgeot!" Falkner throw the pokeball high into the air. The Pokéball landed on the ground with a small 'ding' and it open, revealing a gigantic bird. Kenta stare at the Pokémon before taking out his Pokédex.

"**By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending large trees." **Kenta read from the Pokédex.

_'Perfect, this won't be easy,' _Kenta thought grimly, clipping back his pokedex.

"Your not gonna give me that badge easily right?" Kenta asked Falkner. Falkner smiled and laughed.

"You think Pidgeotto was strong, this is my strongest bird Pokémon I have," Falkner said, flicking his bangs. Kenta smiled.

"Just like they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall! Cyndaquil use Smokescreen!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil fire its back and spew fire in Pidgeot's direction.

"Don't think it will work again! Pidgeot use Gust to blow away the smoke!" Falkner commanded. Pidgeot flap it's wings at an incredible pace. Perfect!

"Cyndaquil! Get underneath Pidgeot and use Flamethrower!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil run as fast as its tiny legs can and stop underneath Pidgeot.

"W-what?" Falkner said confused. Cyndaquil open it's mouth and fire at Pidgeot's exposed stomach. The attack hit Pidgeot dead on, sending it into the air.

"Impossible! Pidgeot!" Falkner yelled, watching Pidgeot land on the ground with a 'thud' and was knock out instantly. Nobody didn't do or say anything for a while until Hikari clap... Followed by Francesco, Alex and Sisi.

"We won Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted, catching the fire Pokémon and hugging it.

"Cyndaquil!" it said, just as excited. Falkner was shock until he chuckled and return Pidgeot.

"I must say Kenta, that was an excellent tragedy... you and your Cyndaquil mange to defeat the strongest of my bird pokemon's... you earned this, the Zephyr Badge!" Falkner said, handing the badge with a pair of wings on it. Kenta happily accept it and he jump into the air.

"Alright! The Zephyr Badge is mine!" he yelled.

"Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil yelled, raising and dropping it's tiny arms.

**-The Johto League**

The gang now stand outside of the Violet City's gym entrance. "Thanks to you Kenta, I realized that I must get stronger so that I won't lose again... That was the most funniest battle I ever had!" Falkner exclaimed. Alex cleared her throat.

"Well... Second favorite match," Falkner said nervously.

"Oh and before I forget, here is a TM!" Falkner said, giving Kenta a brown colored disk.

"That TM contains Mud-Slap. Not only does it inflict damage, but it also lowers the foe's accuracy. Also TM's can only be used once so be careful on which Pokémon you choose!" Falkner explained. Kenta nodded his head.

"Well good luck Kenta, we shall meet again!" Falkner said and walk back inside the gym.

"See ya!" Everyone said. Sisi grasp Kenta's hand.

"Will you ever stop that?" Kenta groaned, his happy moment ruined. Sisi smiled.

"I know you like it when I do this..." she cooed, causing Francesco's glasses to fall on the ground, Alex almost choked and Hikari gasped a little. Kenta blushed, causing Sisi to snicker.

"It was fun to be with you Kenta but I have other places to go... See ya cutie!" she waved and leave the group. Kenta sighed in relief.

"Now that she is gone, we have to go to Sprout Tower to get that HM!" Kenta said walking off. Everyone else snapped out of their dazes and follow Kenta.

To Be Continue!

**Woot! I finished! Thanks to all of you who reviewed for my last chapter. What's this? A new reviewer? Double woot!**

**Now unto thank you's!**

**Legendary Fairy**

**Aw shucks, thanks for the message! I was surprise you remembered my birthday! Your flashback will appear in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Serpent's Ballet**

**I see, so that's what happen to your avatar. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Kyuuketsuki fang**

**Welcome to my story and thanks for the OC! Nice black dragon you got on your avatar! Your OC had made an appearance! Hope you like that bit. About my comma usage... never really thought about that but thanks! I appreciate it! Hope I didn't put too many in this chapter!**

**Thank you all!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	10. Sprout Tower

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon!**

**IsleDelfinoVocation524: "Take that and that and that! You want more? Well take that then!"**

**Kenta: "Sorry everyone but the writer seems out of it. He had gone completely made with power when he captured Giratina and is now trying to capture Heatran (boy)"**

**IsleDelfinoVocation524: "Damn you Heatran! Stay in the damn Dusk Ball already! Stop that! Stop escaping!"**

**Kenta: "See what I mean? Completely mad with power... Lets go onto the story before he captures Heatran-"**

**IsleDelfinoVocation524: "Finally! Captured ya! Now that I have Heatran... I have ultimate power! But wait! I might be still weak... I must capture other legendaries! Next up is Darkrai! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Kenta: -Sigh- **

_**Chapter 10: Sprout Tower**_

"Young children these days have no respect for their elders!" a elderly man said, whacking Kenta on the back of the head with his staff.

"Ow! Would you quit that? And why are you following us anyway?" Kenta snapped. The old man hit Kenta on the head again.

"Hump! Back in my days as a young lad, there weren't fancy things called 'Pokéballs' nor do we have PokeBeeper or all that nonsense! If we wanted a Pokémon, we will have to catch it the hard way," the elderly man ranted on and on.

"That's really interesting mister," Hikari said, her eyes sparkling with interest. It had been a couple of minutes since Kenta defeated a monk's Bellsprout and was now heading up to the next level when this weird old man appeared. The old man started mumbling about random stuff. Of course Kenta being his rude self, tell the man to get lost which ended with Kenta getting a nice big smack on the head with a staff.

_'Why do random people appear out of nowhere? I just want to have an adventure! Not some get together,' _Kenta thought, rubbing the aching pain in his head. Kenta turn a corner and saw four monks. The four monks turn towards the group and immediately drop to the ground in a bowing position.

"Welcome back Grand Monk!" one said. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"It is good to be back," the old man said walking past Kenta. Kenta's mouth dropped.

"You're the Grand Monk?" he asked, astonished. The old man turned around and smiled.

"Never guess I was didn't you? Well I wanted to surprise you to see your battling skills and so far... You aren't too shabby," Grand Monk said.

"Now, I guess you wanted to challenge me for that HM Flash right?" the grand monk said, grabbing a Pokéball. Kenta nodded his head, mimicking the Grand Monk's moves.

"Alright then, I accept your challenge, go Bellsprout!" Grand Monk shouted. The Pokéball sailed into the air and pop open. A bright light shot out of the Pokéball and transform into the shape of a Bellsprout.

"Go Cyndaquil!" Kenta throw Cyndaquil's Pokéball into the air. Flash! And Cyndaquil appeared, getting ready for some action. By now, monks had gather around the two. Alex, Francesco and Hikari were also amongst the crowd. Grand Monk look at the fire Pokémon.

"Even if your Cyndaquil is a fire type, Bellsprout should be able to take care of it with Poisonpowder!" the old man shouted. Bellsprout jump high into the air and released a purple substance.

"Uh-oh, don't let it touch you Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil look around for a possible escape route. Cyndaquil spotted an opening and dash towards it, dodging a speck of purple powder. Grand Monk smiled.

"Get him with Vine Whip!" Bellsprout landed on the ground and shot two long vines at Cyndaquil. The vines wrap around Cyndaquil and Bellsprout lift the tiny Pokemon into the air. Everyone gasp as Cyndaquil hit the roof hard.

"Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted, watching his best friend getting hit repeatedly.

"That's enough Bellsprout! Let go of Cyndaquil and use Razor Leaf!" Grand Monk commanded. Bellsprout let go of Cyndaquil and shot razor sharp leafs at it. Kenta had to think f something, and fast.

"Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower to bur the leaves away!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil position itself in the air and released a blast of intense heat. The razor leafs were burned to crisp in a matter of seconds. The attack hit Bellsprout, burning the Pokémon.

"Return Bellsprout!" Grand Monk said.

"Why would you return Bellsprout, I mean, it hasn't fainted yet," Kenta said confused. Grand Monk shake his head.

"You see, your Cyndaquil's Flamethrower not only hit Bellsprout, but it also burned him. Thus, leaving Bellsprout too weak to continue," the old man said.

"But enough talking, go Weepinbell!" the Pokéball land on the ground with a small 'thud' and crack open.

"What the heck is that?" Kenta exclaimed while whipping out his Pokédex.

"**A Pokemon that appears to be a plant. It captures unwary prey by dousing them with toxic power."**

_'Toxic? That means it is also a poison type... Better be careful,' _Kenta thought.

"Cyndaquil start off with a Quick Attack!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil run faster and faster until it was too fast to see or pinpoint.

"Where did he go?" Grand Monk murmured to himself. In the corner of his eyes he saw small movement.

"Over there! Razor Leaf!" Grand Monk said. Weepinbell turn in west and launch a barrage of Razor Leaves.

"Uh-oh! Dodge Cyndaquil and use Tackle!" Cyndaquil dodge the deadly attacked and run towards Weepinbell. Cyndaquil jump into the air and ram into Weepinbell, sending the plant Pokémon stumbling around. The crowd was getting excited when Cyndaquil started dodging Weepinbell's Vine Whip attack.

"Kenta sure got a little better right Alex?" Hikari asked the girl beside him.

"..." Alex didn't answer. Hikari started to get worry.

"Are you alright Alex?" Hikari asked once again. Alex snapped out of her gaze and smile sheepishly at Melody.

"I'm fine... Really! I was just think that's all," Alex said, reassuring Hikari. Hikari nodded her head and look back to the battle. Alex then went back into her think faze, not paying attention at all. Francesco wondered what she is thinking about.

**Flashback: Violet City Gym...**

"_Hannah!" Alex shouted and rush over to her fallen friend's side._

"_Are you okay?" she asked. Hannah painfully nodded it's head before blacking out. She heard footsteps and look up to see Falkner with a Pidgeot rested on his shoulder._

"_It seems you aren't ready to battle me yet. You should train more and when you are ready, I will face you again," he said before walking off, leaving Alex alone._

**The next day...**

_It was in the middle of the day as Alex continue her training._

"_Good job Light! Go Pokéball !" Alex shouted, throwing a Pokéball at a beaten up Pidgey. The Pokéball hit the Pidgey and it was sucked inside. The Pokéball landed on the ground and start wobbling. Alex and Light wait anxiously as the Pokéball wobbled for a last time, before staying completely still. Excitement rush through Alex as she pick up the Pokéball._

"_We caught a Pidgey!" she declared. Light jump up and down, just as excited. That was her 3rd capture of the day. She had captured a Pichu and a Vulpix, how? It was pure luck but she did._

"_I see that you are excited," Francesco said, walking up to Alex with his Squirtle. Alex nodded her head._

"_I finally capture a Pidgey, and I also believe that we are ready for the gym! Right Light?" she asked the Eevee beside her._

"_Eevee," Light said. Francesco smiled._

"_Good-" he stop talking when he realized that Light was glowing! Alex and Francesco stare in wonder has Light form grow taller. Alex and Francesco had to cover their faces from the bright light emitting from Light. Once Light stop glowing, in her place was an Espeon. Alex eyes couldn't have grown bigger._

"_L-Light... You evolved! you evolved! KYAAAA!" Alex screamed and lung at Light, hugging her and squeezing her in a tight hug._

"_E-E-Espeon" Light choked, her face turning blue from the lack of oxygen. Francesco shaked his head before prying Alex off Light._

**In the night...**

"_Ah man," a youngster said, paying Alex after his crushing defeat by her Shiny Eevee, Dark._

"_Ah well... At least this proves that I need to train," the youngster said again, returning his fainted Rattata. The youngster turn heel and run off._

"_Good job Dark! Now let's head back to Violet City, Francesco is waiting," Alex said walking off._

_'I wonder what Hikari and that goggled head kid is doing,' she thought remembering they had split up because of an errand they had to run for Professor Elm. Alex realized that Dark isn't following her and she turn around, only to receive another shock. Dark had evolved! This time into a Shiny Umbreon. Dark look at Alex confuse as to why she was staring at him. Alex eyes widen before she literally lung at Dark._

"_You evolve! You evolve! KYAAA!" she screamed, crushing Dark in her hug._

"_U-U-Umbreon..." Dark choked, his face turning red from the lack of oxygen._

**The next day-Violet City gym...**

_With a final cry, Pidgeot was defeated by the hands of Hannah, who evolve during the match. Falkner returned his fainted Pokémon and smiled at Alex._

"_So you did improve your skills and power. For your hard work, I present you the Zephyr Badge!" he said, giving her the wing badge. _

"_Also here is TM 31, Mud-Slap!" he said handing over a brown disk to Alex._

"_Keep in mind that TM's can only be used once, so be careful to who you taught it to," Falkner said. Alex nodded her head._

"_Thanks Falkner," she said walking out. Francesco was eating an ice cream beside the gym, until a Pidgey swoop in and snatch it out of his hand. Alex giggled when Francesco watch the Pidgey fly away with his chocolate flavor ice cream._

"_That was my favorite flavor..." he muttered loud enough for Alex to catch._

"_That Pidgey sure taught you a lesson," she said, giggling again. Francesco smiled sheepishly._

"_I presumed you've won," he said, fixing his glasses. Alex smile widen and she shove the badge in his face._

"_Of course I did!" she replied. Francesco nodded his head._

"_Then I guess it is time to celebrate," he said, buying another ice cream from the store beside him. Francesco look to the sky, watching for anymore Pidgey's before eating the ice cream. Tears came to his eyes._

"_This taste so good!" he almost yelled. Alex roll her eyes. Just then Hikari and an annoyed Kenta enter Violet City._

"_Stupid egg..." Kenta mumbled. Alex look up from her Vanilla flavor ice cream to see her new friends._

"_Hey, Hikari! Kenta! Over here!" she shouted. She almost laughed when Kenta and Hikari's ears perk up at their name. They turn to Alex and smiled._

"_Hey Alex!" they both said and run towards her and Francesco._

**End of flashback...**

Alex had no idea why she was thinking about that but she just did. A tap on her shoulder woken her up from he daze. It was Francesco.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned written all over his face. Alex nodded her head and smiled at him.

"I was just thinking... That's all" she said. Francesco look uncertain but decided to leave her be. Alex turn her attention to the battle to see Kenta fighting this time a Victreebel. Victreebel look pretty beaten up, as well as Cyndaquil.

"Use Solar Beam Victreebel!" Grand Monk shouted.

"Use Flamethrower Cyndaquil," Kenta shouted. Victreebel gather quick sunlight and fire at Cyndaquil with a green beam. Cyndaquil fire Flamethrower with all it's strength. The two attacks collided, pushing against each other.

"Keep it up Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted at Cyndaquil.

"You can do it Victreebel!" Grand Monk said to his Pokémon. The two Pokémon try their hardest to keep the attack. Cyndaquil's Flamethrower was overpowering Victreebel's Solar Beam. Then there was a huge explosion, leaving smoke everywhere. Everyone cover their faces. Once the smoke clear, Victreebel was defeated.

"Alright! Give me an high five!" Kenta shouted, giving a high five to Cyndaquil. Grand Monk sighed and return his fallen Pokémon.

"That was an most impressive battle Kenta," he said, getting a silver disk out of his pocket.

"Here is the HM Flash, you deserve it!" he said again. Kenta smiled and accept the HM. Alex, Hikari, Francesco and the monks cheer for Kenta's victory.

**-The Johto League-**

"So you guys are going to Blackthorn City huh?" Kenta said as he Hikari, Alex and Francesco stand outside of the Pokémon Center.

"Yea, I just got a call from one of my research buddies that something is happening their and since we taught our Pokémon Flash, we should have no problems," Francesco said. Kenta nodded his head in understanding.

"Well I guess we will see each other later then," Alex said. They all exchanged hand shakes and went their separate ways.

Kenta and Hikari now stand at the entrance of route 32 until a certain someone stop them.

"Hey Kenta," Professor Elm said.

"Professor?" Kenta and Melody said in surprised. Elm grinned.

"I just wanted to take a walk out of the lab for a while... Say, what's your Pokédex scan progress Kenta?" Elm asked. Kenta grab his Pokédex and look.

"It says 30 so far," Kenta said proudly. Elm's grin got bigger.

"30 already? Wow you sure are fast! Well I came to upgrade your Pokédex! Good thing I caught you... So just hand it over for a second," Elm said. Kenta handed the Pokédex and Elm put a small chip inside.

"There! I installed the Pokémon Condition app inside. That app gives you information about the condition of your Pokémon. I also have an upgrade for you Hikari," Elm said, taking Hikari's Pokédex. After a few seconds, Elm was done.

"There you go, I have installed the Contest Ribbon app. Now you can view any ribbons you collected," Elm said.

"Thanks Professor Elm," both Kenta and Hikari said.

"Your welcome! Now I have to head back, Farewell!" he said waving while running back to Violet City. Both Kenta and Hikari wave back to the Professor.

"Well my map says that the next gym is Azalea Town but first we have to get past Union Cave, lets go!" Kenta said, running off.

"Wait for me Kenta!" Hikari said running after he best friend.

Next stop, Azalea Town!

To Be Continue!

**Woot! Just finished another chapter! Hope you guys like it.**

**Kyuuketsuki fang**

**Don't worry Kyuuketsuki fang, the apocalypse hadn't started... yet! Mera will appear in a battle next chapter! So stay tuned!**

**Legendary Fairy**

**Yea, I have gone mad with power! Now no one can stop me! Must... capture... Darkrai!**

**Serpent's Ballet**

**Thanks for that happy belated birthday, I laughed at that part. Yea Falkner won't go easy on his opponents! That damn Pidgeot...**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	11. The Pokemon Brothers

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Hey there everyone! Here is chapter 11! there is nothing really for me to say, so enjoy!**

_**Chapter 11: The Pokemon Brothers**_

"Argh! The fish got away again!" fishermen Edward exclaimed when a Magikarp slipped away.

"Ha! This is so not your day dad!" Edward's son exclaimed when he caught the Magikarp that got away. Edward gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Stupid-" he stop talking when he felt the ground shake a little.

"Did you felt that?" he asked his son.

"Felt what dad?" his son replied until the ground shake more. All of a sudden, the two were thrown off their feet and almost into the water.

"W-what was that?" Edward said. Edward heard a ruckus to his right and he turned, just in time to see a boy with a hat and goggles running with a Cyndaquil towards them.

"Eh, what's with that guy dad?" his son asked him. Edward was about to answer when dozens of very pissed of Tauros rounded the corner.

"What the-?" Edward said, his eyes widening.

"Get out of the way you idiots!" the kid yelled at them, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Who are you calling-" Edward's stubborn son never finisedh when he was grabbed and thrown into the water. The kid and the Cyndaquil run across the bridge at full speed with the murderous group of Tauros not far behind them. After a few minutes, Edward and his son swim to the surface and take a big gulp of air.

"What the heck?" Edward said while helping his son out of the water.

**-The Johto League-**

"Why does this always happen to me?" Kenta said when he narrowly dodged a Tauros Ice Beam attack.

"Cyndaquil," Cyndaquil said beside him.

**20 minutes ago...**

It had been 30 minutes since Kenta and Hikari left Violet City. They made good progress so far. Kenta even defeated 5 trainers.

"Hey Kenta!" someone shouted his name from his right. Kenta and Hikari stopped to see Devin waving at them.

"Oh, Devin is it? It's been too long," Kenta replied also waving at the blue hair trainer.

"It has. Are you here for the Tauros catching game?" Devin asked them. Kenta and Hikari looked at each other.

"Um, what's that?" Hikari asked.

"It's like a Pokémon Catching Game expect we catch Tauros and can keep them! I already captured one!" Devin said, grabbing a Pokéball and pressing the release button. A bright light escape the Pokeball and form a image of a bull. Once the light clear, a giant bull stand in front of them with three tails and it looks very angry.

"Cool, I have to get me one of those!" Kenta exclaimed while whipping out his Pokédex.

"**Once it takes aim at it's foe, it makes a headlong charge. It is famous for it's violet nature." **the Pokédex said.

"Where is this Tauros Catching Game?" Hikari asked.

"Just follow this path and you will get there in no time. Well see ya, I have to go to Goldenrod City for my 3rd badge, see ya!" Devin said and walk towards Violet City. After a few minutes of walking, Kenta and Hikari had finally reached the Tauros Catching Game. There was a lot of people standing around what seems to be some kind of arena. All of them were cheering, gasping and laughing. Kenta and Hikari pushed themselves through the crowd to see a boy trainer battling a very annoyed Tauros.

"Isn't that Tyran?" Hikari asked Kenta, noticing the trainers spiky red hair. Kenta think for a moment until his eyes widened.

"It is Tyran," he said, watching Tyran's Vaporeon dodge Tauros Tackle attacked.

"Use Bubblebeam one more time Vapor!" Tyran shouted. Vaporeon jump in the air and unleashed large bubbles at Tauros. Tauros was caught off guard and took the Bubblebeam directly. Tauros crouch down in pain.

"I think that's enough, go Great Ball!" Tyran throw a blue Pokéball with a bit of red on it at Tauros. The ball hit Tauros right horn and it was suck in. Tyran and Vaporeon watched the Great Ball shake three times before it stayed still. Tyran and smiled and pick up the Great Ball. The crowd of people cheer was deafening. Kenta cover his ears when a little girl screamed beside him. Tyran waved at the crowd before walking out of the arena.

"That was an-"

"-Excellent play-"

"-By Tyran and-"

"-Vaporeon!" four different voice said. Kenta looked to see 4 tall boys talking threw a microphone.

The first one was tall, lean, and very good looking. He has dark long hair with grey eyes. He is wearing a black shirt with a white tie, black skinny jeans and black converse.

The second one is also tall and thin with untidy black hair. He has hazel eyes and framed glasses. He is wearing a white shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and white converse.

The third one this time has light brown hair that looks kind of grey like. He has a pale face with premature lines. He wears shabby, patched clothing, dark red shirt with dark almost golden looking tie, he wears a blue-black shinny jeans and black converse.

The last one is the most shortest out of the four of them. He has watery eyes, mousy brown hair, dark shirt with a brown almost bronze color tie. He wears light blue skinny jeans and white converse.

"My name is Leonardo "Leo," Jack Black!" the one with the dark long hair said.

"I'm Vic Vega Reservoir," the one with the glasses shouted into the microphone.

"The name is :Larry Eddie Dimmick," the one with the pale face said, he sounds tired.

"And I am Gideon "Gidz" Freddy Newandyke!" the last one of the four exclaimed.

"We are known as the Pokémon Brothers!" they said unison. Everyone murmured and look at each other.

"We are call the-"

"-Pokémon Brothers because we know-"

"-All about-"

"-Pokémon!" they all said in one sentence.

"We hope-"

"-Everyone give it-"

"-There all in catching a-"

"-Tauros!" They said again. Everyone applauded the Pokémon Brothers.

"Now-"

"-Who-"

"-Is-"

"-Next?" Everyone looked around until a hand shot up.

"I will!" a boy with black hair said. The boy jumped over the fence.

"My name is Luke and I'm here to bag myself a Tauros!" Luke said. The Pokémon Brothers looked at each other.

"Alright Luke-"

"-Are you-"

"-Ready-"

"-To rumble?" they said. Luke nodded his head. The Pokémon Brothers smiled again. They walk over to a panel and press a button. A small patch in the middle of the arena open and a Tauros in a cage appeared. Leo walk over to the cage, unlocked it and speed off, jumping over the fence for safety. The Tauros immediately dash after Luke with it's horns ready. Luke dodge the Tauros and grab a Pokéball.

"Go Treecko!" he said. Everyone in the crowd itch with excitement as the battle commenced.

**-The Johto League-**

"H-h-how can you be this powerful?" a man stuttered out of fear and he drop onto the ground. He was wearing a black clothes with a red 'R' symbol on his shirt. Looming over him was Silver with Croconaw.

"Pathetic! And you call yourself a member of ** Team Rocket**! You disgust me! Talking all big but shut up when a kid beats you," Silver spatted, kicking the man in his stomach. The man cover his stomach in pain.

"Hump!" Silver said before walking past, stepping on the man in the process. Behind him was Mera on her Houndoom.

"You know, that wasn't nice Silver," Mera said.

"I don't care! I despised Team Rocket! They think they are all that while their nothing but little bugs that need to be squash!" Silver said darkly.

"You seem to really hate Team Rocket," Mera said, unfazed by his dark comment.

"You don't know the half of it", Silver said hotly. Suddenly Mera scream when someone grabbed her from the behind. Silver turn around to see a evil smiling Team Rocket member holding a squirming Mera by her hair in one hand. Houndoom growled dangerously before being silence by a Water Gun attack. Mera gasped.

"Houndoom! Let me go!" Mera shouted but the man only laugh.

"You heard her, let her go or else!" Silver shouted angrily.

"Or else what?" someone said from the shadows. Silver turn around and was smack in the head by a rock. Silver drop to the ground, knocked out. Croconaw was about to attack when a Thundershock got him instead. Mera gasped.

"Silver! Croconaw," she shouted.

"Take these two and their pets to the prison -yawn- this is so tiring," a dark evil voice said. The man holding Mera laugh returned Houndoom and Croconaw before picking Silver up by his hair...

**-The Johto League-**

"Really? You all already have two gym badges?" Kenta asked shocked. After Luke captured that Tauros with a Pokéball, Kenta happened to run into Tyran, Luke and unluckily, Sisi.

"That's right, you better catch up Kenta or your gonna be left behind," Tyran said, petting his Charmander.

"Don't worry, because Kenta will be the best!" Sisi shouted, hugging Kenta.

"Stop that! Stop hugging me," Kenta said irritated. Everyone shared a joyous laugh. Right now, the small group have huddle on a bench when they have meant. They have also released their Pokémon. Kenta secretly scan them. Everyone was chatting between each other for a few moments before they were cut off when the Pokémon Brothers made a brief announcement.

"Will Kenta Matsuda-"

"-Please report-"

"-To the-"

"-Arena!" the Pokémon Brothers said. Kenta stand up and stretch.

"Well, it's my time to shine... Again!" he said before running off with his Pokemon behind him.

"W-w-wait my darling!" Sisi said before running after the goggle wearing boy with her Pokémon. Everyone else sweatdropped.

**Couple of minutes later...**

"Let-"

"-The-"

"-Battle-"

"-Commence!"

Tauros charged at Cyndaquil with the look of murder in it's eyes.

"Dodge Cyndaquil and use Flamethrower!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil jumped over Tauros and unleashed it's attack. The attacked hit Tauros back, burning the Pokemon instantly. Kenta blinked.

"That wasn't so hard now go-" Kenta was about to throw a Pokéball when he heard someone on the microphone.

"Fufufufufu, what's this, a Pokemon Catching Game?" a giggly voice said. Everyone, including the Pokémon Brothers look up to see a young women in black shirt with the letter 'R' on it and a skirt.

"So this is where you have been keeping them... Our stolen Pokémon! How dare you steal from Team Rocket! I will teach you a lesson!" she shouted and press a button on a remote. The arena started shaking violently. Kenta look down to see that he was sinking!

"Cyndaquil! Let's get out of here!" Kenta shouted. Together, they both manage to jump over the fence before the arena's floor totally collapse. Everyone was panicking but the worst was just about to come. A group of Tauros were all in cages.

"You alright Kenta?" Hikari asked him. Kenta nodded his head. Everyone was there, looking at him in concern.

"Just what is going on?" Tyran said. The cages suddenly snapped open and the Tauros broke out. The Tauros gather around the injured one. Everyone stop panicking when they realized the Tauros aren't doing anything.

"What are you idiots doing? Attack! Attack them now!" the women shouted, raising her fists. Suddenly all Tauros stare at one person: Kenta. Kenta was wondering why they were staring at him until his slow mind registered the fact that he had injured their friend!

"Uh-oh," Kenta muttered when the Tauros charge at him.

"GAHHHH!" Kenta yelped. Everyone spread out as the army of Tauros give chase. Everyone was quiet as the Tauros disappear around a corner.

"Uh no! My poor Kenta-poo will get hurt!" Sisi cried. Tyran and Luke sweatdropped.

"We have to help him!" Hikari said. Tyran and Luke looked at each other and nodded.

"We can use my Gyarados!" Luke said, releasing the giant Pokémon.

"Come one, hop on!" he said. The others look uncertain before doing what Luke said.

**-The Johto League-**

"This is sooooo not my day!" he shouted when he jump over a wall with Cyndaquil.

"These guys don't quit!" Kenta said, dodging a Ice Beam attack. His PokeBeeper rang.

"Hello?" Kenta answered.

"Hello my sweet Kenta! This is momma on the line! I just heard you got your first badge! That's wonderful~" Kenta's mom, Yui sang.

"Yea, yea, yea. Listen mom I'm pretty busy right now so I'll call you back, say hello for the others for me!" Kenta said.

"Alright dear! See you my soon to be champion!~" his mother sang before hanging up.

**Back to the present...**

"I hate days like this..." Kenta muttered when he saw a dead end ahead. Suddenly a Gyarados appeared beside him.

"Eh?" Kenta said when he noticed Tyran, Luke, Sisi and Hikari was riding it.

"Kenta, over here!" Luke shouted. Kenta look at Cyndaquil.

"You heard him, let's go!" he shouted as he and Cyndaquil turn directions. Kenta and Cyndaquil jump over a fence and grab unto Gyarados whiskers. Gyarados growled but didn't do anything. Kenta turn back to see the army of Tauros glaring at him. Kenta sighed in relief.

**10 minutes later...**

"Thanks for rounding those Tauros for us!" Kenta said to Officer Jenny. She smiled.

"Don't worry about it, after all it's out duty," she said. The officers round up the Tauros, put them in a giant truck. Kenta sighed has he turn back to his friends.

"I still wonder what happened to those Pokemon Brothers... Oh well and I didn't even capture a Tauros! -sigh-" Kenta said before joining his friends.

"This is where we part guys, I have to get my third badge!" Tyran said. Luke nodded.

"I also have to get my third badge," he said. They all exchanged handshakes before Tyran and Luke parted off to Goldenrod City.

"What are you gonna do Sisi?" Hikari asked. Sisi smile.

"I'm gonna join you and my Kenta of course," she cooed, snuggling against Kenta's arm. Kenta sighed. This day just got from good, bad and now to worst. Why does this always happen to him?

To Be Continue!

**Woot! Finally finished! Almost all the OC's appeared in this chapter, expect Alex and Francesco. Hope you all like this!**

**Legendary Fairy**

**Your birthday is just two days away! Well from where I live. Hope you have a nice birthday! I also read you comment about your story. Maybe your curse? Nah! See ya later!**

**Serpent's Ballet**

**Oi! where is that avatar? Glad you like the previews and Nate appears in the next chapter, well the end anyway. But he will be in chapter 12 and 13 I promise you that! Hope you continue to read!**

**Kyuuketsuki fang**

**What? You rather prefer Slowbros 0_0 are you human? Just kidding =P sorry I made you hungry at the ice cream part. Flash will be important in the next chapter since they have to cross Union Cave and all. Hope you like this chapter and stay tuned! **

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	12. Lost in Union Cave

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon!**

**Welcome to chapter 12 my dear readers! Let's get on shall we?**

**Now let's get on with chapter 12!**

_**Chapter 12: Lost in Union Cave**_

"I know I shouldn't of (burp) eaten those mushrooms (burp) now I can't (burp) stop (burp) (BURPINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!)," a fat hiker said in a queasy voice.

"Not my problem!" Kenta said smugly, returning his Mankey. Right now, Kenta just defeated yet another hiker. The group was a little lost in Union Cave ever since they set foot inside. Kenta estimated they were in here for at least 4 hours. His Abra beside him is getting pretty tired of always lighten up the darkness.

"Well here (burp) you go," the hiker said while handing over 300 Pokedollars to Kenta. Kenta happily accepted the Pokedollars.

"I (burp) wonder if you (burp) youngsters can help me with this (burp) problem," the hiker said.

"Sorry, but we have to go to Azalea Town pronto!" Kenta said.

"But Kenta, he seems to really need our help" Hikari said, shifting her eyes to the burping man.

"Well it was his fault to eat _mushrooms _not mine! Let's go!" Kenta said to Sisi and Hikari.

"You youngsters are (burp) lost right?" the hiker asked out of the blue. Kenta and the others stop walking and look at the hiker.

"How do you know that?" Sisi asked. The hiker laughed.

"I am a hiker ya know! Anyways (burp), if you guys can (burp) do me a favor, I'll lead you guys (burp) out of here in no time. I know this (burp) place from top (BURPPPP!) to bottom," the hiker said. Kenta and the others immediately huddle in a circle to discuss their options.

"I think we can trust him," Sisi said, for once being serious.

"I don't know... That laugh of his creep me out," Kenta shivered.

"Well I think it's a good idea, he needs help," Hikari said. After a few minutes, they decided to help him.

"Fine, we'll help you," Kenta said. The hiker's eyes lit up.

"Really? Thank you all (burp) so much! You see, I heard (burp) there is a special kind of mushroom (burp) that exist only in (burp) Union Cave and is said to be located at the (burp) lower part. I want you three (burp) to climb down that (burp) ladder and take a look around... I'll (burp) stay here," the hiker said while pointing towards a ladder. Kenta walked over to the ladder and examined it.

"Alright... You better keep your word!" Kenta shouted, climbing down the ladder slowly.

"Don't worry, I will," the hiker said. Once Kenta, Sisi, Abra and Hikari successfully climbed down the ladder, the hiker smiled slyly.

"Or maybe (burp) not," he said, laughing before burping uncontrollably.

**-The Johto League-**

"This p-place g-gives m-me the shills!" Sisi whimpered while clutching unto Kenta.

"You are so annoying!" Kenta mumbled under his breath. Suddenly four shadow's jump off the walls and fly over Sisi's head. She screamed and run off like a speeding bullet.

"Wait Sisi-" Kenta shouted before four shadows jump down in front of him.

"What the-?" Kenta said confused.

"We are-"

"-Known as the-"

"-Pokemon-"

"-Brothers!" four figures shouted, walking out of the shadows and into the light. Kenta face drop and himself and Melody look at each other.

"Uh-no not you four again!" Kenta whined. The one in the glasses smiled.

"-Sorry-"

"-For scaring you-"

"-Guys like-"

"-That" they said. Kenta gritted his teeth before exploding.

"Would you guys stop talking like that... It's creepy!" Kenta shouted. Everyone jump at least 400 meters from his outburst. The Pokémon Brothers and Hikari look at each other before Leo talk.

"Well sorry but it became a habit so..." he laugh nervously. Kenta sighed and fix his hat.

"Whatever, why are you four here anyways?" Kenta asked, remembering about the Tauros Catching Game incident. They looked at each other nervously.

"W-w-w-well we got chase down here by that Team Rocket lady," Gidz said. All of them nodded their heads in perfect sync.

"Lady, you mean hot momma right?" Leo said drooling. Kenta and Hikari looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Don't mind Leo, he's just a idiot," the one with the pale skin, Larry said.

"What? you guys don't think she's hot? Well I do!" Leo said while having fits of uncontrollable giggles. The other 3 rolled their eyes at Leo's childish act.

"Only you would think that... Pervert" Vic said under his breath, but everyone heard him. Kenta laughed nervously at the Pokémon Brothers antics. Suddenly Larry's head jerk up.

"Did you heard that?" Larry asked, moving his eyes. The others stop fooling around and look around also. Kenta heard it, sounded like footsteps but really faint.

"I heard it too, what is it?" Kenta asked seriously. Larry shake his head.

"I'm not too sure, but it sounds like-" BOOM! The wall beside them blow apart, sending everyone flying back. Kenta was sent soaring until he hit the opposite wall hard. Next Abra smack into him, making the poor kid dizzy while Hikari landed softly on them both. Everyone was envelope in smoke and couldn't help but cough like crazy.

"What the heck was that?" Kenta said when he free himself from Abra and Hikari. He look around to see that everyone was safe and sound. Kenta look back to the wall to see a figure standing their. From the figure's hairstyle, long hair that falls over the figures shoulder, that the mysterious person is a girl... and he was right.

"I'll tell you who it is... It was me, Team Rocket 6th in command, Lady Sakura!" a women around her 20's step through the wall wearing a black shirt with the letter 'R' as well as a shirt. She had pink hair, violet eyes and a very evil smirk on her face. Kenta noticed her right away.

"Say, you were the one that released the Tauros at the catching game." Sakura looked at Kenta with a pleasant smile.

"Of course it was me... Because it was Team Rocket's Pokémon! Those so called Pokémon Brothers stole them from us and I came here for revenge!" she sneered pointing at the knocked out Vic against the wall, the delusional Leo who was on the ground with twirls in his eyes, Larry who was glaring at her and Gidz who was looking at his Pokédex.

"What? Are you gonna stop us all by yourself?" Gidz asked, closing his Pokedex with a smile plastered over his face. Sakura smirked before snapping her fingers. All of a sudden, over 20 men clad in black appeared behind Sakura, smiling evilly like herself. Gidz gulped and shrunk back.

"Ha! You honestly think that you can steal from us and get away with it? Think again! Team Rocket... ATTACK!" she shouted. All the Team Rocket members released Zubats and Golbats. Kenta look at the bats in awe before whipping out his Pokedex.

"**Even though it has no eyes, it can sense obstacles using ultrasonic waves it emits from its mouth." **the Pokédex said about Zubat.

"**It loves the blood of humans **(Kenta gulped) **and Pokémon. It flies around at night in search of neck veins." **the Pokédex entry read of Golbat.

"This is bad, move!" Larry barked while getting up from the ground.

"But I must get Sakura's autograph!" Leo exclaimed, being pull away by Vic and Gidz. Kenta return his tired Abra, grab Hikari's hand and run after the Pokémon Brothers.

"GET THEM NOW!" Sakura yell angrily.

"Yes ma'am!" Team Rocket shouted in perfect unison.

"Not again..." Kenta said when he remember the Tauros chase that happened 5 hours ago.

**-The Johto League-**

"Let me out now!" Silver shouted, banging the bars that kept him from beating up the guard on the other side.

"Quiet runt!" the guard sneered before going back to his nap. After a few minutes, Silver gave up.

"You know, you can at least help me think of a way out of here!" Silver almost shouted to Mera, who was petting her sleeping Houndoom.

"Shh! Your gonna wake up Houndoom!" she said. Silver twitch before crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. If only he had his Pokémon, he will get out of this retched so called prison and teach that guard a lesson.

"When I get out of here... The person who lock me up is so dead!" Silver said angrily. There was a click and the only door in the little prison open with a small squeak. A Team Rocket grunt walk inside. The grunt saluted the guard.

"Sir! Permission to report!" the grunt said in a military kind of voice. The guard looked at the grunt with piercing blue eyes.

"Permission granted," the guard said. The grunt nodded his head before continuing.

"We had a report by Lady Sakura of the 6th division that she spotted the Pokémon Brothers and two kids," the grunt said. The guard raised an eyebrow.

"Two kids?" he asked. The grunt nodded his head.

"One kid is a boy who is believe to be 10 years old wearing gold-black clothing, gold-black hat, goggles and red hair. The other one is a girl around 10 with pink clothing, pink hair and green eyes," the grunt said. Silver's ears perk up. A boy with gold-black hat, goggles and red hair? And a girl with pink clothing, pink hair and green eyes... Could it be... Kenta and that girl he hangs around with?

**-The Johto League-**

"Use Wing Attack!" a grunt sneered. A Golbat soar towards Hikari. Kenta saw this and pull her out of the way just in time to miss the Golbat's attack.

"Cyndaquil use Flamethrower!" Kenta shouted to his companion running beside him. Cyndaquil nodded it's head and fired its back up. Cyndaquil turned around and launched a beam of fire towards the attacking group. The flamethrower hit 5 Golbats but it didn't stop them.

"We have to think of a plan before we are concerned!" Vic shouted, his Stantler confusing a group of Zubats.

"Yea, Raticate can't keep this up!" Gidz replied.

"What are you doing Leo? Attack now!" Larry bark at his delusional friend.

"But Lady Sakura is too hot for Leo to attack," Leo said. Larry sweatdropped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You cannot win! Turn your self's in now of face punishment!" Sakura shouted. Leo's ears perk up.

"Leo want to be punish by-" Vic smacked him in the head.

"This is no time for your flirting Leo!" Gidz growled angrily, but Leo continued to rant on and on.

_'We can't keep running and attacking forever...' _Kenta thought while his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Another Flamethrower Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil fired at a Zubat but it used Protect. Kenta gritted his teeth.

"Elekid use Thunderbolt!" someone shouted. A bright light came from the shadows and strike the Zubats and Golbats. All the Team Rocket members, Zubats and Golbats were electrocuted before collapsing into a big heap of fried bodies. Kenta and the others stop running and look up... It was Sisi.

"Sisi!" Hikari shouted when Sisi and her Elekid jump down from their spot on top of a pile of rocks.

"Hi y'all" Sisi squealed, hugging Hikari in a friendly hug. Kenta watch with amusement when Hikari triedto free herself.

_'Who would've thought Sisi would be helpful... Maybe she isn't that bad,' _Kenta thought in his head.

"W-who did this? Who?" Sakura growled angrily as she appeared from the fried group of Zubats and Team Rocket's. Kenta smirked triumphantly at her.

"It seems you are now out numbered Sakura!" Kenta said. Sakura growled, looking at everyone. She let out a final growled before turning around.

"You may have won this round, but I'll get you all back!" she yelled before throwing a smoke bomb unto the ground. Everyone cover their face as the they were once again envelope in smoke. Once it cleared, all the fry Zubats, Golbats, Team Rocket and Sakura had disappear.

"How she do that?" Gidz said in wonder.

"She IS Lady Sakura. Lady Sakura, Lady Sakura~" Leo chanted. Everyone sweatdropped. Kenta turn to Melody and Sisi.

"Looks like we still have to look for that mushroom," he said smugly. Sisi yelped before getting something from her pocket.

"I already found it!" Sisi declared, showing the mushroom to Kenta. Kenta's jaws drop.

"That is good Sisi, now we can give it to Mr. Hiker and he will help us!" Hikari clapped her hands happily. Sisi and Hikari began to cheer, giving each other high fives. Kenta sighed. Sisi prove to be quite useful, even if she is annoying. Someone tapped Kenta on his shoulder and her turn to see the Pokémon Brothers.

"Can we tag along with you three, you see we are kind of lost ourselves and we need to get out of here," Larry said. Kenta nodded his head.

"Then come with us then!" he said, walking over to Sisi and Hikari.

**-The Johto League-**

"(BURP!) whew! Thanks to you all! Now I can talk normally again!" the hiker said happily.

"Yea, great now can you lead us out... We went through a lot of trouble for that mushroom!" Kenta said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Sorry, but I don't know the way out," the hiker said nervously. Everyone froze as if time itself did. The hiker laughed even more nervously when Kenta's face was hidden from his red spiky hair and hat.

"You mean we went through all that trouble … And you even don't know the way out?" Kenta said in a strangely calmed voice. His entire body was twitching like it was on fire or something. The hiker gulped.

"Y-y-you see, you guys wouldn't help me if I say I didn't know the way out... Eheheheh... Wait? What are you guys doing... No... NOOOOOOO!"

**3 minutes later...**

"Please take me down from this rock! Please! I'm sorry!" the hiker shouted, now tied to a rock by rope.

"That should teach you to never lie again!" Sisi said angrily. Everyone, even Hikari nodded their head in agreement.

"I'm sorry! WHAAA!" the hiker cried. Kenta sighed.

"Now what do we do? We have no clue as to where we should go," Kenta said sadly.

"Maybe I can give you guys a hand," a boy with pale skin, slightly curly gray hair said while stepping out from the shadows. Hikari recognized that voice.

"Nate?" she said. Indeed it was, Nate Lindel. Kenta took a deep breath and sighed. Why do people always come out of the shadows?

"Oh, you were that girl I saw at the Violet City's contest... We meet again," Nate said. Hikari nodded.

"You said that you can help us... You know the way out?" Gidz asked. Nate smiled before turning around.

"I sure do. You see, I just came from Azalea Town to train here and I happened to hear your discussion," Nate said calmly. Kenta smiled before jumping in the air.

"Good! Because I'm tired of this place!" he said. Everyone else cheered and follow Nate.

"What should we do about him?" Nate asked, realizing there is a tied up hiker against a rock. Everyone glared at the hiker.

"Leave him be!" Larry huffed. Nate nodded his head before walking again.

To Be Continue!

**Yup I finished! You all know what to do right? Review if you like, hate or whatever. **

**Kyuuketsuki fang**

**You do have odd preferences in Pokemon, oh well, it's not my place to judge you. Your Beedrills will get those Team Rockets in the next chapter! So stay tuned!**

**Legendary Fairy**

**How does it feel to be 18? =P hope you like this chapter!**

**Serpent's Ballet**

**See, Nate appears again! Oh, so your parents go you huh? My mom is no different =) are you side kick? How did you know about the Team Rocket brothers huh? Yes, they appear in next chapter but there is 6 of them! Hope you continue to read!**

**DarkVestroia2**

**Heh, heh, thanks :)**

**See y'all!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	13. Something isn't Right in Little Azalea T

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon!**

**IsleDelfinoVocation524: *playing Pokemon Fire Red***

**Kenta: Would you stop playing that game and start chapter 13 already!**

**IsleDelfinoVocation524: *trying to capture Moltres but couldn't* Gah! Stop escaping! You want to join Zapdos and Articuno right? Right? *Moltres escaped Ultra Ball* not again! How could you escape if your asleep?**

**Kenta: Fine I'll write this chapter then! *walks away, leaving IsleDelfinoVocation524 by himself***

_**Chapter 13: Something isn't right in little Azalea Town**_

"Get in there you little runt!" a Team Rocket grunt shouted, throwing a kid inside the prison cell.

The kid was wearing a dark blue hoddie with surfing glasses and cargo pants. He has dark blue hairs which actually look like horns. The kid landed with a 'oof!' the grunt smirk before closing the prison cell.

"You won't get away with this Team Rocket!" a elderly man said in a weak voice.

"Put a sock in it old man!" the grunt said before walking out. The kid got up and hold his head in pain.

"Are you alright?" someone said from beside him. It was Mera, who was on her Houndoom as usual. The kid nodded his head.

"My name is Mera, what's yours?" she asked.

"My name is Mai... What's going on? The minute I walk into Azalea Town, those weirdos ambush me. And why are their so many people in this jail cell?" Mai said, looking at all the people locked up in this massive cell.

"I'll tell you what happened. Team Rocket had taken over our town for unknown reasons. They took all the citizens and lock us up in their prison," a boy with purple hair with a green shirt and shorts said.

"Your **Bugsy **right?" Mai said to the purple headed boy. Standing beside Bugsy was the town's Pokémon Center Nurse Joy. Bugsy nodded his head.

"As I said before, I have no idea what there are up to," Bugsy said.

"Hump! And you call yourself a gym leader!" Silver said, emerging from the corner.

"If those rotten grunts didn't caught me off guard, they all will be done by now," Silver sneered while clenching his fists.

"Don't be so mean to Bugsy Silver! He tried to help!" Mera said coldly. Silver narrowed his eyes before turning around. Suddenly the only door opened and a group of people step inside.

"Wait until I get my hands on those brats..." Sakura growled.

"Quiet down!" a younger boy with orange hair said to Sakura.

"Shut your trap brat!" Sakura shouted.

"Enough!" a deep voice said to them. Sakura and the boy freeze and turn around.

"Y-yes leader Hack! We a-are sorry!" Sakura stuttered. The leader named Hack step inside. He was wearing the usual black clothing but this time, he has a blue crimson cape and yellow hair.

"Alright then, now let's go onto business," Hack said calmly, walking past Sakura and the boy. Hack walk up to the only table in the room. He took a seat and sighed. The others followed suite and sit down.

"Right, you all may be wandering why we are call here. First, it was Ken's orders. Second, we have got information from our scouts that a group of kids are heading this way," Hack said. The orange hair kid scoffed. Everyone in the cell was listening to the conservation. From what Silver can gather, Kenta and his pals are heading this way... Which is not good.

"You mean that fat **hiker**?" he asked. Hack moved his eyes to the boy before answering.

"Yes, it was him-" Hack stopped when a grunt walk up to him.

"Sorry for interrupting sir! But we have pick up the kids on the screen," a grunt said. Hack nodded his head.

"Good, show it up now." The grunt walked over to a large television screen and turn it on. The screen came to life and shows the exit to Union Cave. Standing there were 8 figures. The screen goes closer and shows Kenta yawning before being jumped by Sisi. A girl with pink clothing and hair beside them sweatdropped while a pale kid with gray hair was looking around. The screen then change and shows a figure seating in a chair with a Arcanine beside it.

"Ha, so you all are here," the figure said.

"Yes. We just received info that the kids are resting up on the entrance to Union Cave," Hack said. The figure laughed, making everyone in the cell blood freeze.

"Good! I want you to get on with the plan! Bring the red hair kid to me!" the figure said before the screen turn blacked. Hack got up from his seat.

"You heard him, let's go!" he said and walked out of the room. The other division leaders followed him out. Sakura was last and closed the door, leaving everyone in silence.

_'Hmm... Ken seems interest in that red hair kid... Kenta... What makes you so special?' _Hack thought.

**-The Johto League-**

"Okay something is really wrong, where is everybody?" Kenta said. His voice echo through the town. A nice small wind swept through the air, ruffling Kenta's red hair.

"Hm, it was so lively when I left to go train at Union Cave... I wonder if something happened," Nate said.

"T-t-this place is scary," Sisi shivered. Kenta rolled his eyes.

"Well we should take a look around, maybe we can find some clue," Larry said. Everyone nodded and separated into two teams. Meanwhile, a group of Team Rocket scouts were watching the gang in a tree.

"So they are splitting up... Makes our job much easier," the orange hair kid said.

"And that means we should make our move. Sakura, Zack, Drake! Follow the Pokémon Brothers while me, Blade and Mina go after the others. Remember, capture them!" Hack ordered. Everyone nodded and separate themselves.

**-The Johto League-**

"I wonder what Lady Sakura is doing... Those hips and those breasts! They are like watermelons! Those will make a man drop to his knees! I feel the inspiration to draw art when I see those creamy violet eyes! I feel-" Leo ranted on. Larry was so irritated, he wants to sick his Mightyena on the fool.

"Ha! It seems I have some fans!" Sakura shouted, dropping in front of the Pokémon Brothers. Two other figures drop down beside her.

"Why do I have to be stuck with her!" the orange kid whined. A mad-mark appeared on Sakura's head and she punch him.

"Shut your trap Zack!" she growled, stepping on the helpless boy on the ground.

"You two are like animals!" Drake, the fighting-type Pokémon expert said. He was huge! And his eyes are closed too.

"Lady Sakura, it is I-" Leo shut up when a rock nailed him in the head. It was Sakura who had throw it. Vic and Gidz looked at each other.

_'Morons...' _They both thought.

"Look, why are you weirdos here huh?" Larry exploded with anger. They were wasting his time! He could be training Mightyena right now, but idiots got in his way... Again! Sakura stop kicking Zack and glower at Larry.

"We were given orders to capture you, like what we did with Azalea Town residents," Sakura growled. She released Venomoth, a Pokémon that looks like a moth. Larry smiled.

"Do you honestly think we are gonna be captured by you? Its 4-vs-3 so your pretty much out numbered!" Larry smirked.

"Lady Sakura~" Leo sang. Larry hit his forehead with his hand.

"Never mind, its 3-vs-3 now," he said, releasing his only Pokémon, Mightyena. Mightyena growled angrily at Venomoth. Vic released his Stantler and Gidz released his Raticate. Zack got up from the ground, dusted himself and released a Golduck. Drake grabbed his Pokéball with his massive hand and released Primeape. No one said anything, expect the rants from Leo, and glared at each other.

"Primeape, use High Jump Kick at that Mightyena!" Drake shouted.

"Dodge Mightyena!" Larry barked but Primeape was too fast and kicked Mightyena into the air. Mightyena landed on the ground with it's feet but drop down since it was in pain.

"What? Only one hit?" Larry exclaimed, looking at Mightyena in concern.

"Don't worry Larry, I'll get him! Stantler, use Pysbeam!" Vic said.

"You have to be faster than that! Golduck, use Blizzard!" Zack commanded. Golduck jump in front of Stantler and summon a huge blizzard. Stantler tried to dodge but the attacked got him, freezing Stantler in a second.

"No, Stantler!" Vic shouted.

"Now it's your turn, Venomoth, Confusion!" Sakura said gleefully. Venomoth eyes glowed pink and Raticate was lift up in the air, and was slam into the ground repeatedly until it was knock out.

"Raticate! We lost this fast?" Gidz said, his eyes widening. Sakura laughed insanely.

"You aren't dealing with normal Team Rocket members... I am Sakura! 6th strongest of the Team Rocket Brothers and bug type Pokémon expert!" Sakura said proudly.

"I am Zack! 5th strongest of the Team Rocket Brothers and water type Pokémon expert!" Zack said with a bored tone.

"And I am Drake! 4th strongest of the Team Rocket Brothers and fighting type Pokémon expert!" Drake voice thundered.

"Now that you know who we are, we are taking you guys in..." Sakura said, her eyes glinting evilly.

**-The Johto League-**

"The Pokémon Center is also empty," Kenta said to the others. Nate put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Why would anyone not be here?" he asked more to himself than the others.

"I'll tell you why, because we Team Rocket had capture them all!" a voice said to them.

"Show yourself!" Kenta said, getting into battle mode. Three figures then jump down from the trees behind the Pokémon Center.

"Who are you guys?" Sisi asked rudely. There was a girl, a giant fat guy and another shorter guy with yellow hair. They were all wearing black clothes expect the one with the yellow hair has a cape.

"I am Mina, the cutest and 3rd strongest of the Team Rocket Brothers! I am an expert in beauty fashion and physic type Pokémon," the girl Mina, said.

"ROARRRR! I am Blade, the 2nd strongest of the Team Rocket Brothers and an expert in Electric type Pokémon!" Blade voice thundered, making Kenta and the others cower in fright.

"I am Hack, the strongest of the Team Rocket Brothers, I am an all type user," Hack said calmly. Kenta and Nate look at each other.

"Team Rocket huh? Well you don't scare us!" Kenta said. Blade laughed.

"You little things think you can battle me?" Blade said while pumping his arms.

"Oh calm down Blade, they are all so cute! I wanna take the one with the hat home!~" Mina sang. Sisi's look like she got slap.

"Don't you dare come near my Kenta!" she shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Hack yelled. Everyone immediately fell silent.

"Now, we came here for only one person. That is you Kenta!" Hack said. Kenta gaped at him.

"Me? Why?" Kenta asked. Hack shrugged his shoulder.

"Your asking the wrong person... Now come peacefully," Hack said calmly but it sound more like a demand.

"There is no way I'm gonna just walk over to you guys without a fight!" Kenta shouted, grabbing Cyndaquil's Pokéball. Blade grinned and pumped his fists.

"Now we're talking! Go Electabuzz!" Blade yelled. Electabuzz appeared out of a Great Ball, pumping its fists.

"Yea, a battle! Go Kadabra!~" Mira sang. Kadabra looked calmly at the group with its spoons in its hands.

"Alright! Go Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil jumped out of its Pokéball, firing its back up.

"Go Vulpix!" Sisi said. Vulpix drop unto the ground and yawned silently.

"I'm not much of a battler but go Pacific!" Nate said. Kenta look at Nate strangely.

"Pacific? You name that awesome Pokémon Pacific?" Kenta said, scanning his Zangose. Nate just shrugged his shoulders.

"Um... Go Chikorita?" Hikari said timidly. Kenta looked at their opponents Pokémon. He scanned them quickly and realized that Hack didn't release a Pokémon.

"Aren't yo gonna battle too?" Kenta asked curious. Hack shaked his head.

"I'm just watching," he said. Blade snickered.

"It will only take me to finish you guys off! Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!" Blade yelled. Kenta look up to see thunder clouds coming in.

"Scatter!" he said. Sisi, Melody and Nate did what Kenta said and scatter. They manage to dodge the attack.

"Grr! Get back you runts!" Blade yelled after Kenta and Nate.

"A chase huh? This should be fun~" Mina said, running after Sisi and Hikari with her Kadabra.

"The fat dude is chasing us!" Nate said.

"Then we will teach him a lesson! Use Flamethrower Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil turn around and fire at Electabuzz.

"You attack too Pacific! Use Slash!" Nate said to his Zangose. Zangose turn around and rush towards Electabuzz with great speed. Blade grinned like it was Christmas time.

"That's a puny attack! Use Thunder!" Blade yell. A huge storm cloud appeared over Zangose and Cyndaquil. A bolt of lighting strike Cyndaquil, sending it flying into Kenta. Cyndaquil slam into Kenta's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. A bolt of lighting strike Zangose when it was about to slash Electabuzz. Zangose drop unto it's knees and try to get up but Electabuzz stomp on it's back.

"Kenta! Cyndaquil! Pacific!" Nate shouted. Blade laughed, making Nate's blood boil.

"I'll teach you! Go-" Blade's eyes glint and he run towards Nate. Nate didn't suspected this and took a blow to the stomach. Nate eyes winded and he drop his Pokéball unto the ground. Nate also dropped to the ground, gripping his stomach in pain.

"Ha! Another day, another puny kid squash! HAHAHAHAHA!" Blade laughed.

**-The Johto League-**

"No Vulpix!" Sisi cried, hugging her Vulpix close to her.

"Ha! You are cute, but also weak!" Mina said.

"No it's your turn," Mina said to Hikari, who was shaking with fear. Chikorita jump in front of Hikari and growled at Mina and Kadabra.

"What's this? Another weak Pokémon. Kadabra if you please," Mina yawned. Kadabra's eyes glowed pink and it launched a Pysbeam attack at Chikorita. The attack landed dead on, sending Chikorita flying into a wall.

"Chikorita!" Hikari shouted, running towards her fallen friend.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"HAHAHAHA! This was too easy!" Mina exclaimed, laughing harder.

**-The Johto League-**

"Good job. We will meet at the base," Hack said into his earpiece. He looked up to see Blade carrying Kenta and Nate on his shoulders and Mina's Kadabra carrying a knocked out Sisi and Hikari with physic energy.

"It seems you guys had fun. We will leave Kenta and take the others," Hack said. Blade then drop Kenta unto the ground.

"This brats are too easy," Blade complained. Hack rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, the boss need his so let's go," Hack ordered, his cape swaying in the wind.

**-The Johto League-**

"In you brats go!" Sakura said. The grunts behind her throw in Sisi, Nate, Hikari and the Pokemon Brothers inside the prison. Hikari groaned and sit up. She put a hand to her head and looked around. There were a lot of people in... Wherever she is. Hikari looked down to see Nate, Sisi and the Pokemon Brothers were still knock out.

"It seems you guys were also captured," Silver said from Hikari's right. She turned to Silver.

"I know you, you were the one that Kenta beaten," Hikari said. Silver glared at her.

"Don't compare me with that fool... Speaking of the runt, where is he?" Silver asked. Hikari looked around and noticed too... Her childhood friend wasn't with them.

"Shut up Silver! I'm sorry about him, he's just unfriendly... My name is Mera," Mera said on her Houndoom. Melody nodded her head at her.

"That is an understatement... And the award goes too..." Mai said, stepping through a group of citizens.

"What is going on?" Hikari asked Mera.

"Team Rocket had captured the citizens of Azalea Town and travelers... We don't really know what they are planing..." Mera explained.

"Oh, I see..." Hikari trailed off.

"We are trying to come up with a plan," Mai said. Hikari nodded her head.

_'Kenta... are you alright?' _Melody said in her head.

**-The Johto League-**

"Good work you 6! now that Kenta's friends are captured, he will try to save them!" Ken said.

"With all due respect sir, why are you interest in this Kenta fellow?" Hack asked.

"You will find out soon enough... Right now Kenta should be on his way! I want you all to battle him!" Ken said, surprising the Team Rocket Brothers.

"Ha! No need, that brat is nothing!" Blade said.

"No Blade, I believe Kenta is a strong trainer. You see, his Cyndaquil defeated a Pidgeot in one blow... Which is quite impressive. I want you all to test his skill! But don't go easy on him!" Ken said. The Team Rocket Brothers nodded their heads and bow.

**-The Johto League-**

"Almost there..." Mera said. CLICK! Mera's personal guards were released out of their Pokéballs.

"Yes!" Mai cheered.

"Beedrill! I want you guys to help us out of here," Mera whispered. Beedrill nodded their heads and set work on the lock. In less than a second, the cell door open.

"We are free!" Leo exclaimed.

"Perfect! Now we can teach those Team Rocket punks a lesson!" Silver sneered, grabbing his Pokémon. Everyone else did the same.

"Alright everyone. Any of you who don't have a Pokéball, stay behind," Bugsy ordered. Everyone nodded their head. Now it's time to escape!

**-The Johto League-**

Kenta and Cyndaquil run through the town. He had just woken up and got a message written in a piece of paper. He have to free his friends! No matter what.

"But how?" Kenta mumbled to himself. Blade had defeated him in just one attack, imaging fighting all of them!

"But I must try!" Kenta shouted. He have to try! For his friends! For Hikari...

**-The Johto League-**

Silver looked around. They were safe for now. Just a little more...

"Venusaur... Vine Whip!" a voice said. Two green roots whip the floor in front of Silver. It was Hack and beside him was a Venusaur.

"I can' allow you guys to go any further," Hack said calmly.

"Right... Who died and made you king huh?" Mai said slyly. Hack didn't reply.

"If you aren't gonna move, then I'll make you! Croconaw, Bite!" Silver shouted. Croconaw jump out of it's Pokéball and charge towards Venusaur.

"Hump... Use Slam!" Hack commanded. Venusaur lifted a root and slap Croconaw, sending it into the air and crash unto the ground.

"Dammit!" Silver said. He heard footsteps and he turn around... It was an ambush.

"Everyone! We have company!" Gidz said.

"Yeah, a lot of company," Mai replied in a dry voice. Everyone with a Pokémon walk up. They all released their Pokémon when the grunts came into range. The grunts respond by releasing Zubats and Golbats.

"I'm gonna teach you grunts a lesson! Beedrill Pin Missile!" Mera shouted. The two Beedrills shot tiny spikes at the grunts.

"Yea, use Confusion Abra!" Mai ordered. It was an all out war between the prisoners and the grunts. Attack after attack were launched on both sides.

"Give up! You can't win!" Hack said calmly to Silver.

"Ha! Like I'll listen to you! Use Wing Attack Spearow," Silver commanded.

"Vine Whip Venusaur!" Hack said. Venusaur launch two green roots at Spearow but it dodge them. Suddenly, a third whip smack it on the head. The Spearow flap out of control and crash into the wall.

"Darn it!" Silver said.

"Give up, you guys can never win," Hack said as more grunts run in.

"There are too many!" Larry shouted. His Mightyena is getting tired from attacking non-stop.

"We can't hold them off forever!" Sisi said. And before they knew it, they had lost.

"Now don't try to escape!" a grunt said, locking the cell doors. Everyone was either tired, scared, beaten up or knock out.

"We were so close!" Silver yelled, punching the ground with his bare fist. No one tried to stop him. Everyone was mumbling about random stuff while Hikari was in her own little world thinking of a certain person.

"Kenta... Where are you?" she asked herself quietly.

To Be Continue!

**Did I just finish? Heck yea! This chapter was so fun to write! Yea, those aren't the real Team Rocket Brothers, just my made up version of them. Review if you like, hate or whatever else.**

**Legendary Fairy**

**Glad you enjoy being 18! Alex and Francesco will be in the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**Serpent's Ballet**

**So, how you like my Team Rocket Brothers? To me personal, I think they are awesome! Lvl 100 Dragonite... you cheater =P just kidding! What? Lvl 100 Caterpie's? I want one too! T_T**

**onyxshade7**

**A new reviewer! Welcome! Thanks for the OC and Mai appeared too! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Kyuuketsuki fang**

**Leo is a wacky, and your Beedrills save the day! Too bad they got lock up -evil laugh- oh well... you still think Slowbros are better? Because they aren't! They are... too... slow for my liking... and not to mention boring -roll eyes- anyways later.**

**Thank you all and stay tuned as Kenta fight the Team Rocket Brothers in- Battle! Vs Team Rocket Brothers!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	14. Battle! Vs Team Rocket Brothers!

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon! **

**Hey y'all! Welcome to the 14th chapter of my story! First I wanna thank all of you for staying with me so far, I feel all emotional! *sigh* second, I still can't capture Moltres! I already used 30 Ultra Balls and plus, it was asleep! Might as well restart then. Third, I would have updated sooner but I was busy than I usually am. And last, since school is almost here, I will try to put up chapter 15 as fast as I can! That is all and let's start, shall we?**

_**Chapter 14: Battle! Vs Team Rocket Brothers!**_

"Funny... There aren't any guards at the entrance. This might be our chance, let's go Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted. Cyndaquil, his long time friend, nodded its tiny head at Kenta. They both look around and run towards the entrance. Kenta kicked open the doors, expecting Team Rocket grunts to attack him, but there isn't anyone in sight.

"Okay... Even stranger... But there is no time! Let's go Cyndaquil!" Kenta said to his companion.

**-The Johto League-**

"Sir! We have spotted the kid!" a grunt said when he saw Kenta and Cyndaquil running up some stairs. Hack opened his eyes and stand up.

"Good. Remember our plan. Challenge Kenta to a battle and test his skills. Got it?" Hack asked the other Team Rocket Brothers. They nodded their heads.

"Good."

**-The Johto League-**

"This place is like a maze!" Kenta exclaimed. They both had been running around, trying to find a exit but couldn't.

"This place is worst than that Pacman game I have!" Kenta said, continuing his Pacman game on his PokeBeeper but a ghost got him. Growling with anger by the fact they are lost and that a ghost got him in the first level, cliped on his PokeBeeper onto his belt.

"Lets try this way," Kenta said, pointing east. Cyndaquil and Kenta set off, this time walking. A couple minutes later, they found the stairs. Kenta's eyes lit up with joy.

"Finally!" Kenta exclaimed but his joy stop when a figure was walking down the stairs to him.

"I see you finally found the stairs, your very slow," Sakura said gleefully. Kenta and Cyndaquil's face drop.

"Not you again! Are you gonna chase me again?" Kenta asked. Sakura laughed evilly.

"No child, I'm here to destroy you! Go Venomoth!" she shouted. FLASH! Venomoth appeared, flapping its wings. Kenta groaned.

"I don't have time for this! I'm trying to rescue my friends and your not helping," Kenta said.

"Too bad, you have to defeat me first! Our so call 'leader' say we have to challenge you with our weakest Pokémon," Sakura said.

"Fine! Let's show her Cyndaquil!" Kenta said to his companion beside him. Sakura looked at Cyndaquil and laughed.

"You actually think that tiny thing can beat my Venomoth? Ha! Even if Venomoth is a bug-type Pokémon, I will still crush you! Venomoth use Confusion!" Sakura shouted. Venomoth eyes glowed pink and it lift Cyndaquil up into the air.

"Not so fast! Break free by using Smokescreen at Venomoth!" Kenta said. Cyndaquil puff out a large cloud of smoke around itself, blocking out Venomoth's concentration. Sakura growled.

"How dare you! Get that little rat Venomoth!" Sakura yelled. Venomoth fly into the black cloud of smoke.

"Bad move! Flamethrower Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted. There was a large explosion inside the black of smoke and before Sakura knew it, Venomoth came flying down and smash into the ground... Fainted.

"What? How did your Cyndaquil hit my Venomoth if it couldn't see?" Sakura demanded. Cyndaquil landed beside Kenta and smile at Sakura.

"Well my buddy Cyndaquil can see inside a smoke cloud, no matter how thick it is! Right Cyndaquil?" Kenta asked.

"Cyndaquil!" it agreed.

"Hump! You were lucky that our boss order us to challenge you 1-on-1 with our weakest Pokémon. You got lucky but next time, your dead meat! So long loser!" Sakura yelled and throw a flash bang grenade. FLASH! And Sakura was nowhere in sight.

"She's crazy... Oh I almost forgot about the others! Let's go Cyndaquil before another weirdo comes!" Kenta said.

**Meanwhile...Blackthorn City...**

"WHAT? You guys say a green Gyarados?" Francesco exclaimed. His fellow scientist buddies nodded their head like hyper little children.

"We really saw a green one! It went underwater!" Carl said.

"That's why we call you. We are going underwater to get it!" John exclaimed.

"Underwater, you mean a submarine?" Francesco asked. Carl and John smiles grew bigger than their faces.

"Yup! We got permission from the Professor himself!" Carl exclaimed. The three then started talking about formula's, evolution of Pokémon and other mumble jumbo. Alex sighed, watching Francesco and his other buddies talk. Science can make one's head hurt. It is interesting that there is a green Gyarados but she needs to get her 3rd gym badge. She tried to challenge Clair to a battle, but Clair refused and said she needs the other 7 badges.

"You're gonna come too, right Alex?" Carl asked. Alex snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her friends.

"Sure, it will be fun," Alex said. Francesco and the others once again return to their ramblings about Pokémon. Alex sighed again and zone out again. She doesn't know why, but she has a feeling that going underwater for that Gyarados sounds like a very bad idea...

**Back to Team Rocket's base...**

"So he had beaten Sakura... I'm not surprise. Zack, it's your turn," Hack said. Zack got up from his spot and stretch.

"Leave him to me Hack!" Zack said, watching Kenta and Cyndaquil running up another flight of stairs on the monitor.

**-The Johto League-**

Kenta drop to the ground in agony. His feet are killing him! He must have been running for hours around the stupid base.

"At least I didn't meet any grunts yet..." the goggled head boy mumbled.

"Cyndaquil..." Cyndaquil said weakly, also on the ground. Suddenly, Kenta's PokeBeeper came to life, startling the redhead. Kenta grabbed his PokeBeeper and press the talk button.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Kenta! It's me Yoko! Surprised you huh? My mom got me a PokeBeeper just now and I'm testing it!" Kenta's younger sister said. Kenta rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, me and mom are at Goldenrod City and I meant this cute guy" Yoko squealed. Time seem stop has Kenta process this information.

"Wait, a guy?" Kenta's brother instinct activated.

"Yup! His name is Kyle and he is a blond! Oh and he is a fighting type user and is 9 years old," Yoko said dreamily. Kenta rolled his eyes again.

"Oh and did you know, Kyle's older sister is a Battle Frontier Brian of Hoenn. Her name is Greta, I believed," Yoko said again.

"Eek! Look at the time! I have to meet Kyle for the movie, see you later big brother!" Yoko said before the line was dead. Kenta sighed and clip on his PokeBeeper.

"I think we have rested long enough Cyndaquil. Let's hurry up and free everyone, get my second gym badge, go to Goldenrod City to pay a 'visit' to this Kyle guy," Kenta said. Cyndaquil nodded its tiny head and walked off with Kenta.

A few moments later, they had finally found another staircase after they made through the maze. Out of the blue, Zack appeared from the ceiling. Kenta and Cyndaquil jumped back out of fright.

"W-would you ever stop doing that?" Kenta shouted. Zack smiled.

"Sorry, but that's how I confront my enemies ... Well I challenge you to a battle! 1-on-1," Zack said.

"Go Shellder!" Zack said while throwing a Pokéball. The Pokéball landed on the ground with a small thud and open up, revealing Shellder. Kenta grabbed his Pokédex.

"**It swims backward by opening and closing its two shells. Its large tongue is always hanging out." **Shellder's entry said. Kenta looked at Shellder to see that indeed its tongue is hanging out.

"Water type huh... Go Abra!" Kenta shouted. The Pokéball opened mid-air and Abra hopped out. It landed on the ground softly, with a snot bubble in its nose. Kenta hits his head with his hand.

"This is no time for a nap! Attack with Confusion!" Kenta said.

"Straight to battle huh? Shellder, Protect!" Zack ordered. A faint green aura surrounded Shellder. Abra's Confusion attack hit the barrier and was sent back to it. Abra's own attack hit it, making Abra confused.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kenta shouted to a snickering Zack.

"Get over it, because Pokémon Battles are never made to be fair! Shellder Clamp unto that Abra!" Shellder float over to the confused Abra and clamped unto its tail. Abra yelped in surprise and start running around wildly.

"Are you gonna let that little thing munch on your tail Abra? Free yourself with another Confusion!" Kenta shouted. Abra suddenly stop and glowed pink. Before Shellder knew it, it was yanked off of Abra's tail and was sent sailing towards Zack.

"Ah!" Zack shouted and jumped out of the way. Shellder fly past Zack and into the wall behind him. Shellder was knocked out.

"Wow, your tougher than you look Abra! Just one hit?" Kenta said in astonishment, pride, and other emotions. Zack sighed and return his Shellder.

"Since you have beaten me, guess you can go right up," Zack said in a bored tone of voice and he walk past a confused Kenta. Kenta turn to see Zack disappear around a corner. Kenta returned his Abra.

"Well, lets go the the third floor shall we?" Kenta asked Cyndaquil.

**-The Johto League-**

"So Zack was also defeated... Oh well. Drake! Your up!" Hack yawned. Drake stand up, his huge figure blocking out the only source of light in the small control room.

"Yes, he will never defeat me," Drake said before stomping off.

**-The Johto League-**

"Did you heard? That little runt defeated Lady Sakura's Venomoth and Zack's Shellder in one hit!" a grunt said to his friend.

"I'm not surprise, they are using their weakest Pokémon," his friend replied. Silver was listening onto this conservation. So, Kenta is here huh? Well their doomed.

"Kenta is here?" Hikari asked when Silver deliver the message.

"Yea, I guess he is trying to be a hero," Silver snorted.

"Don't be like that Silver! Maybe we can use this chance to escape again!" Mera said.

"But the guards are keeping our Pokémon in that weird machine... How are we gonna get them out?" Gidz asked.

"Don't worry, I got it covered!" Mai said. Everyone looked at him.

"With this!" he said dramatically. He pulled out some weird remote device.

"This my friends is a released remote... It can released any lock in its range! All I have to do is press this button and viola!" Mai explained. Everyone was awed at this.

"Wait a minute! You are saying you had that on you and you never told us?" Larry demanded. Mai sweatdropped.

"Well... I sorta remembered so yea," he said nervously. Silver sighed.

"Right then... Since the grunts are a little preoccupied with Kenta and all, we should make a plan," Silver said. Everyone nodded their head and huddle into a circle.

**Meanwhile... Blackthorn City...**

"The submarine is ready!" Carl said happily. He was standing on top of the submarine and was about to climb off when he tripped and fall head first into the water. John laughed as Carl try to swim away from a group of angry Poliwags. It had been hard but the submarine, The Explorer 2, is finally ready.

"Great! Lets hurry!" Francesco said excitedly. Jumping unto the submarine and opening the hatch.

"Now now, you youngsters better be careful down there! I don't wanna call your parents and tell them you 4 had pissed off a rare green Gyarados," the Professor, a elderly man said.

"Don't worry about us Professor, we all will be careful!" Alex said from his right. The Professor smiled.

"Then good luck. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going to New Bark Town to talk to Elm about our findings," the Professor said and walked off.

"Bye professor," Alex shouted. Francesco suddenly appeared beside Alex and grab her hand.

"Come on already! We are going underwater!" he said exclaimed and drag her to the submarine.

**Back to the Team Rocket base...**

"Dodge Abra and use Pysbeam!" Kenta shouted. Abra dodge Mankey's Uppercut attack and launch a pink blast of energy at Mankey.

"Dodge Mankey!" Brake roared but it was too late. Mankey was sent flying and it landed on the ground with a thud. Drake sighed and return his fainted Pokémon.

"I shouldn't have underestimated you boy. But be warn, your next opponent is cunning and strong. Farewell," Drake said and walk past Kenta.

"Stop calling me 'boy'!" Kenta shouted but Drake waved it off. Kenta sighed and return his Abra.

"Let's go Cyndaquil!" he said and they both run off.

**-The Johto League-**

"What? That little runt defeated Blade's Mankey?" a grunt almost yelled. His friend nodded his head.

"Yea... Maybe the boss should get rid of the kid..." he trailed off. Back in the prison cell, Silver heard everything.

"It seems Kenta defeated some Drake guy," Silver said. Bugsy nodded his head.

"Then we should put our plans into action now... Once Mia released the lock, Sisi will slingshot a Pokéball and released a Pokémon," Bugsy said. Everyone in the cell nodded their heads.

"Oi! What are you fools talking about? Don't make me come in here!" the guard shouted. Silver turn and glare at the middle age man.

"What are you gonna do huh?" he taunted.

"That's it! Your dead kid!" the guard yelled.

"Now Mai!" Bugsy whispered. Mai grab the remote, aim and press the only button on it. In a flash, the glass case suddenly open. Sisi got into position, aim and fire a pebble at a Pokéball. The pebble hit the released button and a Beedrill was released. The guard turn in surprised and was nailed by Beedrill. The guard hit the wall with a groaned and was knocked out. The other grunt was shaking like a leaf and was about to run out when Beedrill block his way. The grunt was going to turn around when Beedrill smack him across the face with it's needle, knocking him out cold.

"Good job Beedrill, now release us!" Mera said on her Houndoom. Beedrill float over to the cell, thinker it a bit and they were released once again. Everyone piled out and give a small cheer.

"This is no time to celebrate! Now that we are free again, we should go escape now!" Bugsy said while grabbing his respected Pokémon.

"Like last time, everyone with a Pokémon will be first while anyone without a Pokémon stay in the back," Bugsy said. Everyone nodded their heads and run out the doors, leaving two knocked up grunts.

**-The Johto League-**

"You're so cute! I wanna take you home!~" Mina sang. Kenta groaned.

"Listen! Can we not battle? I just want to rescue my friends!" Kenta shouted at her. Mina smiled at Kenta.

"Sorry but our bosses told us to challenge you so-" she was cut off when an alarm sounded off.

"Warning! The prisoners have escaped! I repeat! The prisoners have escaped!" a voice said. Kenta smiled when he heard this.

"Looks like I don't really need to save them. Bye!" Kenta said and run past Mina.

"Wait! I wanna take you with me!" she shouted after the retreating Kenta and Cyndaquil.

"Um... Hell no!" Kenta shouted to her.

**-The Johto League-**

"AHHH!" a grunt yell when Silver's Croconaw defeated his Zubat. The grunt return his fainted Pokémon and ran away screaming.

"Coward!" Silver said.

"No time Silver! Here comes more!" Vic said. 3 more grunts run towards him.

"I wonder where Lady Sakura is..." Leo said. Larry groaned.

"Flamethrower!" someone yelled and the next thing anyone knew, a fire attack hit the ground near the grunts. Everyone turn to see Kenta with a goofy smile.

"Kenta!" Hikari yelled at him. Kenta looked at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"What's up?" Kenta said while his Cyndaquil fire another blast at the grunts.

"Whats up? Where were you?" Larry asked.

"I was... Busy" Kenta said when a image of him running away from Mina appeared in his head.

"Gah! This Cyndaquil is tough! Retreat!" a grunt yelled and they scramble off like a pack of Hyena's. Kenta run up to everyone.

"It's so good to see you again my Kenta!" Sisi exclaimed, clutching unto Kenta.

"Not again!" Kenta said while trying to pry Sisi off of him.

"You must be Kenta... It's good to meet you. I'm Bugsy," Bugsy said. Kenta nodded his head.

"This is no time for a celebration! We have to go now!" Silver said. Everyone nodded their head and run off.

"I'm surprised you got captured Silver," Kenta said slyly.

"Shut up!" Silver sneered. The large group turn a corner and headed down a flight of stairs.

"If I remembered correctly, this is the way I came from," Kenta said. The group continued running, alarms blazing around them. When Kenta turn a corner, he saw the exit.

"There!" he yelled. Everyone run faster as they approached the exit but a shadow stop them. It was Hack.

"Sorry, you can't go any further," Hack said. A yell came from behind Kenta and a large group of grunts appear.

"Not again!" Mai said. Silver stepped up to Hack.

"If it's a rematch you want then bring it!" Silver shouted. Hack shake his head.

"I'm not here to battle... He is!" Hack said. A large figure walk inside. Now, Kenta can feel the evilness and the power that is emitting from the man. He had nicely kept black hair, blue eyes, a black uniform and a evil smile on his face. It was Ken, the leader of Team Rocket.

"You ceased to impress me Kenta!" Ken said. A large Arcanine was beside him.

"W-w-what do you want?" Kenta asked. Ken smiled.

"You will find out... Attack them!" Ken yell.

"You heard the boss! Lets teach them a lesson!" all the grunts released Zubats and Golbats.

"Another battle huh?" Mai asked. Everyone with a Pokémon turn towards the grunts and released their Pokémon.

"I'm gonna destroy you all!" Silver said. Then the battle begins. Attack after attack was launched. Kenta was gonna join in when he remembered Ken and Hack was there.

"So Kenta! How are you gonna get out of this one eh?" Ken asked. Kenta looked at Hack then to Ken then back to Hack.

"I'm gonna beat you in a battle!" Kenta shouted. Ken laughed.

"Really? Well I accept your challenge. Before we start, what compels you to be a trainer?" Ken asked. Kenta was surprised that Ken ask such a question like that. Kenta thinked for a moment.

"If you must know, I wanted to become a trainer because of my brother," Kenta said.

"Really? Pray tell boy," Ken said. Hack was starting to get curious.

"Fine."

**Kenta's past... 4 years ago.**

"_...And do visit us sometime," Vash said._

"_Don't worry dad, mom, Kenta, Yoko. I will visit again," Kazu Matsuda said. They were at the family's house. It was time for Kazu to go on a Pokémon journey like normal 10 year old children would._

"_When you come back big brother, I will also be a Pokémon Trainer!" Kenta said. This time, he doesn't have the hat nor the goggles. He was simply wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts. Kazu laughed and patted Kenta's head._

"_I'm sure you will... Well I'm off! See you all later!" Kazu said and run off down the dirt road that leads out of New Bark Town._

"_Bye!" Everyone shouted. The family walked back into the house once Kazu was out of view. Kenta happily jump up and down._

"_Mom. Dad. I'm gonna read that trainer's book Kazu got me and mesmerized it!" Kenta said and run up to his room._

"_Wait big brother!" Yoko shouted. Jack sighed._

"_There he goes again. Well mom, I have to go to Elm now. Thanks for taking care of the house," Jack said. He quickly kiss his wife and exit the house._

**A few months later...**

"_So ground attacks beat poison huh?" Kenta said, this time wearing his gold-black hat. He was still reading that trainer's book. This was his 6th time reading it though._

"_Are you still reading that book?" Hikari asked, wearing her usual pink top and skirt._

"_You bet! A trainer must know his opponents attacks, weakness, strengths and other info," Kenta said, not taking his eyes off the page he's reading._

"_Kenta! Kenta!" Yoko shouted. Kenta closed the giant book and look to see Yoko running towards him._

"_What is it?" he asked. Yoko stop in front of Kenta, her breathing raged._

"_KAZU IS HERE!" she literally yelled. Kenta hope up on his feet in a second._

"_Really?" he said. Yoko nodded her head. Kenta took off without another word. Hikari and Yoko took off after him. Kenta rounded some corners, pass a couple of houses until his house came into view. He saw him, his older brother._

"_KAZU!" Kenta yelled. Kazu turned around and smiled._

"_What's up little bro?" Kevin said. Kenta run up to him with a big smile._

"_So did you capture a lot of Pokémon? Huh? HUH?" Kenta asked. Kazu sweatdropped and laughed._

"_I sure did! Come one out everyone!" he shouted. In a flash! A Pidgeot, Alakazam, Rapidash, Rhydon, Tyranitar and Charizard appear in front of Kenta. Instead of being scared, Kenta gaped at the large Pokémon._

"_Impressive huh?" Kazu said slyly. Kenta nodded his head slowly. The family house door open and Vash step out._

"_Whats the-HOLY!" he exclaimed when he saw Kazu's Pokémon._

"_Oh hey dad, so what you think huh?" Kevin asked. Vash didn't answer and he gaped at Tyranitar._

"_You have a Tyranitar? I heard they are really rare but you have one... Oh and a Rhydon, Charizard!" Vash exclaimed. Kazu rolled his eyes._

"_Oh your home! My baby!" Yui said. She run over to Kazu and hug him tightly._

"_G-g-glad to see y-you m-mom," Kazu gasped. Hikari and Yoko finally caught up to Kenta and stare at the large group of Pokémon in front of them. Kenta couldn't help but feel proud that he have a brother like Kazu. Someday, he too will be like him._

**End of flashback.**

"And that's that," Kenta said, finishing his story.

"I see... You got inspired by your brother," Ken said. Hack was silent as usual.

"Now lets get on with our battle, it seems your friends are losing," Ken said. Kenta turn around to see that hid friends look pretty tired.

"I have a deal, if I win you will let us go," Kenta said to Ken. Ken raised an eyebrow.

"And if I win?" Ken asked.

"If you win... I don't know," Kenta said. Ken think for a moment before smiling.

"If I win Kenta... You will join Team Rocket!" Ken said, surprising Hack and Kenta. Kenta hesitated for a moment.

"Your on!" he shouted. Ken smiled evilly.

"Good. Lets go Rhyhorn!" Ken shouted. FLASH! And Rhyhorn appeared, stomping front legs.

"Go Mankey!" Kenta shouted. Mankey appeared out of its Pokéball, ready to rumble.

"I'm gonna teach you to not oppose Team Rocket!" Ken shouted before ordering Rhyhorn to attack...

To Be Continue!

**Woot! Finally finished! I wasn't really happy with this chapter but its good. As I said before, I was kind of busy with school close and all. I finally captured Moltres! It was like mother luck smiled upon me! 3 Ultra Balls! While it was asleep too! I was so lucky.**

**Legendary Fairy**

**I was going to put Alex and Francesco with Kenta but I decided to put them in Blackthorn City. Stay tuned for the next chapter because your OC's are gonna find that green Gyarados!**

**Kyuuketsuki fang**

**Well it would be boring if they were all males in the Team Rocket Brothers group. Wow! Your Beedrills taught those guards a lesson! See you later in chapter 15!**

**DI Doctor Who**

**A new reviewer! Welcome! Thanks for clearing up all my past mistakes... I might go back and try to correct them if I have to time. Yea, the plot seem dodgy at first and I hope Kenta's past will clear that up (chapter 14). Later!**

**Serpent's Ballet**

**Another avatar? so you train and fight with lvl 100 Caterpie's? What? You went all the way to Celadon City without buying anything? Your pretty brave! Ha! You wondered a cave and mesmerized every tile, that made my day!**

**Money Stax**

**Bet your surprise that Sisi had a slingshot huh? See you later in the next chapter!**

**Onyxshade7**

**When you said 'how Mai was tossed into the story' I couldn't help remembered that he was tossed inside of a prison... lol... hope you like that remote part, it just came into my head.**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	15. Save By the Guy With the Mask

**Disclaimers: how many times do I have to say it? I. Do. Not. Own. Pokémon... Sad but its true!**

**This might be the last chapter written before school starts. Anyhow, my first day is an half day so that's good news for me :) hope you like this chapter!~**

_**Chapter 15: Save by the guy with the mask**_

"Destroy that little monkey Rhyhorn!" Ken shouted. Rhyhorn roared and charged at Mankey with the look of murder in its eyes.

"Dodge and use Low Kick!" Kenta said. Mankey jumped over Rhyhorn and kick it on its back. Rhyhorn growled and stomp on Mankey when it landed on the ground.

"Mankey! Hang in there!" Kenta said.

"Too bad, boy!" Ken said evilly. Rhyhorn roared and charge not at Mankey, but Kenta himself...

**Blackthorn City...**

"The submarine is set! Be careful down there!" a man said. He was inside a communication tower with a set of headphones on his head.

"Don't worry, we'll find that green Gyarados," Francesco said. Beside him was Alex, who was looking around nervously. Carl and John were in the back, they were dealing with the communications.

"Good. You are ready to take off... 1... 2... 3! GO!" the man shouted. Francesco press the release button and the submarine was free.

"Alright everyone, hang on tight!" Francesco shouted. The search for green Gyarados was on!

**Goldenrod City...**

"We have a report saying that Team Rocket had taken over Azalea Town. Former Violet City gym leader Falkner and his police force are now at what they believed is the entrance to Team Rocket's secret base. We now go live!" news reporter Gabby said. The camera moves to Falkner and a tall figure wearing a mask.

"...I mean, why would they put a secret base in the open, like it is suppose to be 'secret' right?" Falkner asked. The mask wearer didn't reply.

"Bah! Why am I even talking to you anyways? Let's go in everyone!" Falkner shouted. Every officer gather and released their Pokémon. Meanwhile, in a Pokémon Center in Goldenrod City, numerous people surround the television.

"Team Rocket's back? I thought a trainer took care of them!" a trainer said.

"Yea, it looks like they are up to no good again!" a girl replied back. At the back of the group,Tyran cross his arms and frowned. Isn't Kenta suppose to be at Azalea Town for his second badge?

**Back to the battle...**

"Take this! And that and this!" Silver shouted when his Croconaw used Slam and knocked a Golbat out.

"How you like it when someone fights back huh?" Larry growled. His Mightyena pounce on a Zubat. A grunt howled in fury.

"Cocky little punks!" the grunt yelled angrily.

"Sir! We can't keep this up!" a second grunt shouted. The first grunt growled again and looked around. Most of his comrades are having lots of trouble.

"Take this, Elekid Thunderbolt!" Sisi shouted. Elekid jump in the air and shot bolts of electricity at five Zubats. They didn't stand a chance since they are part flying type.

"Gah! A kid beat me!" a grunt yelled, falling onto the ground.

"How are you holding up Hikari?" Sisi asked. Hikari wasn't a battler, so she was sticking closed by.

"I-I'm fine," Hikari responded, ordering her Chikorita to use Razor Leaf. Sisi shrugged her shoulders and turn back to the battle.

"Eat this!" Vic shouted. His Stantler glow a deep pink and fire a blast of physic energy at a group of Golbats.

"Argh! You little!-" a grunt growled.

"This is too easy!" Mai shouted. His Nidorino just defeated a Golbat.

"I hope I get a BIG paycheck for this!" the defeated grunt said and return his Golbat.

"Get them Beedrill!" Mera shouted. Her two Beedrills charge at a group of Zubats and knocked them down to the ground.

"Grrrrr!" a grunt growled.

"I Bugsy, will defeat you all!" Bugsy said. His Scyther slash at a Golbat, knocking it into the wall.

"Yeah teach them a lesson," a citizen shouted.

"Go get them Bugsy!" another shouted.

"Yeah!" all the citizens shouted.

"Where are the other Team Rocket Brothers? We need help!" a grunt yelled.

"Not so tough now huh?" Gidz yelled. His Raticate smiled a little and claw at a Zubat.

**-The Johto League-**

"How did this happened?" Sakura mumbled. The so call Team Rocket Brothers... Were all in a cage.

"Where did this thing come from?" Sakura yelled, trying to break free but couldn't.

"I told the boss that setting up traps would be a bad idea... And I guess I was right," Zack mumbled.

"I didn't even get to see Kenta's cute Pokémon!" Mina said randomly.

"No! I'm missing my chance to teach that brat Kenta on skipping out on our battle!" Blade shouted in fury. Drake sighed and closed his eyes. Why is he stuck with a bunch of fools?

**-The Johto League-**

"I wonder where Lady Sakura is-" Leo said before falling down head first unto the ground. If he hadn't fallen, he would have got nailed by that electric attack that sailed across.

**-The Johto League-**

Time seem to slow down when Rhyhorn charged at Kenta. All he can do is stare in fear has Rhyhorn raises its horn. Kenta closed his eyes, his life seemed to flash across his mind. But all he heard was the sudden sound of a distant bomb. Kenta opened his eyes to see a giant hole at the side of the wall. Confused, Kenta look from the hole, to Ken and Hack who's faces show a hint of surprised on them and to see Rhyhorn was knock out against the opposite wall.

"Freeze all of you! This is the Violet City's Police Force! You are all under arrest for numerous crimes Team Rocket!" that voice sounded familiar. Kenta look to the hole to see...

"Falkner?" Kenta said to himself. Everyone stop fighting and look in Kenta's general direction.

"Oh no, not these police freaks again. I already served my days in prison you punks!" a grunt yelled out of the blue. Falkner ignored the outburst.

"Don't worry folks, we'll take care of them! Arrest them all!" Falkner shouted. A large number of officers run in from the hole.

"Great..." a grunt mumbled. Falkner spotted Kenta and run up to him.

"Kenta? Why am I not surprise that you're here," Falkner said. Before Kenta can reply, Falkner turn to Ken.

"And you Ken... You have been a pain to our police force for a long time..." Falkner said seriously. Ken laughed, amused by what Falkner said.

"And you Falkner had been a very bad pest that needs to get rid off... This time, I won't show any mercy! Rhyhorn, get up!" Ken growled. The believed to be knocked out Rhyhorn, got up slowly and charged at Falkner and Kenta.

"Physic attack," a voice shouted out. Kenta look to see a figure wearing a mask. The funny thing is the figures clothes. He was wearing casual red pants, a casual dress shirt and... A tie? Beside the figure is a Alakazam. Rhyhorn was lifted up from the ground and was flung into the wall. Ken look at Rhyhorn and return it with a growled.

"Sorry I was late," the figure said. Falkner rolled his eyes.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it... **Will of the Elite Four**!" Falkner said. Kenta looedk at Falkner in surprised. Did he just say... Elite Four?

"How dare you!" Ken yelled. Falkner turned back to Ken.

"You won't escape this time!"

Ken chuckled lightly.

"As much as I want to stay here... I have other business elsewhere! Hack if you please..." Hack sighed and press a remote. Suddenly, a trap door open under Ken and Hack feet and they fall through. The trap door close.

"Hump! They got away again!" Falkner said. A police officer run up to Falkner.

"Sir! We captured all the grunts!" the officer saluted.

"Good job!" Falkner saluted back. Kenta was busily looking at Will. An Elite Four is standing in front of him! Kenta never imagine he will see one. Sure, he saw some trainers battle the Elite Four on TV when he was younger but he is actually looking at one. Will have a feeling someone is looking at him and he turn to Kenta.

"What... Is their something on my mask?" Will asked. But Kenta didn't answer, instead he drop to the ground...

**Blackthorn City...**

"T-t-t-this is like a dream come true!" Francesco said. Currently, they were underwater still searching for that green Gyarados.

"Whatever... Hurry up and find that so call green Gyarados!" Alex said.

"Whats wrong Alex?" John asked from the back.

"My problem is that I only have one badge and ribbon! I must not fall behind!" Alex said.

"Don't be such a worrywart! We are almost close to that cave the divers discovered," Carl said. As if an cue, a hollow cave appeared in front of the submarine.

"There it is! I shall name it, The Cave Of The Green Gyarados!" Francesco shouted in triumphed.

"First, that name is too long. Second, whats that up ahead?" Alex asked, pointing towards the caves left side. Francesco piloted the submarine to where Alex's pointing at. Once they got close, they realized it was another submarine.

"Another submarine?" Francesco said.

"Whats it doing here?" Carl asked. Alex looked at the submarine. She can see fainted letters on it. They read TR.

"Whoever it belongs to, their group are call TR," Alex comment.

"TR? Never heard of a group like that," John said.

"Well it doesn't matter, we should hurry up and head inside the cave," Francesco said, turning the submarine to the entrance. Alex once again, doesn't know why but she has a bad feeling...

To Be Continue!

**A lot of stuff happen in this chapter. As I had said earlier, this is the last chapter before school starts which is tomorrow! I hope I don't have to deal with annoying class mates like last year (shiver). **

**Kyuuketsuki fang**

**I bet you didn't see Will coming... lol. And stop predicting the future! Yes... I have to admit it, Kenta joins TR later on in my story. Hope you continue to read.**

**Serpent's Ballet**

**Sure you don't fight with lvl 100 Caterpie's (roll eyes), Joking! You fight with lvl 100 Dragonites? Who are you, another Lance? Zangoose-0bsessed? I hate Zangoose! Took out my Blaziken in Pokemon Emerald with its critical hits! Cheap! Great! Another physic! Your just like Kyuuketsuki fang! Geez... lol!**

**Onyxshade7**

**Am I that predictable? Or are you physic like Serpent Ballet and Kyuuketsuki fang?**

**Legendary Fairy**

**At least you didn't predict the future! Yup Alex and Francesco found yet more trouble... what will happen to the Pokedex nerd, battle and contest lover and two Pokemon obsessed scientist? Read chapter 16 to find out!**

**Thank you all and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**-IsleDelfionVocation524 **


	16. Here Comes Team Shadow!

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon!**

**What's up everyone? I know it has been ages since I updated and all. I could have updated way earlier but every time I get the chance, something comes up. Well here is chapter 16 folks! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 16: Here comes Team Shadow!**_

"This place is like a maze!" Alex exclaimed. Once again, The explore 2 submarine had came to a dead end.

"It's not just a maze... I just got a scan of this place... It's a labyrinth!" Carl said.

"Great, not only am I falling behind in my journey, but I'm lost... In a underwater labyrinth with three Pokémon nerds," Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! That hurt..." John said. Alex once again rolled her eyes.

"Alright everyone should relax! Maybe being down here had made us a little cranky," Francesco said. Carl, John and Alex turned to him.

"Cranky? I ain't cranky!" Carl shouted. Alex and John nodded their heads in agreement.

"Maybe your the cranky one!" John said.

"Yeah! Since you were piloting the submarine, it is YOUR fault that we are down here lost!" Alex growled. The three got up and walk slowly to a freaked out Francesco.

"..." Francesco eyes widen with fear.

**Meanwhile...**

"Great! Now we're lost... In a forest!" Vic exclaimed.

"Stop whining!" Gidz said. The two immediately jumped from each other.

"You wanna go, punk?" Vic sneered.

"You bet! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" Gidz shouted. Before they could release their Pokémon, Larry intervened.

"Stop it you two! Maybe we are a little tired hiking in Ilex Forest," Larry said. Behind him, Leo rolled his eyes.

"Said the guy who told us to 'oh it lets follow that strange shadow, it may be a rare Pokemon!' Oh noes we are lost! What ever shall we do? Who is to blame? Larry the idiot of course!" Leo shouted. Larry growled and reach for his Pokéball.

"You picking a fight with me?" Larry asked.

"You bet! Because that rare Pokemon say 'Larry have a good day, Larry is an idiot, Larry can go BITE HIMSELF!" Leo yelled. Larry eyes widen in surprise and he pounce on Leo. Watching from the trees above, a little green Pokémon was rolling around on a branch, laughing.

**Goldenrod City...**

"WAHHHHHHH! You meany!" Whitney, the gym leader cried. Tyran sweatdrop and looked at Devin nervously. Devin shrugged and continued to watch Whitney cry.

"Uh no, you made Whitney cried!" a female trainer said.

"Don't worry, she'll stop soon," the girl trainer said again.

"Another fine mess you got us into Tyran," Devin said, rolling his eyes.

"B-b-but its a trainers job to beat a gym leader," Tyran shouted back in defense. Devin rolled his eyes again and look at his PokeBeeper.

"20 minutes? She had been crying for 20 minutes!" Devin shouted.

"Oi! Stop crying and give my friend his gym badge!" Devin said to Whitney.

"No! It is bad to yell at Whitney while she is crying!" the same girl trainer said.

"Why?" Tyran asked nervously.

"Because she will..." the girl trainer trailed off and she ran off.

"Okay... Devin what do you think-" Tyran eyes widen. Standing over Devin's unconscious body was Whitney... And she look... Really... Pissed... Off!

"H-h-how dare you-you-you BEAT ME!" Whitney yell, holding a giant bat. Tyran gulped and turn around while screaming...

**Unknown location**

"Thanks for the info, Will." Will node his head and leave the room.

"So what do we do now... **Lance**?" Bruno asked. Lance, current champion, sighed and looked at the other Elite Four. There was Koga, reading some ninja book, Bruno was massaging his giant arms and Karen was looking in a small mirror.

"Nothing. Since most of Team Rocket was captured, might as well get back to training," Lance said, standing up. Lance walked past the Elite Four and exit the room. The Elite Four look at each other and exit as well.

"I'm starting to get worried... All Lance talks about is training. He even took down the offer **Clair **send him," Koga said without moving his eyes of his book. Karen chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry about him. He is just training up for the **big day**," Karen said. Beside her, Bruno snorted.

"We all are training up for the big day, but I never knew Lance had the heart to take down that offer," He said. Everyone fell silent until Karen smiled.

"I'm gonna go and pay a visit to someone," Karen said. Before anyone could say something, she ran off.

"What's her problem?" Koga asked, still reading his book.

**Meanwhile, Azalea Town**

"_...And that is why, you should never... EVER... try to teach a Snorlax how to dance-"_

"_-Now reporting from the center of the earth-"_

"_-This is a news bulletin! The flying Chimchar had been captured! You all can return to your homes-"_

"_-Hey look what I got! A surfing Pikachu doll! Awesome to the max!-"_

"_-And that is why you should not drink and fly on a bird Pokémon folks!-"_

"_-Just when the world doesn't get more complicated... there are-"_

"_-This is the new Platinum Pokemon training cards! Get them now-"_

"_-Read it and weep!-"_

"_-I so love candy-"_

"_-Holy! That's one big Snorlax!-"_

"_-What? There are now 493 Pokemon? I thought there were 151?-"_

"_-Kenta wake up!-"_

"_-INVASION! INVASION!-"_

"_-Sir! I can see the drop ship!-"_

"_-Here they come!-"_

"_-Are crazy champions keep beating you? Is Lance's illegal Dragonites pissing you off? What about Cynthia's Garchomp? That thing was a big pain in my ass! Well how about using this game shark? Trust me, your life would be much easier!-"_

"_-Kenta! Wake up now!-"_

"_-Don't get any bigger now Snorlax!-"_

"_-I SEE MONKEYS! THEIR EVERYWHERE!-"_

"_-KENTA WAKE UP!-"_

"_-Hey guys, they just released a new Pokemon game. It's call Pokemon World Quest. It's awesome! There are all the 4 regions and more, you can capture all 493 Pokemon and there are even a 5th generation in it! Awesome huh?-"_

"_-KENTA!"_

Kenta eyes shot open, only to be blinded by the bright light.

"Finally! You're awake! You okay Kenta?" Hikari asked. Kenta groaned and sit up. Kenta noticed other figures were also in the room. There was Nate, Sisi of course, Nurse Joy and Hikari.

"You were murmuring in your sleep about monkeys, about some Snorlax and other crazy stuff," Nate said.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Just a crazy dream," Kenta said. Sisi ran up to Kenta and gave him a big hug.

"My poor Kenta... You must be tired," she cooed. Kenta groaned and rub his head. The words "Invasion! Invasion!" keeps repeating in his head.

"I am glad you're okay. You gave us quite a heart attack when you drop down. You seem fine now so I'll leave now. Oh, your Pokémon and your other stuff are all safe and sound," Nurse Joy said and walk out of the room. After an hour, Kenta and co. are standing out of the Pokémon Center.

"So what happen guys?" Kenta asked.

"Well first, Falkner had captured most of the Team Rocket but Ken and that Hack guy escaped. Everyone went back to their usual stuff. Silver and Mera are going to Goldenrod City, the Pokémon Brothers are also heading to Goldenrod City, Mai went with Falkner to get a gym badge and you were asleep for about an hour or so," Nate explained. Kenta fixed his gloves and his goggles.

"So Ken got away..." Kenta trailed off and he look on the ground.

"You okay Kenta?" Hikari asked. Kenta looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine... You know what, I got an idea. I'm gonna go training!" Kenta said, surprising everyone.

"Training for what?" Nate asked.

"Well... I was lucky with all those battles I was in with Team Rocket... I need to get stronger," Kenta said seriously.

"But, what about the gym?" Sisi asked. Kenta thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'll challenge Bugsy later... Say Hikari, how about we catch some Pokémon for you?" Kenta asked his best friend.

"Well the contest is starting soon and all and-" she was caught off guard when Kenta grab her hand.

"The contest can wait! What are you gonna do Nate? Sisi?" Kenta asked his other friends.

"I'm gonna warm up for the contest," Nate said.

"I heard there is a Pokemon Egg Farm around here... Since I am a breeder and all, I'm gonna check it out," Sisi said. Everyone nodded their heads in silent agreement and depart separate ways.

"So where are we gonna go Kenta?" Hikari asked.

"First, we will capture some Pokémon for you, since you are going into a contest and all. Second, we are going to the forest!" Kenta said.

**Back to the Pokemon Brothers**

"Finally!" Leo exclaimed. The Pokémon Brothers had finally exit the forest and are now heading to Goldenrod City.

"I wonder how Kenta is doing," Gidz said.

"I'm sure he's fine," Larry said in a dry tone of voice. The Pokémon Brothers turned a corner to see a large crowd.

"I wonder whats happening over there," Vic wondered out loud. The group walked up to see a female reporter and a camera man.

"Hi all! My name is Gabby with my partner Ty. We had just heard information that a unidentified Pokémon had been seen flying around the Johto region. We got info that it was last spotted here, route 34," Gabby said into her microphone. Larry's eyes perk up.

"You heard that guys, there is a unidentified Pokemon around here! Lets go catch it!" Larry said. The other 3 groaned.

**Goldenrod City**

"I'm sorry I hit you with that bat Tyran and Devin but I really get upset once I lose in a battle," Whitney said nervously at a beaten Tyran and Devin.

"You better be-" Tyran clamp his hand over Devin's mouth before the blue hair trainer could say something to tick Whitney off again.

"It's fine! We will be leaving now!" Tyran said. Once outside, Tyran almost bump into Silver.

"Watch where you're going!" Silver growled before walking past Tyran. Mera, on her Houndoom smiled at Tyran and Devin.

"Sorry but he's a little... Unfriendly," Mera said before walking inside as well. Both Tyran and Devin blink before heading back to the Pokémon Center.

**Violet City...**

"Not bad Mai... You managed to defeat my Pidgeotto but can you defeat this Pokemon? Go Pidgeot!" Falkner shouted. He expertly toss the ball in the air. The ball spinned in a perfect circular motion before landing on the ground. The Pokéball opened, revealing Pidgeot.

"A Pidgeot? Great..." Mai mumbled. This isn't gonna be easy!

**Ecruteak City **

"So this is Tin Tower huh?" Luke said.

"Might has well try to capture the **Legendary Beasts**," Luke was about to reach for the door when a Pokémon appeared.

"AHHHHH!" Luke jumped back in sheer surprise when a Haunter lick his face.

"Haunter," Haunter said, its eyes glowing a eerily blue. Luke stared into Haunter's eyes before falling head first to the ground. The Haunter smiled evilly and teleport itself and Luke.

**Back to Kenta and Melody**

"...Thanks for upgrading my Pokédex Prof. Elm!" Kenta said.

"Your welcome! Good luck!" Elm said before his face disappear off the screen of Kenta's Pokedex.

"It was nice of Prof. Elm to take his time to call you Kenta," Hikari said. The two are still streaking through Ilex Forest. Kenta had helped Hikari captured a Mareep.

"Yeah," Kenta replied. Prof. Elm had done it again. He had install something call the Level Checker which shows the level of a Pokémon. He also installed a feature called the Berry Dex which has info on various berries of the Pokémon world.

"Lets see... Your Mareep is level 8, Chikorita is level 10, Caterpie is level 5," Kenta said.

"Lets check my team... Pidgey is level 12, Mankey is level 13, Weedle is level 5, Abra is level 11, Nidorian is level 9 and Cyndaquil is level 18," Kenta said. Suddenly, they both heard a noise.

"What was that?" Hikari said, getting a little scared.

"I'm not sure... Sounds like... Crying?" Kenta said once he heard some wailing. Kenta and Hikari walked to where the sound is to find a Totodile crying.

"What's a Totodile doing here?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know but it looks so sad," Hikari replied. Kenta and Hikari continued to watch the Totodile cry. Kenta felt sorry for it. What should he do? Wait, maybe...

"Go Great Ball!" Kenta shouted, throwing a Great Ball at Totodile. The Great Ball hit the unsuspected Pokémon, sucking it inside. The Great Ball landed on the ground and started to wobble. Kenta and Hikari watched the Great Ball wobble until it completely stopped. Kenta smiled and grab the Great Ball.

"Here Hikari," Kenta said, handing the Great Ball to Hikari. Hikari tooked the Great Ball and looked at Kenta with question eyes. Kenta shrugged his shoulders.

"Since you need another Pokémon, a Totodile should be just fine," Kenta said. Hikari smile at Kenta and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Kenta," the pink hair girl said. Kenta smiled and nodded his head.

"I think it is time for you to go back to town for that contest... Don't worry about me, I'll just train here," Kenta said. Hikari nodded her head and turn to leave.

"See you later Kenta!" Hikari said. Kenta waved back at her until she turn a corner.

"Come out everyone!" Kenta shouted. Kenta's team appeared in front of him. Pidgey was busy flapping in the air, Mankey was pumping its arms, Abra was sleeping, Weedle was walking slowly, Nidorian was scratching its ear with its legs and Cyndaquil was looking at Kenta.

"Alright everyone. I believe it is time that we start training. So lets do it!" Kenta shouted. All his Pokémon did the same. Hiding in a tree, Karen watched as Kenta and his Pokémon run off to train.

"This should be interesting..." Karen said.

**Gyarados cave...**

"We are still lost in here!" Carl shouted. Another hour or so past and the explorer 2, along with its unlucky passengers, are still lost in the Gyarados cave.

"Its all your fault! If only you weren't such a lousy driver!" John said to Francesco. Francesco was tied to a chair with steel chains.

"Come on guys, release me please!" Francesco begged.

"Wait! I can see a clearing ahead!" Alex said. Up ahead of the submarine was light reflecting off the water. Carl piloted the submarine to the light.

"Look up, there seems to be a cave there," John said.

"Alright then, lets go!" Carl shouted. The submarine went full blast. Everyone grab unto something when the submarine break out of the water. Everyone stared in awe as they saw glowing rocks and mineral everywhere. Carl piloted the submarine close to land. Alex freed Francesco and they all jumped out of the submarine.

"I've never seen anything like this... Glowing rocks," Alex said. Francesco walked up to a glowing rock and picked it up.

"They are so pretty," John said, gazing at a purple rock.

"Hey guys, I found a path here!" Carl shouted. The others drop down their rocks and follow Carl.

"I hope it isn't a maze like it was underwater..." Alex said. The group continued to walk, gazing at the colorful rock. Suddenly, Francesco stop walking.

"What is it Francesco?" Alex asked.

"I think I hear someone talking... Come on!" Francesco said quietly. The group walk slowly and silently towards the voices.

"...You will never get away with this **Team Shadow**!" a voice yelled. There was a cruel laugh.

"Well sorry to burst your bubbles but we already got away with it. Now that we captured the green Gyarados, we will gain a huge profit!" another voice laughed and was soon joined by others. The group hid behind a rock. There were 2 beaten up men dress in black. Standing over them with evil grins were 4 men dress in black as well, expect they have TS on their shirts in blue.

"Did you heard that, they captured the green Gyarados!" Carl said.

"Not only that, they are planning on selling it. We should go save it!" Alex said, her eyes blazing.

"No! It might be too risky... We should leave..." Francesco said. The group was about to leave when Alex accidentally step on a rock. The 4 men lift their heads up.

"Who's there? Show yourselves or else!" one said dangerously. The group look at each other before standing up. The 4 men snickered once they saw them.

"Well, well, well. Now what are you kids doing here? You know its dangerous to be in a place like this," one snickered. The others joined him in laughter. Alex glared at them.

"I'll show you who is the 'kids' here! Go Light!" Alex shouted.

"Why can't we just talk things over... Go Squirtle!"

"Slowpoke!"

"Kadabra!"

Alex Espeon, known as Light, appeared in front of her. Francesco Squirtle was waging its tail, Carl's Slowpoke yawned and John's Kadabra was checking its spoon.

"Alright men, lets show them who's boss! Go Haunter!" they all shouted. 4 haunter appeared in front of the group.

"I could use the training! Use Confusion Light!"

**Back to Kenta's training...**

"Good work everyone!" Kenta said happily. His team had really improved! His Pidgey is now a Pidgeotto, Weedle evolved into a Kakuna, then into a Beedrill. Nidoran evolved into a Nidorino, his Abra into a Kadabra, however, his Mankey and Cyndaquil didn't evolved. Kenta took out his Pokédex and look at his Pokémon.

"Let's see... Pidgeotto is level 22, Beedrill is level 15, Nidorino is level 17, Abra is level 20, Mankey is level 19 and Cyndaquil is level 23... Wow we really did train a lot!" Kenta said.

"That's good then," Karen shouted, appearing behind Kenta. Kenta jumped back and into Kadabra.

"Who are you?" Kenta asked, getting off Kadabra. Karen chuckled lightly before looking in a small mirror.

"I am Karen of the Elite Four," she said. Kenta's mouth dropped.

"Your an Elite Four... Like Will?" Kenta said. Karen once again chuckled.

"You sure are a smart boy aren't you. You must be wondering why I'm here no?" she said the last part in a french kind of voice. Kenta nodded his head.

"Well I am here to discuss some things with you. How about we walk back to Azalea Town while I discuss this no?" she said. Kenta returned his Pokémon and the two set off. Meanwhile, a little green Pokémon was snoozing in the tree, without a care in the world.

To Be Continue!

**I finished! Yes! I know, not the best chapter out there but it will do. You all know what to do, review!**

**Legendary Fairy**

**I'm sorry but I really wanted to put the battle scene in this chapter, only it would be too long. Don't worry, I will make it up to you on chapter 17!**

**Fang**

**Thanks for telling me that I can call you fang. Sure you could beta, it would really help! I hope that the series will go far too!**

**Serpent's Ballet**

**I hope I could do all the other seasons too. All we could do is just hope. Your RAWR made me lol.**

**SkyeGavin**

**Um... this story isn't really based on me. Its base on a character that I made up. Nope, no Q&As. Not really a choose your own adventure type, I think. I hope that clear things up.**

**The Triuvirate of Rei**

**Nice avatar! That thing scares me...lol Thanks for the OC and he will appear next chapter! In a cool kind of way.**

**Onyxshade7**

**Your avatar make me think 'what the..?' lol! Thanks!**

**I didn't kill the queen**

**Yup, we believe you (read your username) don't worry about not reviewing, its perfectly fine! Glad you like your OC's! Stay tuned!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	17. Things are Starting to Heat Up!

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form!**

**Hey guys! I am totally sorry for not uploading in like... Forever!**

_**Chapter 17: Things are starting to heat up!**_

"This is intense!" Francesco shouted when a Shadow Ball almost hit him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean... Light use Confusion!" Alex shouted. Francesco and Alex are currently in a tight battle against the two Team Shadow members. Carl and John are battling the other two. Light eyes glow pink for a brief moment. One of the Team Shadow members smirk cockily.

"Haunter use Yawn!" one said. Haunter open its mouth wide and send a light, soothing vibration towards Light and Water, they both immediately stop running and fall asleep on the spot.

"Water! Wake up!" Francesco shouted to the sleeping Squirtle... But no response. Alex was doing the same to her Espeon. One of Team Shadow smirked evilly.

"Now that wasn't hard now was it? Now come peacefully..." he growled.

**Meanwhile...Ecruteak Town, Tin Tower...**

"You can't keep me lock up in here!" Luke yelled as he bang onto the doors of his cell.

"Quiet down runt!" **Athena**, 4th strongest Team Shadow leader, growled at Luke from her spot. Beside her was another Team Shadow leader, **Apollo**.

"The runt is as feisty as a giant clam," Apollo said before being punched by Athena.

"I don't wanna hear your trap either. I have no idea what's taking **Lance **so damn long to get that green Gyarados! If this continues, the boss will be very unhappy!" Athena growled. The doors leading out of the room open and a weird man walk inside. He has a purple beard and purple hair. And his eyes looked... So... Lazy.

"What is it this time, **Lambda**?" Apollo asked with a sighed. Lambda, 3rd strongest Team Shadow leader, hop happily towards Apollo.

"I've got news that Lance is having trouble in the cave, it seems," Lambda said in a weird, kind of voice.

"TROUBLE? You know what, I'm gonna go there! I always have to do everything around this damn place!" Athena yelled before stalking off. Lambda jumped out of her way.

"Hump! She is feisty as a giant clam," Apollo commented, rubbing his red left cheek.

**Back to the cave...**

"This is depressing..." Francesco said, cleaning his glasses. Currently, they all had been captured and been put into a cage. Their Pokémon were locked in another so that they won't escape.

"I know what you mean, we got our butts handed to those punks," Alex said with a sighed. They all continue to watch their Pokémon, tired and all beaten up.

"WHAT?" the group turned towards the ruckus.

"She's coming? Ah crap! Alright lets load everything up," Lance said. Him and the others were zipping on diving suits.

"What should we do with the Team Rocket's?" a grunt asked Lance. Lance turn to the two beaten up Team Rocket's.

"Teleport them," Lance said. The grunt takes out a weird device and before anyone can blink, the two Team Rocket grunts were gone.

"Is that all? Good let's get out of here!" Lance ordered.

"Hey! What about us?" Carl shouted. Lance stop and turn around with a smirk.

"You all can stay here and rot for all I care," he said coldly and put on a helmet. A shiver rush through the group.

"B-b-but you can't do that!" Alex yelled angrily.

"I can and will," Lance muffled voice said. Lance made a signal and the other three Team Shadow members push a button on a switch they each had. Suddenly, three large "KA-BOOM!" could be heard...

**Meanwhile...**

David, 24 years old and Legendary Pokémon Hunter (A/N: or LPH for short), was busy minding his own business in Ilex Forest until he heard people talking. David, being the curious hunter he is, hide behind a tree to see who it is. It was Kenta and Karen.

"Really? The Elite Four is that strong?" Kenta gasped with his mouth wide open. Karen smiled a little.

"Of course, we are not call the Elite Four if we are weak, no?" she said. Kenta looked down at his feet in deep thought.

"Well then that means I'll have to train more harder then," he muttered, fixing his gloves. Meanwhile, in the tree tops, a trainer is standing on a fairly fragile branch. He has blond hair, blue eyes, wears a long red coat which reaches the bottom half of his face. And the strangest thing, he is wearing a black mask that covers his other half. His name is Demetri Koslov, and he is going to make history right here and now... He is going to capture Celebi. Demetri stared at the Pokémon has it continues to sleep soundlessly. His grip on his Ultra Ball tighten and sweat started to appeared on his face... Er, mask. His heart started to beat faster has he aim carefully. Celebi yawned.

"Go Ultra-" SNAP! The branch supporting the blond trainer snapped. Demetri eyes opened in shock has he fall down, down, down.

Below, Kenta and Karen continued to walk towards town. Suddenly, Karen stop in her tracks. Kenta looked at her questionably.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Do you hear something? You know, like something falling?" Karen asked Kenta.

"Falling..?" Kenta said confused. On cue, something came crashing down beside them. Both trainers jumped and look at each other. Lying there was Demetri, with swirls in his eyes. The blond trainer quickly regain conscience. Demetri shake his head and stand up, shaking the fall like it was nothing. Both Kenta and Karen looked at each other when they saw his half mask thing. Kenta was the first to talk.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hump! None of your business," Demetri's cold voice said. Kenta narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"What were you doing in the tree tops?" Karen asked, starting to dislike the blond trainer. Demetri looked at her for a few moments before replying.

"If you must know, I was trying to capture the Legendary Time Pokémon Celebi, unfortunately, luck was not on my side," Demetri said. Before anyone else can mutter another sentence, David appeared.

"Really? Do you mind telling me where Celebi is now?" David said.

"Who are you?" Demetri growled irritatedly. David raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry for being rude but my name is David... Yes David," David said. Demetri studied David before he nodded his head.

"Now I know you are, you're the older brother of Cynthia, the current champion of Sinnoh," Demetri said. David eyebrows rose again before he grinned. He move a hand through his jet black hair.

"Yes I am," he said. An awkward moment followed. Kenta glanced at each face, hoping someone would say something. Karen had fulfill his wish.

"David, right? What were you saying earlier?" Karen asked. David scratched his head for a moment.

"Now I remember, I'm a Legendary Pokémon Hunter. I gather info on these Legendary Pokémon. You see, I'm hiking in the Ilex Forest for Celebi. As you can see, I have no luck," David said. Kenta ears perked up in interest.

"Hey, maybe you can help me. I'm trying to get info on every Pokémon in this region. It's an errand for Prof. Elm," Kenta said.

"Elm? I know him. Sure, you seem like a good guy. Catch," David throw a card at Kenta. Kenta caught it to see it was a phone card.

"If I get any info, I will give you a call. Look at the time, I should be hunting for Celebi... sSy, where did that trainer go?" David asked. Karen and Kenta noticed that Demetri was gone.

"Oh well, see y'all later," David said. Suddenly, he disappeared. Kenta was in complete awe.

"Wow," he only said.

**Route 35...**

"Are you sure your reading that map right?" Devin asked Tyran.

"Yes, I'm sure... Wait... This doesn't make any sense..." Tyran trailed off.

"What doesn't make any sense?" Devin asked, getting nervous.

"What I don't get is why in the world does my map have a drawing of a Pokémon on it," Tyran said, showing it to Devin. Devin snatched the map and look at it.

"What the? I don't remember this being on the map," Devin said.

"And there is something written on the back... Lets see... 'You're going the wrong way... idiots'...?" Devin looked at Tyran in confusion.

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my god, I mean, oh my gosh!" Carl muttered in a panic. Boulders came crashing down to the ground. Lance and his team was already gone... With the Green Gyarados.

"This is no time to freak out Carl!" John shouted. A giant boulder landed a few inches from their cage.

"...Okay never mind," John said.

"What are we going to do? I'm too young to die! God save me! Please I beg you, take them but not me!" Carl panicked. John slapped him.

"Shh! You two, Alex is trying to concentrate," Francesco said.

"Everyone calm down... Almost... Yes!" Alex cheered. The cage opened and they all piled out.

"Good job Alex, let's get the Pokémon!" Francesco said. In a few a attempts, they still haven't release the Pokémon.

"What are we going to do? I can't lock pick the cage," Alex said, frightened. The others didn't answer her. Francesco noticed that his Squirtle is acting strange. Suddenly, Water glow white.

"Hey what's happening?" John asked. Francesco smiled has Water grow bigger and bigger. The other Pokémon in the cage look at awe when Water evolved into a Wartortle. Water growled and started charging at the cage. Water burst out of the cage and landed with a twinkle in its eyes... Show off!

All the Pokémon happily bounce out of the cage towards their trainers.

"Are you all okay?" Alex asked her Pokémon. They all nodded. The ground started to shake more violently.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Francesco yelled has more boulders came crashing down.

"But what about our Pokéballs?" Carl asked.

"Forget them! We have to leave now!" Francesco replied. They all ran off without another word.

**Back to Lance...**

"We're almost there-" Lance looked in horror has the cage carrying the green Gyarados was hit by a boulder. The other Team Shadow grunts try to secure the ropes but it was too late. The Gyarados was falling down to the bottom of the water. Lance growled and made a signal.

"Forget it! Let's get out of here... Athena is not going to be happy" Lance muttered the last part. Lance and the grunts made it out to their submarine, right after their escape the entrance was block by large portions of boulders...

**-The Johto League-**

"Jump!" Alex shouted. Everyone jump over a hole in the ground.

"Watch out!" Carl yelled. They all dodge three large boulders.

"Duck!" John warned. They all duck before a landslide got them.

"Faster!" Francesco yelled when he noticed water behind him. Alex looked behind her to see rushing water.

"There is the submarine!" Carl shouted happily. Alex turn back to her front and smiled wearily has the submarine got closer. The group dodge more boulders and jump onto the submarine. Francesco open the hatch and let everyone in. Francesco immediately jump into the drivers seat.

"Hang on tight!" he yelled. The submarine powered up and began to submerge. Soon, they were on coarse.

"Carl, lead us out of here" Francesco said.

"Aye aye, captain," Carl shouted.

"Look out!" Alex yelled. Francesco steered the submarine right, barley missing a gigantic boulder.

"Francesco, I think you should hurry up! Lot's of rushing water is coming!" John shouted. The voyage continued for10 minutes of dodging boulders.

"The exit should be right ahead-" Francesco stopped when he saw a cage in front of him.

"What's that...? Hey its the green Gyarados!" Alex shouted. Indeed it was, the green Gyarados was trap with a boulder on it.

"What should we do?" John asked. Everyone look at each other. Suddenly, a boulder hit the submarine. Everyone gasped as the submarine suddenly shut off.

"Argh!" Francesco yelled when he hit his head. The submarine then drifted down and down...

**-The Johto League-**

Celebi jerk awake, looking around its surroundings. It sensed that someone is in danger. And with its mighty powers, teleported from the spot.

**-The Johto League-**

"Damage!" Francesco asked.

"The boulder had hit the main power, this submarine is not going anywhere." John said.

"We where so close! What should we do?" Carl asked. Nobody answered him for they too were in deep thought. Suddenly, there was a weird noise until a green light appeared in front of the submarine. Celebi flied through the green portal and looked around until it spot the submarine. Celebi look to its right to see a Gyarados in a cage. Celebi close its eyes and summon its powers... They all teleported out, just in time. The entire cave collapsed...

**-The Johto League-**

"I'm starting to get the chills..." Leo commented. Once again, the poor Pokémon Brothers are lost.

"Are you sure you're reading the map right?" Larry asked Vic. Vic nodded his head.

"I'm positive..." Vic trailed off.

"Well hurry up! We have to hurry before my favorite show starts," Gidz whined. Yep, some things never change.

**-The Johto League-**

"You know you are in a whole lot of trouble!" Athena growled. She, Lance and other Team Shadow grunts were in a helicopter heading towards their base.

"Cool your jets... Babe," Lance smirked. Athena flared up.

"Your just lucky I'm the one flying the helicopter..." she warned.

**-The Johto League-**

Alex groaned and open her eyes.

"Oh! Alex your awake," Francesco said. Alex sit up in to noticed that she is in a hospital bed.

"What happen?" she asked.

"Well... When a boulder hit the submarine, you had hit your head and lost conscientiousness. Then a green light appeared and we were instantly teleported out. Me, Carl and John bring you to the hospital while the professor took the green Gyarados... That was what pretty much happen," Francesco explained.

Alex groaned and look out the window.

"I wonder what really saved us..."

**-The Johto League-**

"Let me out!" Luke yelled in pure rage.

"Quiet!" Athena growled.

**-The Johto League-**

"So I'll see you around Kenta," Karen said. She, like David, disappeared. Kenta blinked and scratched his head.

"I'm still not used to people doing that..." he said. Kenta walked towards the gym only to see someone standing there.

"Who are you?" Kenta asked. The stranger look at Kenta with a sleepy look.

"My name is Broly... Broly Banes. I came here to challenge the gym leader but apparently he is gone to some bug catching contest. Are you also a challenger?" Broly asked.

Broly is wearing a really formal suit, with black slacks, shoes, tie, vest and bands over his elbow. He wears a dark red stripped shirt.

"I sure am... So do you know when he is coming back?" Kenta asked. Broly seem to think.

"Maybe a few hours or so," Broly said. Kenta nodded and thanked him.

"I wonder what Hikari is doing... Might as well look for her," Kenta said.

**-The Johto League-**

"Have you located the egg?" Apollo asked Lambda.

"Nope, we haven't spot it yet," Lambda replied.

"Well hurry up! The boss is going to get real mad," Apollo said. Luke is listening to their conservation and when they said the word 'egg' his interest went up. What kind of egg are they looking for? Luke has a feeling if they find it, it means something really bad is going to happen...

To Be Continue!

**Did I finish? YES!** **Once again, I am sorry for not updating in forever. Please forgive me .**

**The Triumvirate of Rie**

**I meant your avatar but**__**changed it. Hope you like your OC appearance!**

**Serpent's Ballet**

**Did you change your avatar again? Yup, I hate Lance's Dragonites. I mean come on, they all know HYPER BEAM!**

**I didn't kill the queen**

**The Pokemon Brothers are so lost huh?**

**Onyxshade7**

**Really? The Whitney thing happen when you were younger? Glad that didn't happen to me!**

**Legendary Fairy**

**I got your e-mail in my inbox and was planning and writing back to you when I forgot (because of school and trips I had to go to). Hope you like this chapter!**

**Thank you all!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	18. A Egg's Destiny & Team Shadow's Plans

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon!**

**Right! I am back! It has been AGES (I mean it) since I last updated. Of course, we all have a life right? So of course, you all are busy just as me. Anyways I got some new video games! -victory dance- I got Pokemon Platinum (awesome by the way) and Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (beaten it and was excellent). Bad news, my grammar never improved (maybe from the above texts you can clearly see that), so I hope that all of you reading can survive my bad grammar until the story is... Well... Done. Or maybe I will practice? Nah! Instead of practicing, I will just play some Super Smash Bros! :)**

**P.S. Have a excellent March Brake everyone!**

**Note: chapter title and plot has been changed. Kenta battles the gym leader in chapter 21.**

_**Chapter 18: A egg's destiny & Team Shadow's plans**_

**Azalea Town Pokemon Center**

"...And worst of all, after taking that hit to the head by the angry Jigglypuff, Prof. Elm started wandering the place, asking people what year he was born," said Prof. Elm's assistant, and once a Pokémon Trainer himself, Vash Matsuda. Kenta couldn't help but laughed a little.

"Then he started shaking me, asking when the cookie monster is coming back. I tried to keep him calm but he accidentally... Bag himself," Vash said. Kenta had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing aloud.

"Not only that, but we also have to deal with Team-Kenta? Are you laughing?" demanded Vash. Kenta hollered with laughter, his stomach aching.

"Prof. Elm got owned by a Jigglypuff! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the redhead trainer. Kenta's father only sighed and shake his head.

"Well, I have to go anyways. Later," said Kenta's father before he disappeared from the screen. Kenta calmed down after a few minutes before realizing his father is gone. Chuckling to him, Kenta grabbed his bag and walk out. The blazing sun made him cover his eyes.

"I wonder if Bugsy arrived yet... It's almost been a hour since he went to that bug catching contest. Might has well check." Kenta walked for only a few minutes until the gym came in view. Kenta noticed that sleepy fellow wasn't there anymore. What was his name? Broly... Yeah, Broly Banes. Kenta look at the doors to see the same message. 'Gym Leader Bugsy is currently not available for any challenges by Pokémon Trainers. Thank you for understanding- Bugsy' it read. Kenta yawned and turn around, only to see a gigantic Dragonite in the sky, glaring at him.

**Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Azalea Town**

"You sure do have a collection Mr. Shepherd," Sisi Sparks commented. Before her was a large group of Pokémon eggs. Each with their own color, design, patterns and smoothness. Sisi always love Pokémon eggs, ever since she hatched Vulpix and raised it.

"Why thank you Sisi. I do love a person who loves Pokémon eggs much like myself and my wife," Jack Shepherd said with pride. They both walk down the long hallway, checking at the eggs to make sure they are okay. While examining, Sisi noticed a oddly multi colored egg with strange patterns on it.

"Mr. Shepherd, why does this egg look so... Different from the others?" Sisi asked politely. Shepherd look in her direction.

"That Sisi was a egg I recently found. I do not know of its origins, but I rescued it from a group of people name... Team Shadow. A evil organization group, just like Team Rocket," Sisi look at Shepherd with a confused gaze before glancing back at the strange egg.

"What were they doing with it?" asked Sisi.

"From my understanding, while I was sneaking behind them, they talk about some experiment or something around those lines," Shepherd said, nodding his head slowly.

"But, I have a feeling this egg won't hatch if it stays here. I have a feeling this egg will hatch for a Trainer... Maybe you should take it with you Sisi," Shepherd said. Sisi look at Shepherd with a look of shock.

"I don't think it is wise-" Sisi stop. She know the perfect person who will take the egg. "On second thought, I will take it," Sisi said. Mr. Shepherd nodded his head. He carefully lift the egg and handed it to Sisi.

"It is now your responsibility Sisi," said Shepherd. Sisi glanced at the egg and nodded her head in thanks.

"I must go now Mr. Shepherd. Say bye for your wife for me!" said Sisi has she hurriedly run out of the house. Mr. Shepherd didn't even have enough time to say bye. Suddenly guilt well inside Shepherd.

_'I hope I didn't endanger her by giving her that egg. After all, Team Shadow is looking for it,' _Shepherd thought gravely.

**Meanwhile, Ecruteak Town, Team Shadow headquarters**

"Status report," a cold voice boomed, bouncing off the walls and into Team Shadows most strangest members. They all shivered, knowing who the voice belong to.

"W-w-well **Master Kurt**, we haven't got any leads about the whereabouts of the-" Lambda was cut off by a deep growled.

"What! Are you telling me you haven't founded the egg yet?" Kurt, silvered hair bristling, shout at the cowering leaders in front of him.

"Not only you fail at getting the egg back, but you also failed at getting the green Gyarados! What kind of leaders are you?" Kurt screamed, his silver eyes looking at the leaders, especially Lance, with heated frustration.

"But sir!" Lance said bravely. "Team Shadow is searching all over the entire region for the egg. But we will never find it if we are not given more information other than what it looks like," said Lance. Kurt's Kabutops red eyes glower at them all.

"Hmm... You are right Lance. Alright, listen well! The egg you are looking for is what I need to shape this retched world into my own. You see, containing in that egg is no other than a Lugia." Every leader looked at Kurt with eyes of saucers. Delighted by their shock expressions, Kurt continued, "You see, while I was in the mountains in the Sinnoh region, I stumbled across a ancient temple that shows the legendary Pokémon, Lugia. It was in the ancient language, but with a few 'sources' I manage to get to translate it. 'Each time the moon, the stars, the sun and planets are united into one, a legendary creature shall be brought into this world. But it comes with a price. If so the legendary creature is raise by someone with impure heart, the world shall not be the peaceful world the ancients have tried to continue but if raise by someone with a pure heart, the legendary creature shall fulfill its duties has the watcher of the sea.'"

"Meaning..." urged Apollo.

"It is very simply my friend. If I get my hands on that egg, I shall raise it into the a faithful servant, which would be at my side to crush my enemies. Enough story telling, get back to work and find me that egg!" Kurt exploded. The leaders immediately, like a couple of scared Growlithes, scurry out of Kurt's domain.

**The Pokémon Brothers.**

"Too bad we didn't find that unidentified Pokemon" Larry said with disappointment.

"Yeah. Thanks for wasting our time Pokémon hunter," said Gidz dryly. Larry shot him a death glare before getting back at eating his food. The Pokémon Brothers are now at Goldenrod City after their fail attempt of getting the so called 'unidentified Pokémon'. Of course, the Pokémon Brothers already beaten the gym leader, Whitney (and also getting whack in the face with a bat) and all they need is the last 5 badges of Johto. But of course, them being lazy, they decide not to train or capture other Pokémon other than the ones they have.

"Guys, I think we should train and capture more Pokémon since we horribly lose to Morty," Leo declared.

"Yeah, since we need to get the other 5 badges to participate in the Johto League," Vic added. All of them looked at each other in silent agreement.

"Ah. This brings me back. Eating with you all right beside the open sea," Leo yawned lazily. They all shared a laugh.

"It sure dose. Remember when we all meant?"Gidz asked the group.

"Yeah. It was when Leo got rejected by that girl," Everyone, including Leo, shared another laugh.

"I told you guys, if she touched the fire, she gets burned," They all laughed again. After a moment of silence, Larry spoked up.

"Hey, weren't we talking about getting more Pokemons and training for the League?" asked Larry. They all thought for a moment or two before shaking their heads.

"No and besides, training are for the lazy people," said Vic. They node their heads in agreement. Even though they are not related in blood, they all share the same thing... The power of being a lazy trainer.

**Azalea Town.**

Kenta eyes widen in astonishment when Dragonite land on the ground in front of him. Jumping off its back was none other than Alex and Francesco.

"Alex? Francesco?" shouted Kenta. Alex turned in his general direction and waved at him.

"Kenta, aren't I glad to see you," said Alex. Kenta walked towards them with a look of bewilderment.

"Is that yours?" Kenta said, staring at the gigantic Dragonite. Alex shake her head.

"No, it belongs to Clair, the strongest gym leader in Johto. She made the Dragonite drop us off here. By the way, thank you Dragonite," Alex bowed to the dragon Pokémon. Dragonite nodded it's head happily and take flight into the sky, heading back to Clair. After it was gone from eyesight, Alex turn towards Kenta.

"There is something me and Francesco have to tell you. But first, I'm pretty hungry."

**-The Johto League-**

"This is it folks! After experiencing exciting matches between coordinators, we are finally at the finals! The battle is between Nate Lindel and Hikari Miyuki!" the judge screamed into her microphone. The audience burst into a loud, frenzy cheering. Hikari, not so shaken from her previous contest, step out bravely. Nate, with Pacific by his side, step out with a confident smile. The crowd erupt into another cheer has both coordinators face each other. Hikari was with Totodile other than her Chikorita. Totodile was at first scared, but gained more confidence. Because of this, Hikari's confidence also grew. But Hikari knows that Nate's Zangose is a formidable opponent. Not only is its speed incredible, but its agility and power makes it a dangerous foe. The judge glanced back and forth between coordinators.

"All right! Here it is! The final round. This is the battle part has we see who can win the ribbon! Hikari, with her Totodile has impress the audience in the first rounds. Nate, with his lean, mean fighting machine Pacific have given us the true example of speed and power. Which one will win? Let's find out! Ready... Set... Go!" the judge rush off the stage.

"Totodile use Water Gun!" Hikari said. Totodile run towards Pacific, spraying water.

"Dodge and use Slash!" said Nate. Pacific dodge the attack with incredible agility and slash Totodile with it's sharp claws. Totodile was sent flying into the air.

"Follow up with Pursuit!" Pacific launched himself into the air after Totodile.

"Quick Totodile, dodge!" Totodile regain it's balance and evade Pacific's Pursuit in time.

"Bite attack!" Hikari shouted. Totodile bare his fangs and bite Pacific on his shoulder.

"Shake him off with another Slash!" Pacific raise it's claws and slash Totodile, allowing it to escape. Both Pokémon landed on the ground, glaring at each other. The crowd was going crazy.

"Oh my! The excitement is raising in this place. Both coordinators are at the same level of points!" cried the judge.

"There is only one minute! Who will win?" Both Pokémon charge at each other. Before contact, Pacific jump to the right.

"Pursuit!" Pacific charged at Totodile. Pacific slam into Totodile, sending the crocodile Pokémon stumbling.

"Counterattack with Tackle!" Totodile snapped out its daze and slam into Pacific, sending them both down to the ground. Hikari glanced at the clock. Only 20 seconds left.

"Bite attack Totodile!" Hikari said. Totodile jumped at Pacific with fangs bared.

"Tail Whip Pacific!" Pacific swing its tails, only for Totodile to launch unto it. Pacific growled and slap Totodile with a Slash attack, sending Totodile to the ground.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... And the time is up!" shouted the judge. The crowd cheer loudly.

"Alright folks, lets see the ending results." Every head turn to the large screen. It was a close battle but the winner is...

"Nate and Pacific is the winner!" the judge cried into the microphone. Another loud cheer erupt around the stage. The judge hand the ribbon to Nate, who accepted it without hesitation. The crowd cheer its loudest has Nate and Pacific waved at them.

**-The Johto League-**

"...And after that, Clair told Dragonite to drop us off wherever we wanted to go," Alex just finished her long story on what took place with the green Gyarados incident. Kenta listened patiently only asking questions.

"So this Team Shadow is competing with Team Rocket? This is bad," Kenta said gravely. Both Francesco and Alex nodded in agreement. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kenta got up and open the door to see Sisi.

"Hey there handsome, miss me?" Sisi smiled. Kenta's right eye twitch.

"And what do you want now Sisi?" Sisi's smile grew bigger.

"I have a present for you... Look! Isn't this Pokémon egg amazing?" Kenta's eyes looked at the egg with interest. Alex and especially Francesco also stared at the egg.

"Remember that Pokemon egg farm I told you earlier? Well this is where I got it from. Mr. Shepherd said the egg will only hatch if its with a trainer. Since you are a trainer, I decide to bring it to you," Sisi explained.

"So you want me to raise the egg?" Sisi nodded her head quickly.

"It is a tempting offer but I already have a egg so I can't-" Kenta stopped when Sisi grabbed his bag and opened it. She took out the egg already inside and place the egg she had inside.

"There, now you can have it."

"But Prof. Elm instructed me to hatch that egg!" Kenta complained. Sisi shaked her head.

"Since I am a breeder, I will hatch the egg. Meanwhile you should keep that egg with you. I have a feeling that... It should have a importance in the future. Oh! Look at the time, I must get something to eat. Thank you darling!" Sisi laughed has she skip away.

"Hey! Come back here!" but she was gone. Kenta sighed irritably and looked at the egg.

_'What have I gotten myself into now?'_

To Be Continue!

**I did it... I FINISHED CHAPTER 18 -victory dance- Whew!**

**I didn't kill the queen**

**Well you wanted to see more of the Pokemon Brothers, so I hope that little part made you happy!**

**DarkVestroia2**

**Thanks! I hope I continue to write this story!**

**Legendary Fairy**

**Team Shadow is a bunch of punks huh? Kurt gives even me the creeps OO**

**Serpent's Ballet**

**Yeah... I am not the brightest person with tenses and grammar but I hope this chapter is better than the previous ones.**

**If I forgot anyone else, please forgive me. Until next time!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	19. Vs Team Shadow Lance

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon!**

**This a quick update for you all! In this chapter Kenta battle Team Shadow Lance and gym leader Bugsy! Now let's start the chapter!**

_**Chapter 19-: Vs Team Shadow Lance**_

**Route 36.**

After being tricked by the map, Devin and Tyran are finally on route 36. Their next stop is Ecruteak City.

"That reminds me Devin. I remember that something is happening in Ecruteak City," said Tyran.

Devin scratched his blue hair and said, "Yeah. People keep saying the place is cursed and there are ghosts 'supposedly' have taken over the City. The police are suppose to keep the place contained but they ended up disappearing too. Since then everyone has been avoiding it. Of course, we cannot avoid the town since we need the gym badge to compete in the Johto League." This comment made Tyran gulped nervously.

"I hope we won't run into a-any g-g-ghost on the way." While they continued to walk, a shadow is hovering above them.

The shadow dived and cried, "Gengar!"

**Outskirts of Azalea Town.**

Sisi skipped happily down the dirt path, humming a light tone. Chasing after Sisi is a Eevee, its face both confused and happy. Sisi stop to make the Eevee catch up and said, "Who would have thought the Pokémon egg Kenta was carrying around actually contains a Eevee! A really cute one too. I am glad I made that switch."

"Hello Sisi." Sisi glanced around to see Team Shadow Lance smiling down on her. Behind him were a group of grunts. Lance laughed and said, "You and me need to chat a little. It involves a egg."

**Silver and Mera.**

"Quit following me!"

"No!"

"I said quit following me!"

"And I said no!"

"You are the most-" began Silver but he quickly shut up when he heard a faint sound. Silencing Mera and her Houndoom, they both quickly hide and look to see a interesting sight. A Gengar is using Confusion to transport two unconscious figures. Silver focused his gaze to notice the figures are the same ones he shouted at in Goldenrod City. When the Gengar and the two trainers disappeared into a old tower, Silver and Mera stepped out of their hiding places.

"I wonder why that Gengar have those two trainers?" asked Mera. Silver is also thinking about that question.

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling that if we enter that tower, we might find out the reason why everyone as been avoiding this place... Something isn't right about this city. We haven't meant anyone since we entered," pondered Silver. Houndoom suddenly growled causing both Silver and Mera to glanced at the dog Pokémon.

"What's wrong Houndoom?" asked Mera.

"I'm your dog's problem... Little girl," said a evil voice. Fog began to form around the gang.

"Who's there?" growled Silver. Two figures step out of the fog, accompanied by Gengars.

"We are Team Shadow, the rulers of this place. You kids are pretty brave, coming to a place that the police and even the national force are avoiding. Or maybe you kids are just too stupid."

"If you think you can scare me, you have another thing coming," said Silver. Both grunts started to laugh.

"Hey look, this kid is trying to be tough. If you are looking for a battle kid, you came to the right place. Go Gengar!"

"Use crunch Croconaw," simply said Silver. Croconaw launch itself on Gengar with blinding speed and munch on it. Gengar fainted.

"W-what? Only in one hit? Let's get out of here!" The defeated grunt returned his Pokémon and with his partner scurried off towards Tint Tower.

"Hey get back here you cowards!" shouted Silver. Him and Mera give chase.

**Azalea Town.**

"Do you accept my challenge... Kenta?" asked Team Shadow Lance.

"Of course! I never back down from a fight!" said Kenta. A large group of people surrounded both trainers. Standing behind Kenta is Hikari, Nate, Francesco and Alex. Sisi glanced nervously at Lance and Kenta.

"Teach that bully some manners young man!" cheered the crowd. They stop immediately when the other grunts Pokémon glared at them.

"Remember what I said earlier. If I win, I will kindly have that egg back."

"What if I win?" said Kenta.

"Then I will give you this TM that I have.." Lance flashed the data disc to Kenta before getting his Pokéball.

"Your on then! Go Kadabra!" shout Kenta.

"Go Steelix!" said Lance. Everyone crane their necks to look at the gigantic steel Pokémon. Steelix roar, sending nearby Pidgeys flying out of their nests in fright. Kenta gulped and take out his Pokédex.

"**Tempered underground high pressure and heat, its body is harder than any metal."** read the scan entry.

"A steel ground type... Physic types are not good against steel. Which means... Return Kadabra," said Kenta. Lance raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What's wrong? Running away?" taunted Lance. Kenta growled and released Cyndaquil.

"You wish buddy! Use Flamethrower Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil jumped into the air and released hot scolding heat at Steelix. Steelix stagger back from the blast.

"I see what you are doing. Steel types are weak against fire types. But you should not underestimate my power! Use Earthquake Steelix!" growled Lance. Steelix recover from the attack and slam its tail on the ground. Everyone lost their balance as the earthquake shake the ground violently.

"It's too dangerous here, everyone back up!" shouted Nate. Everyone including the grunts run to the Pokémon Center for cover.

"Hang on Cyndaquil" said Kenta.

"It's no use! Use Iron Tail Steelix!" shouted Lance. Steelix tail glowed with power. Steelix swing it's tail with fast speed, smacking Cyndaquil into the air.

"Cyndaquil!" cried Kenta. Cyndaquil begin to fall down when Steelix slam it right, sending it straight into the gym wall. Cyndaquil dropped to the ground, leaving a giant hole in the wall.

"Dammit! Cyndaquil! You okay?" shouted Kenta. Cyndaquil twitched before standing up painfully. This action made Lance raised his eyebrows again in surprise.

"My it seems your little friend is not so weak after all. No matter! Use Dig Steelix." Steelix roared and dig into the ground.

_'Damn. If Cyndaquil is hit by that dig, he will be done for. There as to be a way for me to detect it. But how? Of course!' _said Kenta in his thought. Kenta dropped onto the ground and put his right ear to listen for ground vibrations.

"What? Are going to start crying? Ah! And they say you are the kid that send Team Rocket packing. You are just a little brat!" yelled Lance. Kenta ignored him and continue to listen.

_'Found ya! Okay he is going to strike Cyndaquil from the east. Which means... Now!' _thought Kenta. "Jump now Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil jump just about a split second from Steelix's dig attack.

"But how?" exclaimed Lance.

"Simple! While you were continuously mocking me, I decided to listen for ground vibrations to spot out Steelix's movement," smirked Kenta. "Now use smokescreen, follow up with Fire Spin, Ember and Flamethrower!" yelled Kenta. Cyndaquil released black pitch smoke that surrounds Steelix. Cyndaquil then released a twisting tornado of fire that surrounds Steelix, burning it.

"Use dig to escape Steelix!" growled Lance.

"Too late Lance. Fire spin traps any Pokémon from escaping!" said Kenta. Cyndaquil jumped into the air and blast Steelix with ember then release a powerful flamethrower at it. The attack sent Steelix flying into the air before it crash to the ground with a mighty thud.

"Grrrr! Return Steelix. Not bad. For a rookie. My next Pokémon will make you beg for mercy. Go Kabutops!" said Lance. Kabutops slice the air and jump in front of a tired Cyndaquil.

"That Pokémon looks tough. Return Cyndaquil!" said Kenta and return Cyndaquil into it's respective Pokéball. "You deserved a good rest buddy. Now to scan." Kenta aimed his Pokédex and scan Kabutops.

"**It is thought that this Pokémon came onto land because its prey adapted to life on land." **said the scan entry.

"A rock and water type Pokémon... Weakness is grass, electric, fighting and ground. Which means Mankey will take him on. Go Mankey!" Mankey jumped high into the air and land on the ground, puffing its fists for battle.

"Even if Kabutops is weak against fighting types. I have the advantage in speed! Use agility Kabutops!" said Lance. Kabutops disappeared in front of Mankey in a second.

"Wha-? Were did it go?" exclaimed Kenta. Lance laughed at his expression.

"My Kabutops is too fast for the naked eye to see. Use Slash." Kabutops appeared behind Mankey and hit him with its sharp claws. "Follow up with Quick Attack!" Kabutops speed towards Mankey.

"Dodge and use Revenge!" yelled Kenta. Mankey jumped and slam into Kabutops, sending it flying into the gym. Once the smoke clear, Kabutops fainted.

"Impossible! Only in one hit?" cried Lance.

"Yup! Because Revenge power doubles if Mankey received serious damage. That's why I let you attack Mankey first so that we can send you flying!" said Kenta proudly. Lance sighed and returned Kabutops.

"It seems I have lost. How well. Here catch," said Lance. He throw the TM at Kenta who catched it.

"That's TM15, Hyper Beam. A really powerful attack. It will send trainers running. Now I must take my leave. Kenta. We will meet again," said Lance. Lance signaled his grunts to come over and they all together walked away.

"Return Mankey," said Kenta, returning his Pokémon. He heard a loud cheer from the crowd. Hikari and the rest run to Kenta to congratulate him.

"That was an awesome fight," said Francesco.

"Nice work," said Nate

"To tell you the truth I was kind of scared," said Hikari.

"Good job rookie," said Alex.

"Rookie! Did you see the way I crush that guy?" said Kenta. Everyone shared a good laugh. After 10 minutes, the crowd dispersed leaving Kenta and the gang beside the gym.

A old man walk up to Kenta and said, "Thank you young man for getting rid of those Team Shadow hooligans. Team Rocket was bad enough when they were here. Anyways I have a favor for you. Can you please take this Pokémon." The old man released a yellow Pokémon, a Jolteon. The Pokémon glanced at everyone.

"Wow Kenta! That is one of Eevee's evolution! Its an electric type," exclaimed Alex.

"I wish I can but I already have 6 Pokémon. Come out everyone!" said Kenta. All of Kenta's Pokémon line themselves beside each other.

"I am sorry to hear that-HEY!" yelled the old man. Everyone jumped back because of his outburst.

"That's Beedrill! You see I am always looking for one for my granddaughter since she adores them. Please, let me trade with you," said the old man.

"As long as Beedrill is fine with it. Do you want to got with him Beedrill?" asked Kenta. Beedrill glanced at Kenta, then the old man, back to Kenta then to the old man. Beedrill buzzed over to the elder and nodded its head.

"Okay its a deal! Here is Jolteon." The elder return Jolteon and hand it over to Kenta.

"Thanks and take good care of Beedrill," said Kenta.

"Don't worry. Oh I forgot to tell you my name. I am Dante. I create special Pokéballs out of certain materials. Say come over later, I will introduce you to my daughter and give you a present. So long," waved Dante as he walk off to his house.

"You sure are lucky Kenta," said Hikari.

"For once. Say where is Sisi?" ask Kenta.

"She must have taken off when the battle was done," said Nate.

"How nice of her. Since it was her fault now that I am now a target of a evil organization."

**Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd's house.**

"Hello! Mr. Shepherd?" shouted Sisi.

"Sisi! I am glad you are fine!" exclaimed Jack. "Did those bad men hurt you? Is the egg safe? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry Mr. Shepherd. My friend send them packing back to their headquarters! You should see the way he battle their leader," said Sisi.

"Good! And this friend have the egg right?" ask Jack.

"He sure does!" happily said Sisi.

"As long as he has that egg, he will be targeted by Team Shadow," said Jack.

"Don't worry, I am sure he is going to be fine. I will tag along with him until the egg hatchs," said Sisi. "Alright then I am off. Say hello for Mrs. Shepherd for me! Good bye." Sisi happily skip out of the Shepherd's house and on her way to Azalea Town.

"Farewell. She sure reminds me of Mrs. Shepherd when she was young. Sly like a fox. I just hope when she comes back she doesn't kill me since I gave the egg away."

**Azalea Town.**

"!" cried Bugsy. Kenta and everyone glanced at a wide eye Bugsy.

"W-w-w-w-w-what h-happened to my gym?"

**Violet City.**

"Alright that leaves me with 3 badges in my arsenal. I really want to go to Ecruteak City but the police and the national force are avoiding the city for further investigation. It will be dangerous... Ah! What the hell am I saying! I love danger!" exclaimed Mai. Mai walked out of the Pokémon Center but his rumbling stomach stop him in his tracks. A few people glanced at him, causing him to blush.

"A warrior cannot battle evil if he is hungry... Wait. I think I heard that from somewhere. Maybe I hang around with Falkner too long."

**Ecruteak City.**

"In the cell you brats go." Tyran and Devin were viciously thrown inside the cell. Luke walk back to avoid being hit by them.

"Stupid kids. Thinking they can walk on Team Shadow property," growled Athena before she stalks off. Devin and Tyran groan and sit up, rubbing their heads.

"Ow. Hey where are we?" ask Tyran.

"You have been captured by Team Shadow. Just like I was a few days ago," replied Luke.

"Captured? I knew it! I knew it was a bad idea coming here!" cried Tyran.

"Oh stop crying. So Team Shadow is the cause behind this. Should have known. Anyways I think I have meant you somewhere before," said Devin.

"Yeah I believe near Cherrygrove City," said Luke.

"Quiet in there! I don't know why the hell the boss what you brats alive? You all are so noisy!" yelled Athena. Devin, Tyran and Luke jumped to the back of the cell.

**Azalea Town.**

"So that is why there are holes everywhere and the fact my gym wall has a hole in it," said Bugsy. After calming down the former gym leader from his frantic crying, the gang settled down to explain to Bugsy why his gym looked from gorgeous to downright crap.

"Yeah sorry about it but I was in the heat of the moment that I forgot about the fact we were battling beside your gym. Which leads me to what I am about to say. I challenge you to a gym battle!" said Kenta.

"Okay I accept your challenge," said Bugsy. They all walk into the gym, through the maze and to the gym battle field.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle. Are you ready?" asked Bugsy.

"Of course... Wait! I forgot to heal my Pokémon since my last battle," shouted Kenta. Bugsy and everyone dropped anime style.

"Y-yes that would be wise," said Bugsy as he stand up with a sweatdrop on his head.

To Be Continue!

**I know it was a bad way to end this chapter but I am sooo hungry and the pizza beside me looks so delicious! Anyway, you all know what to do. REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Pokemonhero**

**Poor Kenta, really sucks to be him. Lol thanks for reviewing!**

**I didn't kill the queen**

**The Pokemon Brothers didn't appear in this chapter but they will in the next! **

**Serpent's Ballet**

**Whew! That is a relieve. Now Nate has one ribbon for the contest. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Legendary Fairy**

**Glad you like it! She sure is sneaky!**

**Thank you all for reviewing. Hope I didn't miss anyone.**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	20. Secrets Revealed and a Dark Future For J

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon!**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for ages. I was being lazy as usual. This chapter is going to be really long, just to give you guys a heads up. This chapter is mostly about Team Shadow and Rocket's plans. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 20: Secrets revealed and a Dark Future For Johto?**_

**Route 36.**

After spending countless hours catching, trading and training their Pokémon, the Pokémon Brothers are now heading to Ecruteak City for their gym badge.

"Are you sure its a good idea to head to Ecruteak City? I mean, the entire region of Johto is avoiding that place," Gidz said. His party of Pokémon are Raticate, Furret, Noctowl, Ledyba, Azumarill & Sudowoodo.

"We have to go to Ecruteak City Gidz, since we need the gym badge to qualify for the Johto League," Vic replied. His Pokémon are Stantler, Kadabra, Natu, Politoed, Aipom & Yanma .

"But it would make more sense for the police to solve the little crisis than us walking in right?" Leo asked. His Pokémon are Girafarig, Pineco, Dunsparce, Unown, Teddiursa & Murkrow.

"It would but since we are pretty close to the city we might as well fix this 'ghost' problem," Larry growled. His Pokémon are Mightyena, Houndoor, Quagsire, Forretress, Scizor & Hearacross. The group continued walking on route 36 until the atmosphere suddenly change. Fog began to form and it strangely got a little darker, even with the sun bright. They could see the silhouettes of buildings in the distance.

"There it is; Ecruteak City," Leo said with a chill.

**-The Johto League-**

"Those damn brats are still on our trail," one of the Team Shadow grunt said.

"They sure are a persistent pair. We can't lead them to headquarters. Lets try to lose them," the other agreed. The two grunts turn to the right suddenly and heading straight to the Pokémon Center. Silver and Mera continued their chase.

"You two aren't going to escape! Use Ember Houndoom!" Mera shouted. Houndoom shot a small fire at the grunts.

"YEEEEEEEEOW!" both grunts screamed as the attack made contact with their bums.

Meanwhile, the Pokémon Brothers cautiously streak through the city looking out for anything suspicious. Leo's ears perked up when he distinctly hear the sound of two people screaming in pain. "Say, did you guys hear that. It sounds like someone scream." The others stop what they are doing and listen . Sure enough, they could hear screaming and the sounds of footsteps.

"Its coming from over there Lets go," said Larry. They sprint towards the direction of the commotion. The Pokémon Brothers turned left of the Pokémon Center and crash headfirst into the grunts. Everyone exclaimed in surprise as they drop to the ground. Silver and Mera slowed down their pace. The Pokémon Brothers and the two grunts lay on the ground dizzy from the sudden impact. Silver and Mera looked at each other with eyebrows high.

**-The Johto League-**

After a series of waking up from dizziness, fighting, shouting and a lot of rope, Silver, Mera and the Pokémon Brothers have successfully tied up the two Team Shadow grunts.

"Now that we have you tied up, its best that you tell us whats happening around here," said a very serious Silver.

"Why would I tell a stinking brat like you?" one of the grunts spatted. Silver and Larry glanced at each other then back at the grunt.

"Since you won't tell us we are sorry to say this but..." Larry trailed off. The two grunts screamed in horror when Larry pull out something from his pocket.

"Okay okay! We will tell you but please don't show it to us again. It burns!" the two grunts wailed in terror. Satisfied, Larry put back the old Game Boy Color into his pocket.

"Okay our boss move our main forces here to conduct a research. But of course Morty wouldn't allow it without a fight. Our boss easily crushed him and captured all the folks living in the city. He then use a machine to generate the fog and scary scenery to scare anyone coming the city off. The police got suspicious and try to get into the city but our ghost Pokémon send them back packing. Our headquarters is Brass Tower. Our boss research involves **3 really strong legendaries**. They are called the **legendary dogs** or **cats**, whatever. Anyways we encountered them in Brass Tower when we first moved in but they flee and escaped the tower. We are currently searching for info about their whereabouts. Once our boss find the **legendary beasts**, he will use them to summon **Ho-oh**. And when **Lugia **hatches from the egg, the two will combine together with our boss and he will crush anyone. Then Team Shadow will get rid of Team Rocket and take over the Johto region then the world!"

Everyone stared at each other in shock. Now they all know Team Shadow's true motives!

"And there is nothing you can do. Especially since you all are a bunch of weaklings!" said the other grunt.

"We'll see about that. Now that we know what Team Shadow is up too, I think we should crash their party," said Leo. They all nodded in agreement and run towards Brass Tower.

"What about us! Hey," the grunts shouted.

"Is it really a good idea to go rushing in? Shouldn't we call the police?" Mera asked.

"It would be a good idea but we can take of them before they complete their research**," **said Silver. The gang ducked behind a house. Two guards are stationed at the entrance.

"I'll take care of these guys," Larry said to everyone. He quietly stalked out of his hiding spot and sneak into nearby trees. The light fog also help him cover up a little. He climb the small ledge. He press himself against the wall and side step slowly towards the guard. He quickly cover the guards mouth and bang his head against the building. The other guard took notice and went to investigate but Larry surprised him and slam his and the other guards head together. They both were knocked out. Larry signaled for everyone to get out of their hiding spots.

"Sweet moves bro! It was like watching a secret agent movie," Leo said smirking. They all entered the tower. The place looked old, really old. The wooden walls looked worn, some with marks from the past on them. The floor creaked every time someone takes a step and the smell was strangely intriguing. The pillars all have small cracks on them. The place looks like it would fall apart any second!

"So this is Brass Tower. Sure isn't your everyday tourist attraction," said Silver. They spotted a stairwell going down and decide to take it. Each trainer carefully watch their steps so that they wouldn't cause too much noise to attract trouble. So far, they have not encounter any resistance.

"Alright everyone, lets look for clues here. No doubt Team Shadow's base is hidden. And watch out any thing out of the ordinary."

**Unknown location.**

"Your private jet is ready sir," a Team Rocket grunt shouted to his boss over the roar of the jet's engine.

"Excellent. Prep it for launch immediately," Ken, leader of the Team Rocket syndicate, said. Behind him stood all of the top dogs of Team Rocket. Hack, the strongest out of the bunch and is an all type Pokémon trainer. His expression is devoid of emotion. Standing beside him is Blade, the 2nd strongest and is an electric type Pokémon trainer. His massive arms are crossed over his chest as he scan his surroundings angrily. Next is Mina, the 3rd strongest of the top dogs. She is a physic type Pokémon trainer and claims to be the 'cutest' out of the group. Drake, a man that rivals Blade's height and strength is the 4th strongest of Team Rocket. His preferred type of Pokémon is fighting types. Coming up 5th is Zack, a water type Pokémon trainer and the most annoying one out of the group. Lastly is Sakura or 'Lady Sakura' in Leo's sense. She is the 6th strongest and is a bug type Pokémon trainer. She has a very high self-esteem and is a show off. A total showoff.

They all are known as the Team Rocket Brothers. But lets call them the Team Rocket Top Dogs. Yeah, that sounds better. Ken along with the others walked towards the Team Rocket jet, an shiny and expensive plane. They all board the jet and take their seats.

"Remember the rendezvous point is in **Kanto**. Gather more Team Rocket members and try to to make the police suspicious. And remember, do not let anyone follow you," said Ken to a Team Rocket grunt.

"Yes sir! Enjoy your flight to Kanto sir. Team Rocket will meet you soon!" the grunt said with pride.

"Excellent. And do be careful." The grunt exited the jet and watch as it gather speed. The jet lift off the ground and heads to its location, Kanto.

**-The Johto League-**

"Team Shadow is starting to nosy in our affairs. They already have the Lugia egg in their position and are planning to get the legendary beasts and Ho-oh," said Ken angrily to the Top Dogs.

"They do not quite have the egg in their position sir," said Hack.

This caught Ken's attention. "Really how?"

"A spy said a kid with spiky red hair wearing a hat defeat Lance, the strongest of Team Shadow. It seems our little friend has the egg out of their possession." Everyone stared at Hack with shock.

"Well it seems Kenta is also on our side. But Team Shadow is still going to have Ho-oh and the legendary beasts on their sides."

"What should we do then boss? We could train but those are legendary Pokémon we are talking about," said Mina.

"That is the very reason why we are going to Kanto Mina. Let me tell you a story." Everyone nod for him to continue. "You see when the **original Team Rocket **was on the loose in Kanto, they have cause a big uproar in the entire region. **Giovanni**, the ruthless original leader of Team Rocket was earning big money by stealing Pokemon. He and the **Pokémon Snuggling Company in Orre **trade between each other. Business was good and Team Rocket was getting the goods but a **trainer stopped Team Rocket**. He was a normal boy, on a adventure to become the champion and he just crush one of the largest evil syndicates in the world. But enough of that, let me tell you the real story..."

**3 years ago. Kanto, Cinnabar Island.**

_In the Pokémon Mansion, Team Rocket is ongoing a important project. They are making history right here and now. They are about to make a successful clone of Mew. In the lab, scientist scrambled around, carrying strange equipment and documents. Ken push through the rush and step towards his boss, Giovanni._

"_Giovanni sir, the police is coming soon. We have to transfer **Project Mewtwo **immediately."_

"_Yes you are right Ken. The police are getting sneakier by the month. Everyone work harder! We have to move out asap."A distant explosion shook the ground._

"_Giovanni! We have to leave the police are entering the mansion!" a grunt runs into the lab yelling at the top of his lungs._

"_But what about-" Suddenly the floor above the capsule containing Mewtwo collapse. Project Mewtwo is buried underneath the rumble. Giovanni, Ken and other scientist try to rescue the capsule but it was too late. The police are coming in fast and they need to leave. And so they did leave but without the capsule. The police searched the mansion but didn't find any remains of Project Mewtwo. Unknowingly to them, the capsule had drop through the ground, into a dark cavern underneath the mansion. They managed to find it but it was not they wanted to find. A empty capsule..._

**End of past event.**

"...And Project Mewtwo was never recovered again. But sources tell us that Mewtwo must have escape. Anyways things started going downhill from there. Our boss lost once again to that **trainer **and he wanted to shut Team Rocket down. Such a weakling! I admired him because of his power and how he can cause anyone to tremble, even his assistance is scared of him. I told him that I will continue Team Rocket's legacy and will not let no trainer interrupt our plans. But alas, a trainer did interrupt our plans but I guess its for the best."

"Now I get to the point. Mewtwo has escaped the capsule and we need to capture him, and let him be under our command. He will crush anyone that stands in our way. Including Team Shadow."

**Ecruteak City.**

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" Mera said excitedly.

"Thank Arecus, my legs are starting to fail on me since we were here searching for 30 minutes," Leo complained. Mera indeed found something. A blue switch which was colored to match the wall. Larry cautiously press the switch. A sudden jerk in the wall and a door was revealed.

"Lets go," Silver said. They walked through the door and cover their eyes in pain.

"What's with this place... So shiny," Vic said. Mera's Houndoom collapsed on the ground and closed its eyes. Mera too closed her eyes. A long hall stretch for a good 50 meters and splitting into two. The walls are made of steel and is giving off a bright light. The hall's width is also something. A giant truck could drive through with space still left. The place looks completely different from the tower itself. They all staggered around, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the brightness. An alarm suddenly goes off. Red lights flash all around, adding to the confusion.

"What is going on?" Mera asked annoyed by the loud sound.

"Whoops," Leo simply said. He had set off the alarm by stepping on a green panel. Footsteps can heard as Team Shadow grunts rush to the entrance.

"Intruders! We have intruders! Who in the hell would step on the green panel anyway?" a voice said over the mic.

"A idiot named Leo," Larry growled, looking at the baffled young man.

"Whoops."

**Somewhere in Johto.**

A young trainer enters a fortune tellers shop. He's wearing blue pants, black shoes with white and red, a red vest with the zipper area colored white, black under shirt with sleeves, a red hat with a white pokeball symbol on it. On his back is a yellow bag with red stripes. His clothes are all wet since he just came inside form the pouring rain outside.

"Welcome," a feminine voice echoed through the shop. A figure with a giant crystal ball appeared as if out of nowhere. "Welcome to my shop. What do you want of me?"

"I want you to tell me the future. I am on a quest and I need to know the future," the trainer replied seriously. The women stared at the boy, sensing the tension and seriousness.

"Very well I will see the future for you." The women closed her eyes and concentrate her willpower at the crystal ball. "Yes I see you... Whats this? Evil! I see evil! Two forces colliding against each other... Johto splitting apart... Hurricanes... Tsunamis... Earthquakes... A boy... A evil power lurking inside a egg... What is all this? The future of Johto is collapsing!" The ball suddenly cracked and red eyes stare back at her. She jump from the crystal ball in terror. The trainer said nothing as the crystal ball cracked and crumpled into pieces.

"Thank you," the trainer simply said as he exit into the cold pouring rain. The fortune teller stare dat the boy then at her crystal ball.

**Team Shadow's secret headquarters.**

"Counter with Bubblebeam!" Croconaw sprayed a army of bubbles at the incoming attacks from Team Shadow's Pokémon. The grunts battle ruthlessly, trying to overpower with numbers but the gang have skill at their sides. Each side so far did not gain any ground.

"Slash Absol!" Mera shouted. Absol dodged wave and wave of attacks and strike a Ariados. Absol then leap beside Mera.

"We have to get out of here before they overpower us!" Larry shouted.

"I wish. The damn door closed on us," Leo said angrily.

A grunt step back from the battle and open up is communicator. "Apollo come in."

"What is it?" a voice said from the receiving end.

"These kids aren't giving up easily! They have us outmatch in terms of power and skill. We can't hold out against them. We need your help."

"Did you say kids? Hold on. Me and the others are coming." Apollo quickly pocketed his communicator and exit the jail room.

"Is something going on?" Tyran said after losing another round to Devin in their card game.

"I think so. I bet the police are here to take Team Shadow down," Luke said hopefully. Meanwhile Apollo entered Kurt's domain and bowed.

"Well what is the situation," Kurt barked angrily.

"It seems some kids have found us sir. One of them could be that Kenta guy," Apollo said nervously.

"Really? Get Lance and the others and bring me that boy! And leave him unscathed because my Pokémon are itching for some meat." Apollo quickly exit the room. The Team Shadow commando quickly explain everything to the other commanders.

"Kenta? Well it didn't take him long to find us," Lance said, eagerly waiting for round two.

"Who cares about some dumb brat! I was in the middle of my make up session," Athena yelled in exasperation.

"You really needed it too," Lambda snide. He was rewarded with a elbow to the stomach. They quickly followed the sounds and cries of battle. A grunt noticed them coming and signal the others to stop. The grunts return their Pokemons and make an opening for the commanders to come in.

"What's going on?" Leo said after getting rid of the fire on his hand, which was caused by an attack.

"Dunno," Gidz replied.

"Is one of them the brat?" Athena asked.

"Nope. False alarm Kenta isn't here," Lance said sadly.

"You know Kenta?" Silver asked.

"Of course we do. That brat is making things a little hard for us," Apollo said.

"Are you friends of him?" Lambda questioned.

"Not really a friend but you can say that."

"A friend of the boy that is pissing our boss off. I think we should teach these kids some manners!" Lance grabbed a Pokéball and enlarging it.

"Teach us manners? There is 6 of us and 4 of you. I think we will be the ones teaching manners," Vic replied cockily.

"Actually it would be 4 vs 4," Larry muttered. Everyone stared at him. "Listen Silver, Mera. We can handle these guys. Once I give the signal, you and Mera run past the grunts and go to the left." Silver and Mera glanced at each other and nod their heads.

"3...2...1...NOW!" Larry released his Scizor and let it use Agility to distract the grunts. Mera tapped Houndoom slightly and it speed forward. Silver returned Croconaw and run after Mera.

"What the-? They are trying to trick us!" Athena shouted. Mera and Houndoom push past here and dodge the grunts as they jump to grab here.

"You guys are too slow," Mera said sticking her tongue out. Silver leaped over the sprawl grunts on the floor and run after Mera.

"Quick after them!" Apollo said ordering 10 grunts to chase after the two.

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on us?" Larry called out. Him only with Vic, Gidz and Leo have their Pokémon at the ready.

"Lets make this quick," Apollo said releasing a Houndour.

"That's our line," Leo said with a cocky smile.

**-The Johto League-**

Silver and Mera walked quietly down the corridor, which is becoming smaller in height and length. After giving the grunts the slip, they now walk quietly looking for a door or anything other than the sparkling walls.

"I think I see something up ahead," Mera said. Indeed, a large steeled door is what await them ahead. Silver stared at the door and was about to open it when the door opened by itself.

"Welcome fools," a dark voice echo inside. Houndoom growled and Mera gulped nervously. Silver smirked.

"If you think you are scaring me then think again," Silver said walking bravely. Kurt raised a surprise eyebrow and smile.

"Did you come all the way here to challenge or to die?" Kurt said yawning.

"I came here to tidy up the crap you did to this city. Now cut the lame talk and release everyone," Silver said. Mera gaped at Silver not only because of his rude reply but to the fact that he's not scared. I mean, just look at the guy! Total nut job.

"...Sure why not." Silver blinked in surprise.

"...Come again..."

"I said sure why not. I already have all my research done. It seems the legendary beasts have run off to unknown destinations in Johto they seem to be moving rather quickly like they are looking for something. They also seem to not want to leave the region, thus making my search easy. So I have no need for this place and we are heading back to our real headquarters. Here is the key for the dungeon." Kurt tossed the key to Silver who expertly catch it. "You can released them blah blah blah. I must be on my way." Kurt sit up and quietly walk behind his large chair.

"By the way Silver. You look like you are in the need of... Power."

This caught Silver's attention. "Go on..." Mera stared at Silver then at the chair where Kurt is behind of.

"You see I have a certain pest that needs taken care of. Kenta is his name. If you want, you can join me and I'll train you. Join Team Shadow and we can crush Team Rocket and you can finally get rid of Kenta and prove that you are the strongest. Once you make your decision, you'll know where to find me." Kurt walks off and press a hidden button. A hidden doorway appear and he step through it.

"..."

"Silver? Are you okay?" Mera asked worriedly. "Don't tell me you are considering what he just told you!" Silver flinched a little at her cold outburst.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Its not like you will understand." Silver walked off to find the dungeon and to release the citizens of Ecruteak City. Mera silently walked behind him.

_'More power... yes more power. I sure like the idea of that.'_

To Be Continue!

**I finally finish! And what an exciting chapter this was. Sorry for the lack of updates. Hope this chapter makes it up for the months. Below is the preview of the first movie :)**

**Preview: Pokémon World Quest Movie I: Mystical Adventure**

**After getting all 8 gym badges and defeating the Johto Battle Frontier Brains, Kenta and Hikari went to the Festival of Birth to celebrate Celebi, the Time Traveling Pokémon. But Kurt, evil leader of Team Shadow crashed the party and captures Celebi in order to travel back 600 years in time. Kenta and Hikari both give chase after him. Now the hunt for Celebi begins. Stuck in a medieval world, Kenta and Hikari have to stop Kurt from messing up time. Not only that, but time seem to be going nuts as they teleport to different time periods. A adventure they will never forget. **

**Coming soon!**

**Legendary Fairy**

**Go Kenta! Too bad he didn't appear in this chapter. But he will in the next obviously! Later!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	21. Battle! Vs Bugsy!

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon! **

**(A/N: Oh man. I feel bad for not updating this story. So here is chapter 21. In this chapter, Kenta finally battle Bugsy. Enjoy the chapter :3)**

**Note: Kenta's last name and Melody's entire name has changed! Yes! Now Kenta's full name is Kenta Matsuda and Melody is now known as Hikari Miyuki! So now I'm going to have to go back and change their names and updating the previous chapters a bit. So if you start reading from the first chapter again, you will expect minor difference in it. Well enjoy this chapter!Another note: A while back, I started to watch the old Pokémon episodes. I started from the very first episode. I'm now on episode 105, which takes place in the second season. I'm sorry but I never watched the old Pokémon so it was pretty fun :) **

_**Chapter 21: Battle! Vs Bugsy!**_

"This is a gym battle between the challenger Kenta Matsuda from New Bark Town and Gym Leader Bugsy from Azalea Town. This will be a 3-on-3 match. Both trainers cannot return their Pokémon once they are released. When one side loses all 3 Pokémon, they will lose the match. There are no boundaries for this match. Begin!" the announcer shouted.

"Are you ready to battle, Kenta?"

"Of course I am! I'm so pump, that I can't stay still!"

Bugsy chuckled. "You sure are a strange one. Okay get ready! Go Kakuna!" Bugsy tossed the red Pokéball into the air. It landed on the ground with a ding and open up, releasing a strange yellow colored Pokémon.

"Alright! Go Nidoran!" shouted Kenta as he throw the Pokéball high into the air. Nidoran jumped out of the Pokéball with a flip and land graciously on the ground.

"Okay! Nidoran use Tackle attack!"

Nidoran charged at Kakuna.

"Use Harden Kakuna!"

Kakuna glows a greenish-whitish color and becomes hard as steel. Nidoran rammed into Kakuna, sending the purple colored Pokémon flying.

"What?"

"Harden is a special move which increases the Pokémon defense stats so that they can be able to defend themselves better. Kakuna use String Shot!"

Kakuna string out a white spider-web substance at Nidoran.

"Oh no Nidoran!"

"Use Tackle!"

Kakuna charged into Nidoran again and again.

"Kenta! Nidoran isn't going to last for long!" shouted Alex from the side.

_'She's right. I have to get Nidoran out of that web... But how? Of course!'_ Kenta smiled to himself. "Nidoran use Poison Sting to cut yourself free!"

Nidoran raises its horn and slash at the web, freeing itself.

"Now use Double Kick!"

Nidoran ran up to Kakuna and kicked it into the air. Then it jumped into the air and kicked the bug Pokémon down to the ground.

"Kakuna! Use String Shot!"

"Quick Nidoran use Glare!"

Nidoran landed on the ground and initiate its attack. It worked. Nidoran's eyes glowed yellow and Kakuna was paralyzed in its spot.

"Oh no Kakuna!"

"Finish this with a Tackle attack!"

Nidoran charged the helpless Kakuna, sending it flopping to the ground. It fainted.

"Kakuna is unable to battle! Nidoran wins this round!" said the judge.

"Thank you my friend, you battled well. Okay go Metapod!"

The Pokéball landed on the ground softly and opened to revealed a green weird shaped Pokémon.

"What is that?" said Kenta. He flipped open his Pokédex and scanned it.

"**A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution." **the new entry said.

_'Hmm... It's stats aren't all that impressive but I bet Bugsy has some kind of trick,' _thought Kenta. "Okay then. I'll let Nidoran stay on."

"Go Metapod! Tackle attack!" commanded Bugsy.

"Dodge and use a Tackle attack of your own Nidoran!"

Metapod charged at Nidoran slowly, so it didn't take a lot of energy to dodge the incoming attack. Nidoran dodged the attack swiftly and charged into Metapod.

"Gotcha! Now Metapod use Confuse Ray!"

Metapod jumped from Nidoran and launched a purple beam at Nidoran.

"Uh-oh! Not Confuse Ray! I hate Confuse Ray!" said Kenta.

Nidoran blinks, shakes its head, and began to stumble around.

"Snap out of it Nidoran! Metapod is right there. Tackle attack!"

"Use Double Team Metapod!"

Metapod cloned itself into multiple Metapods. Nidoran charged a Metapod close to it, but it was a fake. Then it charged another one but it was another fake. Nidoran continued on and on until it tired itself out.

"Oh no. Nidoran is too tired to continue this up," said Kenta as he watch the purple Pokémon limp towards the real Metapod.

"That was my plan all along Kenta. I purposely let Nidoran tackled Metapod so that I can get a Confuse Ray on it. Then I let Metapod use Double Team to confuse your Nidoran even more. You ordered your Nidoran to attack the clones, resulting in it tiring itself out. Now use Tackle attack Metapod!"

Metapod jumps and charges into Nidoran, sending the Pokémon to the ground. It fainted.

"Nidoran is unable to battle! Metapod wins this round!"

From the benches, everyone gasped at the sudden change in battle. Since Metapod was a lot smaller than Nidoran, they expected the outcome to be like the first round was. But apparently Bugsy had turn the tide to his favor.

"Wow. That was actually a really smart plan," said Francesco, finally getting the whole concept.

"Yeah. We better watch out for him when we get to battle him," agreed Alex.

Kenta sighed and returned Nidoran. "You did good, Nidoran. Now its my time to shine! Go Jolteon!"

Jolteon jumped out of its Pokéball with such confidence that even Kenta was affected by it. This was his first match with her after all.

"Okay Jolteon. Let's show Bugsy who's boss! Use Quick Attack!"

Jolteon speed off and slammed into Metapod, sending it stumbling back from the impact.

"What speed!" said an awe Bugsy.

"Of course. Jolteons are not only known for their high special attack but their incredible speed," said Kenta.

"Well it seems you are just as good as I hoped. But that doesn't mean I'm not going down without a fight! Metapod! Poison Sting!"

"Dodge and use Take Down!"

Jolteon dodged the attack and smacked into Metapod, sending it flying into the air. It hit the ground with a small thud. It fainted.

"Metapod is unable to battle! Jolteon wins this round!"

Bugsy returned Metapod and said, "You did good my friend. It isn't over yet! I still have one Pokémon. But this Pokémon is much stronger than my other ones. Go Scyther!"

Scyther fly out of its Pokéball and slash its scythes. Kenta gulped and scanned it.

"**It is nearly impossible to parry its attacking scythes. Its movements are like a ninja's." **The new entry said.

"_Ninja? This thing is gonna be trouble...' _thought Kenta. "Okay Jolteon lets try a Thunderbolt attack!"

"Use Agility to dodge Scyther!"

Jolteon jump into the air and launch a devastating electric attack. Scyther disappeared. Kenta blinked and looked around for any sight of the mantis Pokémon.

"Huh? Where did it go?"

"Scyther use Quick Attack!" said Bugsy.

Scyther appeared out of thin air and tackle into Jolteon with great speed, sending the electric Pokémon stumbling back.

"Now use Slash and another Quick Attack!"

Scyther slashed Jolteon then disappeared. Before Jolteon can recover from the attack, Scyther appeared behind it again and tackled it.

"What? No way! Scyther is just too fast. I can't pinpoint where its going!" said Kenta as he began to get nervous.

"Scyther is the fastest out of my Pokémon and also the strongest. Its so fast, that its hard to know where its going to strike. I'm sorry Kenta, but you aren't going to win this battle so easily!"

"Hmph! I always welcome a good challenge! Jolteon use Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge and use Agility!"

Jolteon fire another Thunderbolt attack at Scyther, who easily dodge it with Agility.

"Scyther use Slash attack!"

"Dodge it Jolteon!"

Scyther appears and slashes at Jolteon, but she dodge the attack.

"Perfect! Now's your chance! Thunderbolt Jolteon!"

"Jolteon!" cried Jolteon as it launched another Thunderbolt attack.

"Nice try use U-turn, Scyther!"

Scyther turned around, dodging the Thunderbolt attack and slam into Jolteon, sending it flying into the air. Jolteon drop to the ground softly. She fainted.

"Jolteon is unable to battle! Scyther wins this round!"

"No way! Jolteon didn't even land a single hit..." said Kenta as he sadly return Jolteon into her Pokéball.

"Amazing! Kenta couldn't do anything about that speed. Hmph. He's really in a pinch now," said Francesco as he scratch his chin.

"Yeah. Kenta really needs to think up a good plan to counter Scyther," said Alex.

"Don't worry. Knowing Kenta, he has a few tricks up his sleeve," said Hikari.

"Well Kenta, which Pokémon are you going to choose next?" asked Bugsy.

"Scyther..."

Kenta ignored them and continued to think. _'Hmm... Mankey is good but its speed isn't so good. Abra is out of the question. Well there is Pidgeotto, who is really good in terms of speed... Maybe... Okay here goes!'_

"Lets go Cyndaquil!" said Kenta as he toss the Pokéball high into the air. Cyndaquil jump out of its Pokéball with a small jump and land softly on the ground.

"Wait... Doesn't Kenta have a Pidgeotto? I mean, it would make more sense if he had picked Pidgeotto instead right?" said Hikari.

"Maybe he does have a plan. And I have a feeling we are going to find out," said Francesco.

Back to the battle, Scyther and Cyndaquil stare at each other with determination.

"Alright Kenta. This is it. The last round. I'm going all out for this one!"

"And that's good. Because I'm going to do the same! Cyndaquil use Ember!"

"Use Agility and Slash Scyther!"

Cyndaquil launched a small ember at Scyther. The mantis Pokémon dodged the attack with ease and slashed Cyndaquil.

"Ah! Cyndaquil! Use Tackle attack!"

Cyndaquil quickly regain itself and tackle into Scyther, making the green colored Pokémon stumble back.

"Now use Flamethrower!"

"Fly Scyther!"

Scyther launches itself into the sky, narrowly dodging Cyndaquil's flamethrower attack.

"Wait... It can fly?" said Kenta, completely surprised.

"Of course. Those wings on its back aren't for show you know. Use Aerial Ace Scyther!"

"Scyther!" it cried as it launches itself downwards towards Cyndaquil.

"Wait for it... Now! Use Smokescreen Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil puff out black smoke, blinding Scyther.

"Oh no Scyther!"

"Now use Flamethrower Cyndaquil!"

"Cynda... quil!" Cyndaquil fired a powerful flamethrower at Scyther. Critical hit! The attack had send Scyther falling from the sky and to the ground. It fainted.

"Scyther is unable to battle! Kenta Matsuda from New Bark Town wins this gym battle!"

"Alright Good going Cyndaquil!" said Kenta as he happily catch Cyndaquil.

Bugsy chuckled and returned Scyther. "You have done well my friend. Well Kenta, it seems you have beaten me fair and square. As a reward, you earned the Hive Badge!"

Bugsy hand over the badge to Kenta, who happily accepted it.

"Alright I earned myself the Hive Badge!" Kenta shouted as he held the badge proudly into the air. On the benches, everyone clapped as Kenta and Cyndaquil hop around with happiness.

2 down, 6 to go!

**Meanwhile**

**Ecruteak City**

"Thank you Silver, Mera, and the Pokémon Brothers for rescuing the citizens of Ecruteak City and myself."

"Yeah thanks a lot for everything. I probably would be a pile of bones now if you guys hadn't kick their butts out of here," said Luke as he stretch like a Persian.

Tyran and Devin node their head in agreement.

Larry nodded. "It is no problem, Monty. Do you know why Team Shadow suddenly took a interest in your city?"

Monty sighed. "I'm not sure. But I know it has something to do with the legendary rainbow Pokémon, Ho-oh."

Silver stepped in. "I'm sorry for interrupting this small conservation but I came here for a gym battle. Monty of Ecruteak City, I challenge you to a battle!"

Monty grinned. "For helping us out, you got yourself a deal. Does everyone else want to battle?"

Everyone raised their hands. Monty sweatdropped and scratched his head. "Okay... This is going to be a looooooooooooooong day..."

**Azalea Town**

"...That must have been a surprising victory," said Nate after Kenta excitedly tell him his victory.

"A fluke of course. Scyther was most likely tired from the battle with Jolteon and the flamethrower from Cyndaquil must have burned it," slyly said Alex.

"A fluke huh? I bet I can take you on!" Kenta shouted, his anger flaring up.

Alex laughed. "Calm down. I was just kidding. Anyway, I'm going to go train for my battle with Bugsy. Later rookie!"

Alex and Francesco waved bye and head toward the Pokémon Center. Kenta growled and ignored them.

"So Nate, what are you going to do now?" asked Hikari.

"I'm going to stay here a bit. Probably for a few days before I head out."

"Okay, we're going to Goldenrod City for my next gym battle. So we'll see each other then," said Kenta. They both shake hands and bid farewell.

"So how do we get to Goldenrod City Kenta?" asked Hikari.

"Well according to my map, we have to go through Ilex Forest and route 34. We should be able to get there before sun falls. Lets go! I'm so pump for my next gym battle!" said Kenta as he run towards the entrance to the mysterious Ilex Forest.

"Wait Kenta! You didn't even heal your Pokémon yet!" Hikari shouted after him, trying to catch up with the redhead trainer.

"No time for that! Let's go!"

But unknowingly to him, the decision he just made, was a fatal one...

To Be Continue!

**Whew! I'm done! I want to upload probably around 5 more chapters before Christmas. Once again, I am sorry for the delay.**

**Godzillaking279**

**Whoa there, your Banette chuckie? No thanks! I'll rather choose being maul by a Mightyena... Wait, you also have a Mightyena... Damn. But I'm sure your kidding... Right? (laughs nervously).** **Well Luke was finally free from the clutches of Team Shadow is now challenging Monty. Hope that makes me keep my life. :)**

**Legendary Fairy**

**Thanks for the review. I'll see you later in future chapters!**

**Son Gokua**

**Really? My story is the best? Despite my bad grammar skills? Why thank you for the great review. Your new right? Well welcome to my story Son Gokua. Oh and I'm also a fan of Dragon Ball Z. :)**

**Vernon Hediger**

**Whoa! Calm down there spartan sir. We do NOT need anymore broken doors! We already have enough trouble with the evil organizations kicking our doors down. Ha, your comment made me laugh.**

**Thank you all for taking your time with my story and reviewing. I'll try to update another chapter as soon as possible. But I have so many assignments for school its ridiculous! But for now, I'm going to try and put this story into my schedule. Have a awesome day everyone!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	22. Curse of the Shrine Guardian

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon!**

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I want to get this story going. I would have updated way sooner but I had a ton of assignments to hand in for my classes. Ah, the agony! My hands from all that typing. I mean, a 2000 word essay? Someone shoot me in the head :(**

_**Chapter 22: Curse of the Shrine Guardian **_

We now join our young travelers as they take on the mysterious Ilex Forest. Thanks to Hikari's good sense of direction and map reading, she was able to guide them through the forest so far without any problems. But Kenta on the other hand... Isn't doing so well. The poor trainer is just too tired, and hungry to take on the task of walking.

"Can't... take... another... step..." Kenta drop to the ground with a groan.

"Don't be so lazy Kenta. We have been walking for only 10 minutes," said Hikari as she watch her childhood friend take deep breaths.

"But I'm hungry and tired..." Kenta whined.

Hikari sighed. "We might as well rest for a few moments-"

"AHHHH!"

"What was that?" asked Kenta as he look around.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Someones in trouble!" said Hikari, pointing ahead of them.

"Let's go see whats happening!"

Together they head towards the scream. After fighting their way through the thick bushes, they enter a clearing to see a surprising sight. A girl around the age of 6 was being cornered by two angry Ariados. She is wearing black shorts, white shoes, a black shirt with a small pendant necklace around her neck. Her hair is jet black and falls down to her waist. The little girl whimpered as the two bug type Pokémon crept towards her. She was backed into a large tree.

"Oh no, those Pokémon are going to hurt her!" said Hikari, obviously worried.

"Not while I'm here. Go Pidgeotto, Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted as he released the two Pokémon. "Pidgeotto Wing Attack! Cyndaquil Ember!"

Pidgeotto wing attacked the left Ariados, who was caught off guard as the attack send it flying. The other Ariados, now aware of the battle, attack Pidgeotto with a Poison Sting but Cyndaquil weaken it with an ember attack before it could launch its attack.

"Now that they are weaken... Go Pokéball!" said Kenta as he toss two Pokéball at the weaken Ariados. The Pokéballs hit their head, sucking them in. Everyone watch as the Pokéballs wobble. Then they both stop. Kenta walked over to the two Pokéballs to pick them up. Suddenly they disappeared.

"Huh? What the–? Oh yeah, I forgot that I can only carry 6 Pokémon with me. And if I capture another one, it gets transferred to my PC Box," said Kenta. Kenta take a look to the girl to see her covering her eyes and asked, "Are you okay?"

The little girl moved her hands from her eyes and nodded, "Yes I am. Thank you mister."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" asked Hikari.

"Oh no I'm not here by myself. You see, I was with my older brother and his team when we were suddenly attacked by some wild Pokémon. We got separated and I end up here by myself," the little girl explained.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No not really. I was so scared that I lost track..."

"Its okay then. We'll help you find your brother. Right Kenta?"

"Huh? I mean– Yeah of course we are going to help you. Let's start by heading this direction," Kenta said, pointing to his left. He returned Pidgeotto and Cyndaquil and set forth with the others.

"So what's your name?" asked Hikari.

"My name is Sarah. What's yours?" asked Sarah.

"My name is Hikari. His name is Kenta," said Hikari, pointing to the back of Kenta.

Kenta waved his hand, not taking his eyes from his surroundings.

"Thank you once again for rescuing me Kenta."

"No problem. Its was obviously the right thing to do. Now lets go find your brother."

They continue their search for another 10 minutes, but there was no sight of any humans. They can hear the Pokémon of the forest growling angrily from the tress and bushes. They continued, making sure the wild Pokémon doesn't attack. After another 10 minutes of searching, they decided to rest against a large oak tree. While resting, Kenta's PokéBeeper rang, scaring the daylights out of him. He unclasp it from his belt and look at the screen. It was his mom.

"Hi mom," answered Kenta.

"Kenta! Hello darling. Why don't you call more often? I was worried ever since our last call," tearfully said Yui.

Kenta felt bad and started talking real fast, "Sorry mom but I was caught up in my journey and all. Oh I have two badges now mom!"

"Really? Good to hear my soon to be champion. Guess what, me and the family are at Goldenrod City. I heard they are having a special event here and I came to see it. It is suppose to start in two more days."

"Really? I'm heading to Goldenrod City now. Maybe I'll make it there to see this special event."

"That would be excellent. And I can see you battle! Imagine, seeing my young Kenta battling," squealed Yui from the other end.

Kenta sweatdropped, "Sure mom. Look I have to go now. I'll call you when I'm at Goldenrod City."

"Okay Kenta. Say hello to Hikari for me. Bye darling~"

She hanged up. Kenta sighed and clip on his PokéBeeper.

"Was that your mom, Kenta?" asked Hikari.

"Yeah. And she told me to say hello. We should get back to our search now. Maybe we will–"

He was cut off when figures step out of the bushes beside him. Startled, Hikari jumped behind him like a scared Meowth. Kenta however, look at the figures in surprise.

"BROTHER!" Sarah shrieked has she jump into the outstretch arms at the lead individual. The figure catches Sarah and walk into the light, revealing said person to be none other than David, the Legendary Pokémon Hunter.

"Sarah! Its good to see that your safe... Well look who it is, Kenta!" said David. He lightly lower Sarah to the ground.

"Yeah its me... If you're here, that means something big is going on right?" said Kenta.

Hikari tug at Kenta's sleeve and said, "Kenta, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh right sorry. David, this is Hikari. She's my traveling buddy."

David nodded his head. "I'll like you to meet my team here. This is Monica, Dave, Josh, Chris and Jill."

David point to the respective person when he said their name. The other Legendary Pokémon Hunters, who were dress in the same black clothing as David, wave hello to Kenta.

Kenta return the gesture and said, "If you're here David, that means something big is going on right?"

David's grin turn to a frown. "This isn't the best place to talk right now. Come. Let's go to our camp."

**-The Johto League-**

Demetri Koslov run a hand through his blond hair. Him and his Luxray had been stalking around the forest for some time and things seem to be quite wrong. The Pokémon are all acting up, even to the point of violently attacking them. Now, Demetri has been in this forest for some time to know that the Pokémon here are all peaceful and not violent monsters. Something is definitely not right.

"Keep a look out Luxray. I have a feeling we are being watched," said Demetri. Luxray nodded its head and look at the thick bushes of Ilex Forest. Suddenly the bushes beside Demetri made a noise. Luxray jumped and growled at the noise. Demetri made a 'shh' noise and stalk towards the bush. He went into a crawling position and fought his way through the thick bush. He finally made it too see four figures.

These figures are the criminal type. How? Their wearing strange rag clothing with red bandanas and black sunglasses.

"...We had hit the jackpot boys! If we sell this here nice looking shrine on the black market, we'll make millions!"

"Yeah boss. This was a great idea. You the man boss, boss!"

"No need to give me all the credit. You all have done your part. Now lets go and get rich!"

All four men chant as their Pokémon, all of them being the super powered Pokémon Machoke, carry a small shrine on their backs. The chanting team disappear behind two large oak trees. Demetri stand up from his hiding spot and frowned.

"I have a feeling we should follow them. Come on Luxray."

Meanwhile up in the trees, Elite Four Karen look through a pair of binoculars with a frown. "So this is what's causing the strange things occurring in this forest. I must act fast."

**-The Johto League-**

Once David had led Kenta and Hikari to their camp, he briefed them into what is happening in the forest.

"After I had meant you Kenta, I had regrouped with my team. You see, we were ordered by our headquarters to search for the legendary Pokémon Celebi. Many people think that we are thieves who are trying to capture and sell these mythical Pokémon. But we are in fact trying to gather more data about them. Legendary Pokémon are strange beings. They are stronger than the normal Pokémon and have many mysterious powers. Celebi has been a hot topic at headquarters ever since it was spotted years ago.

"Now let's get to my point. We discovered some strange things were happening here. The shrine that was built in ancient times to honor Celebi had been disturbed. We believe some thieves had stolen the shrine.

"You see the shrine wasn't only built to honor Celebi, but it was built to preserve the peace and tranquility of this forest. The ancient tribe that used to dwell here think Ilex Forest is alive and has many secrets contained within it.

"Right now we are trying to find out who had taken the shrine and disturbed the forest. We believe they didn't get far. Will you help us Kenta?"

Kenta, who was sitting beside Hikari, nodded his head, knowing the seriousness in the situation. "You betcha I'll help. No way some bunch of punks are going to get away with this."

David smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear. Now lets pack up and go search for–"

"HIIIIII–YAH!"

Suddenly a young man grabbed in black ninja gear, equipped with a long sword, slash downwards in front of David. Not expecting the sudden attack, David stumble back and drop to the ground. Everyone gasp as more people in black ninja gear appear from the forest.

"Leave this forest now," said the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Kenta.

"We are the proud guardians of the shrine that was built in the honor of Celebi. You trespassers had disturbed the peaceful aura of this forest, and will face the consequences."

"Hold on a sec! We did not do such thing! We are not the ones that disturbed Celebi's shrine!" Monica shouted.

"ENOUGH! You dare talk back to me? Face the consequences!"

"STOP!"

Karen land between the two groups. The figure jump back. Karen stands up and fix her hair.

"Listen to me guardians of Celebi's shrine. I am Karen of the Elite Four. These people behind me are not your enemies. But the ones who have stolen the shrine are not too far from here."

"Hmph! And why should I believe you?" the figure sneered.

"Because you have no other choice..."

The figures look at each other, as if asking each other to trust Karen without the use of words.

"Karen of the Elite Four... We will believe in your words... For now."

Karen sighed and turn around to the others with a smile on her face. "Now that everyone is on the same side... Let's go capture the ones that have stolen the shrine!"

**Meanwhile**

**Ecruteak City, Pokémon Center**

Luke happily sip his chocolate shake after an awesome victory against Monty. Now all he need is 4 more badges and he's set. He also let his Pokémon have a nice break. Luke sighed and said, "Glad to have gotten out of that stinking jail cell. If it weren't for that rescue, I'll prolly be bones right now." Luke shuddered at the thought and continue his treat. His Pokémon were beside him (expect for Gyarados because of its sheer size), enjoying their own meals.

Tyran yawned and fixed his spiky red hair. The 14 year old trainer is now in an argument with his Pokémon about what they should do next. "For the LAST time Pi, Devin is going to go the route 42 way to go train a bit and WE are going the route 38 way for our next gym battle."

"Pikachu! Pika! Pi!"

"I told you I cannot stay here for too long. It is best to get the journey over with for time to train for the league. I know traveling in numbers is safe because of Team Shadow and Team Rocket going all over the region..."

"Pi!Pi!Pika!"

"That was uncalled for! You know that wasn't my fault it was... Ah forget it. We are going route 38 and THAT is final!"

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The Pokémon Brothers sweatdropped as Pi launched a Thunderbolt at Tyran. They too were discussing their plans for the next days.

"I say we hang around here for at least 5 more days. I've seen a couple of hot babes walking around," said Leo, grinning to himself.

"I agree about us staying here for 5 days, and not the 'babes' part. I heard that the Kimono girls are performing for a few days at the theater. We should go see it," said Larry.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! The Kimono girls are performing soon? Oh yeah, Leo just got lucky again! This is my chance to get their autographs... Awesome."

The others rolled their eyes.

Silver thanked Nurse Joy and accepted his Pokémon. The redhead trainer quickly clipped the Pokéballs onto his belt.

"Soooooooo... What's the plan Silver?" asked Mera. Her Pokémon are out of their Pokéballs and are doing what they do best. Pineco is rolling around the floor like a maniac, her two Beedrills were buzzing around, acting like bodyguards. Silver joked in his head seeing them with sunglasses and black suits. Her Houndoom finally got a break from carrying her and is now sleeping happily on a large blue pillow. Her Absol is leaning against the wall, almost as if it is thinking up battle strategies.

"My plan is to go to route 38 right now," said Silver simply.

"But why now? I mean, can't we just stay here for a few more days. I mean, we did had a huge victory against Team Shadow so..."

"Look. You can stay around if you like but I'm going and that's that," said Silver, getting annoyed by the white hair girl.

"Hmph! Be that way! Then you'll miss the Ho-oh Festival..."

That caught Silver's attention. "The Ho-oh Festival?"

"Yeah. The Kimono girls perform some ritual dance in honor of Ho-oh. And sometimes Ho-oh even appear for the festival. Last year, Ho-oh was seen flying in the sky when the festival was happening."

"Hmm..." Silver closed his eyes for a second. "Okay fine, I'll stay around for this festival. But it better be worth the time!"

Mera simply shrugged.

**Meanwhile**

**Route 36**

"Ha! As if there is such thing as a haunted mansion. Grow up," said Mia as he push pass an old man.

"But you have to believe me! The mansion had captured my family. Please trainer, you must help!" the old man pleaded.

Mia stopped and sighed, "Okay fine. I'll help you with this 'haunted mansion'. But there isn't suppose to be any buildings here except the Nation Park area."

"Yes but there is a hidden path, deep within the trees here. It leads to the mansion. Please follow me!"

Mia sighed again and followed the old man. Ha! A haunted mansion! As if there was such thing... Right?

**Meanwhile**

**Mr. & Mrs. Shepherd's House**

"...Are you really sure that your friend will be okay with the egg?"

"For the 100th time Mr. Shepherd... Yes he will be okay."

"But didn't you say that you were going to travel with him until the egg hatches?"

"I said that? Hmm, must have slipped my mind. Anyway, I'm sure he's fine. Now aren't you going to introduce me to Mrs. Shepherd.

"What? Introduce you?"

"Yeah! Remember, you accepted me as your student and when your wife comes home today, you're going to introduce me."

"WHAT? She's coming over today! Oh no, this is a disaster!"

"What's wrong?"

"...I forgot to pick her up by the airport..."

"..."

"..."

"...Shouldn't you be going?"

"...What? Oh yes! Take care of the place for me while I'm gone, Sisi!"

"Sure thing, Mr. Shepherd!"

"Oh and here is a list of the chores that needs to be complete today. I'll be back in a few hours. Farewell!"

"Later.

"Now let's see... Hey these are easy! I'll be done in a few minutes. Might as well start on it... Wait a minute... Didn't Mr. Shepherd said his son was going to pick up Mrs. Shepherd. Oops! I forgot to tell him about it... Oh well. No harm no foul I suppose."

**Meanwhile**

**Azalea Town**

Nate Lindel sighed as he watch his Pokémon do their usual thing. Raithnait was pulling off a prank on Aine, who in turn didn't approve of such action and ended up trying to escape. However the Shedinja didn't see where it was going and ended up crashing into a tree. Nate chuckled as Aine slowly slide down the tree. Pacific was busy training itself. Pacific pretended to be battling an invisible opponent and so attack, defend, dodge and jump. Nate wanted to join him but he's having some problems of his own.

Nate's thoughts shift over to his father. _'Hmph! Some father he was... Abandoning me and the family to pursue his own selfish needs. I wanted to become a researcher just like him but I have second thoughts. I'll never become a researcher. Never.' _Nate thought bitterly. But he began to have better thoughts. _'I wonder how everyone is. I was so caught up in what's happening that I almost forgot about them. No matter, they'll see me on TV when I become the top coordinator of Johto... Heh, me coordinating. I wonder when did I got such an idea from... Maybe from my sister?'_

Nate sighed. He was thinking too much and its starting to give him an headache. Right now, he should be planning where to go next in his journey.

**Meanwhile**

**Azalea Town, Pokémon Center Training Area**

Corey Spina watch his Pokémon train. Despite him already accumulated all 8 badges, he is already training his Pokémon to be ready for the league.

"Alright everyone, that's enough training for one day. Let's all get a good rest," said Corey. His Pokémon nodded their head. Corey was from Snowpoint City in Sinnoh and doesn't mind the cold there. But being in such a warmer climate in Johto here feels weird. Sure he had been to Hoenn and Kanto before, but there was something about Johto's climate.

Corey watches his Empoleon, who he had received from Prof. Rowan in Sinnoh, do a few stretches before resting. His faithful partner had been there with him every step of the way from Sinnoh, all the way to here. Corey returned them after their rest and decide to get some himself.

**Meanwhile**

**Azalea Town Gym**

"Whew. Bugsy sure was a challenge but I managed," said Alex.

"That sure was a close battle. His Scyther sure was a big problem," agreed Francesco.

"You have no idea..."

"So what should we do? Should we head to Goldenrod City now?"

"Nah lets rest, we'll go tomorrow. Besides its too late to go now."

"Yeah you're right."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm bored."

"Me too. This town isn't exactly fun and all."

"Wanna train?"

"Eh, why not? I'll win anyways."

"That's what you think, Alex but we both know who is most skill in battle..."

"Are you implying something?"

"What? I'm not being clear enough?"

"That's it! You're going down! Let's go! NOW!"

Francesco laughed as Alex stomped over to the Pokémon Center. It's so easy to tease her.

**Meanwhile**

**Ilex Forest**

"So Karen. How are you involved in all of this?" asked Kenta.

"You see, I was ordered here to keep an eye out for a bunch of hooligans causing mishap around the forest. I was tracking them down until I lost track of them," Karen explained.

"Oh I see. So that's why..."

"Correct. That was why I was watching you train Kenta. I mean, you could have been one of the hooligans. Hope you don't take it the wrong way."

"Not at all."

"Are you sure you are leading us the right way, Karen of the Elite Four?" the figure sneered.

"Yes I'm sure... Shh! I see them up ahead. Over there."

Everyone fell flat on their stomachs. David took out a pair of binoculars and hand it over to the figure. The figure jumped silently into the trees and spy on the thief's . Indeed it was them with the shrine. The figure hop down and notify his own group.

"See, I told you it was them... So what should we do?"

"Do not worry Karen of the Elite Four. We will take it from here."

Then they disappear into the trees.

"Talk about rude! Didn't say a simple thank you," said Kenta, rolling his eyes.

They continue to watch the hooligans taking a nap. Suddenly the guardians of the shrine jump out and attacked.

"What in tarnation is going on here?" the leader screamed as a figure smack him in the face with the butt of his sword.

"We're under attack boss!" screamed one of the hooligans.

"Do something you fools! They came for the shrine!"

"You heard the boss!"

Each hooligan released a Machoke and ordered them to attack. The guardians attack the Machoke's but their attacks where meaningless. The Machoke's overpowered the guardians easily.

"Yeah show them good for nothin' not to mess with us!" the hooligans cheered.

"Heck yeah, looks like my kind of party!" said Kenta has he reached for his Pokéballs.

"No Kenta. Let them handle this," said Karen.

Kenta sighed and sit on the ground, impatiently tapping his fingers. A few minutes later and the leader of the guardians lay on the ground with the four Machoke's glaring at him.

"Ah ha ha ha. Well it looks like one of them is left. Have any last words to say punk?" the leader of the hooligans said.

"I'll... never... say... anything to the likes of you," the guardian spat.

"Then its game over for you... Get it, 'game over'... Ah forget it! Do it Machoke!"

"Not so fast!" said Karen as she jump from her hiding spot.

"What the-? Well hello there cutey, what's your name?" one of the hooligans purred.

Karen ignored the comment and said, "I am Karen from the Elite Four. You four are arrested for disturbing the peace of the Ilex Forest."

"And what are YOU going to do about it? You can't take us all by YOURSELF?"

"Actually she has some help..."

David and everyone stand up from their hiding spot. "You four are in a heap of trouble!"

"Uh-oh, time to go boys! You deal with them, I'll get the shrine!" the boss said nervously.

"You got it boss!"

"Not so fast!"

Karen leap over to the shrine and began a pulling contest with the boss.

"Alright! Go Pidgeotto!" shouted Kenta, eager to get this all over with.

"Go Gallade!" said David

"Everyone, I want you to head back to camp and notify headquarters we finally got the troublemakers. Sarah, you should go to."

"But..."

"Don't worry about me. I got this."

"Okay then. I want you to kick their butts big time, David!"

David chuckle, "I will."

"You should go with them Hikari," said Kenta. Hikari nodded her head and follow the others.

They left and David brought his concentration to the four Machoke's.

"Okay Pidgeotto, Wing Attack!" said Kenta. Pidgeotto soar into the leading Machoke, sending it flying into a nearby tree. Gallade used Physic to launch a Machoke into another.

"This is easy–" Kenta stopped his taunting when the Machoke he attacked earlier suddenly jump high into the air and grab Pidgeotto. The two came barreling down to the ground. Machoke let go of Pidgeotto and it crash into the ground, causing smoke to fly up in the air.

"No way! Pidgeotto return!" said Kenta, returning his fainted partner. _'Damn... I didn't know they were that strong. I should have listened and heal my Pokémon earlier...'_

"Go Cyndaquil! I'm counting on you buddy!"

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil said, pumped up for the battle. But before Kenta could order an attack, a Machoke tear a tree from its roots and toss it at Kenta and Cyndaquil. Kenta yelped, grabbed Cyndaquil and jump out of the way. Unknowingly to David and Gallade, they were both behind Kenta and the tree smack them in the back, knocking them out. Kenta land on his ribs, earning a pained groan from him. Cyndaquil fall out of his arms and crash into him. Kenta groan and look up to see a Machoke with a giant boulder walking towards him. Kenta gulp, feeling nervous as the Machoke raise the boulder, intending to squish him for good.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A scream yell into the sky. Kenta look over to see it was the guardian who screamed. He look to see that the shrine lid was open. "You fools! You brought a curse to us! No one isn't suppose to open the shrine unless the scared ritual was finished. You have brought the curse of the Red Moon upon us!"

Suddenly the sky got dark. The wind picked up and a freaky howling voice could be heard. The trees rustle. Kenta look up in the sky. Huh... Funny. That moon looks oddly reddish today... Wait, red?

"W-w-what's going on boss?" one of the hooligans whimpered as he hug the others. They were shaking uncomfortably. Black fog began to creep out of the shrine. Karen, knowing the situation has gotten more dangerous, hop away from the fog. The leader of the hooligans watch as he was consume by the black fog. Suddenly the black fog disappear.

"W-where did the fog go?" asked one of the hooligans. The leader step up to the shrine and peer inside. Red goo began to creep out of the shrine. Once it came in contact with the leader, he began to tremble. Then slowly he began to turn into stone.

"HUH? WHAT IS HAPPENING? HELP! HELP ME YOU FOOLS! I-I CAN"T MOVE! AHHHHH!"

The hooligans jump in surprise as their leader turn into solid stone. The red goo began to expand and anything it touches started to rot. The trees were drain of their energy and crumble into pieces. The Machokes, who were paralyze in fear, began to turn into stone as well when the red goo reached them. Kenta, knowing the danger, returned Cyndaquil and stand up, holding his ribs in pain. He turned to David's unconscious body and limp over to help. He tried to help the grown man up but the combine weight of said person and the fact the tree trapped his legs made it extremely difficult to do so.

"Kenta! Hurry we have to go!" Karen shouted as the red goo gets closer. She was on top of her Honchkrow, which means she was pretty safe from the strange red goo.

"But I can't just leave him here!" said Kenta, continuing his pointless rescue.

"I'm sorry Kenta but we have to go before we turn into stone!"

Kenta gritted his teeth, turn around and hop onto Honchkrow. The giant bird Pokémon soar up into the air. The red go continues its expansion. The bodies of the knocked out guardians too became stone. The other three hooligans were also turned into stone. Judging by their positions, they were trying to save their boss.

"How do we stop this thing?" said Kenta, making sure he had his hands securely around her waist.

"I think I have an idea. If we manage to get the lid of the shrine and close it, maybe the curse would be broken. And talk about the devil..." said Karen, pointing towards the lid which was flowing along with the red goo. Karen command Honchkrow to cautiously fly down close to the lid. "Kenta, do you think you can reach for it?"

"I'll try... Move in a little closer." Kenta balance himself by hooking his legs around Honchkrow's left leg. He then slid down so that he was hanging upside down. The blood rush to his head but he kept his concentration. He carefully reach down, making sure non of that weird red goo stuff touch him.

"Come on... Almost... Gotcha!" Kenta cried in triumph when he grab hold of the lid. Surprisingly, the red goo seem to have no affect on it. Karen then command Honchkrow to fly up so that they can be safe. Kenta balance himself onto the back of Honchkrow. The bird Pokémon carry them to the source of the red pollution– the shrine. Red goo continuously pour out from it.

"Be careful Kenta..." Karen warned.

"Don't worry, I'm always careful." Oh, the irony of that comment. Kenta did the same thing and made sure he is balance enough. When the shrine came in distance, Kenta slowly place the lid over the entrance of the shrine. Another surprise came when Kenta didn't find any resistance. Kenta was about to place the lid on when he lost his footing.

"GAH!" Kenta landed head first in the red goo.

"Kenta!" Karen shouted.

Kenta quickly stand up and began to feel heavy. His skin became hard and lost its color. His skin became grey and it spread on him like a virus. Kenta had to force himself to walk towards the shrine, his legs feeling like lead. Kenta force his hand to close the shrine. Just has he close the shrine, something strange happens. The red goo stopped pouring and began to dissolve. The red moon in the sky disappear and the sun appears in its position. The trees, grass, bushes began to grow back. Kenta could feel himself becoming lighter as the time pass. Then he was able to move freely. Kenta look up and gave a thumbs up to Karen, who returned it.

**1 hour later...**

Each hooligan were cuffed and handed in to the police. They grumble as they were pushed roughly inside the helicopter. Their Pokémon were safely returned in their Pokéballs and were place in a seal containment. The Shrine Guardians, Kenta, David, Karen now joined by the others watch as the police helicopter take off into the sky. The leader turn to them and bow.

"Karen of the Elite Four, thank you for helping us bringing peace in this forest. Your debt would never be forgotten."

"What am I? Chop liver?" said Kenta, crossing his arms over his chest and turning the other way. Everyone chuckle.

"I also thank you, Kenta Matsuda."

Kenta look at him in surprise, "Hey, how do you know my name?"

"That will be reveal... In the future. I would like to thank all of you for helping us."

Suddenly Celebi itself was seen flying in the air. Everyone watch in fascination as the time traveling Pokémon fly into the trees.

"Oh wow! That was Celebi!" said Sarah with sparkles in her eyes.

"It seems that also the guardian gives its thanks to you all. May we meet again. Farewell."

Then just like that they jumped into the trees like ninjas.

"Well it seems that there is no point staying here longer. I'll be also taking my leave," said Demetri, already walking off with his Luxray.

"Thank you Demetri for saving us earlier!" said Hikari. Dimitri waved his hands, signaling that he had heard.

"Kenta. Once again you helped me out," said David, giving the spiky redhead trainer a handshake.

"Hey no problem. Beside anyone would have done the same thing. Say what are you going to do now?"

"Well we're planning on going back to headquarters to rest a bit. Don't worry, I'll still help you on your Pokédex quest Kenta. I'll give you a call when I learn something new."

"Cool. That will be great. We got to be going now, since the sun is going down and all. Come on Hikari, Goldenrod City awaits!"

"Bye uncle Kenta, bye aunt Hikari!" Sarah shouted.

"Uncle? Aunt?" Kenta asked Hikari.

Hikari giggled and said, "Don't worry Kenta. You'll understand when you're older." Hikari laughed a little and run ahead, her pink hair moving in motion.

Kenta stopped walking and stare at her back for a while before saying to himself, "What the heck does she mean by that?" Kenta shake his head, thinking that the pink hair girl was playing with him. He then pick up his pace and catch up to Hikari.

Next stop, Goldenrod City!

To Be Continue!

**Finally! I finished this chapter! This one was a bit longer than the others. Once again I'm sorry about taking forever just to update. Its busy season in school if you know what I mean. Oh, I can hear the agonizing screams and torture of every students alike. *shudders***

**The screams... Of the damned! (students)**

**Legendary Fairy**

**It seems your gist was right Legendary Fairy. Reminds me of the time I forgot to heal my Pokémon after a gym battle and guess what... Rival battle. Let's say after that, I took up a tradition of always healing my Pokémon. Hey, you can never be too careful. Especially in Pokémon!**

**Vernon Hediger**

**What the...? That was one funny comment. Honestly, Captain Falcon in Pokémon? Where'd you get that idea from? But imagine him as a gym leader, or yet the champion? All you'll hear from him are:**

"**Falcon Kick!"**

"**Show me your moves"**

"**FALCON PWANCH!"**

**And poof, you have been defeated. **

**Thank you all and see you all in the next chapter!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	23. The Oracle's Vision

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon!**

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Long time no see! So... did anyone get Pokémon Black or White yet? **

**Well your missing out if you didn't. I got Pokémon White and it's amazing! But it comes _really _close to Ruby, Sapphire, and especially Emerald. I got to say, I was really surprise. Tell you the truth, once I saw the game I thought it was going to be the worst Pokémon game ever because of the strange new Pokémon in it. But the game was really well done. Kudos to you, Nintendo!**

**Now I can die happy if they decide to remake Ruby and Sapphire. But the chances of that happening is slim. Well that's my opinion anyway.**

**Let's just get on with the chapter already!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 23: The Oracle's Vision**_

Kenta whistles as he checked out the contents of his Pokédex.He flipped through his Pokédex scan entries. Once he made it to Cyndaquil, he started to play the Pokémon cry's. Hikari glanced as Kenta repeatedly made the Cyndaquil cry over and over again. The redhead trainer sighed and closed his Pokédex.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" he mumbled, clearly vexed by the amount of walking.

"According to the map, we should be near a Day Care near by. We should arrive in Goldenrod City in half an hour," Hikari said.

"Good! Then I can have my gym battle! Nothing can stop us now–" Kenta stopped talking when a raindrop hit him on his left cheek. He looks up to see dark thunderclouds rolling in. The dark clouds block the sun's light, casting them in semi-darkness.

"Me and my big mouth..." Kenta said. Rain suddenly pour down on them without warning. The duo yelped in surprise and run under a nearby tree for cover. The two huff as they drop to the ground.

"Weather sure does change quick around here..." Kenta said, watching the rain pour down heavily. Hikari tug on his jacket and point to a shape a distance away.

"That must be the Day Care! It seems there is someone there," Hikari said. They could faintly see lights coming from the windows. "It would be safer if we have a proper shelter."

"Your right, Hikari. Let's go inside, before lightning starts to strike," Kenta said, looking nervously at the sky and the tree they were under. The two node and each other and quickly made a dash for the Day Care. Kenta place his trademark goggles over his eyes, getting a little annoyed by the fact the rain was going into his eyes. They finally made it to the door and immediately ring the doorbell. They waited for a few moments before an elderly lady open the door.

"Oh my! What are you children doing out there! Quick, come inside!" she said, ushering them inside. They both said their thanks as they stepped inside. The old lady close the door and lead them into a small living room with 2 tables, 3 sofas, 5 chairs and a TV set. She ordered them to sit down.

"Look at you two. Soaked to the core. I'll go fetch you two a pair of towels." She leave the two youngsters and came back a few minutes. The two muttered a thank you and quickly dry themselves. The elderly women smiled and went to heat tea up. Kenta sighed and place his drenched hat and jacket with his backpack. He decided to leave his goggles on his head. The elderly lady came back with two cups of tea. She carefully handed it to them. They muttered another thank you and sip the tea carefully. She waited patiently until they both were finished and take the cups back to the kitchen. Then she returned within a few moments.

"Thanks for letting us in," Hikari said politely.

"Yeah, what she said."

"No problem my dearies. What were you two doing outside, in the rain?" she asked.

"We were heading to Goldenrod City when these thunderclouds came out of nowhere," Kenta explained.

Suddenly, the front door opened and a lone figure walk in, covered in a yellow raincoat and umbrella. The figure walk quietly inside, his boots echoing against the ground. The stranger then place the umbrella against the wall and take of his raincoat. It was Mr. Shepherd.

"Oh, what's this? Visitors?" he said, walking slowly into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Yes dear. These two were caught outside the storm," the elderly lady, Mrs. Shepherd, replied. Moments later Shepherd came walking into the living room with a hot cup of coffee. He took a seat beside his wife and began to sip the coffee.

"It was a good thing you two were close by. It's really bad out there," he said. Just as he finished, a loud thunder roared outside. Hikari jumped.

"Tell me about it. Does the weather change around here this fast, or maybe its just me?" Kenta said.

"No, the weather was always nice around these parts. It is odd that the weather changed so sudden. Oh, I forgot to ask what your names are."

"Well I'm Kenta Matsuda and the scared girl over there is Hikari Miyuki."

"I'm not scared..." Hikari whimpered.

"Wait... Kenta... Matsuda... By any chance do you know Sierra Sparks?" Mr. Shepherd asked.

"You could say that..."

"That means you have the egg right?" Mr. Shepherd asked, getting a little excited.

"The egg? I completely forgotten about it." Kenta unzip his bag and pull the egg out. Mrs. Shepherd raised her eyebrows at the egg. The egg seemed to glow as they stare at it.

"That is the egg! I'm glad you still have it."

"Yeah well this damn thing is making me some kind of target for Team Shadow," Kenta said dryly, tossing the egg up and down like a ball. Everyone gaped at him in horror.

"Watch your tone, mister! And be careful!" Mrs. Shepherd said harshly.

"Whoops! Sorry."

"I'm sorry Kenta for getting you into trouble. It must be difficult with them bothering you since you are on your journey," Shepherd said sadly.

Kenta wanted to say 'That's right, old man! Because of you, I have Team Shadow AND Team Rocket to deal with!' but instead he said, "Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm probably doing Johto a favor by keeping this egg from them... That reminds me, where is Sisi? She said going to this Day Care to check it out."

Mr and Mrs. Shepherd look at each other.

"I thought she was already here. You see, we both went out in the morning to the forest to look for some berries. Some of the Pokémon at the day care was sick, you see. We managed to find a few dozen of these berries. I told her to head back to the Day Care to give the berries to my wife. I stayed back for a few more hours and then decide to leave myself. The weather man said it was going to rain, so I had an umbrella and a raincoat. On my way back it started to rain suddenly. That's pretty much it."

Kenta and Hikari look at each other.

"Maybe she got lost?" Hikari suggested.

Shepherd shake his head. "It's pretty much a straight path from the forest to the Day Care."

Just then, a heavy knock came from the door. Everyone jumped and stare at the door. For a few moments, nobody moved. Then Kenta walk slowly up to the door, took a deep breath and open the door. Just has he did, three figures drop to the ground.

* * *

"T-t-t-t-thank you..." Alex shivered, accepting the tea from Mrs. Shepherd. Francesco, Nate, and herself were wrapped in towels, shivering from the rain. Kenta watch them with an amused expression.

"What were you three doing outside?" he asked them.

"W-w-well we m-met each o-other in the P-P-Pokemon Center a-and decide to t-t-t-travel t-together to Goldenrod C-City. W-we just made it o-out of the forest w-when this storm suddenly appear i-in the s-sky. W-we hid under a t-tree for a-a b-b-bit. T-then mysterious fog a-appeared a-and this strange w-wailing sound can be h-heard. Suddenly w-we can hear a g-girl's voice w-whispering about something. W-we bailed out of there a-and managed to find the D-Day C-C-Care... ACHOO!" Francesco explained, ending the short story with a giant sneeze. Hikari handed him a Kleenex tissue. He happily accepted it and blew his nose nosily into it.

"You know that story kind of reminds me... of... the time..." Hikari's face suddenly change as realization struck her. "Kenta!"

"What?" said redhead replied. Hikari clutched unto his black shirt he now wore, trembling. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Kenta... The fog... Hearing whispers... Ghost..."

"Huh?"

"Kenta, you don't remember? That story your brother told us when were five year old. Remember 'The Wondering Ghost'?"

"...Nope, doesn't ring the bell."

Hikari sighed impatiently and clutch unto his arm in fear. "I'll tell you..."

_**Flashback**_

_**5 Years Ago...**_

_Huddled around a campfire was a young Kenta, Hikari and Kazu. Kazu was just telling that a scary story that his mom told him when he was younger._

"_It went like this. Once there was this beautiful girl. She was so beautiful that many people call her Princess Nina. One day she was skipping along in a forest when she was suddenly attacked by a evil spirit. The spirit consumed her and control her. Now she was its puppet. She walked back to the village, whispering about curses and witchcraft. A evil fog surrounded her. The villagers and the village was curse and they too were controlled. Then they all start to whisper too. They were trapped for all eternity, whispering until the end of time. And do you know what happened next?"_

_Both kids shake their heads in horror._

"_A giant ghost appeared and sucked the life out of them! And then ate their left over bodies! RAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!"_

_The two kids scream in absolute terror as Kazu chased them around the campfire._

_**End of flashback.** _

Everyone in the room was silent as Hikari stopped her story. Nate and Alex look at each other, both a little freaked out. Francesco on the other hand was losing it. Both Mr and Mrs. Shepherd were staring at Hikari in surprise. Kenta, on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so superstitious, Hikari. It was just Kazu trying to scare us," Kenta said finally.

"Well... I remember my fath–_uncle _telling me and my sisters the same thing," Nate said, a little spooked.

"Well it was a famous story for scaring kids. Listen guys, the story is fake–"

Suddenly fog appeared outside. Whispers could be heard. A lone figure in the fog walk beside the window and to the door. They could hear banging noises from the other side. Francesco lost it. He quickly close his eyes and think happy thoughts as he slowly lie down unto Alex's lap. Said girl raised her eyebrows in shock and quickly push him off her.

"Me and my big mouth..."

The door burst open and the figure walk in slowly. Everyone;except Francesco who was on the ground having a dream about eating ice cream and humiliating Alex in a battle; stood up and back away against the wall. The figure whispers strange things and walk inside. The figure step in the light and everyone gasped. It was Sisi! The lights start to blink as she stepped closer to them. She was oddly dry, considering it was pouring waterfalls outside.

"S-Sisi? Can you hear me?" Mr. Shepherd said cautiously. Sisi didn't reply as she continue to walk slowly towards them. Kenta kept his cool as she got closer. Something wasn't right. Of course, the fog and Sisi chanting is weird enough but he can't figure out the problem. Wait... Her eyes... He read that somewhere... That's it!

"Everyone I know what's wrong with Sisi! She's being controlled by a Pokémon! It's Hypnosis!" Kenta said.

"Hypnosis? A-are you sure?" Alex asked.

Nate narrowed his eyes. "No, he's right! Look at her eyes, their faintly pink!"

"If your right, then that means there is a Pokémon close by controlling her," Hikari said.

"And we need to find out which Pokémon it is. Nate give me a hand!"

Both Kenta and Nate got a harmful of towels and quickly use them to tie Sisi down. After a few moments of struggling, they were finally able to do it.

"Now to find what is controlling her," Mr. Shepherd said.

"And I think I have an idea... Get dress everyone, we're going back to the forest!" Nate said.

* * *

"So, what kind of plan do you have, Nate?" Kenta asked. Alex, Nate and himself are walking through Ilex Forest, for any kinds of leads to what as to what happened to Sisi. The others; The Shepherds, Hikari and Francesco; stayed behind to look after Sisi. Each of them are wearing a yellow raincoat, since the ever lasting rain is still pouring down on them.

"If I'm correct, Sisi must have fallen to the Pokémon Hypnosis in the forest. We might find something if we search around the forest," Nate said.

"But the forest is filled with Pokémon. This could take forever. And the fog certainly isn't helping," Alex said.

"From experience, I know the trouble is going to find us... Now that I think about it, do you guys have the feeling we're being watched?" Kenta said, glancing at both of them. They all share a look. A few leaves landed softly in front of them.

"Excellent! Your keen sense picked up my presence, Kenta," A voice said from above.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Nate said.

"If you insist!" A figure dress in a black uniform with blue stripes wearing a cape land in front of them. The figure was wearing a strange clown-like mask. The mask was half white, half black. "I must say, I didn't expect you three to pass the test."

Everyone glance at each other in confusion. Test? What test?

The figure continues, "Johto is in grave danger. The future looks bleak. Evil forces that we cannot understand is taking shape. The clock is ticking. Not only is Johto in danger, but also the world. This is true, our **Oracle **told us from **her** vision. Now as we speak, the evil forces are finally putting their plans together. You three, along with others have been chosen by our **Oracle **to save Johto and the world. In order to prepare you for what is to come, **we **prepare a series of test to see if you are strong enough to stop the forces."

"..." They stare at him in shock. Oracle? Evil Forces? Johto in danger? Vision? HUH?

"Yes! It all had been foretold by the **Oracle**. A series of events that will lead to the ultimate battle. Kenta & Hikari meeting Alessandra Cesarini... Kenta finally capturing the Pidgey... Encounters with Team Rocket & Team Shadow... Alessandra Cesarini & Francesco Piaggesi going after the Green Gyarados... Nate Lindel meeting and helping everyone in Union Cave... Gym battles, contests... Each of these events are connected."

The figure jumps up into the trees with inhuman speed. "Now that you know all this, there are still more mysteries and adventure ahead. Will you all succeed? Or will evil rule? This all depends on your choices. You must keep that in mind. We, the **Council Of Dragons **will try to resist this evil."

The figure then disappears.

"..." The three stare at each other, not knowing what to say.

"...Why do I get the feeling that things are just going to get weirder and weirder from now on? I get the feeling we are in some kind of bad, fanfic story..." Kenta said, already making his way back to the Day Care.

To Be Continue!

**(A/N: Okay, what the heck is going? First Kenta had to go through that bizarre event in the last chapter and now more bizarre things are happening! Who is this Oracle person? Who was the mask individual? What is this 'Council Of Dragons'? Who or what are these 'Evil Forces'? And what does this mean for everyone? So many questions, but no answers!)**

**Location of Everyone:**

**Kenta Matsuda**

**Hikari Miyuki**

**Alessandra Cesarini**

**Francesco Piaggesi**

**Nate Lindel**

**Sierra Sparks**

**All are located in the same area (Route 34, Day Care, Current Chapter)**

**Demetri Koslov-**** Unknown location. Last seen in Ilex Forest (Chapter 22)**

**Luke**

**Tyran**

**Devin**

**The Pokémon Brothers**

**Silver**

**Mera**

**All are located in the same area (Ecruteak City, Chapter 22)**

**Mai- Route 36? (Chapter 22)**

**Corey Spina- ****Last seen in Azalea Town (Chapter 22)**

**Status of Stories**

**My estimation of the amount of chapters for this story ranges from 60-80. **

**From now on I will frequently update this story than my other ones. **

"**Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare"**** was updated 3-21-11. Check it out!**

"**Pokémon World Quest Special: World Tournament"**** was updated 3-21-11 .**

**Question of the Day! (As mention at the top)**

**Anyone got their Pokémon Black/White Versions yet? Don't leave me hanging, tell me all about it!**

**See ya all later!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	24. Look Out! The Pokemon Have Gone Berserk!

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon! But I do own the plot of this story.**

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! My goal is trying to finish this story before June arrives. Let's see if I could accomplish my goal. I'm set for what to write in the next few chapters. I'm gonna start planning ahead a few chapters so that I know what to write. Enjoy!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 24: Look Out! The Pokémon Have Gone Berserk!**_

The next day after the bizarre adventure in the last chapter, the sun is out and the Pidgey's are chirping. Kenta, now woken up out of his slumber by Hikari, is now getting ready to head to Goldenrod City. The Shepherds said the city is not too far away, around a 20 minute walk. Kenta hope, _really _hope that he can get his gym battle over with in Goldenrod City and leave before something else happens. But knowing is luck, he's going to run into trouble eventually. Despite the beautiful weather outside, Kenta still can't get the events that transpire yesterday. Now that he think about, the more it confused him. Kenta shook his head, wanting to forget all about it. He heard a commotion to his left.

Sisi;who had mysteriously woken up from her hypnoses dream after their encounter with the masked figure yesterday; is now making a havoc in the Day Care. After harassing both Kenta and Francesco, she is now flirting with Nate, who is getting quite annoyed and embarrassed by all the attention. Nate, your sacrifice won't be in vain!

"I heard that you were the one that saved me from my turmoil. Is there _any _way I can repay you?" Sisi said, batting her eyelashes at him.

Nate flushed pink and couldn't think of anything to say. After a few moments of getting everything organize, the gang now getting ready to continue their journey.

"You kids take care now," Mrs. Shepherd said.

"We will!" everyone replied.

"Kenta," Mr. Shepherd said. "I hope you will continue to protect that egg from the clutches of Team Shadow & Team Rocket. I have a feeling it will be the key in deciding Johto's future."

Kenta node his head. "You can count on me!"

The old man smiled. "You know, you remind of this young boy who was on his journey in Johto a few years back. Always upbeat and determined. I wish you all a safe travel on your journey!"

Everyone exchange a few more goodbyes and now on their way to Goldenrod City.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave, Sisi?" Hikari asked.

"I'm sure, Hikari. I won't be doing any good if I stay in one spot. Besides, I got a traveling buddy with me!" Sisi said, latching her arm with Nate.

"Er... Sisi I'm already traveling with Alex and Francesco..." Nate said, looking with pleading eyes at them.

"A-a-actually I think its best if we travel in pairs. Since I'm already traveling with Francesco and Kenta is with Hikari, you two could travel together," Alex said quickly.

"Then it is settled! Don't worry, Nate I don't bite."

Nate groaned. While everyone was chatting, Kenta came to realize something. The masked figure said each event are connected. Could this mean that no matter what, Nate would ended up traveling with Sisi?

Before he could continue his thoughts, he felt Hikari tapping on his shoulder.

"Look Kenta," she said excitedly. "There it is, Goldenrod City!"

Everyone gaped at the city. It was huge! The buildings looked like skyscrapers and there was little to no green at all. This is one big industrialized city. Kenta notice a sign. It read; "Goldenrod City: 'A Happening Big City.'"; in giant black letters.

"This is definitely the place. Let's go in!"

**-The Johto League-**

Demetri Koslov (real name was Bale Anderson) with his Luxray exit Ilex Forest. He shouldn't have idle in there too long. But the peaceful aura and the Pokémon in the Ilex Forest gave him a sense of calm. Which was rare in his case. His thoughts were interrupted when a soccer ball landed in front of him. A young boy came running up to him.

"Hey mister, can you pass me the ball?" the boy said.

Demetri merely kick the ball the youngster.

"Thanks... Say, cool mask! Are you a super hero? You know, fight justice and all that?"

Demetri stare at the youngster, who didn't flinch at his cold gaze. "You can say that."

"Wow! What a cool Pokémon!" the boy said, patting Luxray on the head. Luxray was a little surprise by this act but relaxed after a while. Then the boy retracted his arm and look up to Demetri with a smile. "It was nice meeting you, mister. Someday, I want to be a Pokémon Trainer too. Just like you! With the mask and everything!" The young boy then ran off to his waiting friends. Demetri watch the boy go. That boy sure reminded him of himself when he was young. Back then, he didn't have to worry about anything. Until... No! He will never remember his past. His dark past.

Suddenly Luxray turn back to the forest, growling.

"What is it?" Demetri asked. He turn to look to see nothing. Luxray calmed down and blinked. Demetri shrugged it off and continue his streak to Goldenrod City. Unknowingly to him, a figure in black with a clown-like mask watched him from the trees...

**-The Johto League-**

Corey Spina yawned as he and his Pokémon finish their training. Already obtaining 7 of the badges, he was preparing for himself to head back to Blackthorn City for his rematch against the gym leader, Clair. Spina was still shocked. Clair, only 10 years of age and possible the youngest gym leader, had smoked him in their match. Since then, Spina continue to train rigorously day and night. Now he's going to go on a little 'vacation' to Ecruteak City for the Ho-oh festival. Who knows, maybe Ho-oh will pay him a visit. Since legend says that Ho-oh can also bring good fortune.

He sighed and began to pack his things.

**-The Johto League-**

Kenta happily dash into the Goldenrod City gym. As soon as he entered, he was dazzled by the structure of the gym. It seems the outer part of the gym had been raised to form a platform above the rest of the gym. The middle part of the gym remains at ground level. Despite this something was wrong. Where are the trainers? And the advice guy that is usually here.

"This is strange..." Kenta said. Hikari; who was short of breath running after Kenta; finally made it inside. She stop to catch her breath.

"Hey Hikari, do you think something is wrong with this gym..." Kenta said to the tired girl.

Hikari looked up and scan the place. "I'm not sure..."

Just then, Officer Jenny came walking in. "Hey! What are you kids doing in here?"

"I came here for a gym battle... Is something going on?" Kenta asked.

Officer Jenny hesitated, glancing at the two kids. They look harmless enough. They couldn't have possible than _that _to the Miltank. Finally, Jenny said, "As a matter of fact, something is happening now. We are investigating a Miltank that belonged to Goldenrod City's gym leader, Whitney. You see, her Miltank had suddenly gone berserk. Everyone in Goldenrod City is participating by helping the police track down the Miltank."

Officer Jenny sighed, wiping the small sweat from her forehead.

"So far, no such luck. For the time being, you can only wait until we find the Miltank so that the gym leader will have the heart to accept challenges. Of right now, she's a little depressed..."

Kenta and Hikari stayed silent, absorbing the new information. This cannot by a coincidence, right? Kenta knew that mask fellow had something to do with it. Another test? If so, he might as well try to resolve it. The sooner he gets that Miltank, the sooner he can have his gym battle.

"If that's the case, maybe we can lend a hand?" Kenta said, motioning to himself and Hikari.

Officer Jenny shrugged. "Sure why not. The more the merrier, they say. Follow me, I'll show you our current progress."

As they exit the gym, Kenta inwardly groaned. Why does the bad stuff always happen to him? All he wanted was to have a peaceful journey, not one filled with trouble, perils, and strange masked people. To him, it all _really _does sound like one bad fanfic...

* * *

Alex took a long, deep breath, taking in the ocean-smelled air.

"Ah~ This sure brings back memories of our hometown, right Francesco?" Alex said, taking another deep breath.

"It sure does! The open ocean... The warm setting... The view... It feels like we're more on vacation than our journey," Francesco said, sighing as he leaned on more onto the steel railing.

The two are enjoying the view from the 7th floor of the Global Terminal. They, along with other people, were sitting in a large room. The room was extremely tidy and clean. People of all age groups were either talking, eating, drinking, laughing, looking at large blue ocean, or listening to the band playing on the small stage.

After entering Goldenrod City, Francesco and Alex decided to check out the city first instead of heading to the Pokémon Gym. They had visited some tourist attractions until they stumbled upon the Global Terminal. The building looked impressive, in terms of style and size. But what awaited them inside was another thing. It was like stepping into another world! The main lobby, which was the first floor, was spectacular! All they could see were people. Some young, some old. Large blue colored machines with colorful buttons were in rows of 2. Trainers were sharing information to others for the amount of battles won/loss, current Pokémon, interest, current badges, etc. It's like one big community of people. The other floors of the Global Terminal were no different from the lobby. The 2nd floor concerns Box Data and Dress-up Data. This is where Trainers can take pictures of their boxes and upload them for anyone to see from all over the world! It's a great way to show off one's Pokémon as well. The Dress-up Data is where Trainers and especially Coordinators take pictures of their Pokémon dressed up. The 3rd floor is the Battle Video Gallery. Many videos of battles, contests, and even educational videos are posted on this floor. Its like a mini movie theater. The 4th floor is for Rankings. This is where Trainers put in information to see their rank on battles and a whole lot of stuff. The 5th floor is the Mail System. Various mail can be sent all over the Johto region. The 6th floor is the Geonet. A gigantic globe of the world was station on this floor. Trainers can find and trade with people all over the world! Imagine, meeting an old rival while trading. Must be an exciting experience. The last floor, the 7th floor, is the restaurant area. Deluxe food with entertainment can make anyone want to buy from the restaurant. It also had a beautiful view of the ocean from a balcony. There are even binoculars stationed for people to look out. Alex and Francesco both can see a glimpse of Johto's 'twin' region, Kanto. A large area beside the restaurant are for Pokémon. Now people visiting can leave their Pokémon in this area so that they can enjoy themselves. This can make the Pokémon interact with another. Plus, they even get their own restaurant. Alex and Francesco had leave their Pokémon, thinking they need to relax as well.

(A/N: Note that there are only 3 floors in the Global Terminal in HeartGold and SoulSilver. I decided to expand it more.)

Alex and Francesco, after another moment of staring, decided to go back to the restaurant for their things and their Pokémon.

"It's so relaxing here. Way better than what we experienced yesterday," Alex said, picking up her small bag. But as soon as she reached her bag, panic erupt. A scream nearby shook everyone.

"Eeeeek! The Pokémon! They've gone wild!" a young girl screamed.

"What?" Alex said in disbelief. The Pokémon have gone wild?

"Aaaaah! The Pokémon have gone berserk! Run for it!" a middle age man yelped. Alex and Francesco watch in shock as the Pokémon suddenly start to rebel against their partners. The humans hid under tables as Pokémon big and small start rampaging through the restaurant. A Snorlax, the one in front, was running at a speed in which is impossible for a Snorlax! Do they even run at all?

The Snorlax let out a loud growl and bash through the big double red doors, leading the other Pokémon out. As the last Pokémon ran out, it was dead quiet. The tables had been turned, broken plates, glass and food litter the ground. The giant, silver and gold chandelier was now in pieces on the ground. It was taken out by someone's Pokémon.

"I-i-is everyone alright?" someone asked. People began to get out of their hiding spots.

"What's going on? Why are the Pokémon acting like that?" an elderly man spoke up.

"I'm not sure but I know my Pikachu would never do something like this!" a little boy said.

"Mommy! I want Caterpie back!" a little girl cried.

"I've seen this before! People's Pokémon suddenly attacking... It's the same thing that happened at the Pokémon Center not too long ago!" a Cool Trainer said.

Everyone started to talk among themselves. Alex and Francesco hop up from under their table and look around. The place is a mess!

"Alex! Do you know what this means? Our Pokémon may have became berserk too!" Francesco said.

Alex gasped. "Your right! We have to go after them!"

The two node at each other and ran out of the restaurant...

* * *

Sisi happily hummed as she browse through the collection of goods in the Goldenrod City's famous department store. They have a series of goods including potions, a large collection of TM, Poke Dolls, berries, and more. But her favorite spot is the clothing department. The best part too is that there are private Pokémon dress-up rooms for anyone to use. Sisi currently now is dressing up her Pokémon, despite their dismay.

"Aha! This one should look good on you, Eevee!" Sisi said, quickly dressing up the small Eevee. It gave a squeak of protest, but Sisi ignore it. "You look positively beautiful! I may have a gift for coordinating~" she sang. Sisi took a step back and examine her Pokémon in their clothes. Yup, she definitely have the gift! Sisi then got her pink camera and took a few shots. "If only Nate hadn't disappeared then maybe I could have dress his Pokémon for him. Well its his lost then!"

She took a few more shots and then went to a photo developing machine. It's so easy that even a 5 year old could operate it. She carefully place her precious camera inside the machine and it began to stir. She waited patiently until it stopped. Her camera came back out and the machine spit out the photo's. Sisi retrieved them and look at them. They were perfect! Crystal clear! Maybe she should be a Pokémon Photographer too? She walk back to her Pokémon and stopped. Wait... She was sure she left them here. Where could they be?

"Meowth? Vulpix? Elekid? Eevee? Where are you guys?" Sisi called out. She heard a small growl and she yelped. She looked near where a pile of clothes were and she saw Eevee staring at her with strange eyes. "Oh! Eevee! You scared me! What are you doing there? And where are the others?"

Eevee growled again and Tackle her. Sisi yelped and fall on her bum in shock. "E-Eevee! What has gotten into you?" she cried. Eevee growl again and run out the small private room. Sisi stand up and ran after Eevee. It seems not only she was having the problem. Other Pokémon started to act crazy as they ran around wild, still dress in clothing.

"Just what is going on here?" Sisi asked a boy.

"I'm not sure! I was dressing up Oddish to practice for contest when she suddenly attacked me!" the boy said, clutching his stomach.

_'Pokémon attacking their partners? What is going on? It doesn't matter! I have to find Eevee and the others!' _Sisi thought. She fixed her pink sunglasses, determined to solve the problem.

* * *

Nate browsed through the collection of bikes. Ditching Sisi and going to the Bike Shop was a good idea on his part. Nate looked at the price at a beautiful blue bike. Yikes! What's with the outrageous price?

"Hey! What's with the prices?" Nate asked the shop owner.

"Huh? What? Sorry! I was taking a little nap. What were you saying?"

"I said!–" CRASH! A Meowth dress in clothing burst through the window. The shop owner yelped and hid behind the counter. Nate turn just in time as the Meowth launched a Scratch attack at him. Nate roll out of the way. Meowth had managed to make a small cut on his cheek. The Meowth turned hissing, and tried to scratch him again. Nate jump and the Meowth instead poke a large hole through a bicycles front tire.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the shop owner cried in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BICYCLES!"

The Meowth hissed at the outburst and jumped through the window. Nate sighed and ran out after the Meowth. The shop owner behind him started to cry. Nate enter onto the street and stare in awe. Pokémon all around are on a rampage.

"Just what the heck is going on?" Nate said, watching a Snorlax 'robbing' a nearby berry stand. The giant Snorlax happily gulp down the berries and start to go berserk again.

"Nate!"

Said boy turn to see Sisi running towards him. "Sisi? What is going on?"

Sisi stopped in front of him and tried to catch her breath. "I'm not sure! But Meowth, Vulpix, Eevee and Elekid went missing when I was dressing them!"

Nate blinked. "Wait... Dressing... Meowth... Sisi, I think I saw your Meowth."

"REALLY? Where?"

"I'm not sure but it ran off after it attacked me."

Sisi gasped. "There is no way Meowth would just attack you. We need to find out what is happening!"

Nate agreed and they both set off.

* * *

Kenta and Hikari along with Officer Jenny stare in shock at the Pokémon in the cages. The Pokémon were glaring at them as they tried to free themselves from their imprisonment.

"Oh my! It seems the Pokémon are getting worse and worse! And we have no idea what is causing it!" Officer Jenny said.

The officer beside her sighed. "They have been acting like this for a few minutes. It's strange! They were so docile and quiet but they suddenly started attacking us! Even the Police Pokémon have turn on us!"

"Who could do such a thing to the Pokémon?" Hikari said, feeling guilty that the Pokémon were locked up. Kenta watch Hikari then the Pokémon. This couldn't be another 'test'. For some reason, Kenta has a feeling the mask stranger wasn't the one pulling the strings. But if he wasn't, who is?

"Officer Jenny! Officer Jenny!" a young man wearing a long white coat ran up to them in mild panic.

"What is it, John?" Officer Jenny asked the researcher.

"You must quickly come Officer! We may have found what is causing the problem!" John said excited. They all follow John as he led them in a small room. There other researchers were talking to themselves. John led them into the room quickly. In the room, Kenta saw a small Pidgey in a cage on a long white table.

"We have been studying what may have cause the Pokémon sudden violent nature. It was difficult but we came up with a theory. Here, look at this." John picked up a small device and hand it over the Officer Jenny.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a device that can track sound waves in Goldenrod City. We have noticed that the normal sound waves that this Pidgey had been altered. Someone or something must have somehow been able to transit a peculiar sound wave to match with this Pidgey's to command it. Like mind control, expect through sound."

Everyone stare at John in shock.

"Then that means there must be something controlling the Pokémon in Goldenrod City!" Officer Jenny said, getting more determined.

"But if there is indeed something in the city, it would take too long to search it," the other officer said. Everyone sighed and put on their thinking caps.

"Hey John! I got something!" one of John's researcher friends shout.

"What is it?"

"We finally got a result form our search for that sound wave. If the data is correct then the sound wave is coming from..."

Officer Jenny stared at the screen and her eyes widen. "...The Game Corner?"

* * *

Ah~ The Goldenrod City Game Corner. This is where are gambling go-happy friends go to gamble their Pokedollars till the bitter end. The slot machines buzzing, the people screaming in triumph or failure, the occasional fist fights breaking out and the everlasting joy of finally getting a prize. However, the Game Corner is in a more dire situation. The people have been taken hostages.

"Woohoo! This is a blast! Look at all the free stuff we get to steal, am I right or am I right?" a young man said in glee.

"Oh yeah! I always wanted an Abra! Now its mine! All mine!" another cried.

"Hey young ladies. How would you like to have the honor in dating me?" another one said, flirting with the tied up cashier girls. One of them swiftly kicked him in the groin. Tears came out and he rolled on the ground crying in absolute pain.

"ENOUGH!" a voice yelled. "Can you fools ever be serious?" a blue-haired boy said with glasses.

"Of course we're serious, **Ralph**. We were just having some good fun," one of them said.

"Ah shut your trap! **Cole**! Stop fooling around and keep the hostages in check. And you two! **Johnson** and **Jason**! Your suppose to keep a lookout to see if anyone is going to come here. If someone discovers we are the ones **controlling** the Pokémon, we are going to be screwed!" Ralph shouted.

"Alright! Alright! Geez!" Jason said, limping over to the door. Johnson sighed and place the Pokéball containing the Abra into his pocket as he too head towards the door. Cole shrugged and round up the hostages to keep them under watch. Ralph, satisfied, continue to control the Pokémon in Goldenrod City with a strange looking helmet on his head. This is just too easy...

* * *

"Alright everyone! This is the plan. Something is causing the Pokémon to become violent and it is in the Game Corner. Since we cannot use our Pokémon, which means we have to engage them physically. There numbers may also be great. We must have the element of surprise. And remember! They most likely will be armed! Let's move out!" Officer Jenny said. She along with a dozen other police officers walk silently towards the Game Corner. Kenta, Hikari and the researchers stayed behind in a safe distance to watch. Officer Jenny reaches the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Hmm... The Game Corner door is NEVER locked. She then knock on the door. They waited a few moments and Jason opens the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" he asked. He was silently becoming nervous as he saw they were with the police.

"We are the Goldenrod City Police Force. Can we come in?" Officer Jenny said.

Jason began to sweat. "Er... You see... We are having problems with the machines. Yes! The machines are experiencing some difficulties and we are repairing them. Is something the matter?"

"Well yes. You see, the Pokémon in the city are starting to become violent and attacking people."

Jason's eyes widen. "Really? That is rather odd. I'm sorry but I have to get back to work on those machines. And we really need to get them finish right away..."

Officer Jenny node her head. "I understand. Thank you for your time."

Jason smiled and waved. He quietly shut the door. Officer Jenny and the police began to walk away when an Oddish speed pass them. The Pokémon then began to 'knock' on the door. Officer Jenny and the officers hide behind a building. Jason opened the door, look around and pick up the Pokémon. He then close the door quickly. Bingo!

"Hmph! Trying to outsmart us huh... Okay everyone, lets show them a thing-or-two." Officer Jenny and the police make their way back to the door again. Officer Jenny knock on the door harder. It was Johnson who answered this time.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"We are from the Goldenrod City Police Force and you and your buddies are under arrest for attempted Pokémon theft!" she said. Johnson's eyes widen and he began to speak nervously.

"What are you talking about–"

"Don't play innocent with me!"

Johnson growled and slammed the door in her face. "Ralph! They found us!"

Ralph glowered in rage. "You damn fools! I told you not to screw around!"

The door burst open and the police stormed in. The hostages silently praise the sight of them.

"Freeze busters! Your under arrest!" Officer Jenny said, pointing her sidearm at Ralph.

Ralph chuckled evilly. "You police officers sure were dumb not to find us sooner. It's too late! All Pokémon in Goldenrod City... Is ours!" he laugh gleefully at the officers. "And here comes my little army!"

Outside still hiding, Kenta saw that the Pokémon are starting to head towards the Game Corner.

"Oh no! The Pokémon are starting to gather now!" John said.

"Officer Jenny and the others will be in danger!" Hikari said.

"Not on my watch! I can just battle them and–"

"No! Do not release your Pokémon! They'll just succumb to the sound waves as well!" John yelped. Kenta growled and place back his Pokéball. They watch as the Pokémon continue to pile into the Game Corner.

"Kenta! Is that you?" a voice shouted behind him. They turn to see Alex, Francesco, Nate and Sisi heading towards them.

"Hey guys! Where have you been?" Kenta said.

"We were trying to find our Pokémon. We saw the Pokémon going this way so we followed," Sisi said.

"Yes they are going this way, to the Game Corner," Hikari said. They continue to watch as the Pokémon continue their merry way to the Game Corner. Kenta, who was tired of sitting around, suddenly leap into action.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to die of boredom if I just by here while the officers get all the fun. Pokémon are not, I'm going in!" He fired up and run towards the Game Corner.

"Kenta! Wait!" Hikari yelled after him. "There he goes again..."

"Well he isn't the only one fired up! I'm going in there to save my Pokémon!" Sisi cried, also running towards the Game Corner.

Nate sighed and stand up as well. "I might as well get some of the glory..."

* * *

Ralph laugh evilly as the Pokémon began to surround the police. "Oh this is so fun! Soon all the Pokémon in all of Johto will belong to the **Pokémon Bandit Brothers**!"

"You'll never get away with this!" Officer Jenny growled.

"On the contrary, we DID get away with it!" Cole sneered.

The Pokémon Bandit Brothers began to laugh.

"Alright! I'm here to party!" Kenta said, suddenly jumping into the room. The bandits stop laughing and stare at Kenta.

"Don't forget us!" Alex said. She along with Francesco, Nate and Sisi entered the room. Hikari timidly later stepped in. The bandits were silent for a few seconds... before they started to laugh controllable.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is just too much!" Ralph laughed. Kenta noticed the strange looking helmet on his head and walked over. Ralph didn't notice the redhead as he continue to laugh. The Pokémon, still being controlled by him, start to laugh as well. Kenta stare at the helmet before he simply yanked it off. Kenta then kicked the stool Ralph was sitting on. The bandit yelped as he came crashing to the ground. The other bandits stop their laughing and gaped at the fallen Ralph and Kenta.

"Say, that was easy! Are you saying that's all I needed to do?" Kenta said. The Pokémon all went into some kind of hibernation as they silently fall to the ground. The bandits stare in horror as the police surround them.

"You four had caused us a lot of trouble... I will enjoy every second of this..." Officer Jenny said, eyes glowing red. The Pokémon Bandit Brothers cower in fear as she walk slowly towards them.

* * *

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Whitney cried as she hugged Kenta tightly.

"Ack! Too much hugging..."

7 hours had passed ever since the whole charade. The Pokémon Bandit Brothers had been taken in by the police and Trainers retrieved their Pokémon. Whitney, overjoyed that her Miltank returned to her, continue to happily hug Kenta for stopping the bandits. Hikari and Sisi on the other hand found it irritating...

The sun is setting as they all stand in front of the police station.

"Thank you kids and especially you Kenta for finally getting this crisis over," Officer Jenny said.

Everyone grinned. "No problem! Now I can finally get to my Gym Battle!"

Whitney look at Kenta with surprise. "You want to challenge the Gym Leader?"

Kenta node his head. "Of course! Since I am on my journey to becoming the strongest Pokémon Master! Say, do you know the Gym Leader?"

Whitney giggled. "Of course. Since I AM the Gym Leader!"

"What? Really?" Kenta said in surprise. "Can we have a Gym Battle now?"

Whitney shake her head. "Sorry but I'm too worn out right now."

Kenta's spirit flopped. "What about tomorrow then?"

"Nope! I'm going to be busy tomorrow too! And the next day too! So you'll have to wait for 2 days! I would have battle you today but the Pokémon begin brainwashed and all. Sorry, Kenta! I have to get ready for tomorrow! Bye!" Whitney said, happily skipping off with her Miltank.

Kenta dropped to his knees. "Oh, have Arecus forsaken me?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't be so grouchy... Now that I think about it, what is happening tomorrow, Officer Jenny? Do you know?"

"Actually I do! You see, the **Pokéathlon Dome** will be launching a special event for 2 days."

"The Pokéathlon Dome? Where is that?" Francesco asked.

"It's just up ahead on route 35 along with the **National Park**. It would be very interesting since it is a new attraction. Now if you excuse me, I need to fill out some paperwork," Officer Jenny sighed, not overjoy by the amount of paperwork she has to do.

"Hmm... Maybe we should attend this Pokéathlon event," Nate suggested.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," Alex said.

"Might be fun, who knows," Sisi added.

"It does sound interesting," Francesco said.

"Wow! We should really go. Can we Kenta, huh? CAN WE?" Hikari said happily, hopping up and down.

Kenta sighed and fixed his goggles. "It is better than waiting to challenge Whitney since she will be going as well."

"It is settled! We will all go to the Pokéathlon Dome then!" Hikari said, eager despite her shy nature.

What awaits them tomorrow at the Pokéathlon Dome? We will soon find out!

To Be Continue!

**(A/N: Gah! My hands! I've been typing non-stop for 3 hours. I really wanted to finish this chapter today so that I cant start on the next one tomorrow. Gah! IT BURNS!**

**Anyways, this was a lengthy chapter, longer than I wanted it to be. I enjoyed typing this chapter so it wasn't so bad. Hope y'all enjoyed it!)**

**Locations of Characters:**

**Kenta Matsuda**

**Hikari Miyuki**

**Alessandra Cesarini**

**Francesco Piaggesi**

**Nate Lindel**

**Sierra Sparks**

**All are located in the same area (Goldenrod City, Current Chapter)**

**Demetri Koslov-**** Route 34 (Current Chapter)**

**Luke**

**Tyran**

**Devin**

**The Pokémon Brothers**

**Silver**

**Mera**

**All are located in the same area (Ecruteak City, Chapter 22)**

**Mai- Route 36? (Chapter 22)**

**Corey Spina-**** Heading to Ecruteak City (Current Chapter)**

**Pokémon Scan Entries:**

**#001- Bulbasaur**

**#004- Charmander**

**#007- Squirtle**

**#011- Metapod**

**#013- Weedle**

**#014- Kakuna**

**#015- Beedrill**

**#016- Pidgey**

**#017- Pidgeotto**

**#018- Pidgeot**

**#021- Spearow**

**#025- Pikachu**

**#032- Nidorian (boy)**

**#033- Nidorino**

**#037- Vulpix**

**#041- Zubat**

**#042- Golbat**

**#052- Meowth**

**#056- Mankey**

**#063- Abra**

**#064- Kadabra**

**#069- Bellsprout**

**#070- Weepinbell**

**#071- Victreebel**

**#074- Geodude**

**#090- Shellder**

**#095- Onix**

**#123- Scyther**

**#129- Magikarp**

**#130- Gyarados**

**#133- Eevee**

**#134- Vaporeon**

**#135- Jolteon**

**#141- Kabutops**

**#152- Chikorita**

**#155- Cyndaquil**

**#158- Totodile**

**#159- Croconaw**

**#167- Spinarak**

**#172- Pichu**

**#179- Mareep**

**#190- Aipom**

**#196- Espeon**

**#197- Umbreon**

**#208- Steelix**

**#239- Elekid**

**#252- Treecko**

**#261- Poochyena**

**#262- Mightyena**

**#424- Ambipom**

**#443- Gible**

**Total: 51**

**Status of Stories:**

"**Pokemon World Quest Season 1: The Johto League"-**** Next chapter will arrive later this week (depends on the length and time)**

"**Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare"**** was updated 3-21-11. Check it out!**

"**Pokémon World Quest Special: World Tournament"**** was updated 3-21-11. Currently writing the next chapter.**

**Question of the Day! (BTW my younger cousins are the ones coming up with the questions!)**

"**What is your favorite Pokémon? Do you have more than one? And why?" **

**Leave your answer in your review! Or just PM me!**

**Reviewers!**

**Vernon Hediger**

**Shame on you! For not getting the game!**

**Don't worry about not being in this fic. When the season comes, make sure to add your OC :)**

**Legendary Fairy**

**Yup but shes fine now. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! BTW still accepting stories for your ** **Alessandra and Markus's Pokémon Journey**** story? **

**Next Chapter- Chapter 25: Ecruteak City Drama**

**In the dead of the night in Ecruteak City, a vile crime was committed. The question is, who attacked Morty? To find answers, a professional detective along with Silver and the others try to crack the case. This chapter is the first appearance of Jack Pennington (first appearance in "World Tournament") in Season 1 as he try to uncover clues to the mystery. Jack Pennington will use his extraordinary detective skills to solve this case! One humor at a time! Wackiness and humor in the next chapter!**

**Farewell everyone!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524 **


	25. Special 1: Ecruteak City Drama

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon!**

**(A/N: Surprise everyone! I would have updated weeks ago if it wasn't for my computer bailing on me. Now that I got my computer back, time to get to business! You know the thing is, it really was a virus. A nasty one too. Which means all my files, including my stories, are gone. So... back to square one with these chapters. Anyways hope you all will enjoy this chapter, because it sure was fun to write. Jack Pennington could possible be the funniest character I have ever created!**

**Note: This chapter will also be in Jack Pennington's POV in some parts.**

**Also I decided to make this a special chapter and not chapter 25.**

**!Warning!: You may find this chapter... Weird. Trust me on this one. You were warned!**

* * *

_**Special #1: Ecruteak City Drama**_

"The trees... The buildings... The towers that which contains mysterious knowledge... This is definitely the location of my client, Ecruteak City!" Jack Pennington, your everyday detective, exclaimed. From the looks of him, he seemed to be around the mid 20's. His attire consists of classic detective suits. His suit consists of brown dress pants and a long brown stripped trench coat. A brown tie is safely strap around his neck. A gold pocket watch, an inheritance from his grandfather Jack Pennington The First, a very professional detective back in the Golden Days. Now that he thinks about it, does that make him Jack Pennington The Second? Never mind all that now. Anyway, along his left arm is a silver analog watch. Apparently that one works, since the old gold pocket watch had a clear dent in it. A brown Fedora hat rested on his head. It was also from his grandfather. Under his long trench coat is a white t-shirt with a picture of Ho-oh and Ecruteak City. He wants to fit in the crowd.

Foolish readers! To fit in with the crowd, you must think like them. Too bad he's thinking the wrong thing. That's detective skill #1! Ahem! Now where were we? Ah yes!

The Magnet Train continues its journey to Johto. The silver coloured train moved smoothly against the track. After successfully stopping a bomb planted by a group of troublemakers (and destroying half of Pewter City), our young detective didn't even catch a breather before he was called upon yet again. Apparently some Gym Leader in Johto by the name of **Morty** wanted to meet him to discuss something intriguing he found. Jack asked how intriguing it is. Morty replied saying it will "knock the breath out of you. Like receiving a blow to the... Family jewels. Jack was surprised. Not by the fact that Morty used a weird example of his discovery, but the fact that the discovery itself was THAT intriguing. Wow, must be some powerful stuff. Jack immediately accepted the case, and departed the next day.

Now here he is, on the Magnet Train heading to Johto. In all his years, Jack never experienced such a pleasant and peaceful journey. It feels more like he's on vacation. And to boot, he doesn't have to seat behind anyone else. Which means, he can work in secret and peace. The only work he's been doing is looking at magazines with Ecruteak City and of modelling women. The mind of Jack Pennington is too powerful to overcome.

"Hmm, she has some nice legs. A perfect specimen! Maybe going to Johto wasn't so bad. Some of the women on the train are not looking bad either... Ahem! I must stop this foolishness and get on with my observation," Jack said, hesitantly putting down the modelling magazine and picking up the Johto Times Magazine from the pile. Detective Skill #2! Always check the most reliable source of information!

"Let's see... Raging storms around **Whirl Islands** still making it impossible for people to travel to **Cianwood City**... Pokéathlon Dome special event opening soon... Sightings of **Ho-oh** reported across Johto. Maybe this isn't the best place to look for information. How about this?" Jack said, picking up the modelling magazine again. "Yes... Lot's of information..."

Time flew by without incident. Jack Pennington can feel his eyelids become heavy. Trying to keep himself awake, he looked outside. It didn't help. The sunset cast the a yellowish-orange gaze over the landscape. The Pokémon, trees, grass and the outline of Mt. Silver gave off a sort of peaceful feeling. Jack Pennington feel asleep like a rock. Unbeknown to him and the fellow passengers of the Magnet Train, strange and ominous clouds start to hover around the mountain.

**-The Johto League-**

"...I give you my thanks for busting us out of jail, but what's in it for us?"

"Ah yes. Men such as yourselves need payment to be a little more... convinced. 100, 000 Pokédollars will be yours upon the completion of your mission."

"Now you're talking. Alright, we'll fix up this **Morty** fellow for you then. Oh, I almost forgot. What's your name?"

"My apologize. Within **Team Rocket** I am known as... **Cobra**!

"Oh and before I forget, a rather pesky bug had been rather an annoyance who had been tracking me around is also going to Ecruteak City. Make sure to get rid of him as well. Yes, get rid of Jack Pennington!"

**-The Johto League-**

Jack Pennington yawned and stretched like a Meowth. The conductor had just announced the arrival at Goldenrod City, Johto. The passengers were already getting up and getting their belongings. Jack hastily picked up the modelling magazines. The last thing he needed was to be compromised. He coughed and picked up his briefcase. Detective Skill #3! Always keep your files in a secure transportation material. Jack thanked the conductor and exited the train. The terminal was big, considering that the only train track belonged to the Magnet Train. Speaking of the Magnet Train, Jack was pleased about its compatibility. Being able to bring over a hundred passengers on board plus enough space for Pokémon and luggage. It's a pretty reliable transportation if wanting to go to Kanto for a visit. Fast, cheap, and more importantly, modelling magazines!

Jack exit the terminal and was instantly blinded by the lights coming from the buildings around him. Jack was dazzled by the colourful show of Goldenrod City. What an impressive city. It must look quite different in the morning without the beautiful lights. Despite it being late in the night, many people were still lingering the city. Jack look at his watch. 9:30 pm... he can still make it to Ecruteak City. Now, where IS Ecruteak City? Jack took his gold pocket watch, place it on the ground and spin it. Pedestrians walking by stared at Jack with interest. Detective Skill #4! Always try to put on a act to keep a low profile.

"Hmm... According to grandpa Jack, I should head that a-way! Okay let's go to Ecruteak City then!" Jack said, walking south. Of course, Jack being Jack, was heading the opposite direction. The mind and logic of Jack Pennington is too powerful to overcome.

**-The Johto League-**

"...And there I encountered the demon himself, the leader of Team Shadow. His glowing evil purple eyes striking fear into my very soul. But did I give up? Of course not! I send him and his gang of bullies running with their tails between their legs. And that ladies, is how I, Morty, defeated Team Shadow and saved my city once again!"

"Oh~ Morty is so brave and strong~"

"Yes ladies! There is enough Morty for everyone!"

Silver tried to suppress the deadly headache raging inside of his head. The short-tempered redhead rubs his temples. Oh, he longed for a good night rest. But noooooooooo, he has to stay with Morty and his fan girls and with the others. Why you ask? Apparently Morty discovered something bizarre in the Bell Tower. Morty then had the idea to call a detective that was a specialist with these sort of things. It seemed a famous detective in Kanto was available at the time. Morty said it would be best for all of us to wait until this detective comes. Silver snorted. The only reason he wants them to stay with him so that he could show off in front of them.

"Gr... That womanizing junkie..." Leo said, shaking his fist at the retreating form of Morty and the girls.

"At least he's good at picking up girls," Larry said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Larry's got a point!" Gidz and Vic said.

"You guys..." Larry growled. The three shared a hearty laugh at Leo before sobering down.

"I still don't know why he wants us to wait for this detective guy," Gidz asked.

"Who knows whats going on in that head of his. What do you think Larry?" Vic said.

"Who knows and who cares. The sooner this is over, the faster I can get some sleep," Larry said, rubbing his tired eyes.

All was quiet in the Pokémon Center until a girl run in, screaming her head off. Silver yelped and drop from his chair in pain. Mera covered her hears as her eardrums threatened to burst. Tyran and Devin, who were playing cards, jumped at the scream. Luke almost choked on his food, and started beating his chest to get it down. The girl ran up to Nurse Joy and start to drag her out of the Pokémon Center.

"Hey! What's going on?" Nurse Joy said surprised.

"Its Morty, Nurse Joy! He needs help!" the girl said. Everyone share a look before following them. They follow the young girl dragging Nurse Joy near the Poké Mart. There they saw a group of girls huddling around a dark figure. The girls turn their attention to the young girl and Nurse Joy, then created a small path for them. Everyone cautiously walk closer as the dark figure came into the light. They all gasped.

"...You can't be serious..." Silver said.

**-The Johto League-**

**Jack Pennington's Point Of View**

"I sincerely apologize for bothering you at a time like this, Officer Jenny," I said to the striking beauty beside me. Detective Skill #5! Always strike up a conservation with a hot lady!

She shrugged. "It's not a big deal. In fact, I was heading to Ecruteak City myself. But the one thing I don't get, is that how you ended up all the way at Azalea Town."

I blushed. "It was just a common rookie mistake."

"Hmm..." I can tell by her tone that she didn't believe me. I need to change the subject, and fast! My pride depends on it!

"So why were you called to Ecruteak City? Don't they have their own squad of police?" I asked.

"This may sound strange, but Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Center called and said that Morty had been in an accident. Something called a 'sticky, yummy threat'," she said to me.

"A sticky yummy threat? It does sound serious and delicious..." I said scratching my chin.

The rest of the ride was in silence. I took the liberty of checking over my secret documents in my briefcase. Ah, all things seem to be in order. In boredom, I took out my nifty Gameboy and began to play some good old Pacman. After losing my lost life, I decided to look out the window out of frustration. We were just leaving Goldenrod City. I check my watch. Nine minutes past ten. Ugh, maybe I should preoccupied my mind with something else. I look over to Officer Jenny. Oh great, why did I do that? The colour of her skin... The short skirt she's wearing and that perfume fragrance... Oh Arecus, the torture. Is it me or is it boiling in here? Must fight the urge... Oh, her lips look so soft... No! Snap out of Pennington! Remember the last time this happened? You were almost killed. Sure the previous woman was working for Team Rocket and all, but women are a big distraction. Oh and don't forget the time when that hot female assassin came to kill you. Okay, I feel better now. Talk about temptation.

"We're finally here," she said, making me jump a little. A large old Japanese-styled wooden gate welcomed us to Ecruteak City. I made a quick note that the differences between Goldenrod City and Ecruteak City are size, amount of buildings, and overall architecture. Detective Skill #6! Always make notes of the characteristics of a place!

"I think it's best if I park the car here," Officer Jenny said, parking the car beside the Pokémon Center. Suddenly, it started to rain hard. I mean, REALLY hard. Officer Jenny sighed and switch of the car. "Perfect... And I forgot to bring an umbrella."

"Don't worry, because I have smartly brought an umbrella along with me. Behold!" I said dramatically, pulling out the umbrella.

Officer Jenny eyebrows shot up. "... That's your umbrella?"

I looked. And blushed. Since when did I have a wooden leg in my briefcase? Oh, the gods mock me...

"Whoops. It seemed I really don't have an umbrella," I said, still blushing. Officer Jenny rolled her eyes and exit the car. I too exit the car and was completely hammered to the ground by the rain! Aah! The agony. Thunderclouds roared above our heads. I fix my smooth hat on my head.

"The best place to know where Morty is is the Pokémon Center. Let's go inside, I'm soaked already!" Officer Jenny said to me. I looked and almost got a nosebleed! What is she trying to do? Kill me?

"Yes, let's go inside before I get struck by lightning. Arecus, you have no idea how many times that happened to me in Kanto," I said quickly. But before I could take a step, a single lighting bolt came and strike me. Aah! Me and my big mouth! Curse you Arecus! Aaaaaaaahhhhh! I drop to the ground in sheer agony. Geez, its as if Zapdos is taking a personal vendetta against me. Now that I think about... Hold on, I can't feel my body! Help!

"Are you okay?" the smexy officer asked me. For once, I can hear concern in her voice.

"Yeah... Man, I never knew that rumour about breaking a mirror and getting seven years of bad luck was true," I said, standing up. My body feels like jello. We enter the Pokémon Center and immediately everyone turn to us. Whoa! Talk about awkward!

"Hello everyone, I am Officer Jenny from Goldenrod City. I received a call not too long ago," Officer Jenny announced. Oh Officer Jenny, you never seize to impress me.

"Oh, thank you coming all this way. Please follow me," the Nurse Joy of the Pokémon Center said to us. Oh hellooooooooooo there Nurse Joy. And so we followed Nurse Joy to the back. Then we enter the last door to the left and was completely stumped. Morty... No what was left of Morty was place on a long white table. Oh Arecus! Who could have done such an insane thing? Morty was covered in chocolate! Aah! The horror! But he does look tasty. I walked over and took a piece. Tasty! And its milk chocolate no less!

"Hey! You can't just take a piece of me you know!" Morty's muffled voice said.

I jumped behind the ladies and said, "My humble apologize Morty but you did look rather tasty..."

Morty's muffled voice laughed. "I get that a lot... Say, you sound familiar... Are you possible Pennington? The detective from Kanto?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh thank Arecus you are here! But as you can see, you didn't arrive here in time."

"Yes I am aware of that. Who did this to you?" I asked, already feeling tempted to take another piece of chocolate.

"A troublesome group who called themselves the Pokémon Bandit Brothers. What a lame name. Anyways, while I went to get some fresh air from the ladies, they came and ambushed me. Then they sprayed me with this strange chocolate substance. Pennington! There going to the Bell Tower to obtain what I have discovered! You have to stop them now!"

That's good enough for me!

"You can count on me, Morty! I'll use my skills to send those troublemakers back where they came from. And a-way I go!"

"Hold on. Those Pokémon Bandit Brothers caused a big problem in Goldenrod City. I'll be coming with you as well," Officer Jenny said.

"Sure why not, the more the merrier they say-" I was interrupted by a loud CRASH noise. I could hear screams and laughter coming from the front. Knowing that we were under attack, I sprang into action, looking cool while doing it. As I enter the area, I instantly got a cold feeling. This atmosphere... This strange tingle boiling inside my stomach... The very demon is standing in front of me. The rouge of all rouge, the loser of all losers... Cobra of Team Rocket!

"Well look who it is... Cobra! What a surprise!" I sneered. The cocky little punk started to laugh at me. Talk about rude!

"Well if it isn't Jack Pennington. Last time I saw you, you were getting your butt kicked by... Can you guess who? ME of course!" Cobra laughed at me. Bah! He didn't change at all. Still wearing the Team Rocket uniform except he has black hair, blue eyes, and a long cape. The cape looked battered and was ripped off at the bottom, giving him that cool image.

"If you're here Cobra, I take it you and Team Rocket are up to something." I continued, "And who are your friends behind you?"

"Their called the Pokémon Bandit Brothers."

"...Sounds lame..."

"Yeah I know."

We both laughed. Everyone's staring at us, like we've gone insane in the membrane. We suddenly stopped and glared at each other. The staring contest between me and Cobra was so strong, that even time itself got bored. Everyone was silent, sensing the tension. It continued for another minute. By now, the tension was so strong that I could slice it with a knife. I was about say something but Cobra beat me to it.

"You better listen to what I'm about to tell you Pennington. Actually, you all better perk up your ears," Cobra barked. He cleared his throat and said, "Team Rocket is coming back. And I don't mean small, we're coming back BIG time. We have finally gotten the secret weapon that we need to conquer Johto and Kanto. Not even Team Shadow will be a match for us. Just you wait, we have a big surprise for Johto. Ha... ha... Muhuhahahahahahahahaha!"

I stare in awe as Cobra laughed maniacally. Whoa, and I thought I had problems.

Cobra chuckled and said, "Now if you excuse me, I have an appointment with the Bell Tower. Farewell, Pennington!"

"Oh no you won't! Get back here!" I said, giving chase.

"Jack wait!" I heard Officer Jenny calling to me. Sorry pumpkins, but I've got a fight to settle with that Cobra. I followed them out into the hard pouring rain. Those punks! They split up. Oh well, Cobra is my only objective.

"Looking for me?" Cobra's cocky voice called out to me. I look up to see him on the roof of the Pokémon Center. What a cheater!

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk from your face when I get up there!" I said, starting to climb up. Once I reach the top, Cobra was still waiting with a smirk.

"Sorry Pennington but I gotta jet. Places to go, things to steal," he said, jumping over to another building. I gave chase while drawing my handgun. Cobra then suddenly throw a bomb at me. I yelped and jump out of the way, almost falling off the rooftop. Talk about dangerous! I quickly climbed up and gave chase once again. I fired a shot, barely hitting him. Cursing, I jump over to the other building to see Cobra waiting for me. Ah! No place for the pest to run.

"What's wrong, Pennington? Scared?" Cobra taunted. Why that little...

"Ha! Me scared of you? That's like Arecus being afraid of a Caterpie!" I said, walking cautiously to him.

"Too bad. Later Pennington!"

"What are you babbling about?" I asked. Suddenly the ground beneath my feet cave in and I was falling to my doom...

* * *

**Normal Point of View**

Luna Alberona hummed softly as she tuck away the baby Pokémon to bed. Her short blue hair move along with her rhythm. Her soft red eyes threatening to close as she didn't get much sleep in a few days. Luna runs a Daycare in Ecruteak City for Pokémon. Here she raises them so that they can become strong and healthy. Luna sighed as she sit down. Suddenly, the roof cracked and something feel to the ground in front of her. There lay Jack Pennington, twirls in his eyes. Luna blinked, thinking she's having another vision. She curiously look down at Jack, then at the ceiling. Jack's Fedora hat came floating down and landed on her head. She heard a groaned and look down to see that Jack was waking up. The young detective stood up slowly, the twirls still in his eyes.

"Are you okay, mister?" Luna asked the detective. Jack blinked then stare at her. Then he was instantly knocked out by the overwhelming figure of Luna. The young detective land softly on the ground. Luna, now concern reached to pick him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked again. Jack didn't answer. Now starting to panic a little, she shock him. This caused her large 'endowments' to bounce. Jack was instantly woken up. But the bounce of Luna's 'endowments' hypnotize him and his nose started to bleed. Jack quickly jump up, trying to stop the flow. Luna yelped and almost fell to the ground. Jack cleared his throat.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes... Yes I am. Sorry about that. Oh, you have my hat. Thank you," Jack said, taking his hat from her head. As he place his hat on his head, he started to ogle at her figure. Luna completely oblivious to this ogling, began to stretch.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what were you doing on the roof?" she asked, walking over to check the Pokémon. Jack's eyes followed her as she check the Pokémon. Jack then shook his head to get it out of the gutter.

"I was chasing this evil villain who worked for Team Rocket... Darn it, I forgot about Cobra!" Jack said, about to leave when he forgot something. "Oh I hope you don't mind the damage I did."

"Not at all..." she trailed off.

"Jack Pennington The Second, detective extraordinaire!" Jack said twirling his hat.

Luna giggled. "Glad to meet you Jack Pennington The Second, detective extraordinaire. My name is Luna Alberona and I owned this Daycare. Take care and make sure to catch that villain! Okay?" she said sweetly.

"You can count on me... Well I'm off then," Jack said, not wanting to stay any longer. For he fear he might not control himself staring at her. Just as he reach the door, it swung open and Officer Jenny along with everyone came walking in. The Daycare was pretty spacious, so everyone can enter inside safely from the heavy rain.

"Jack, are you alright? Where is Cobra? And the Pokémon Bandit Brothers?" Officer Jenny asked.

Jack sweat drop. "They sorta... got away. But don't worry, I know where their going."

"Oh! Hello. Are these your friends Jack Pennington The Second, detective extraordinaire? You sure are popular," Luna said.

"Err... Luna it's fine to just calling me Jack. You don't have to say the entire thing."

"Oh sorry! Jack then."

"Forget about him!" Leo said, suddenly kicking Jack out of the way. "My name is Leo. I heard your name was Luna, right? Nice to meet you, Luna," Leo said hastily, taking her hands and ogle at her. Luna cocked her head, wondering what is going on.

"Let go, you idiot," Gidz and Vic said, dragging Leo away from Luna. Everyone sweat drop. Jack got up from the ground, dust himself and cleared his throat.

"Listen everyone. Cobra and the Pokémon Bandit Idiots are heading to Bell Tower to get whatever Morty had found there. I have a plan that will knock some sense into Cobra. And you're all going to help me."

Everyone look at each other.

"Oh no. I'm not going to be any part of this," Silver said.

"Come on Silver. Unless your scared," Mera taunted. Silver's ears twitched.

"Scared? I'm not scared of anything!"

"It's settle! Let's go!"

Silver groaned.

* * *

**Jack Pennington's Point Of View**

We made our way to the Bell Tower. The rain heavily pour down on us as he make our way there. Thunderstorms roar in the sky. Oh Arecus, please not another lighting bolt.

"Hey look, I see two Team Rocket grunts guarding the front entrance. Let me handle this," I said.

"What are you doing?" Officer Jenny asked. I ignore her and walk up to the two.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One of the grunts said.

"Well I'm Jack Pennington The Second. And I'm here to capture Cobra. What are you two doing here?" I said. The two grunts look at me, then started to talk among himself.

"We're ordered here to guard the entrance," the other said.

"Oh really. Don't you want to be somewhere else?"

The two grunts stare at me, then started to chat among themselves. Oi, I'm still here!

"He does have a point," one said.

"He doesn't have a point. Now shut up," the other said.

"But why do we have to stay here and guard this place anyway?"

"You do have a point there. There has been a breakdown in discipline among the grunts in Team Rocket recently."

"Yeah. I blame those damn newcomers who signed up."

"Oh, so we're blaming the newbies coming in eh? So automatically, we start to blame the newbies coming in for the lack of discipline among Team Rocket?"

I stood there, trying to get their attention. I was about to speak when the grunt replied.

"It seems fair. The new guys come in, acting like Team Rocket is all Ponytas and Beautiflys. There is no other reason."

"Are you guys done-?" I began.

"Well its true, if there weren't so many newbies coming in, there wouldn't be such a breakdown in discipline among Team Rocket."

"Hello-?" I began again.

"But there is another problem that has been egging me. The thing about the remake of Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald."

"Oh Arecus, not this again."

"What? The fact that I'm right that Nintendo will be remaking Emerald, not Ruby and Sapphire?"

"Look you imbecile! If, and I mean IF Nintendo decide to remake the 3rd gen, they would most likely remake Ruby and Sapphire. NOT Emerald!"

"What are you talking-?" I began but was cut off again!

"Yeah but wouldn't it make sense to remake Emerald?"

"No you idiot! Like they did with HeartGold and SoulSilver, Nintendo will remake Ruby and Sapphire and add Emerald elements to it. Plus, by remaking it into two versions, they earn more money. It's so freaking simple!"

"Well, it doesn't make sense to me."

"Okay, I'll explain it so that it can process through that thick head of yours."

I got annoyed by their conservation and decide to end it. I grabbed their heads and smack them together. Talk about irritating! I signalled the others that its clear and we enter the Bell Tower. I've seen some pretty impressive architect styles back in my days but whoa! This place is ANCIENT. I'm not sure, but I get this ancient vibe from this place. As if there is something ancient and mysterious hidden in this place. Something that Cobra and Team Rocket wants for their evil plans.

"Alright everyone, I bet Cobra is at the top of this tower. And I also bet that some Team Rocket grunts are also patrolling the place- Well talk of the devil," I said seeing Team Rocket grunts coming after us.

"Actually its speak of the devil," some kid whose name I don't know corrected me. I think his name was Tyran, or something like that.

"Whatever," I said. And thus we bravely fought our way through Team Rocket. On the way we lost many of our friends. Some sacrifice their lives while others fought to the bitter end. Such sadness, I shall not forget them. Ha! I'm only kidding! There wasn't even a single sign of any more Team Rocket. Anyways, we just walked all the way to the top. There we enter onto the roof. I looked down and gulp. It's a LONG way down. Maybe this is my chance to get rid of that irritating Silver, always complaining.

"Oh if it isn't Pennington and his small crew," Cobra said to us. Cobra laughed and walk towards us in triumph. In is hands I can see a small tablet. He noticed me staring and his smirk got bigger. Don't worry buddy, you won't be smirking for long when I'm through with you.

"Oh yes Pennington! This is it! The tablet that our boss wanted ever so badly. Now that it is in my hands, I'll be promoted for sure!"

"Ha! It's all of us against you. So, I think we know who's going away with that tablet. And nothing bad will ever happen to us. Especially right now." Suddenly a lightning bolt came down and strike me. Oh, don't you just love irony? Because I DON'T. I lay there, twitching. Everyone was staring at me. I can read their expressions, it said it all.

_'Karma,' _They all mocked. Cobra couldn't control himself and started laughing maniacally.

"Pennington! You always make me have a good laugh. Well I'm off!"

"Hey what about us?" asked Ralph.

"Are you really that dumb? I tricked you guys in helping me. Ha! Now I'm gonna escape with this tablet and nothing bad will ever happen to me. Especially now."

Suddenly Cobra was kicked aside by an unknown force. Cobra screamed as he fell off the tower. I jump back onto my feet to see what's happening. A cyborg figure is now possess the tablet. Who invited this chump?

"Scanning object... Scan complete. Object is identified as primary objective. Item collected. Objective complete," the strange cyborg said. Then it vanished. We all stood there, not knowing what to say or do.

"Can I go to sleep NOW?" Silver said, breaking the silence.

**-The Johto League-**

And that's pretty much the rundown of what happen to me while in Ecruteak City. I returned back to Kanto for another case in Lavender Town. Officer Jenny brought back the Pokémon Bandit Brothers back to jail. Morty was freed by the power of my hungry stomach. Cobra's body wasn't found and so I believe he's still alive out there somewhere. Silver had a great night's rest. Mera complained about Silver snoring. Larry, Gidz and Vic kept bugging Leo about his problems with girls. Tyran and Devin finished their card game. Luke accidentally spill his food. And Luna, well she's just being herself.

Thus end the tale of one adventure to another. But still, I wonder. What happened to Cobra? What is Team Rocket planning? Who or what was that cyborg? My head hurts, feel like this case was too much for me. But hey, I'm Jack Pennington The Second! Detective extraordinaire. Where ever there is trouble, I will be there to solve it! Until we meet again readers, keep on reading. Whoa, did I just break the 4th wall?

Ah anyway let the credits begin!

**Pokémon World Quest Season 1: The Johto League!**

**Special 1: Ecruteak City Drama**

**Credits**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Whoa wait a second! The chapter isn't done yet!**

**-The Johto League-**

"No... It cannot be..." Kurt said, his hands sweating as he held a tablet in his hands. "It's impossible!"

Lance and Apollo look at each other.

"What is it, boss?"

"No! This can't be! How could my sources be wrong? It all doesn't make any sense! Our sources said Lugia was suppose to be contain within that egg but... This tablet... This strange tablet located in Bell Tower of all places... It doesn't make any sense. Why did they want to seal the egg away? Why hide the tablet in Bell Tower?... Of course... It all makes sense."

Lance and Apollo look at each other once again.

"...What is it?"

Kurt looks at them, his purple eyes in horror. "I'm afraid that egg contains an incredible evil. I fear that Kenta is in extreme danger."

Lance was surprise by this news. "Kurt? What do you mean Kenta is in danger?"

"'The darkest days of man was foretold by our ancestors. They predict a war between good and evil will clash between humans and the Minjas. The cause of this conflict was in the form of a shadowy evil being that was either human or Minja. Fear of the safety of our survival we hunted and seal the shadowy evil inside a ancient device given to us by our ancestors. In this **colourful** device, we were able to seal the shadowy evil being. To ensure that it will never reach into anyone's hands, we hid it in the home of our ancestors, the S_ _ _ _ h R _ _ _ _. We were finally convince we were at peace, until one of our oracle's foretold that the evil will be release when it witnesses the conflict between a **rainbow** and the **stormy oceans**. But there is nothing we can do to stop this oracle from coming to past. I fear we may have doomed the future.

I hope that the heavenly Minja will forgive us, the **Council Of Dragons** for not stopping the destruction of the world. As I lay here, in my deathbed, I cannot see the future. For all I can see, is darkness...'"

Kurt began to pace the room. "Thousands of years ago, the First Council Of Dragons foretold a conflict that will be the darkest days of man. Knowing that they must fear this, the Fifth Council Of Dragons went out and seal the shadowy evil with a colourful device. A colourful device in the shape of an egg. Then they seal away the device in the homeland of the First Council Of Dragons. Due to famine and conflict, the Sixth Council Of Dragons fled to a group of islands south of Ancient Johto, present day Orange Islands. Thousands of years past and the Council Of Dragons live in harmony. 200 years ago from this very day, an archaeologist found a secret ruin deep within Johto. There he found a colourful egg. The archaeologist took this egg. That was a bad thing. Suddenly strange things started to happen all over Johto. Fearing this is a curse, he handed it over to a group of monks in present day Ecruteak City. Knowing its power, they built a tower to hide away the egg. There they place Ho-oh as it's guardian. They also hide a tablet there, to warn anyone who comes across the egg."

Kurt turns to them. "Lance. Apollo. The darkest days of man, is still yet to come. I fear we may have unleashed something far too evil. We need to get that egg back from Kenta! **Sector**!"

"What is it, my liege?" the cyborg appearing out of thin air, Sector asked.

"I need you to track Kenta down and retrieve the egg from him. Do any means necessary."

"Yes, my liege."

"Lance. Apollo. I want you to get ready Team Shadow. We are moving out."

To Be Continue!

**(A/N: It seems things are getting a little interesting. That's right people, the plot thickens! Trust me on this, the story is gonna get dark in later chapters. On a negative note, I'm definitely not going to finish this story by June. Once again I apologize for the late update. **

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter! I myself think it was a weird chapter, the plot not being good and all but oh well.)**

**Locations of Characters:**

**Kenta Matsuda**

**Hikari Miyuki**

**Alessandra Cesarini**

**Francesco Piaggesi**

**Nate Lindel**

**Sierra Sparks**

**All are located in the same area (Goldenrod City, Chapter 24)**

**Demetri Koslov- Route 34 (Chapter 24)**

**Luke**

**Tyran**

**Devin**

**The Pokémon Brothers**

**Silver**

**Mera**

**All are located in the same area (Ecruteak City, Current Chapter)**

**Mai- Route 36? (Chapter 22)**

**Corey Spina-** **Heading to Ecruteak City (Chapter 24)**

**Status of Stories:**

"**Pokemon World Quest Season 1: The Johto League"-** **Updated today. Next chapter will be updated in a few days (promise this time!)**

"**Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare"** **was updated 3-21-11. Currently writing the next chapter.**

"**Pokémon World Quest Special: World Tournament"** **was updated 3-21-11. Currently writing the next chapter.**

**Question of the Day!**

"**If you were ever given a chance to name your very own Pokémon game, what will it be?"**

**My answer: "Pokemon World Quest: Apocalypse Edition", "Pokemon World Quest: Eclipse Edition", and "Pokemon World Quest: ReBirth Edition".**

**Leave your answers in your review, or just PM me!**

**Reviewers!**

**Legendary Fairy**

**I don't think it was unlucky. It was Karma, no other explanation. Thanks for saying you can wait, I appreciate that! **

**KRDival**

**Hey a new reviewer! Thanks for checking out my story. I feel honoured that this story was your first read.**

**Vernon Hediger**

**Yes I did meant the second season. Ha! Every Pokémon is a pun. You know, you do have a point there.**

**Next Chapter- Chapter 25: Athleticism Rush! Day 1 **

**Do you think you have the skills? Do you think you can survive the challenges at the Pokéathlon Dome? Do you have what it takes? In the next chapter (a normal chapter), Kenta and everyone else compete in the Pokéathlon event. Who will be winner? And who will be the loser? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Farewell everyone!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	26. Athleticism Rush!

**Disclaimers: _Pokémon _is owned by the _Pokémon Company._ **

**(A/N: Oh man, am I ever the late updater. But I do have a good reason. Since summer is on its way to Canada, my allergies are starting to act up. Worst, school was overwhelming me with so much work its ridiculous. But don't worry! I'll be updating this story like there is no tomorrow since my exams are done and school is officially close.**

**New villain makes an appearance in this story!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 25: Athleticism Rush!**_

Yoko step into the room silently. She is sporting blue shorts, gold-black shoes, white socks, and a pink tank top. Her soft brown hair is in a ponytail. Her eyes scan the room, looking for her target. Her brown eyes fall on the sleeping form of Kenta Matsuda, her annoying older brother. She walk up closer. Our redhead hero is sleeping softly. His fiery red hair is messier and is stinking out in every direction. His face look peaceful as he continues to sleep silently. Yoko grin. The situation is perfect. She took out her pink PokéBeeper, turn it full blast, and turn on the ringer. She place it close to his ear and click the call button.

Ring! Ring! Ring!~

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kenta screamed and jump out of bed. Yoko put her hands on her stomach and erupt in a fit of laughter. Kenta stood there, shaking like a leaf. His eyes still cloudy from his deep slumber, began to clear. "What the heck is going on?"

"Y-y-you should have seen the look on y-your f-face!" Yoko giggled. "That was easily the funniest thing I have ever done!"

"Yoko..." Kenta growled threateningly. "When I get my hands on you..."

Yoko continued to laugh as Kenta began to chase her out of the room.

* * *

"Oh come on Kenta. It was only a joke," Hikari said. "Besides its the only way to get you out of bed. I tried numerous times and you were still asleep."

"Whatever... Why do you want to wake me up? And so early in the morning too?" Kenta asked. He had his trademark clothes on. His hat and goggles covering his messy red hair.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Whitney had invited us and everyone else to the Pokéathlon Dome opening. It's going to start in a few hours."

"Not interested!"

"There will be Pokémon battles..." Hikari said, grinning slyly to the side. Kenta's face lit up.

"Alright fine. But it better not be boring."

"That reminds me. Your mom is waiting downstairs. She wanted to meet you. You go and meet her, I need to get ready for our little journey to the Pokéathlon Dome."

"Okay then." Kenta exit their room and went downstairs. To his surprise there were many people in the Pokémon Center. They must be also going to the Pokéathlon Dome.

"Kenta! Over here!" Kenta's mother, Yui, said while waving her hands. Kenta wave back and went over. He was immediately brought into a Ursaring crushing hug. "Oh how I've miss you! Are you okay? Did you brush your teeth? Did you change your-"

"Yes mom!" Kenta exclaimed, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Yui said. She slowly released Kenta from her death grip. "I bet you are surprise to see little old me here. Oh, but I did call you some days ago, right? Anyway, I never knew Goldenrod City was so fun! The Department Store here had so many stuff! I knew it was a good idea to come here instead of hanging around the house all the time. Too bad your father couldn't come, since he is busy in the lab with Prof. Elm and all.

It was good to see you again honey. I hope you continue to do your absolute best in your journey. I'm going to head back home today with Yoko. Speaking of your younger sister? Where is she? Probably walking around with that boy she meant."

"Boy?"

"Oh yes. And he is quite cute too," Yui giggled.

"Big brother!" Yoko said. "There you are! I had been looking for you!"

"I know that annoying voice. Yoko what is it this time?" Kenta asked.

Yoko pouted. "That's no way to greet your baby sister. I want you to meet my boyfriend!"

Kenta's ears twitched. "...Boyfriend?" he said slowly.

"Yes. Come on don't be shy!" Yoko said. The boy seem to be at the age as Yoko. He also seem to be around her height too. He's sporting blue shorts, black shoes, yellow t-shirt and a headband on his head. His hair is bright yellow. They went well with his blue eyes.

"So you're Kenta. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said politely.

"Thanks..." Kenta said. They shook hands, trying to size each other. Kenta's brotherly instincts are kicking in. Yoko, not sensing the intense situation, grinned happily.

"Not only is Kyle my boyfriend, but he's the younger brother of **Arena Tycoon Greta**. Greta is a frontier brain in the Hoenn Battle Frontier. Isn't that cool?" Yoko said.

"Yeah..." Kenta said, releasing Kyle's hand. The two then glare at each other.

"It's time to go, Yoko and Kyle. Sorry Kenta but its time for us to go. We don't want your father to worry about us. Take care," Yui said.

"Bye mom, Yoko... Kyle..."

Kenta watch them go. Then he took a seat and wait for Hikari. He didn't have to wait any long. The pink hair coordinator hop down the stairs. Kenta got up to meet her.

"Okay, Kenta. Let's go meet Whitney and the others."

"What about our things?"

"Don't worry! We'll get them when we come back."

"Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

A group of kids jog with their Pokémon around the city. They tease and trouble the adults, just for fun. The kids decide to take a break and crash near a small street cart. They each ordered an ice cream and began their treat.

"Is that man in black dressed up like a Team Rocket member?" they heard a young lady asked. They turn to see a married couple sitting nearby.

"Of course not, honey. We haven't heard from Team Rocket in ages," the man replied back to his wife.

"Oh! How silly of me!" she giggled.

Indeed. There was a man dressed like Team Rocket. He's mumbling to himself about something. An elder man with his two grandchildren were also staring at the Radio Tower.

"You see the Radio Tower, kids? They built the new Radio Tower to replace the old, creaky one."

One of the kids from the group decide to go bother the man in black. As he approach the Team Rocket member, he heard him said something along the lines of; 'So this is the Radio Tower...'. The kid walk up to him and tap his leg.

"Huh? What do you want, you pest? Scram!" he said angrily. The kid laughed and ran off. The Team Rocket grunt groaned and continue to examine the Radio Tower. "So this is the Radio Tower... Interesting..."

* * *

"Why does Whitney want us to meet her at the Global Terminal?" Alex asked.

"She said there is some kind of Special Quiz Campaign going on there. She was in a bit of an hurry, though," Nate said. And so our little group made their way to Global Terminal. They enter through the large automatic sliding doors to see the place still busy as ever. They search for the pink hair gym leader and found her at the large desk.

"I'm glad you guys came! Just in time too," Whitney greeted.

"Yeah you said something about some kind of quiz," Sisi said.

"Yeah. I heard about the quiz to win a Radio Card, so I came here to get one... But this quiz is so hard!" Whitney whined. "Say why won't one of you try?"

Everyone glanced at each other.

"I might as well do it," Kenta said. He step up to the desk receptionist.

"Hi there! Are you here to take the Special Quiz Campaign?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Yup!"

"All right then. All you need to is just answer five questions correctly in a row to win a Radio Card! And when you load it into the PokéGear, you will be able to listen to the radio... anytime, anywhere! Are you ready?"

"You bet!"

"Okay. The first question!

Can you check the Town Map with your PokéGear?"

Kenta's brows furrowed. "Er... Yes?"

Ding dong!

"Yes you are correct. The second question!

Nidorina can only be female. True?"

"Yes!"

A second ding dong.

"Good job. The third question!

Dante, the Pokéball creator, uses apricots as ingredients?"

Kenta put a hand on his chin in thought. Ha ah! Now he remembers! Dante was that old guy who traded him Jolteon for his Beedrill. He also did mention something about using apricots to make Pokéballs.

**(A/N: 'Dante' is actually 'Kurt', the old man who lives in Azalea Town. He appears in Silver/Gold/Crystal & the remakes Heart Gold/ Soul Silver. The reason I change his name is that 'Kurt' is the name already given to the leader of Team Shadow. So don't mix them up!)**

"Yes."

A third ding dong.

"You are correct again. The fourth question!

It's impossible to use a TM on Magikarp. True?"

Kenta gulped and think quickly. "...Yes?"

A fourth ding dong.

"Wow! I have only one more question to go.

In Professor Oak's popular show, Pokémon Talk, is he on with Marie?"

Kenta always watch the show and he knows that the girl's name is not Marie but Mary. "No. Mary is her real name."

The last ding dong.

"Bingo! You got it! Congratulations! Here's your prize, the Radio Card!

As a added bonus, I'll throw in ones for your friends as well."

"Thanks!" Kenta said, accepting the Radio Card's. He then hand over each to his friends. Whitney jump with joy and hug Kenta.

"Wow! You did it! I thought the answer to the third question was surely apricots!" She took the Radio Card and install it into her PokéGear. "Now that's settle, let's go to the Pokéathlon Dome. But before we do that, let's get some bicycles so that we can reach there faster."

* * *

Demetri and his Luxray watch as a man dress like Team Rocket ran past him. The man had just finished talking with someone from what looks like a black PokéBeeper. Demetri decide to let him go, since there was no point in trying to stop him. Besides, he already did his normal patrol in the night around the place, looking for anyone causing trouble.

"Why won't we get some ice cream, and then make our way to Ecruteak City?" Demetri suggested. Luxray look at him as if he had grown two heads. "I'm just in a good mood, okay?"

**-The Johto League-**

**-Route 36-**

"Oh please help me. My family had mysteriously disappear within the woods," an elderly man pleaded.

"That is unfortunate. Are you in need of assistance?" Corey asked.

"Oh yes! Please, I need your help."

"All right then. Lead the way."

The old man nodded. Corey followed the old man through the thick wood. For some reason, Corey had a bad feeling about the old man. Something about him isn't right. Meanwhile, the old man had a giant grin as he lead Corey deep within the woods...

**-The Johto League-**

**-Route 35-**

"Your right, Whitney. Taking the bikes was a good idea!" Francesco said.

"Ah~ This is much better than walking. So relaxing too," Sisi sighed.

"Come on, Hikari. It's not that hard," Kenta said, watching Hikari having difficulty riding her bicycle.

"I know! But..." the pink hair coordinator sighed. "It's just I'm not use to riding a bicycle."

Kenta groaned. "Are we there yet?"

**-The Johto League-**

**-Unknown Location-**

"It is so boring around here~" a young woman sighed. She was sitting in a small room. "Hiding from the police is no fun. But I gotta lay low for a while."

"You sure aren't good at hiding," a voice said.

"Huh? Who's there? The police?"

"No, no. I am a fellow criminal like you. I work with Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket? I have heard of you guys before. Heard you got pretty banged up and ran away."

A sighed. "Yes we are laying low for a while. But don't be disappointed. We are planning something big. Really big.

Anyway, I have a proposition for you. You see, my boss wants Team Rocket's 'popularity' to grow. People all over Johto are thinking we are gone for good. We have heard of your amazing work and would wonder if you would get a message for us."

"Sounds interesting. It's better than doing nothing. What do you got in mind?"

"There is something big going on in Johto today. The grand opening of the Pokéathlon Dome is going on now. We want you to use your... 'gifts' to show Johto that Team Rocket isn't gone for good. Can we trust you on this?"

The young woman laughed. "Easy as cake. What is your name? And how are you talking to me?"

"I'm using one of Team Rocket's experimental machines, a telepathic computer. My name? You can call me... Cobra."

**-The Johto League-**

**-Pokéathlon Dome-**

"That is strange. Since when do they let weaklings as yourself wonder around these parts."

"I'm going to take this bike and stuff it down your throat, Silver!"

"Oh isn't that sweet. Their getting along so fine~"

"More like wanting to kill each other..."

Kenta and Silver huffed and turn around. The two had their arms cross and were sending silent glares to each other.

Whitney sweat dropped and scratch her head. "Come on, boys! There would be plenty of time to kill each other. Maybe you guys can do it in the Pokéathlon Dome challenges."

"Don't encourage them..." Mera sighed on her Houndoom.

"Challenges, eh? All right, Kenta! Get this and get it good! I'm tired of seeing weaklings like you walking around the place. I challenge you to Pokéathlon!"

"Then I accept your challenge! I'll show you who's the weaker one!"

They both jump and ran inside.

"Whitney. What have you done. If those two are entering, then I'm not," Luke said. "I feel sorry for the other competitors..."

Everyone sighed.

* * *

The boys are now ready to rumble. They are wearing the official Pokéathlon outfit. The male's outfit is a blue jacket with blue shorts, along with blue running shoes. The female's outfit is the same as the males, expect it is of the colour red. The competitors have all lied up in front of the Pokéathlon Dome. Suddenly, flames start to burst from three long tubes. Everyone jump as fireworks explode in the sky.

"Welcome everyone to the Pokéathlon Dome! I am the owner and sponsor, Carl Stephen!" a platform rises out of the dome. There on the stage is Carl Stephen. He looks to be around his mid 50's. He sports a brown suit with black dress shoes. His hair had some white in it. "I want to take the time to thank you all for coming all this way to the Pokéathlon Dome. I hope you all will enjoy the spectacular events that are we are presenting today. Without any further ado, let's begin the competition!"

"About time! Ready to be squash like a bug, Kenta?" Silver sneered.

"Gr... I'm going to make you regret the day you meant me!" Kenta growled.

"Let the destruction begin..." Alex said.

Everyone sighed.

"Look on the bright side! At least we aren't going to be in any danger!" Whitney piped.

"I doubt it. Let's all go get a seat," Larry said. They all agreed and enter the dome.

* * *

A man in a giant trench coat makes his way towards the Pokéathlon Dome. He looked suspicious, given the stares he was getting.

"Hey mister, aren't you hot in that?" a kid asked. In his hands was an chocolate ice cream cone.

"I cannot feel what you humans called 'hot' or 'cold'. My advance armour makes me suitable to survive in extreme weather conditions. My advance scanners show that the temperature around here is stable."

"?" the kid stared at the strangers back. "...Is that a no?"

* * *

**-Hurdle Dash-**

**-11: 30 am-**

"I gotta warn you, Silver. Me and Cyndaquil are pretty fast."

"Ha! Me and Croconaw are going to leave you guys in the dust!"

The two trainers glare at each other. Cyndaquil and Croconaw sweat dropped.

"**Is everyone ready? Remember that you must work with your Pokémon friend to win this 100m dash! Ready? Get set... GO!"**

A gun shot. Kenta and Silver immediately speed off with their companions. They jump the first hurdle in sync. Kenta and Silver glance over to see what the other is doing. Cyndaquil and even Croconaw had difficulty trying to keep up with. They made it past the 50m mark easily and are now heading to the goal line. Cheers from the crowd echo throughout the stadium room. Photographers began taking pictures as the competitors run past.

"Come on, Cyndaquil! We are almost there!"

"Don't let me down, Croconaw!"

The goal line is just in front of them. They both jump one last hurdle and pass the finish line. The crowd erupt in a frenzy cheer as competitors with their Pokémon finish the dash. Kenta and Silver drop to the ground in exhaustion. They look up to the big screen to see who won.

"**What's this? It seems two competitors had tied the dash! Amazing!"**

"No way..." both Silver and Kenta groaned.

"**Let's give a loud cheer for our competitors and the winners of the 100m Hurdle Dash!**

**Rest up because the next event will be the Ring Drop!"**

* * *

**-Ring Drop-**

**-12:00 pm-**

"Now this is _my _kind of event! Get ready Kenta!"

"Bring it on!"

They both stood adjacent ends of a large ring. Kenta was on the red side, while Silver was on the blue. Two other competitors occupy the yellow and green sides of the ring.

"**All right! Let the fifth match of the Ring Drop, begin!"**

Immediately, Cyndaquil and Croconaw tackle each other.

"Even though he is bigger than you, you can still take him on Cyndaquil!" Kenta encouraged.

"Teach him why water Pokémon are superior to fire types, Croconaw!" Silver growled.

Cyndaquil and Croconaw got into a deadlock, trying to tire out the other. The competitor from the yellow side try to interfered, but Cyndaquil and Croconaw quickly tackle the Mareep out of the ring. Then they took care of the Natu from the green side. Now that the other competitors were out, Cyndaquil and Croconaw began another deadlock. They both were match in power.

"Show him, Cyndaquil!"

"Crush him, Croconaw!"

The two Pokémon continue their struggle until they accidentally slip up and ended up falling out of the ring. Kenta's mouth made an 'o' shape and Silver facepalmed.

"**What's this? Another tie? Wow! This is turning out to be exciting! Let's give those two and the losers another big cheer!"**

The crowd cheered loudly.

"**Now let's all get ready for the next event, Snow Throw!"**

* * *

**-Snow Throw-**

**-1:00 pm-**

A group of Pokémon are positioned on a snowy field. On the blue side was Cyndaquil with 3 other Pokémon, while on the red side Croconaw was also with 3 other Pokémon. Each of their trainers are on the sidelines.

"**Let the Snow Throw event... Commence!"**

Each Pokémon spread across the field. Some were building walls for cover while others were gathering snowballs. Soon waves after waves of snowballs were hurled to the opposite side. Using their Pokémon abilities, they were able to dodge most of them. But one Sentret got unlucky and was treated with a face of snow. Croconaw began to dominate the field. The only disadvantage he had was his size and speed. Cyndaquil on the other hand is smaller and faster, but doesn't have a longer stamina span like Croconaw.

The fight between the two sides continue for 5 more minutes, until only Cyndaquil and Croconaw were the only ones standing. The others were buried in a piles of snow. Kenta and Silver watch in anticipation as Cyndaquil and Croconaw took shots after each other. They were both matched as they copy what the other do. Suddenly, the two Pokémon both toss a snowball at each other. They were too tired to move and ended up getting hit at the same time. Silver and Kenta groaned as the game end in another tie.

"**Amazing! Another tie! It seems these two competitors are really something else. Let's give them all one big applause!"**

The crowd cheered loudly once again.

"**Let's all clean up and get ready for the next event, Lamp Jump!"**

Silver and Kenta both groaned.

* * *

"Sector. Come in, Sector. Report."

"Target Kenta Matsuda is currently participating in the Pokéathlon Dome events. Target has not exit the dome yet."

"Good. Can you confirm that the target has the egg?"

"Negative."

"Excellent! Continue to monitor the target. And do not engage, I repeat do not engage!"

"Affirmative!"

"Good. Apollo out."

**-The Johto League-**

**-Unknown Location-**

"How is Sector doing?"

"Well he is still monitoring Kenta. From what he gathered, Kenta does not the egg with him. We believed he left it back in Goldenrod City."

"Hmm... We'll let Kenta keep the egg. For now. Meanwhile, I want you to continue to monitor anything about Team Rocket. Sneaky rats must be planning something."

"Sir Lance!" a Team Shadow grunt shout out.

"What is it?" Lance asked.

"We got a blimp on the radar. It's Team Rocket!"

Lance and Apollo glanced at each other.

"Get me online with Kurt."

"Sir!"

* * *

The grunt push a few buttons on the large computer console in front of him. The screen came to life and Kurt was seen sitting in a chair.

"What is it?"

"Sir. We have something to report. It's Team Rocket," Lance said.

Kurt's silver eyes lit up. "What have you find out?"

"Our intelligence sent in little information but from what we gather..." Lance said, picking up a folder with documents inside. "It seems Team Rocket is conducting some kind of operation in Kanto. We believe they are searching for an experimental Pokémon that they created some years ago during **Giovanni's** leadership. If this is true, Team Rocket is looking for **Mewtwo,** a clone of the original Mew!"

Kurt used one of his hand to fix his silver hair. "If Team Rocket gets their hands on Mewtwo, we are finished! We need to get the power from the Legendaries of Johto!"

"We last spotted the** Legendary Beasts **running around Johto. Their destinations seemed random. We are still investigating."

"Ho-oh? Lugia?"

Lance shake his head. "Nothing from them yet."

"Continue to look for them. What of Kenta and the egg?"

"Kenta seems to be competing in some kind of event in a building called the Pokéathlon Dome. We believed the egg is still back in Goldenrod City."

"Excellent. Kurt out."

The screen turned off.

"It seems things are getting more and more complicated..." Apollo commented.

"Yeah and its getting worst, especially for us. What is Team Rocket planning?... Hmm..."

**-The Johto League-**

**-Pokéathlon Dome-**

**-6:50 pm-**

Kenta and Silver were both breathing hard as they lay on the ground. Everyone watch as the two trainers continue taking deep breaths, like they had ran across the entire Johto region. Their clothes and hair were a mess. Sweat pour down them like droplets of rain.

"I can't believe it...We both tied in our final scores!" Silver gasped.

"We'll... settle this in the next events tomorrow," Kenta said.

"You two are going to have an heart attack if you continue talking," Whitney said.

The two groaned.

"Look on the bright side. It was fun watching you guys out there," Tyran said.

"Yeah. Just watching you guys make me feel tired," Devin agreed.

Everyone shared a laugh at the two. The two trainers groaned once again and close their eyes. Even closing their eyes hurt!

* * *

"Gather around for the greatest magic trick ever!"

A bunch of kids stop to see a young lady dress in magician clothes with a Misdreavus. The young lady move her wand and a few sparkles emit from it.

"Are you all ready for some entertainment?"

"Yeah!" a group of kids cheered.

The young lady smirked and began her magic trick. Soon, all of them will fall under her spell.

**-The Johto League-**

**-Team Shadow-**

"...with your permission Kurt, I will conduct this operation..."

"Hmm. Very well. Lance! You have my corporation on this. Don't let me down."

"Of course not, Kurt."

Lance smile as he exit the room. Perfect! Now he has something to do other than waiting around. He enter the cafeteria to find Apollo enjoying a meal.

He sat beside him and said, "Apollo. Gather Lambda and Athena, and some of our finest grunts. We are leaving."

"Leaving? Where?" Apollo asked.

Lance was already leaving when he answered.

"We're going to Kanto."

**To Be Continue!**

**(A/N: Phew! Finished at last. Once again, I apologize for the lack of updates to this story. You know what, I'm going to see if I can finish this chapter before summer vocation ends. Now that my summer allergies are starting to calm down a bit, I'm going to update this story like there is no tomorrow!)**

* * *

**Location of Characters**

**Kenta Matsuda**

**Hikari Miyuki**

**Alessandra Cesarini**

**Francesco Piaggesi**

**Nate Lindel**

**Sierra Sparks**

**Luke**

**Tyran**

**Devin**

**The Pokémon Brothers**

**Silver**

**Mera**

**All are located in the same area (Pokéathlon Dome, Current Chapter) **

**Demetri Koslov- (Goldenrod City, Current Chapter)**

**Mai- Route 36? (Chapter 22)**

**Corey Spina-** **Route 36?**** (Current Chapter)**

* * *

**Status of Stories:**

"**Pokemon World Quest Season 1: The Johto League"-** **The next chapter is already in progress! I'll try to update it tomorrow!**

"**Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare"** **was updated 3-21-11. I decide to put this story on hiatus.**

"**Pokémon World Quest Special: World Tournament"** **was updated 6-27-11. Currently writing the ****next chapter.**

* * *

**Question of the Day!**

"**Which region is your favourite? And why?"**

**My answer: I love all the regions but Hoenn and Unova are definitely my most favourite out of them. Hoenn was fun with all its water routes and Unova's routes were longer, thus making each route more memorable. **

* * *

**Trivia Time!**

**-The quotes from the Team Rocket and grunt and from the couple are taken from the remakes Heart Gold and Soul Silver.**

**-In the remakes, Whitney will be in the Global Terminal taking the Special Quiz Campaign. When the player answers all questions correctly, she will praise the player and head to her gym.**

* * *

**Reviewers!**

**Pokestets23: Thanks! You must be another new reviewer! Welcome to my story! :3**

**Vernon Hediger****: Hmm... Nope, I don't recognize them. Though, Pokémon: Imperial Code sounds oddly familiar...**

**KRDiva1****: Oh my! Thanks for the review. Sorry for not updating soon. Dang allergies X_X**

**Godzillaking269****: Speaking of Godzilla, I started watching "Godzilla: The Series" a few days ago. Brought back memories of the chaos and destruction. Curse you, and your shinies too. Show off X_X**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, For I am nothing without them!**

**If I forgot anyone else, please don't take it the wrong way!**

* * *

**Next Chapter- Chapter 26**

**The second day of Pokéathlon opens with mystery. Kenta and Silver wakes up to see the place deserted! None of their friends can be found and the dome is quiet. Too quiet...**

**-Farewell everyone and have a good day!**

**-IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	27. Hannah the Magnificent

**Disclaimers: I do not own _Pokémon_. It is owned by the _Pokémon Company_.**

**(A/N: Woot! 99 Reviews! You guys have inspired me to write faster (and hopefully better) on this story. I want to get this story finish as soon as possible, so that we all can get on with the second season and the first movie.**

**I think its safe to say that Kenta stayed long enough in Goldenrod City. I think the next chapter he will battle Whitney and move on.**

**Enjoy!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Hannah the Magnificent**_

Kenta groaned as he open his eyelids. His body was sore all over. He painfully lift his right hand up to wipe his eyes. How long have he slept? He felt something nudge against his ribs. It was no other than Cyndaquil. The little guy was still sleeping. Kenta sit up, careful not to interrupt Cyndaquil's sleep and slip out of bed. He glance around the room. Everything seems to be normal. The room was fairly large, with bunkers positioned all around it. This room can easily hold 20 or more people in it. There were even house appliances like a large TV, chairs, desks, and even a small kitchen.

Kenta look down to notice that he is still wearing his Pokéathlon outfit. The outfit is battered, because of yesterday's events.

_'Speaking of yesterday... Where is everybody? The last thing I remember was lying on the ground, tired after my little 'battle' with Silver,' _Kenta thought. Kenta search through a series of lockers. Locker K had his things in it. He slip out of the battered Pokéathlon outfit and into his trainers clothes. Kenta close the locker and fix his hat on his head. Kenta pick up his PokéGear to see that he had slept overnight, and it was now the next day.

"It's 12 o'clock and the place is too quiet. The events were schedule to start today at 12:30. There's supposed to be a lot of hassleing going around by now.

Plus, Hikari would have woken me up earlier. Something is definetly not right...

Hey! My Pokémon are missing. Did Hikari take them? Everything is here...

I wonder where Silver is?"

Kenta noticed that Silver's locker; Locker S; was opened. It seemed he must have change back into his clothes and must of left somewhere. Thinking that there is nothing else to do, Kenta woke Cyndaquil up and exit the large room. The hall was empty too. This rose Kenta's suspicion even more. Cyndaquil yawned as he follow his trainer down the empty hall. Kenta noticed that some of the doors were open. He peered in through one of the doors to see it empty as well.

They enter the central area of the Pokéathlon Dome. The sun was up in the sky. The sun's rays shot through the glass roof, baking the place in a orange-yellowish colour.

"Geez, I wonder where everyone went? Any idea Cyndaquil?" Kenta asked.

The little mouse Pokémon shake its head 'no' at him. Kenta sighed and take off his hat to free his hair. The two found a spot to sit nearby. Kenta close his eyes as began thinking of any other possibilites of the desertion of the dome. Suddenly a hand came and touch his shoulder. Kenta yelped and jumped away. He turn around to face his attacker. It was Silver, with Croconaw tagging along beside him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya," Silver said, a smug smile on his lips.

Kenta growled and clean the invisible dust on himself. "You just caught me off guard."

Silver smiled smugly. Kenta gritted his teeth.

"Whatever you say. I take it that you have not seen anyone around the dome, right?" Silver asked.

Kenta nodded. "It's like everyone disappeared."

"Well there is no point in staying in one spot. This place is as empty as your head."

Kenta glared at him. "Har har! How about we just work together, and then kill each other after? Sounds fair?"

"Whatever. Let's get moving!" Silver huffed.

They both send one glare to one another before walking off. Their Pokémon partners sweatdropped and follow them. Suddenly, something soar past their heads. The two look up to see a Misdreavus floating in the air high above them.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Kenta said. His hands move to his Pokédex as he take aim at the creature. Silver silently watch as Kenta got the necessary data.

* * *

**#200: Misdreavus**

**Ghost type Pokémon**

**Classification: Screech Pokémon**

**Capture Rate: 45**

**Weaknesses: Dark and Ghost**

**Abilities: Levitate: "****Damage dealing Ground-type moves have no effect on this Pokémon. Cannot be trapped by Arena Trap ability. Takes no damage from Spikes." **

**Height: 2'4''**

**Weight: 2.2 lbs**

**Log entry: "****It likes playing mischievous tricks, such as screaming and wailing to startle people at night. It loves to bite and yank people's hair from behind without warning, just to see their shocked reactions. It gets nourishment from fear that it absorbs into its red orbs. In daytime, it sleeps in darkness. ****"**

* * *

"Nifty little thing ya got there," Silver said. "And from what it said, this Pokémon sleeps during the daytime. So what's it doing out here in the daylight?"

Before Kenta can answer, a voice boom from the intercoms.

"**That's because she is my Pokémon."** The voice sounded feminine.

"Where are you? Are you the one that made everyone disappear?" Silver asked.

The voice laugh heartily. **"Always straight to the point, Silver."**

If Silver was surprise, he didn't show it. "How do you know my name?"

"**I know everything about you, Silver. You too Kenta.**

**If you want your friends, go to the Hurdle Dash room. I'll be waiting."**

The Misdreavus then fly into the north entrance. Both Silver and Kenta glanced at each other.

"Well, lead the way!" Kenta said with his arms crossed.

Silver glared at him.

* * *

As Silver and Kenta made their way to the Hurdle Dash room, they encounter a strange sight. It was Mera. But something was odd. She was just standing there, with her back to them.

"Hey, isn't she that one girl that came with you here?" Kenta asked.

"Mera," Silver corrected him. Kenta took a step forward to address her, but Silver stopped him.

"Hey! What's the deal?"

"Something isn't right. Usually, Mera would be on her Houndoom because of her condition. But where is Houndoom?"

The two glance at the girl. She just continue to stand there.

"Her clothes seem familiar... Hey, she's wearing the Team Rocket uniform!" Kenta said.

Silver's eyes widen. "Your right!"

Mera suddenly began to walk.

"Hey, Mera! Hey!" Silver called out, but she ignored him.

"I have a feeling she want's us to follow her," Kenta said. And so they did. Mera led them to the room. She stand by the side, waiting for them to enter. They can see that her eyes had a 'faraway' look to them. Kenta and Silver, along with Cyndaquil and Croconaw, enter the room. There was a bright flash, and the two trainers had to cover their eyes.

**-The Johto League-**

**-Goldenrod City, Police Station-**

A police officer continue to enjoy his freshly served coffee. He was enjoying a game on the TV between the Dodging Donphans and the Electrifying Elekids. The officer cheered as the Electrifying Elekids made another score on the opposing team. His legs were on the desk near the TV. The officer yawaned and took another sip of coffee. Suddenly, the TV turned off. The officer blink then try to turn it on by the remote. It didn't work.

"**Welcome all to the second day of the Pokéathlon Dome Athleticism Rush events! With your hostess, Hannah the Magnificent! **

**This day is sponsored by Team Rocket! "The most villainist team to ever be born!"**

The officer spit out his coffee. There on the screen was a young lady dress in magician's clothes. She appeared to be in some kind of computer room, for high-tech machines are seen behind her. The officer look at her, then to a wanted poster on the wall nearby. It said 'Hannah the Magnificent, reward 100,000 Pokédollars. The officer took his time by turning to the poster and the lady on the screen.

"Officer Jenny! We have a problem!" the officer screamed.

* * *

"...it's definitely her alright. She was the one the Olivine City Jenny is searching for!"

A officer run inside the room. "She is broadcasting this to all over Johto! Scientist are trying to stop it but so far, they have little luck!"

"Do you know where it is coming from?"

"Yeah. The Pokéathlon Dome. Just north of here, west of the National Park."

Jenny nodded. "Gear up, we're moving out!"

**-The Johto League-**

**-Pokéathlon Dome-**

Kenta and Silver look around them. The stadium-like lights were lock on them. They were in the centre of the field. All around them, the audience were dress in Team Rocket's outfits. They were all silent, staring down at the two.

"**I'm so glad you two can made it! Are you ready for some Athleticism Rush?" **Hannahvoice boomed from the intercoms.

"How about we make this easier for the both of us if you just turn yourself in," Silver replied back.

"**Smug as always. Too bad the only Pokémon you have is your Croconaw. Your other Pokémon are with me."**

"How are you controlling all these people, and why?" Kenta asked.

"**That is for you to find out. Magicians never tell others their secrets!**

**Enough talking! Get ready to face against your nightmares in what I love to call 'Nightmare Troubles'."**

"Pfft! I'm not afraid of anything!" Kenta said. He cross his arms and huffed.

Hannah laughed. **"Care to make a bet?"**

Suddenly, a loud roar erupt into the air. Kenta and Cyndaquil's blood froze. They turn to look as a group of Tauros came running in. Both Kenta and Cyndaquil scream as the Tauros charged after them. They completely ignored Silver and attempt to get Kenta. Silver and Croconaw jump out of the way, as the Tauros charge pass them. Kenta exit the Hurdle Dash room, the Tauros break down the door and gave chase.

"So much for not being afraid of anything..." Silver muttered. "Is that the best you can do?"

"**Don't worry. I save the best for you, Silver."**

Suddenly a Dragonite appeared as if out of thin air. The dragon type Pokémon roared and drop to the ground.

Silver laughed. "Nice try, but I ain't afraid of no Dragonite."

The Dragonite then began to grow in size until it reaches the roof. Silver and Croconaw look up as Dragonite took on giant step towards them.

"I think I'm going to need a bigger Pokéball..."

* * *

"This is just not my day!" Kenta said as he round another corner with Cyndaquil. The Tauros were behind him, giving chase. "I swear if I get a Pokédollar for all the bad stuff that happen to me..."

Kenta and Cyndaquil ran outside. They look around for anywhere to hide.

"There, Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted, pointing to a street cart. They both dive over the other side. The Tauros came speeding down the path and continue south to the exit. They both sighed in relief. A snort came from behind them. They turn around to see the same Tauros, glaring at them. Kenta look at Cyndaquil.

"I hate my life..."

* * *

Silver jump as the Dragonite attempted to squish him.

"Use Water Gun, Croconaw!"

Croconaw was about to launch its attack when the Dragonite's tail took a swing and smack him across the field. The audience roar with laughter. Silver growled and glare at the giant Dragonite.

"I hope Kenta's having a better time than I am!"

* * *

Kenta opened the door silently. He looked both ways before tip-toeing out slowly.

"What's this craziness! Am I losing my mind?" Kenta said, scratching his head. His hat and goggles were missing. "No just my hat and goggles. Where are they? Oh there they are." Kenta bend down to pick it up. His hat then began to turn pink and it transform into a Ditto. Kenta screamed as he drop the Ditto and ran away.

Kenta ran around the corner... Only to run back as the horde of Tauros chase Cyndaquil. Kenta grab his friend and duck into a room. The Tauros continue their rampage. Kenta noticed that Cyndaquil had his hat and goggles on. He remove them and place them on his head.

"What a pleasant surprise. So we meet again?"

Kenta and Cyndaqul jump 10 feet in the air. They turn around to see a figure in a long black cape sitting on a table with a cup of tea in his hand. His mask was pull up slightly only to reveal his mouth. The stranger took a long sip of tea and plae it back on the table.

"Care for a cup of tea?"

Kenta scratch his head. "Uh... sure?" Kenta took a seat. Cyndaquil hop on the table and growl slightly at the stranger.

"No need for hostility," the stranger said, patting Cyndaquil. The Fire Mouse Pokémon instantly calmed down. The stranger chuckled and continue to pat Cyndaquil.

"Who are you?" Kenta asked.

"Don't you remember? From the Ilex Forest?"

Kenta stare at him blankly.

"You know, the three tests?"

Kenta thought for a moment and his blink in recognition. The stranger chuckled.

"Yes its me from before. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance again."

"Wait. If you're here... Is this another test?"

The stranger shakes his head. "No, this is not a test. Which brings me to what I want to tell you. You see, this is the doing of Team Rocket."

"I kind of figure it out when I saw those people wearing Team Rocket clothes. So what, are they back again?"

"Oh no. I learned that they hired someone named Hannah the Magnificent. She was big time criminal that was causing trouble in Olivine City. She escaped from jail and went into hiding.

It seems Team Rocket hired her to cause a ruckus here, and broadcast it over Johto. Most likely for propaganda purposes."

"I see..."

"Kenta. Hannah is using some kind of machine to create illusions in the dome. Not only is this machine creating illusions, but it is also the main cause of everyone's brainwash."

"If this is all an illusion... Then those Tauros weren't real!"

"That's correct," the stranger chuckled. "Well, I must be off then. Kenta, I bid you good luck."

"Wait, you aren't going to help me?"

"Nope. Imagine this as... another test.

Oh and before I forget, the machine is interfering with your Pokédex stability. The unstable your Pokédex, the closer you are. Just another hint. Until next time, Kenta Matsuda."

The stranger pulls out a smoke bomb. He drop it on the ground, blinding both Kenta and Cyndaquil. After the smoke was cleared, he was gone.

"He sure knows how to make an exit.

Come on, Cyndaquil! Let's end this once and for all!"

**-The Johto League-**

**-Unknown Location-**

Team Shadow Lance watch as the plane made a safe landing on the airstrip. He signal the other executives to follow him. The two pilots of the plane walk out and salute Lance and the others.

"I believe everything is in order?" Lance said.

"Yes sir! We will fuel the plane up again and make our way to Kanto. This is our landing area and the rendezvous point for pick up," one of the pilots said. He hand a detailed map of Kanto over to Lance.

"Excellent! Let's go everyone," Lance ordered.

"Finally! This sun is not good for my skin," Athena said.

"More like your skin needs it..." Lambda whispered to Apollo. They two snickered before Athena kick them both in the groins. The grunts behind them wince as the two executives drop to the ground in agony.

**-The Johto League-**

**-Pokéathlon Dome-**

Kenta silently manuevered his way through the dome by using his Pokédex. It appeared the stranger was right, his Pokédex is beginning to become unstable with each step he took. Speaking of the stranger, Kenta wonders who he was. Kenta shakes his head, he needs to concentrate on his task. Cyndaquil was place on his head, too tired to walk. Kenta glance at his Pokédex, then to the doors ahead. If he is right, that must be the room that holds the machine. He pocket his Pokédex and step inside the room slowly.

"This must be the surveillance room," Kenta said, checking the monitors.

"You're a slippery one, Kenta Matsuda!"

Kenta turn around to see Hannah smirking at him. Behind her were familiar faces. They stare at him with those empty, soulless eyes.

"Alex, Francesco, Nate, Sisi..."

Hannah grinned. "Yup, and their all my wonderful slaves. I heard you have a reputation of causing trouble for Team Rocket, so they gave the go to rough you up a bit."

"Ha! I can take you on."

"Oh no! Not me... Them." Hannah stepped aside. Alex, Francesco, Nate, and Sisi each release their Pokémon. Kenta gulped as the Pokémon glare at him.

"This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair, kid! So get use to it. A little FYI, there are three machines around the dome. If you survive, you'll have to destroy the other two. I've got a show to run. Later!" Hannah said as she skip out of the control room.

Kenta took a step back as the Pokémon got closer to him. There is no way that Cyndaquil can take them all on at once. Kenta rack his brain for anything, and a plan hatch within his brain.

"Cyndaquil use Smokescreen!" Kenta said. Cyndaquil hop off his head and spew out dark smoke. The others and their Pokémon began to cough. Kenta cover his mouth and cover his eyes with his goggles. He rush past them to find the strange device on the ground. Kenta picked it up, surprise by the heavy weight of it, and smash it on the ground. The device made a beeping sound before it shuts off.

"1 down, 2 to go." Kenta open the door to leave. But before he does, he grab a broom close by and use it to jam the door. "Sorry guys. Let's go, Cyndaquil."

* * *

Kenta roll out of the way as Larry's Mightyena came charging at him with a Bite attack. The Bite Pokémon turn to Kenta with a snarl and charge at him again. Kenta dodge again. He look over to see Cyndaquil fending himself from Devin's Sandshrew, Tyran's Squirtle, and Luke's Gible.

"I gotta wait for the right moment... Now Cyndaquil! Smokescreen!" Kenta said as he dodge Larry's Mightyena a third time. Cyndaquil spew out the dark smoke. The Pokémon Brothers, Luke, Tyran and Devin cover their mouths as the smoke envelope them. Kenta made a mad dash for the transmitter. He pick it up and smash it on the ground. Kenta cough a little, and made his way out of the maintenance room. Kenta got a chair, and place it under the door handle to lock it. Cyndaquil hop on top of his head.

"Don't worry buddy, we just need to get the last one and we're out of here."

* * *

Kenta poke his head into the room. This is where the last transmitter is located. He scan it. The room was empty, and he didn't see any guards. Kenta took a breath of relief. He step inside, only to see a giant wrench slam in front of him. Kenta jump back in surprise, and was even more shock to see it was Hikari. He watch in awe as Hikari lift the giant wrench with ease. Her eyes had the same empty and soulless look like the others. Kenta would have laugh if he had seen Hikari in the Team Rocket uniform, but right now, it's not a laughing matter.

"Hikari... I know you can hear me... Snap out of it!" Kenta said as walk back slowly. Hikari tilt her head and took a swing at Kenta. He duck and roll out of the way. Cyndaquil hop off his head and took a stance at Hikari. She look down at Cyndaquil and attempt to squish him with the giant wrench she had. Kenta run out of the way as Hikari began to swing the wrench madly.

"Wake up, Hikari!" Kenta shouted.

"She can't hear you, fool. Even though you managed to destroy two of the transmitters, she is still under my control," Hannah said, She was sitting on a table, swinging her legs like a child. She had on a big grin on her face.

Kenta was about to retort when he accidentally tripped himself. He drop to the ground and watch as Hikari raise the giant wrench. Kenta yelped and roll out of the way. Hikari barely miss his head as the wrench made a hole in the wall. Kenta quickly pick himself up and jump a good distance from Hikari. That hole in the ground could have been his face!

"Oh! So close..." Hannah said. Kenta sent a glare at her and turn his attention back to Hikari. She had managed to free the wrench from the hole. She turn to him and walk slowly towards him. Kenta rack his brain for anything to do to get Hikari out of her 'spell'. Hikari was a few inches from him. She raise her arm, intending to deliver the blow. Without thinking, Kenta move forward and give Hikari a big kiss. The girl gasped and drop the wrench. Her eyes returned to their normal shade of green as she stare at Kenta in disbelief.

"K-K-Kenta? W-what are you doing?" she said. The situation was too much for her and she ended up fainting. Kenta quickly got her and settle her on the ground. Hannah whistled.

"Wow. Not even I expected that."

Kenta turned to her. "What are you going to do now? Ran out of tricks?"

Hannah laughed. "Far from it." She jump from the table and land gracefully on the ground. "It seems if you want something done, you have to do it yourself. Misdreavus."

Misdreavus appeared beside Hannah. Kenta grinned, knowing what's about to go down.

"If its a battle you want, its a battle you'll get. Right, Cyndaquil?"

"Cyndaquil!" he cried out.

Hannah smirked. "Misdreavus, use Shadow Ball!"

Misdreavus use her energy to form a large ball of dark energy and launch it at Cyndaquil.

"Dodge and use Tackle!" Cyndaquil jump into the air at Misdreavus. Instead of hitting Misdreavus, Cyndaquil went through Misdreavus, as if she was a ghost.

"What the-?"

Hannah laughed. "Silly boy! Misdreavus is a Ghost type Pokémon and normal type moves have no affect.

Misdreavus, another Shadow Ball!"

Misdreavus launch another dark ball of energy at Cyndaquil. The Fire Mouse Pokémon is too tired to dodge the attack. The attack sent Cyndaquil flying into the air.

"Cyndaquil!" Kenta shouted. He ran forward, just in time to catch Cyndaquil.

Hannah laughed. "Is that really the best you can do? This is so easy..."

Kenta send a glare at her. "Cyndaquil? You okay buddy?"

Cyndaquil didn't answer.

"It seems I win, boy. So how about you make things easier for the two of us?" Hannah said.

"In your dreams!" Kenta retorted.

Hannah sighed. "How annoying. Okay, have it your way. Misdreavus."

Misdreavus began to form another Shadow Ball. Kenta gulped as the ball got bigger and bigger. Suddenly, Cyndaquil began to glow. Kenta yelped and drop him on the ground. Cyndaquil's is giving off a bright light and his form began to change.

"W-w-what's the meaning of this? No way is he evolving! Quickly, Misdreavus!" Hannah said, for the first time worried. Misdreavus launch its attack. Cyndaquil, or whatever it is, dodge the attack with amazing speed. It then jumps into the air and deliver a powerful Flamethrower attack at Misdreavus. The poor ghost Pokémon got scorched by the attack and is instantly knocked out.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Hannah shrieked in disbelief.

"Wow... Cool," Kenta said. He watch as Cyndaquil stop glowing, only to see that he was the same. He was breathing really hard. Kenta was instantly by his side. "That was awesome, Cyndaquil!" Kenta whispered to his friend. Kenta turned to Hannah. "Give up, you've lost."

Hannah growled. "Like I'm going to stick around..." Hannah said. She attempted to run, but she tripped and ended up crashing into the wall. Kenta wince as Hannah slowly slide down the wall.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one with bad luck..." he said. "Now to destroy this stupid thing and get this all over with."

**-Much, much later...-**

"Hope you like spending time in prison, Hannah the _Magnificent_, because that's where your going! Take her away!" Jenny ordered.

"This sucks! I'll get you for this, Kenta Matsuda!" Hannah screamed as the armoured van drove off. Kenta simply waved 'goodbye'.

"I'll like to thank you once again, Kenta. This is the second time you have help me," Officer Jenny said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. I still can't believe that I was actually wearing the Team Rocket uniform... Yuk!" Mera said, sticking out her tongue. Everyone shared a big laugh. In the background, a large crowd were tossing the Team Rocket uniforms in a big pile.

"Still, how were you and Silver not affected by the mind control?" Hikari asked.

"Hmm..." Everyone thought.

"My theory is that you guys were so tired yesterday, and the fact you guys fell asleep, could have been why," Nate answered.

"Makes sense to me," Sisi said with a shrug.

"Too bad because of this, the second day was cancelled," Whitney wined. Everyone rolled their eyes at the gym leader's behaviour.

"What's your story, Silver?" Kenta said, noticing that Silver was covered in dirt and brushes.

Silver sent a glance at Mera and Whitney. "You don't need to know..."

Whitney and Mera glanced at each other. "Did we do something bad to you while we were being controlled?"

"Just drop it!"

"I think we should be going back, everyone," Officer Jenny said. The sun is already going down and they can see the first signs of stars.

"Yeah. I'm going back to Ecruteak City," Silver said, already making his way. He had a slight limp to the way he walk. Everyone share a goodbye to each other. Tyran, Devin, Luke and the Pokémon Brothers are also going back to Ecruteak City.

"Whitney, we're going to handle things here. How about you and the others head back to Goldenrod City?" Officer Jenny said.

"That would be great! Thanks, Officer Jenny! Come on everyone."

"Bye, and thanks for everything!" Officer Jenny said to them.

* * *

They each found their bikes and made their way back to Goldenrod.

"Whitney! Please tell me I can have a gym battle with you tomorrow!" Kenta pleaded.

Whitney giggled. "Sure thing. I'm available tomorrow for anyone who wants a gym battle."

"Um excuse me Whitney, but do you know of a place I can train close by Goldenrod City?" Nate asked.

Whitney thought of it for a second. "Well there is the Battle Underground route in Goldenrod. There are tons of trainers there."

Nate node his thanks.

"Um... Kenta. I-I have a question to ask..." Hikari said shyly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um... Er... Never mind!" Hikari blurted out.

Kenta looked at her with a confuse face before he shrug and peddle ahead. Hikari blush as she think back to the kiss Kenta gave her. A small smile came to her lips as she watch Kenta try to escape from Sisi. She shakes her head, and peddle harder to catch up with the others.

It was just a kiss, and nothing more... Right?

**To Be Continue!**

**(A/N: Ah, finish at last and the good news is that it didn't take me a month to do so :/**

**So what do you guys think of my new improved Pokédex entry? I think its better than I put in more detail to them instead of just the definition.**

**I'm going to start the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully it will be done by Saturday or Sunday!)**

* * *

**Location of Characters**

**Kenta Matsuda**

**Hikari Miyuki**

**Alessandra Cesarini**

**Francesco Piaggesi**

**Nate Lindel**

**Sierra Sparks**

**Luke**

**Tyran**

**Devin**

**The Pokémon Brothers**

**Silver**

**Mera**

**(All appeared in this chapter)**

**Demetri Koslov-**** (Goldenrod City, Previous Chapter)**

**Corey Spina**

**Mai**

**(Route 36?)**

* * *

**Status of Stories**

"**Pokemon World Quest Season 1: The Johto League!"**- Next chapter will arrive as soon as possible!

"**Pokemon World Quest Special: World Tournament"****- Updated 2 days ago (7-5-2011)**

"**Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare"-** **ON HIATUS!**

* * *

**Trivia Time!**

**Misdreavus log entry is a combination from the Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Heart Gold & Soul Silver Pokédex.**

* * *

**Reviewers!**

**Zaru****: Ah! Forgive me for making Demetri OOC. Next time, I'll get it right! :)**

**Vernon Hediger****: I gotta listen to some BlazBlue more often!**

**Legendary Fairy****: Thanks for the review! You may not think it, but those two words mean a lot to me!**

**Forgive me if I seem to be making some of your characters OOC. For I will try my best to get them right!**

* * *

**Next Chapter- Chapter 27: Battle! Vs. Whitney!**

**Finally! Kenta is now going to take on the gym leader, Whitney. But things doesn't go his way when Whitney's Miltank gives him a run for his money. Worst, Cyndaquil is beginning to act a little strange... **

**Farewell everyone, and have a good day!**

**~IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	28. Battle! Vs Whitney!

**Disclaimers: I do not own _Pokémon. _It is owned by the _Pokémon Company._**

**(A/N: Forgive me for not updating this story sooner, but my relatives just came here for a visit from the United States and its been a hassle in the house :/**

**Anyways, in this chapter Kenta takes on Whitney!**

**Enjoy!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 27: Battle! Vs. Whitney!**_

"Nobody move! I'm warning you!"

Mumurs of fear spread throughout the buyers in the Poké Mart. They huddle in the corner, glaring at the Team Rocket grunt as he hold the barrel of his handgun to the head of a Sentret. A little girl behind him is bawling her eyes out. The Sentret began to whimper as the grunt hold it by its ears painfully.

"You are a very horrible young man!" an elderly man shouted out.

"What was that? Say that to my face!" the grunt shouted, pointing the gun to where the voice came from.

Silence.

"That's what I thought. Now, I don't want anyone calling the police. Cashier! Start filling the bag with cash and goods!" the grunt ordered.

The young lady yelped and began stuffing money, potions, a variety of Pokéballs and TM's into a large duffel bag.

"Good girl. Team Rocket will happily accept your kind donation. Get it? Donation?" the grunt laughed.

"Your pun is as bad as your face, Team Rocket."

Everyone look around for the source of this voice. It was as if the voice is all around them.

"Gah! Who said that? Are you with the police? Answer me!" the grunt demanded. He increased the pressure of his hold on the Sentret's ears.

"Right above you..."

Suddenly, a small explosion create a large hole in the roof and two figures drop to the ground, startling everyone in the Poké Mart. The grunt jump back in shock. Smoke surround the figures as they approach the grunt. One can be identified as a person, while the other was some sort of Pokémon on all four's.

"Gah! Who are you?"

"..."

"Stand back! I'll shoot! You know I will!" the grunt said. The gun in his hand began to shake as the figures step closer. "Take one more step, and the Sentret and the little girl gets it!"

The two figures stop.

The grunt smirked evilly. "Smart choice. Now-"

Suddenly, the little girl and Sentret were enveloped in a faint pink light. The grunt gasped and release his hold on the Sentret instinctively. The little girl and Sentret then began to float in the air and out of the grunts reach.

"Gah! How do you do that?"

"..." The figures advance on him.

"No! Stay back, or I'll shoot into the crowd!"

They stop once again. The grunt smirked. Too easy...

"Luxray... Discharge..."

The grunt's smile start to fall as the powerful electric attack expand towards him. For some reason, the human figure wasn't affected by it. The hostages, fearing for their lives, ran out of the Poké Mart. The ground began to shake as the Discharge attack got bigger and stronger. The grunt took a step, and trip over a Pokéball.

"No... No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Kenta took a deep breath and sighed happily. Yup, today is going to be a great day. He can feel it. It's sunny with a warm temperature, Pidgey's chirping in the air, pedestrians doing their own thing. The best part, today he is going to be his gym battle against Whitney.

"Come on, Kenta! Usually, you'll be the one ahead of us, not the other way around," Alex shouted. She along with her best friend Francesco, Hikari, Nate and Sisi were waiting for him a dozen metres away. Kenta wave to them and was about to take a step when an explosion echo throughout the city. Everyone jump as they felt the impact of the explosion. People began to panic as a large electric charge shot into the sky.

* * *

"Man, whoever did this, sure wasn't showing this poor soul any mercy."

"Which means..."

"Yup. Another one kicks the bucket," the officer said as he check the body. "Hmm... Team Rocket. Still causing trouble it seems."

"Officer Jenny!" a scientist shouted as he approach her. "We just got an analysis around the area. You were right. Just like before, this area has the same electrical surge."

"Which means it is the work of that guy."

"What, you mean the one that was seen patrolling the city at night?"

Officer Jenny nodded her head. "He seems to be some sort of vigilante, going around and punishing criminals. Other Officer Jenny's reported that they seen the same figure with a Luxray around numerous cities and towns in Johto."

"So what, is he a bad guy, or a good guy?" the scientist asked.

Officer Jenny shakes her head. "Who knows. Some think he is good because he cleans up the cities of criminals. Some think he is wrong, because he doesn't capture them, but kills them."

Everyone fell silent.

"All right. Gather more information on this Team Rocket grunt. Knowing them, they're up to something again."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Kenta's eyes water as he walk into the gym. Sure he had come inside before, but for some reason the gym seem to be more girly than usual! Kenta noticed a sign to his left. It said: **"Welcome to the Goldenrod City Pokémon Gym!**

**Leader: Whitney**

**Title: 'The Incredible Pretty Girl'"**

_'You can't be serious...' _Kenta thought.

"Ah! You all must be the trainers Whitney was talking about," the informational speaker of the gym said.

"That's us all right."

"Excellent. Are all of you here for a challenge?"

"Not me. I'm a breeder," Sisi said.

"I'm not participating in the league too," Hikari said.

"I'm actually going to train up a bit. Whitney did mention about a Battle Underground route here in Goldenrod City," Nate said.

The informational speaker node his head. "Which means, you three are challengers?"

"Yup!" Kenta said, voicing for Alex, Francesco and himself.

"Good. Which one of you will be going first?"

"Me!" Both Kenta and Alex lift their hands in the air.

"No, I want to go first! I've been through a lot ever since I got to Goldenrod City!" Kenta said.

"I'm the better trainer, so you should-" Alex stopped herself. "On second thought, go ahead."

Kenta watch her. "What are you planning? You never give up so easily."

"I'm just being the nice one, that's all."

The informational speaker clap his hands. "Excellent! Challenger. Your goal is to get past the maze in the gym to reach Whitney. There is no time limit, so you can take your time. Also, there is a small riddle you must solve in order to battle Whitney. Good luck!"

"All right. My third badge, here I come!" Kenta said, walking off.

"As for you all, come with me. We'll take the hidden shortcut and wait for your friend to arrive. Then we can see them battle."

"Count me out, I'm going to the Battle Underground. See you all later," Nate said, making his way out the gym.

"Er... I'm going too. Even though I want to stay and cheer for my Kenta, I'm going to stay out of this one. Later!" Sisi said, following Nate to the Battle Underground.

"Okay. You three, follow me."

* * *

Kenta put a hand on his chin in thought. Should he continue going straight or take the stairs up to higher grounds. He made up his mind, and took the stairs. Now Kenta can get a good view of the gym's layout. He can see a few female trainers on the ground level. The more he study the gym, the more he noticed it almost look like a Clefairy. Kenta noticed another flight of stairs close by. He took one long look and head down the stairs. So far, he hadn't encounter another trainer. He made his way past a row of potted plants, which were a good metre taller than him.

Kenta stop. He has two routes two take. He can continue on and go up yet another flight of stairs, or go through a door way. Choosing fast, Kenta decide to go through the door way. Just has he did, a tall woman with blond hair surprised him by tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hi! You must be a challenger. My name is Samantha, a role model. Don't think I'm easy to beat! Give it your best shot, or I'll take you down! Go Meowth!"

"Get em' Mankey!" Kenta said. The two Pokémon took a stance, glaring at each other.

"Meowth use Scratch Attack!" Samantha said. Meowth bare its claws and jump for a strike.

"Dodge and use Arm Thrust!" Mankey dodge the attack and use its palms to push Meowth. "Follow up with a Bulk Up!" Mankey pump its fist and began to turn red. The angry mark on its head got bigger.

"Oh yeah? Scratch Attack again Meowth!" Meowth jump in front of Mankey and scratch it repeatedly. To their surprise, Mankey hardly flinch from the attack.

"Bulk Up is a move that increases the defence of a Pokémon. And also the attack power as well. Mankey, use Hammer Arm!"

"Dodge Meowth!"

Meowth tried to dodge, but Mankey predict its moves and slam its hand down on Meowth. The Scratch Cat Pokémon drop to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"No! Return Meowth. It seems you win. I warn you, Whitney is way tougher than I am!" Samantha said.

Kenta tuck Mankeys Pokéball on his belt. After Samantha paid him, Kenta continue his journey in the gym. He found another set of stairs and went up. He continue his streak until he encounter another trainer.

"Oh, you are such a cute little trainer! I like you, but I won't hold back!

Go Sentret!"

Sentret hop out of its Pokéball with smile. Instead of standing on its small feet, it supports itself by standing on its large brown stripped tail. Kenta, a little flush from the beauty's compliment, took out his Pokédex to take a scan of Sentret.

* * *

**#161: Sentret**

**Normal Type Pokémon**

**Classification: Scout Pokémon**

**Capture Rate: 255**

**Weaknesses: Fight**

**Abilities: Run Away: "****Except for trainer battles, can always run from battle. Cannot run during Mean Look or Block or when the opponent is trapping with the Arena Trap, Magnet Pull, or Shadow Tag" ability.**

**Keen Eye: "Opponent cannot lower accuracy." **

**Height: 2'07''**

**Weight: 13.2lbs**

**Log Entry: "It has a very nervous nature. It stands up high on its tail so it can scan wide areas. If it spots an enemy, it cries loudly to warn its kind. It is a very cautious Pokémon."**

* * *

"I think I should let Nidorino take this one," Kenta said. He grip Nidorino's Pokéball and toss it into the air. Nidorino jump out and land softly on the ground.

"Sentret, Tackle Attack!"

"Dodge and use Poison Sting-" Kenta didn't have enough time, for Sentret was faster than he anticipated. Sentret tackle Nidorino a good distance. When Nidorino drop to the ground, he shakes his head with a grunt.

"Another Tackle, Sentret!"

"Dodge Nidorino!"

Sentret, with its speed, charge at Nidorino. This time, Nidorino timed it right and jump out of the way.

"Follow up with Double Kick!"

Nidorino jump back before Sentret can sense what's coming. Then Nidorino kick Sentret two times in a row, sending the Scout Pokémon down to the ground. The role model sighed and return her Sentret and paid Kenta for his victory.

"A hint. You're going the wrong way," she said to Kenta.

"Ugh..."

* * *

Kenta was finally able to get on track and he again encounter another trainer.

"Don't let my Pokémon's cute looks fool you. They can whip you!

Go Snubbull!"

A chill went up Kenta's spine when he saw the Pokémon in front of him. It appearance can be taken in as girly.

_'She calls that cute? I wonder what she calls ugly...'_ Kenta though as he whip out his Pokédex for a scan.

**(A/N: For anyone who likes Snubbull, please don't take the above as an offence or bash at that Pokémon. It's just Kenta's personality coming into play, that's all!)**

* * *

**#209: Snubbull**

**Normal Type Pokémon**

**Classification: Fairy Pokémon**

**Capture Rate: 190**

**Weaknesses: Fight**

**Abilities: Intimidate: "Upon entering battle, the opponent's Attack lowers one stage. In a Double Battle, both opponents' Attack are lowered. Pokémon with the Clear Body, Hyper Cutter, or White Smoke ability are unaffected. In a link battle, if both sides switch on the same turn, and first player sends out a Pokémon with Intimidate, the opponent's Attack will be lowered before the opponent's Pokémon switches."**

**Run Away: "Except for trainer battles, can always run from battle. Cannot run during Mean Look or Block or when the opponent is trapping with the Arena Trap, Magnet Pull, or Shadow Tag ability."**

**Height: 2'00''**

**Weight: 17.2lbs**

**Log Entry: "Small Pokémon flee from its scary face. It is, however, considered by women to be cute. Although it looks frightening, it is actually kind and affectionate. It has an active, playful nature."**

* * *

"All right. Let's go, Pidgeotto!" Kenta said, tossing the Pokéball into the air. The red and white ball open with a loud noise and Pidgeotto soar out.

"No fair! A flying type! Snubbull! Intimidate!" the lass said frantically.

Snubbull look up at Pidgeotto and send a glare. Pidgeotto shuddered.

"Intimidate?" Kenta asked.

"Yup! It lowers the attack stat of a Pokémon in the remainder of the match! Now Snubbull, Take Down!"

Snubbull let out a loud cry and jump into the air. Pidgeotto, who was still shaken up by intimidate, was hit by the attack full force. Kenta watch as Pidgeotto came crashing to the ground.

"Pidgeotto! Come on, you can do it!" Kenta encouraged. Pidgeotto shook itself and took flight once again. "Awesome! Now Aerial Ace!"

Pidgeotto's wings glow as it soar towards Snubbull with increasing speed. Pidgeotto hit Snubbull spot on, sending the Fairy Pokémon back a few metres.

"Oh no you don't! Snubbull, Attract!"

"Uh oh..." Kenta said, knowing what's coming next. "Dodge it!"

Snubbull sent a wink towards Pidgeotto but he dodge the attack just in time. Both the Lass and Snubbull gasp.

"Now finish Snubbull with a Wing Attack!"

Pidgeotto soar down and smack Snubbull with his wings. Critical hit! Snubbull flop to the ground.

The lass groaned and return her Snubbull. She then pay Kenta and let him be on his way. She also gave him a hint that Whitney is just up ahead. Kenta continue his streak until he encountered yet another trainer.

"You came here faster than I imagine. I am the last trainer that you will battle before you face against Whitney. She is through those doors," the lass said, pointing to giant double doors. The two then prepare for battle.

"I like cute Pokémon better than strong Pokémon. But I have strong and cute Pokémon!

Go Jigglypuff!"

A cute and round Pokémon hop out of the Pokéball. It land softly on the ground and began to dance.

_'Cute, yes. Strong, a big no,' _Kenta thought as he scan the Pokémon with his Pokédex.

* * *

**#039: Jigglypuff**

**Normal Type Pokémon**

**Classification: Balloon Pokémon**

**Capture Rate: 170**

**Weaknesses: Fight**

**Abilities: Cute Charm: "The opponent has a 30% chance of being induced with ATTRACT when using an attack, that requires physical contact, against this Pokémon."**

**Height: 1'08''**

**Weight: 12.0lbs**

**Log Entry: "When it wavers its big, round eyes, it begins singing a lullaby that makes everyone drowsy. If it inflates to sing a lullaby, it can perform longer and cause sure drowsiness in its audience. Looking into its cute, round eyes causes it to sing a relaxing melody, inducing its enemies to sleep."**

* * *

"Okay, go Mankey!" Kenta said, tossing the Pokéball into the air. Mankey hop out of its Pokéball, fists pumping.

The lass smirked. "Jigglypuff, use Attract! Follow up with DoubleSlap!"

Jigglypuff sent a wink towards Mankey, who was too slow to dodge it.

"Oh no..." Kenta groaned. "I hate Attract!"

Jigglypuff smiled sweetly, jump in front of Mankey and began slapping him furiously. Mankey didn't fight back as Jigglypuff continue her assault.

"Ah! Mankey! Snap out of it!" Kenta said, grinding his teeth in annoyance.

"No use! Double Slap! And again!" the lass said.

Jigglypuff continue her assault at Mankey.

"Come on, Mankey! Revenge! Revenge!" Kenta shouted, wanting Mankey to snap out of it. It worked. The hearts fade out of Mankey's eyes and a giant angry mark grow on his head. He jump away from Jigglypuff and start to glow red. A giant red aura surround him as he summon his strength. Before the lass and Jigglypuff can react, Mankey slam into Jigglypuff with great force, sending the Balloon Pokémon flying into the air and back on the ground with a low 'thud'.

"No! Jigglypuff!" the lass cried as she return the fainted Pokémon. "It seems I lost fair and square." She pay Kenta for his victory, and allow him to open the double doors. Excitement fill Kenta as he push the doors with ease. Inside is a large battle arena, with a giant Pokéball in the middle. Kenta notice Whitney reading a book on her side of the arena. Kenta walk in quickly. Whitney looked up from her book and smiled at him.

"Kenta! You finally made it. So what do you think of my gym?" Whitney said, handing the book over to the informational speaker.

Kenta shrugged. "It wasn't too difficult. A bit too pink though..." Kenta said the last part to himself.

Whitney clapped her hands. "Excellent! Now for your riddle in order to battle me!"

"Riddle?" Kenta said. Then it hit him. The informational speaker guy did say something about solving a riddle in order to battle Whitney.

"That's correct! Are you ready?"

"Sure!"

"Okay. I assumed you had a look on the layout of my gym. The riddle is:

'What Pokémon always live on quiet mountains, popular for adorable nature, difficult to find like a pin in a hay sack, and is said to come from the moon?'"

Kenta tap his chin in thought. He remembered thinking that the layout of the gym is of a Clefairy. "Is it a Clefairy?"

Whitney clapped her hands once again. "Good job. I guess it was pretty obvious. Now let's have our gym battle!"

Kenta node his head furiously. They each took their respective spots on the arena. Kenta look around, now noticing that the others weren't around.

Sensing his confusion, Whitney said, "Your friends are behind that large window over there. You can't see them, but they can see you."

Kenta nodded his head.

"Good. You can start us off now," Whitney said to the informational speaker.

"Before that, what's your name, and where are you from?"

"Me? Er... Kenta Matsuda, New Bark Town?"

"Thank you. This gym battle is between the challenger Kenta Matsuda of New Bark Town and the Goldenrod City Pokémon Gym Leader, Whitney. This is a 3 on 3 battle between the challenger and leader. The challenger and gym leader cannot switch their Pokémon once it is out of its Pokéball. I officially start this match... now!"

"I would like this take this time to officially introduce myself. Hi! I'm Whitney! Everyone was into Pokémon , so I got into it too! Pokémon are super cute! You want a battle? I'm warning you now, Kenta- I'm super good!

Go Jigglypuff"

"Abra!"

The two Pokémon hop out of their Pokéballs and ready into attack mode.

"I'll start this match off with Attract!"

_'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' _Kenta screamed into his head. Plus, his Abra has horrible speed. The Attract land a perfect hit on Abra.

Whitney smiled playfully. "Now use Tackle!"

Jigglypuff charge at Abra. To their surprise, Abra was able to jump out of the way.

"What? But how?" Whitney said, surprise.

Kenta shrugged his shoulders. "Abra use Confusion!"

Abra at first didn't respond, but it raised it's arms and point them towards Jigglypuff. Abra's arms began to glow pink. A pink aura surrounds Jigglypuff and it was sent flying back with a blast of physic energy.

"Jigglypuff!" Whitney cried. The Balloon Pokémon drop to the ground with swirls in its eyes. Kenta blinked. That was quick.

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle. The winner of this round goes to Abra," the informational speaker announced.

"Jigglypuff! How could you be so mean?" Whitney cried as she hug her Pokémon.

Kenta was taken back by this and began stuttering an apology.

"You... You... I'll make you pay for this!

Go Clefairy!"

Clefairy hop out of her Pokéball and began dancing on the spot. Kenta, still a little daze, took out his Pokédex and scan Clefairy.

* * *

**#036: Clefairy**

**Normal Type Pokémon**

**Classification: Fairy Pokémon **

**Capture Rate: 150**

**Weaknesses: Fight**

**Abilities: Cute Charm: "The opponent has a 30% chance of being induced with ATTRACT when using an attack, that requires physical contact, against this Pokémon."  
****Magic Guard****: "Prevents all damage except from direct-attack moves."**

**Height: 2'00''**

**Weight: 16.5lbs**

**Log Entry: "Thought to live with others on quiet mountains, it is popular for its adorable nature. It flies using the wings on its back to collect moonlight. This Pokémon is difficult to find. It is said that happiness will come to those who see a gathering of CLEFAIRY dancing under a full moon. The moonlight that it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in midair."**

* * *

"Clefairy! Use Metronome!" Whitney said.

Clefairy wiggles her fingers. A faint green glow surround its fingers. Suddenly, two green glowing blades sprout out of Clefairy's arms. Clefairy ran up to Abra with amazing speed and cross slice the Psi Pokémon.

"Ah! Abra!" Kenta watch. "Wait a minute... That was X-Scissors! A bug type move!"

Whitney nodded her head. "Metronome is a unique move. The user can draw upon mystical energy and can use all types of moves. Dragon Tail or Flamethrower is a good example. Now Metronome again Clefairy!"

Clefairy wiggles her fingers once again. This time, she began to form a dark ball of energy. Kenta gritted his teeth. It is Shadow Ball.

"Abra! Teleport!"

Abra surrounds itself in a pink aura and disappeared. Clefairy shot the Shadow Ball, but Abra is already gone. Abra appear behind Clefairy.

"Behind you, Clefairy-!"

"Tackle!" Kenta said quickly. Abra float in the air and charge into Clefairy, sending her back a bit.

"Clefairy! You meanie! Use DoubleSlap!"

Clefairy hop up and jump in front of Abra. She then began to slap him.

"Abra! Free yourself with Confusion!"

Abra was to weak to use his attack. X-Scissors must have deal a good amount of damage to him. Before Kenta knew it, Abra fainted from Clefairy's DoubleSlap. He sighed and return Abra.

"Abra is unable to battle. The winner of this round is Clefairy!"

"We did it!" Whitney cheered, hugging Clefairy. Kenta sweatdropped.

_'I never knew she was so childish...' _Kenta thought. He turned his attention to Abra's Pokéball in his hand. "You did a good, Abra. Take a long, nice rest."

He clip back Abra's ball and pick Jolteon's.

"Go Jolteon!" Kenta said, tossing the Pokéball onto the battlefield. Jolteon jump out and hiss at Clefairy.

"Wow! What a cute Pokémon!" Whitney squealed.

Both Kenta and Jolteon sweatdropped.

"But a battle is a battle. Clefairy, Metronome!"

Clefairy began wiggling it's fingers.

"Ah! Jolteon use Quick Attack to dodge!"

Clefairy launched another Shadow Ball at Jolteon. The Lighting Pokémon quickly dodge the incoming attack.

"Now use Pin Missile!"

Jolteon fired 5 large green pins at Clefairy. The Fairy Pokémon wobble a bit, but still held on.

"Quick Clefairy, Mimic!"

Clefairy's fingers glow again and it too fired 5 large green pins at Jolteon, who couldn't dodge the attack in time.

"Hang in there, Jolteon! Use Quick Attack on Clefairy!"

Jolteon shook itself from the attack and charge into Clefairy, sending the weak Pokémon to the ground.

"Clefairy is unable to battle. The winner of this round is Jolteon!"

"Wah! Clefairy! Snivel..."

Whitney returned her fainted companion and release her other Pokémon. Out came a Miltank. Kenta fish out his Pokédex and scan it.

* * *

**#241: Miltank**

**Normal Type Pokémon**

**Classification: Milk Cow Pokémon**

**Capture Rate: 45**

**Weaknesses: Fight**

**Abilities: "****Thick Fat****: Fire and Ice-type moves deal 50% damage."  
****Scrappy****: "A Ghost-type foe can be hit by Normal-type attacks."**

**Height: 3'11''**

**Weight: 166.4lbs**

**Log Entry: "It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to become hearty, healthy adults. Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary. If it is around babies, the milk it produces contains much more nutrition than usual."**

* * *

"H-hey! Just one left? But... I ain't losin' you hear?

Miltank, Stomp attack!"

Miltank rush over to Jolteon and attempt to stop on her. Jolteon jump out of the way in time.

"Thundershock, Jolteon!**"**

Jolteon release a small lighting attack at Miltank. Surprisingly, Miltank easily dodge the move. It seems faster than it appeared to be.

"Miltank! Rollout!"

Miltank curled herself into a ball and roll towards Jolteon. Miltank crash into Jolteon, sending the Lighting Pokémon into the air.

"Oh no, Jolteon!"

Kenta watch as Miltank turn around and strike Jolteon just as she hit the ground. Miltank repeat this three more times until it change back to normal. Jolteon lay on the ground with bruises. She began to stand up slowly. She had taken a great deal of damage from Miltank's Rollout.

"Jolteon! Can you still battle?" Kenta asked.

Jolteon drop to the ground.

"Jolteon is unable to battle. Miltank is the winner!"

Whitney giggled childishly. "Rollout inflicts more damage than the last time. Not only that, but if you had used Defence Curl, Rollout would have double in power. Rollout is a very hard move to counter."

Kenta gritted his teeth. He underestimated Whitney. She may act childish, but she is a challenging opponent. He shouldn't have got carried away. The redhead drop his head in thought. Which Pokémon should he use? The only one he didn't use in battle and is Cyndaquil. But Cyndaquil is a fire type and Rollout is a rock type move.

"Okay, I choose Cyndaquil!" Kenta said. He release his companion out of his Pokéball. "Ready to battle?"

Cyndaquil node its head. His back began to fire up as he prepare himself.

"Miltank, Rollout!" Whitney ordered.

Miltank curled itself into a ball and roll towards Cyndaquil.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!"

Cyndaquil jump out of the way of Miltank's Rollout and launch a devastating fire attack at Miltank. The Milk Cow Pokémon easily dodge the attack by rolling out of the way. Miltank roll behind Cyndaquil and slam into him, sending him flying into the air.

"Cyndaquil!" Kenta gritted his teeth as Cyndaquil was hit once again by Rollout. "Cyndaquil won't be able to take more of this..."

Cyndaquil drop to the ground as Miltank uncurled itself.

"I'm sorry Kenta, but it seems I have won!" Whitney said with a giant smile.

"Cyndaquil is unable to-" the judge stop as Cyndaquil began glowing bright red.

"W-w-what is this?" Whitney said in surprise.

"Cyndaquil?" Kenta said as Cyndaquil's form began to change. His form got longer and larger. Cyndaquil, or whatever it is, stand up. Before anyone knew it, the Pokémon attack.

"Wah! Miltank Rollout!" Whitney cried out.

Before Miltank can curl into a ball, the mysterious Pokémon attack with a powerful Flamethrower attack. The attack was so bad that Miltank got burned from it. Not knowing what to do, Whitney began to panic.

"Cyndaquil! Hey! Can you hear me?" Kenta shouted out.

Cyndaquil, or whatever it is, ignored Kenta and tackle Miltank to the ground. Miltank fainted from the burned and the attack. Suddenly, Cyndaquil's form got smaller and he stop glowing red. Kenta rush over and cradle Cyndaquil in his arms.

"You okay, buddy?"

Cyndaquil node weakly to Kenta. The redhead trainer smile at his friend and look over to Whitney, who has her back turn to him. She just returned her Miltank and stood up slowly. For some reason, a chill ran down their spins as Whitney turned around slowly.

"Whitney? I hope you don't hate me for hurting Miltank so badly. Besides, I don't think that was fair and all..."

Whitney turned around with big tears in her eyes. "Waaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaah!... Snivel, hic... You meanie!" She rush to wear a bat was placed and pick it up. Both Kenta and Cyndaquil screamed in absolute horror as Whitney charged at them. Hearing the commotion from outside, a lass enter the room to see Kenta trying to save himself from Whitney's onslaught.

"Oh no! You made Whitney mad. It's OK. She'll stop soon. She always get sad when she loses," the lass said before she exit the room, in order to save herself.

"How long is that going to take?" Kenta cried out as he continue running.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry! I always overreact when I lose. Please accept my apology!" Whitney said quickly.

A panting Kenta and Cyndaquil, both covered in bruises from Whitney's bat, didn't respond as they hang on for dear life. Standing over them are Hikari, Alex and Francesco, who witnessed everything.

"Note to self. Don't get Whitney angry," Francesco whispered to Alex.

"Ditto." **(A/N: See what I did there?)**

After a few minutes, Kenta was able to stand up. His body ache all over from Whitney's 'punishment'.

"Badge..." he groaned. It even hurt to talk!

"Sniff... What? What do you want? A badge? Oh, right. I forgot. Here's the Plain Badge," Whitney said handing the badge over to Kenta. He accepted it with a weary smile and place it in his badge case.

"The Plain Badge lets your Pokémon use Strength outside of battle. Oh, you can have this, too!" Whitney said, handing a TM over to Kenta, who in turn place it in his TM case.

"It's Attract! It makes full use of a Pokemon's charm. Isn't it just perfect for a cutie like me? That's right! I heard this place called the National Park. It's beside the Pokéathlon Dome and his home to a bunch of unique Pokémon. Maybe you can fill up more pages in your Pokédex there."

This got Kenta's attention and he node his thanks. It even hurts to node his head!

* * *

"So, spill the beans, Kenta. What kind of attack did Cyndaquil just pulled off there?" Alex said. They all now stand at the entrance of the gym.

Kenta shrugged his shoulders and glance over to Cyndaquil, who is being carried by Hikari. "I'm not sure. I don't think it was even an attack."

"Are you sure?" Francesco asked.

"Positive."

"Well isn't there like someone who can help you out. Cyndaquil doesn't look so good..." Alex said.

Kenta thought for a moment. "Maybe my dad and Prof. Elm can help me out. Yeah, if anyone knows everything about Pokémon, its those two."

Alex and Francesco nodded.

"So what are you guys going to do?"

"Alex and I decide to go to that Battle Underground that Nate and Sisi went too. Thanks to you showing us Whitney's Pokémon and strategy, we can now prepare ourselves."

Kenta's face drop. "...so I was so kind of guinea pig for data?"

"Pretty much," Francesco said. Alex quickly smack him on the head.

"What he means is that we haven't train our Pokémon in a while and are getting a little rusty, so we decide to train. What about you?"

Kenta and Hikari glance at each other.

"We're going to the Pokémon Center and then make our way to the National Park. If what Whitney said is true, I will be able to meet a lot of new Pokémon there."

Everyone nodded their heads and wave goodbye as they head to different directions.

* * *

"...Is it ready?"

"Yeah. Just give me a few moments..."

"Good. Are you all ready?"

Murmurs of confirmation.

"Excellent..."

To Be Continue!

**(A/N: Ah~ finished at last. This chapter is longer than I want it to be, but oh well. I wanted to put in more elements from the Gold/Silver/Crystal & Heart Gold/ Soul Silver games into my story. Wow, it's really late and I'm a little tired. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!)**

* * *

**Location of Characters**

**Kenta Matsuda**

**Hikari Miyuki**

**Alessandra Cesarini**

**Francesco Piaggesi**

**Nate Lindel**

**Sierra Sparks**

**(All appeared in this chapter)**

**...**

**Silver**

**Mera**

**Luke**

**Tyran**

**Devin**

**The Pokémon Brothers**

**(Ecruteak City, previous chapter)**

**...**

**Corey Spina**

**Mai**

**(Route 36?)**

**...**

**Demetri Koslov**

**(?)**

* * *

**Status of Stories**

"**Pokemon World Quest Season 1: The Johto League!"**- Next chapter will arrive as soon as possible!

"**Pokemon World Quest Special: World Tournament"****- Updated 7-5-2011**

"**Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare"-** **ON HIATUS!**

* * *

**Trivia Time**

**The layout of the gym in my story is from the remakes Heart Gold and Soul Silver.**

**The quotes from the trainers within the gym and their Pokémon are from the Gold/Silver/Crystal games. I just expand on what they say and do.**

**The book Whitney was reading was written by Shauntal, one of the Elite Fours of the Unova region.**

**Whitney's introduction quote was from both the Gold/Silver/Crystal and the remakes Heart Gold/ Soul Silver.**

**Whitney's end quote with the badge is also from the originals and remakes**

**When Whitney explain to Kenta about National Park, it was only from the remakes, but I switch it. In her original quote, she told the player about Pokéathlon Dome located near the National Park. But since we already went there, I have her say that the National Park is close by the Pokéathlon Dome.**

**The Pokédex entries of Sentret, Jigglypuff, Clefairy, Snubbull, and Miltank are a combination of the ones from Diamond/Pearl/Platinum and Heart Gold/Soul Silver.**

**The description of Rollout was a combination between the anime and the games.**

* * *

**Reviewers!**

**Zaru:**** It was just you :P**

**Legendary Fairy:**** Whoops! I hope I didn't offend you with my comment X_X Thanks for the review!**

**Vernon Hediger:**** Hey! Try to spell F-U-N. See what I did there? If you get it, I'll give you a cookie. Hint: It's someone from Black and White. XD**

**Thanks to you all, both readers and reviewers, for taking your time for my story. I promise to try and make less mistakes with characters and grammar later on. Woot, past the 100 review mark!**

* * *

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 28: The Underground Isn't Safe!**

**In order to ready themselves for a gym battle against Whitney, Alex, along with her Pokémon Researcher friend and love interest Francesco, team up with Nate and other trainers to stop a mysterious sabotage plan. Not only that, but they are getting strange threats from callers on their PokéGear.**

**A truly, terrifying chapter.**

**Until next time everyone, bye bye!**

**~IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	29. The Underground Isn't Safe!

**Disclaimers: I do not own _Pokémon. _It is owned by the _Pokémon Company_.**

**(A/N: Forgive me for not updating this chapter sooner, but like I said before some family members are staying over and the house is jam packed. Plus, they always want to use my computer for their own needs, so it was difficult to even start this chapter without being interrupted. **

**Anyways, here is chapter 28 of the story, so enjoy!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 28: The Underground Isn't Safe!**_

**-Goldenrod City-**

**-Battle Underground-**

"Hmm... We searched the entire place from top to bottom and still we haven't found anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. What do you think, Umbreon?"

The Moonlight Pokémon shakes its head. The markings on its forehead, ears, legs and tail glow lightly for a few moments as it stand by Karen's side. Karen reach a hand down to pat her comrade and set on her work again. Suddenly, two pair of hands reach over and cover her eyes. Karen shrieked in surprise and try to fight off the attacker.

"Hey! Take it easy. You'd think the boogeyman got to you, or something." The hands were removed from her eyes. Karen turned around to see David, an elite member of the Legendary Pokémon Rangers.

**(A/N: I don't remember if I gave another name for the organization David works for, but from now on it is the Legendary Pokémon Rangers.)**

"David, is it? What are you doing here?" Karen asked.

"I was just in the neighbourhood. Anyways, the real question is, what is a girl like you doing way down here? Surely, a member of the Elite Four has better things to do than wonder around these parts."

Karen smirked and decide to play along. "Things got pretty boring. Bruno is always training in his dojo, Koga is doing what he does best, Will went off somewhere, and Lance, he's always never around the league. Since the start of the league is a few months away, there is really nothing to do."

"Really? Is that the only reason you are here?"

"Not really. The league was contacted by the director of the Battle Underground here in Goldenrod City that he had been receiving strange threats from an unknown group."

This piped David's interest. "Ah, so you are investigating the same thing as me?"

"Huh? You mean-"

"Yeah. I'm here for that same purpose. I was taking a stroll through the city when I heard that a ruckus about some unknown threats in the Battle Underground. So, here I am."

Karen raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you usually busy with your organization and all?"

David nodded. "Yeah but since the Celebi problem is over, I get to relax for a while. Well not really. You see, we pick up some news that the Legendary Beasts are running around Johto. Their locations are random, but we have an idea they are heading to Ecruteak City. After all, the Ho-oh festival is coming in a few days.

Well since we are here, why won't we work together on this?"

Karen smirked. "Sure, why not. Beats working on this alone."

The two then walk off to their assignment. Meanwhile, someone or something was watching them from around the corner.

* * *

"The winner of this match is Nate Lindel!"

Nate wave to the crowd and return Pacific into his Pokéball. He walk off the battlefield with a sigh as he took a seat beside another participant. It's not like he is bored, or its not challenging enough, it's just the fact that the battles were tougher than usual. Either he is getting out of shape, or the trainers are super hard. Still, coming to the Battle Underground was an excellent idea. The competition is actually challenging and his Pokémon get a boost in level quickly. After a few more matches, he is going to go and challenge Whitney to a gym battle.

"Dear competitors, we will be taking a short break. You all can take this time to heal up your Pokémon. Thank you!"

Nate decide to go use the restroom. But as soon as he enters the restroom, his PokéGear begins to ring. Curious, Nate pull it out of his pocket to see an unknown caller. Nate answered it with his PokéBeeper.

"Hello?"

"Leave this place..." a ghostly voice echoed.

Taken back a bit, Nate said, "Who is this?"

"You have been warned..."

"Yeah whatever. Buzz off," Nate said, clearly annoyed by the fake threat. He turn off his PokéGear and went back to his task. Just then, the lights turned off.

* * *

"Francesco! You're impossible!"

"Ow! What did I do?"

Alex huffed and walk into the Battle Underground building. Francesco stood at the entrance, rubbing the red handprint on his face. All he did was talk to another girl, and asked her personal stuff like her name, PokéGear number- ah, it all makes sense. He knows why Alex was so sour with him. Knowing he is going to get it, Francesco gulped and man up. He enters the building to see that Alex had already took the stairs underground. Sighing again, Francesco went downstairs to meet his fate. Francesco blink. Was it suppose to be so dark down here? Franesco quickly release Thunder, a male Eevee.

"Thunder, use Flash!"

Thunder node his head and began to glow brightly. Soon, the corridor was lit up. Francesco and Thunder made their way down the corridor. Soon, things began to get wacky. Francesco blink as it seems the door at the end of the corridor was getting further and further away.

"Thunder. Is it me or is the door a lot further it used to be?"

"Eevee?"

"Yeah. I agree."

The two began picking up the pace. Soon, the two start to run. The closer they get to the door, the further it goes back. Suddenly, a large form of blob appear behind them. Franesco turned around and yelped as a giant Muk try to absorb them into it's slimy body.

"Run faster, Thunder, or we're done for!" Franesco screamed to his companion. The began sprinting as they try to reach the door to escape from the Muk.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me from that Scyther, Alex."

"Careful, you took a nice beating from it."

Nate shake his head as he lean against the wall, breathing heavily. Alex had just saved him from a Scyther that had attacked him when the power came off. The Pokémon turned out to be a tough opponent as it easily overpowered Pacific and himself. The Scyther's attacks were so furious that Nate and Pacific had to take the fight outside the boy's restroom. If Alex hadn't save him in time with her Umbreon and Espeon, he would have got way more than just cuts and bruises.

"Just what is going on here? I came down here expecting to train, not to find the power out and you getting attack by a wild Scyther," Alex said.

"I don't think it was wild... Before the attack, I got a strange voice message on my PokéGear. It said to 'leave this place'. Something or someone is trying to get us to leave-"

"!" a scream echoed.

"Huh? Francesco? Oh no, I almost forgot about him," Alex said, panaicking.

"He may be getting attacked by the Scyther! We've got to help him!"

The two nodded and race to help the fellow Pokémon Researcher.

* * *

Alex and Nate watch in wonder as Francesco and Thunder continue their thrashing on the ground. Their eyes were shut close and mumuring about something. Beads of sweat roll down their faces as their nightmares continue. Alex treid waking them up, but it was no use.

"Why are they acting like this?" she asked.

Nate put a hand on his chin in thought. "My guess its Hypnosis. A Pokémon must be behind this. We can't wake him up until we defeat the Pokémon.

"Your saying we should leave them like this?"

"I don't think we have any choice. Come on, if we want to find out what is happening around here, the best place to look is to go to the director's office."

Alex send on last worried look to Francesco before hurrying after Nate. If she wants to free Francesco and Thunder from their imprisonment, she needs to first find out what excatly is going on.

* * *

David stare at the strange Pokémon in front of him. It stared back. This continued for another minute until the Pokémon finally blinked.

"Ah! I win!" David said in triumph. Karen simply rolled her eyes.

"What is a Slowpoke doing all the way down here?" Karen asked as she examine her surroundings. It seems after they had fallen the large hole that was made in the Battle Underground, they seemd to be in some kind of underground cave. The strange thing is that construction machines were scattered around on the floor. Whatever made the hole must have been humans. Not only that, but a series of lanterns were placed around the small cave. When they had landed, they were surprised to see a Slowpoke just standing there, staring at them. Then, David 'challenge' it to a staring contest.

"Beats me. But one thing I do know, is that the giant hole and this place was man made. Let's look around a bit," David said. The two nodded and David went to the right, while Karen and her Umbreon went to the left. All the while, the Slowpoke on the ground yawn as it stretch. After a few more minutes, the two gave up and meet beside the Slowpoke.

"Great. What do we do now?" David asked.

"Hmm... I can't get a good signal down here to call for help," Karen replied, checking her PokéGear.

"Don't you have any Pokémon that can get us out?"

Karen shakes her head. "Umbreon is the only one I brought with me."

The two dip their heads in thought. Suddenly, the Slowpoke yawned loudly and began walking away from them slowly. David look down to the spot it was just laying on and was surprise to see a shiny emblem on the ground. Curious, he bend down to pick it.

"What do we got here?" David said, showing the emblem to Karen. The two examined it. What appears to be a skull with glowing red eyes was place in the middle of it. Five stars were positioned just above its head. On the sides of the emblem are what appears to be a column of fire. That wasn't the only thing that intrigue them. Place at the very top of the emblem in big bold letters are the words: '**Team ****Mercenaries**'.

"Team Mercenaries?" David asked.

"You got me," Karen said.

"Argh! Where did I put that stupid emblem-" the voice stop. Both David and Karen turn around to see a figure dress in green military clothes. The figure froze as he stare at the two. For a minute, no one didn't move. Suddenly, the Slowpoke from before yawned and walk in the middle.

"Ugh! It's that damn Slowpoke that followed us here! And you two, what are you doing here? The boss isn't gonna like this!" the figure said before he turn around and run.

"Hey!" Both David and Karen shouted. They gave chase and run after the figure through a hole in the wall. Slowpoke blinked and yawn as it began walking towards the hole slowly.

* * *

Alex bang on the door harder, but didn't recieve any response. "Director? Are you in there?"

"I told you he won't come and open the door," a kid in shorts said. Beside him, his Raticate was using Flash to help him see.

"But you said he ran inside, correct?" Nate asked.

"Yeah."

Nate put a hand on his chin in thought. He look around the other trainers. Like him, all of them recieved a strange voice message on their PokéGear. Some of their Pokémon, thankfully, know the move Flash, while others depend on other trainers like Alex and Nate for the light ability. Every trainer began pacing around, thinking of what to do next. They could leave this place and go to the police, or solve this thing on their own.

Suddenly, all their PokéGear sound off, scaring the living daylights out of each trainer. Everyone look at each other, too shaken up to answer or do anything. Meanwhile, their own Pokémon began growling, as if an evil pressence is around. After a few more minutes of constant ringing, Nate got fed up and decide to answer.

"Why are you still inside the Battle Underground? Seriously, kids these days don't listen to threats. Listen, you and your buddies better leave or something nasty is about to go down," an angry voice shouted. Nate lift the PokéBeeper away from his ears.

"Like what?" a random trainer said out loud.

"Grr... Fine, I warned ya... CLICK!"

A low rumbling came from somewhere.

"W-w-what was that?" a bug trainer said as he quiver from the noise. Suddenly, a large group of Ariados ran into view. Everyone screamed as the bug Pokémon launch an attack.

"Everyone! Spread out!" Alex shouted. Everyone ran their seperate ways as the Ariados give chase.

* * *

"Wah! Even though I have a fighting type Pokémon, you still crush me! Argh! I should of listen to my head and not challenge an Elite Four..."

"Yeah, now be quiet!" David said as he succesfully tie up the military grunt. Karen pat Umbreon with a smile as the grunt mumble to himself.

"Be a good boy and tell us what you are doing here?"

"Bite me!"

Karen sighed. "I have no choice..." she trailed off as she took something out of her pocket. The grunt's face change from his evil smirk to one of complete horror.

"!"

"What's going on here?- WHAT THE?-" a random grunt shouted as he witness the scene before him. Floating beside him is a Noctowl, its eyes glowing blue. Before anyone can react, Karen ordered her Umbreon to attack. The Noctowl fainted within a second. The new grunt gulped and speed off, with Karen and David on his tail.

* * *

Francesco eyes snap open as he wakes up from his nightmare chase. Beside him, Thunder meowed loudly as he too woke up.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was running away from that giant Muk, trying to reach the door, only for it to move further away from me. Ow, my aching head..." Francesco groaned as he rub his head. "Wait... where is Alex? In fact, where is anybody?" Francesco scratch his head. "No use sitting around, let's go, Thunder."

* * *

"Dark use Shadow Ball!"

"Aine use Shadow Ball too!"

The two attacks did nothing to stop the army of Ariados from their march.

"This is no use! Alex, return your Umbreon. We don't stand a fighting chance!" Nate said as he return his Shedinja, Aine into its Pokéball.

"Right!" Alex said, returning Dark. The two continue running from the bug Pokémon. Since it was dark, they fail to see the large hole in front of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two scream as they fall into the hole.

* * *

"Feh! You two were a pain to capture, but we finally got ya," a military grunt said as he finish tying the rope around David, Karen and Umbreon.

"What are you guys up to? Who are you?" Karen demanded.

"You are really noisy..." a deep voice said. The troops gulped and run out of the way. Just then, a giant musular man walk into the small room/cave. He is wearing the same military clothes as the rest, but his clothes look more of a general. The man stop in front of them. A long scar ran from his forhead, over his left eye and to his chin.

"Who the heck are you?" David demanded.

"I am **Jason**, leader and general of Team Mercenaries. Like our name said, we are mercenaries," the man said in a very deep voice.

"Mercenaries? What are you doing here?"

Jason shrugged. "Just doing what mercenaries do. We were 'paid' to come here to uncover something."

"Paid? Who?" Karen asked.

Jason shakes his head. "None of your business. Now answer my question. What are you two doing here?"

"I got a call saying that the director of the Battle Underground was receiving strange threats. Also, trainers with PokéGear are also getting those threats," Karen explained.

"Ah yes. We wanted this operation not to get to the police, so we try to presuade the director to cancel today's match so that we can work in peace. Sadly, he ignored us. So we had to take 'drastic' measures."

"Drastic my ass!" David snorted. Jason fixed him with a glare. David gulped and shut his mouth.

"Sir!" one of the grunts said while running in. "We have succesfully scared off all the trainers out of the Battle Underground with that nifty Ariados trick. According to my calculations, they will report to the police and that leaves us..." the grunt check his watch. "20 minutes to get the heck out of here!"

Jason nodded. "All right, men. I want this operation close in 15 minutes!"

"Yes sir!" they all saluted before exiting the room/cave.

"Hey! What about us?" David shouted.

Jason turn around with a faint smile. "Not my responsibility..."

"Figures..."

* * *

"What is this?" Alex said as she and Nate stare in wonder. A Slowpoke was walking really _slow_. Alex watch as the Slowpoke took another step, yawned and began to sleep.

"Wow," Nate said. "Anyways, I have a feeling we are close to what is happening around here. The lanterns hanging on the walls is a dead giveaway that something is going down."

Alex nodded. "Then we can free Francesco."

The two made their way forward. The Slowpoke woke up and began walking after them, v_ery slow_. Alex and Nate continue their little trip within the man made cave. Then, they can hear voices. The two silently crept into the next room to see a bunch of people dress in militaristic clothing hitting away on the wall with shovels.

"Who are they?" Alex asked silently.

"Not sure," Nate replied. The two watch as the military men continue their hard labour. Nate noticed a tall man watching over them. Nate tap Alex and point to him. He must be the leader.

"Come on, men. The police will be coming soon. Let's get these weird _stuff_ out of here," a grunt said.

"What stuff?" Nate asked.

"Lookie here. It seems not all of the brats escaped," a voice sneered behind them.

"As usual, we get caught. Can things get any more repetitive?" Alex sighed.

* * *

Francesco screamed as he landed, hard, on his bum. Okay, so maybe jumping into the obviously big and deep hole wasn't a good idea. Thunder however landed softly on his head. Francesco stood up, clean himself and look around.

"Lanterns? Weird," he commented. The two made their way into the next cave to see a surprising sight. Francesco took of his glasses, rub them on his shirt, and put them back. So he wasn't going crazy, there is indeed a Slowpoke right in front of him. Francesco watch as the Slowpoke finally made it into the next room. Instead of following, Francesco went the other way.

"Whoa! Who the heck are you?" David asked as he seems Francesco walk into the room. Francesco blink, took of his glasses and clean them on his shirt again. He put them on to see that he wasn't going crazy. There was indeed two people with an Umbreon tied up.

"Can things get any stranger?"

* * *

"So you were the ones behind this," Nate said as two grunts brought him and Alex to Jason. The leader stare down at them, his brown eyes staring at them. The two trainers shift uneasily to the side.

"What are you kids doing here?"

"To stop you, of course!" Alex said, getting a little angry at their situation.

Jason smirked. "How about I make a deal. If you two can beat me in a battle, I'll leave. However..." he glare at them. "If I win, your Pokémon become mine!"

Alex smirked. "Ha! You may look tough, but your dealing with the experts here."

The other grunts continue their work as Jason and the two trainers get into position.

"So, who should go first?" Nate said.

"How about I take you both on. I have six Pokémon, but I'll only use 3 of them. You can use all the Pokémon you have," Jason said.

"He's pretty confident..." Alex said.

"Yeah... All right, we accept your terms."

"I feel sorry for those kids. They don't know what they are getting into..." one of the grunts said.

"Let's begin!" Jason roared.

"Okay! Pacific!"

"Windy!"

Alex and Nate release a Zangose and Pidgey respectively.

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Is that it? Okay. Tyranitar!"

Jason toss a Pokéball into the air. Out came a dark green Pokémon. Both Nate and Alex gasp as they watch the Pokémon roar into the air, shaking the room a little.

"He may look tough, but you know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Zangose, Sword Dance!" Nate shouted. Zangose began charging up his attack power.

"Yeah! Windy use Gust!"

Windy flap its wings fast to create a poweful breeze.

"Is that it? You won't be able to beat me with those moves! Tyranitar, Brick Break!"

"Pacific, Slash!"

The two Pokémon charge at each other. The attacks connected, sending a small gust of wind around the room.

"Come on, Pacific!" Nate encouraged. But Tyranitar proved to be too much for him. Tyranitar overpowered Pacific, sending the Cat Furret Pokémon stumbling back.

"Oh no, Pacific!" Nate shouted.

"Take Down!" Jason roared. Tyranitar rushes towards Pacific and crash into him, sending him soaring past Nate and Alex and into the wall.

"Ah! Pacific!" Nate shouted as he rush over to his fallen comrade.

"No way... Just one hit. Windy, use Peck!" Alex ordered.

"Take Down," Jason simply said. Tyranitar jump into the air, which took both Alex and Windy by surprise. Alex watch as Windy was knocked out of the air like nothing and into the ground.

"Windy!" Alex shouted, running towards her fallen friend. "You okay?"

"Pidgey..."

Alex shakes her head. "I knew you tried your best. Take a nice long rest," she said, returning Windy into her Pokéball. Alex quickly got her next Pokémon and send Hannah onto the battlefield. Beside her, Nate send out Aine, his Shedinja.

A faint smile came on Jason's lips. "What's the point of continuing when you know you don't stand a chance against me?"

"Shut... up..." Nate snarled. "Shedinja, Shadow Ball!"

"Hannah, Focus Punch!"

Hannah began to concentrate to launch her attack. Aine launched a powerful Shadow Ball at Tyranitar, who easily dodge the move and charge at Hannah.

"Oh no you don't, Aine, use Protect in front of Hannah!" Nate ordered. _'I should have stick to my usual battle strategy. Now I'm paying for it.'_

Aine flies in front of Hannah and summon a light green barrier that deflected Tyranitar's charge, sending the giant Pokémon back a bit. Alex nodded her thanks to Nate.

"Now Hannah, Focus Blast!"

Hannah open her eyes and launch a large red orb of energy at Tyrnaitar. The giant Pokémon took the attack one, stumbling back until it trips to the ground.

"All right!" Both Nate and Alex cheered.

Jason smirked. "Fools! Even though Tyranitar is weak against fighting type attacks, that was nothing! Tyranitar, Crunch and Take Down!"

Nate and Alex gasp as Tyranitar picked itself up and launch its attacks. First, it chomped at Aine, sending it flying in pain into the ground. Then it charged into Hannah, sending her soaring into the wall.

"Hannah!" Alex gasped as she watch her long time friend slump to the ground. She hurried over and pick her friend. "You all right?"

Hannah nodes her head, but stop as twirls came into her eyes. Alex sighed and return her fateful friend back into her Pokéball. Nate swore to himself as he returned Aine. Just great! His only Pokémon left is Raithnait, but he'll never let her fight his battles.

"What's wrong, Nate?" Alex asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't battle anymore..." Nate said, the anger evident in his voice.

Alex nodded and smiled. "Just leave him to me!"

Nate nodded. Alex turned her attention to Jason and Tyranitar. The giant green Pokémon was becoming impatient and began roaring and stomping on the spot.

"Okay... Weak against fighting types..." Alex muttured to herself. Her only Pokémon left are Light, Dark, Sparky and Tails. Sparky and Tails are too low level to fight such a Pokémon, while Light is a physic type and can easily be beaten by Tyranitar since it knows dark type moves. Dark is of the same type, but none of his attacks will do much damage. Some grunts took a break from their work and began sassing Alex by calling her names.

"What's wrong? Trouble?" Jason asked as he cross his powerful arms. "Just say it and give up. It will be less painful that way."

Alex finally snapped. "Your nothing but a-"

"This city seems to always have something going on..." a voice said behind Alex. She turned around to see Demetri, with his fateful Luxray partner. Demetri turns to Alex and said, "Leave this to me."

"Um... Sure?" she said, stepping back beside Nate.

"Hmm? Who might you be?"

"The name is Demetri, and I'm your worst nightmare," Demetri said, sizing up to Jason.

Jason however, didn't flinch from Demetri's cold glare. "Very well."

Demetri smirked. "Bad mistake. Blaziken!"

The battle is on!

* * *

"Come on, can't you free us any quicker?"

"Hey, I'm trying my best, ya know... There!"

David, Karen and Umbreon stand up, stretching as they were finally free.

"Now can everyone clue in on what's going on around here?" Francesco asked.

"No time! We've got to stop Team Mercenaries! Let's go, Karen!" David said.

"What? Hey wait for me!" Francesco shouted, running after the adults. Just then, Slowpoke walk into the room. Not seeing anyone around, it slowly began to walk down the path the group just took.

* * *

Demetri smirked as his Blaziken had easily defeated Tyranitar. However, Jason on the other hand didn't seem panicked at all. In fact, he looks a little... happy.

"Not bad. But the real battle starts now. Kingdra," Jason released the Dragon Pokémon out of its Pokéball. Kingdra send a cry out.

"Kingdra? Damn... I should have brought Salamence with me..." Demetri said to himself. "No matter! Blaziken, Grass Knot!"

"Kingdra, Outrage!"

Kingdra dodge Blaziken's attack easily and started glowing purple. It then soar into Blaziken, sending it flying into the air.

"Get yourself together, Blaziken!" Demetri shouted.

Blaziken manage to make a good landing. Suddenly, Kingdra came back with another Outrage and crash into Blaziken, this time sending it into the wall.

"Blaziken... Return." Demetri returned his friend and wish him a good rest. Before he can send out another Pokémon, a grunt interrupt the battle.

"General sir! Collection complete! Operation over!"

"Excellent! Order the other men to pack up. We. Are. Leaving."

"Sir!"

"Wait a sec! Where you going?"

"Luxray!"

Jason returned his Kingdra and turn towards an outraged Demetri and Luxray. "My mission was succesful. I stall you all long enough for my men to finish their work."

Demetri's eyes widen. "Damn... How could I have been so stupid?" he growled.

"Remember this. If we cross paths again, I will not have mercy on you. Consider this your warning."

"Why you-"

CRASH!

A large machine with giant spinning drills crash through the wall. Jason turn around walk towards the monsterous machine. The other grunts climb aboard. The machine aim up and began digging its way out of the cave.

"Whoa! What was that?"

Everyone turn around to see David, Karen and Francesco running in.

"Francesco!" Alex shouted, giving her friend a bear hug.

"Argh! Alex?" Francesco said, confused by this gesture. One time she beats him senseless, the next she is crushing him. And he thought he had Alex figured out...

* * *

Soon, everything went back to normal. The police were able to get into the director's officer to find him tied up. David and Karen give the police all the information on Team Mercenaries and their powerful leader, Jason. Demetri decide to continue on his journey and left without a word. Nate and Alex fill in on what Francesco missed out. Sisi joined the group, telling them that she was at the Goldenrod City Department Store. Not only that, but the Slowpoke in the cave was brought out of the surface and was revealed to belong to a trainer. Nate guess that the Slowpoke must have discovered Team Mercenaries and followed them. Now with all of that out of the way, everything went back to normal. Well, mostly normal.

"Sounds like you guys had a tougher time than me."

"Yeah. That Jason guy. He is really strong..." Nate said. "I need to catch myself some more Pokémon. Let's go to the Pokémon Center to rest."

"Sure!" Alex and Francesco agreed.

"I'm going to need it, with all the shopping I did!" Sisi said. Everyone rolled their eyes at her.

**-Johto League-**

**-Unknown location-**

_Kenta watch as images of unknown events flash before him. He held his and scream but no noise came out of his mouth. _

"_Kenta..."_

_Kenta look around._

"_Release me..."_

"_No..." Kenta thought_

"_Release me!"_

"_No!"_

"_Kenta..."_

"_Quiet! Stop saying my name! Argh, get out of my head!"_

"_Such a stubborn human. Fine, have it your way."_

"_What... Ah! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Kenta?"

Kenta snap out of his trance and look up at Hikari's worried face. "What is it?"

"Are you okay? You kind of zooned out, while staring at the egg. You were also mutturing about something."

Kenta shake his hand. "Don't worry. I was... just examining it. Anyways, let's pack up."

"Okay..." Hikari said uncertain. "I'm going to Nurse Joy to check on our Pokémon, okay?"

"Hmm..." Kenta said, staring off again.

Hikari sighed and made her way to the door. Just as she leave, a evil smile crept unto Kenta's lips as his eyes change colour to purple for a moment. Kenta pick up the egg... No, not an egg. The colouring was gone. It was some kind of machine. Kenta place it in his bag and zip it tight.

"No one will be able to stop me..."

**To Be Continue!**

**(A/N: Finally finish! Just in time, too. Oh yes, some serious things are starting to go down. Is this Team Mercenaries going to be a big problem? Who was this client Jason speak of? And what was with Kenta and that... egg or whatever it is? So many questions! Argh!)**

* * *

**Location of Characters**

**Kenta Matsuda**

**Hikari Miyuki**

**Alessandra Cesarini**

**Francesco Piaggesi**

**Nate Lindel**

**Sierra Sparks**

**Demetri Koslov**

**(All appeared in this chapter)**

**...**

**Silver**

**Mera**

**Luke**

**Tyran**

**Devin**

**The Pokémon Brothers**

**(Ecruteak City, Chapter 26)**

**...**

**Corey Spina**

**Mai**

**(Route 36?)**

* * *

**Status of Stories**

"**Pokemon World Quest Season 1: The Johto League!"**- Next chapter will arrive as soon as possible!

"**Pokemon World Quest Special: World Tournament"****- Updated 7-19-2011**

"**Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare"-** **ON HIATUS!**

* * *

**No trivia this time!**

* * *

**Reviewers!**

**Zaru:**** I'm glad I was able to get Demetri a little better this time. Hope you like the part when he comes in, cool and all.**

**Vernon Hediger:**** Whoa! That Whitney joke made my day! Seriously, Bat(wo) man... Nice! Hmm... Is there a good reason you only remember that Lass?**

**Legendary Fairy:**** Always the first one to know what's going to happen next. I demand where you get your sources from!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! (Gives everyone a cookie).**

**Farewell, everyone!**

**~IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	30. Encounter! Team Shadow Vs Team Rocket!

**Disclaimers: I do not own _Pokémon_. It is owned by its respectful owner.**

* * *

(Everyone was busy chatting with each other in an unknown room. Kenta told them to be silent and begins his speech.)

Kenta: Welcome to another chapter of Pokémon World Quest Season 1: The Johto League. Unfortunately, the author is busy trying to persuade his stubborn yet reasonable mother into giving back his PS3. Blah blah blah, same old same old, whatever.

Alex: Oh? What did he do?

Kenta: Rage quit. Ended up throwing his controller at the wall. I don't blame him, Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 is a pretty impossible game to beat.

Nate: Oh. But that doesn't explain why he never updated in a while.

Francesco: I can answer that one. The author had been busy with the start of another year at school, plus the fact he is the laziest person on the planet in trying to update his stories.

Hikari (walks in): Hey everyone! I got a letter from the author.

Kenta (takes the letter): E-hem!

'_Dear Kenta and the other OC's. You must be wondering why the heck I am writing this letter to you all, but I'm going to cut to the chase. This story isn't going anywhere. No, don't worry, I'm not giving up. It's just updating one chapter and having my readers wait almost another month or more for another is really starting to irritate me. Same goes for my other stories. _

_'Which leads me to the point. From now on, I will really try my best to update a chapter each day for my stories. It may be challenging but I may be able to pull it off._

_'Anyways, enjoy the chapter and the rest to come!_

_'P.S. The letter continues on from the back!'_

(Everyone look at each other)

Tyran: Do you think he can pull it off?

Silver: He better, or else he's going for a world of hurt. Speaking of going into a world of hurt...(eyes shift over to Kenta)

Kenta (busy trying to save himself from Team Rocket Mina): Would you leave me alone! Who invited Team Rocket anyway?

Mai (chuckles): Sorry bro!

Ken (walks in with a whole bunch of grunts): This party is over, kiddies.

Leo (hearts appear in his eyes): Lady Sakura!

(Everyone roll their eyes)

Demetri: I hope we don't get anymore visitors, it's bad enough with Team Rocket here- Well speak of the devil.

Kurt (walks in with Team Shadow grunts): Well look what we have here. Team Rocket.

Ken: Who invited Team Shadow?

Mera: I huh... accidentally sent him a letter.

(Everyone began arguing against one another and soon the room feel into absolute chaos.)

(Kenta had enough and yell at the top of his lungs): QUIET! Would you all be quiet so that I can finish this stupid letter already!

(Silence)

Kenta: Thank you. E-hem. _'_

_I want to announce a few things. _

_'First, concerning Kenta's twin brother Nathan. Why did I give him an American name instead of Japanese? Like really, what was I thinking! Poor guy, the only one in the family with an American name. I mean, their mom's name is Yui Matsuda, the father, Shinji Matsuda, the younger sister Yoko Matsuda, and the older brother Kazu Matsuda._

_'Second, Nathan isn't the only one. Their grandparents name is Ray and Lily Matsuda. Wow, I am SO creative. Too late now._

_'Third, I want to point out that Kenta's father real name is Shinji Matsuda. I forgot to mention that **Vash** was a nickname that he earn from his childhood days. Whoops._

_'Fourth, I know I confuse you all with the egg, prophecies, and all that jazz. Geez, I even confused myself. You can say I screw up, but that's all going to change in the next few chapters. I promise, I will clear everything up._

_'And last, I will try my best to finish this story before 2011._

_'Well, that's pretty much it. Peace'_

(After finish reading, Kenta realized that everyone had fallen asleep.)

Kenta (grumbles): While I was boring myself to death, everyone fell asleep. Okay, to top it off; readers; the author will be uploading the next chapters soon. After this story, the author will start the next ones right away. Enough of me mouthing off, enjoy the chapter and remember; if you do not review this chapter or the rest, Arecus WILL come after you!

* * *

_**Chapter 29: Encounter! Team Shadow Vs Team Rocket!**_

"This is our current situation involving Team Rocket. We believe they have a large network of bases hidden throughout Kanto. The one nearest to our position is located within a cave network near Cerulean City."

Lance put a hand on his chin in thought. "Team Rocket must be up to something to have this many bases set up throughout Kanto. Lieutenant, I want you to round up some troops. We're going to Cerulean City."

The lieutenant saluted. "Yes sir!"

Lance turn around and exit the room. A smirk form on his face. "It's time for Team Shadow to get serious."

* * *

"...are you serious? Why should I take part of this crazy raid of yours, Lance? There is no way I'm going. Besides, I'm very busy," Athena said as she apply make-up to her face.

An angry mark appear on Lance's head. "Oh? And what will that be?"

"I've got a date!" she snapped and turn to face him with a scowl. "Unlike you, there are other men out there who knows how to treat a lady like me."

Lance sighed and stood up. "Ah, forget you. Do whatever you want!"

Athena smirked. "Did I mention this man works for Team Rocket?"

Lance froze. "Team Rocket?"

Athena smirked. "Yup. He's suppose to be some scientist helping them out. I told him I fancy Team Rocket and he believes me."

Lance smiled. "Good work, for once." He exit her room.

"I heard that, you little punk!"

Lance leave her to do her business and makes his way to the meeting room. There, he finds the other two commanders; Apollo and Lambda; as well as other Team Shadow grunts. But these weren't ordinary grunts. They are the best of the best and are extremely skilled in stealth missions and battling. Just the kind of guys Lance needs for this operation.

After a brief meeting of teams, rendezvous points and choice of gear, they were ready to move out and commence the operation. The entire group was split into three teams; Shadow A, Shadow B, and Shadow C; and each board individual helicopters. Lance will take command of Shadow A, Apollo Shadow B, and Lambda Shadow C.

As the troops get seated and ready, the three black helicopters start their engines and set course to Cerulean City. Lance looks outside. The night will give them some invisibility, but not too much. The helicopters were built with engines that make less noise, so that isn't a problem either. Lance watch as the other men in the helicopter do their own thing. If things go according to plan, Team Rocket won't see the attack coming.

* * *

"All right everyone, listen up! This is the game plan. Lance will enter through the west side of the cave with Shadow A. Lance, your job is to try and take out their surveillance and communication. Once you do that, send out the code to Shadow B and C to start the attack. Apollo, you and Shadow B will head directly towards their main computer room to gather data while Lambda with Shadow C will head to the labs to see if they can find any blueprints.

Is that Clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good! Let's begin..."

* * *

"Nyaa~ It's so boring here," Mina pout as she walk down the corridor with Sakura.

"Be quiet! Why am I the one that gets stuck with you? Immature brat..." Sakura growled.

Tears began to form in Mina's eyes. Sakura sees this and sighed.

"I didn't mean it, kiddo. But you know how paranoid the boss is. I mean, why would Team Shadow attack this base?

Come on, stop crying! I'll buy you a Pikachu doll if you do..."

Mina instantly cheered up. "Thanks, big sister Sakura!"

Sakura sighed. "I wish you'd stop calling me 'big sister'. Makes me sound old."

"But you are old, 'big s-"'

Sakura cough, a huge angry mark forming on her head. The two continue walking down the corridor until they turn the corner. Just as they did, the ventilation seal on the roof suddenly drop to the ground. Lance jump down Pokéball in hand. He looks right, then left.

"Clear," he said into the small headphone. He takes a step back to let the others jump down. After the last person enters, they head down to the corridor. According to their intelligence, if it was correct, the surveillance and communication room should be... Ha-ah!

Lance smirk as he found the room. He orders two men to watch out for any sign of Team Rocket and he enters the room quietly. Inside he sees two Team Rocket grunts sleeping with drool running from the corner of their mouths. Lance tiptoed inside towards the group of screens showing different parts of the cave facility. Lance smirk as he began tampering with the controls. A few minutes later, he was able to shut down surveillance and communication. He wipes a sweat from his head and turn to leave.

CRUNCH!

Lance had accidentally step on a bag of chips on the ground.

"Whuzzat?" one of the Team Rocket grunts groaned as he woke up. When he spotted Lance, his entire body came to life. "Wha! Who are you?-"

WHAM!

Lance sent a swift kick to the side of his head. The noise woke the other grunt. The grunt gasped and ran towards the back of the room. There, the grunt punch the red button. Suddenly, a loud alarm began to sound throughout the facility. Lance silently curse himself and knockout the grunt before he can escape. The other members of Shadow A run inside to find out what happen.

"We have been compromised. Screw stealth, its time to get hardcore!" Lance said. He sent the code and a message to Apollo and Lambda about the situation. With that done, he along with Shadow A made their way to regroup with Shadow B.

* * *

"Hm? What's that noise?" Mina asked as she glance up.

Sakura cursed out loud. "Intruders! Guess Ken was right about Team Shadow coming here, after all. This should be interesting.

"Eh? Team Shadow?" Mina asked. Sakura smack her on the head.

"Yes Team Shadow, you dolt! Get your Pokémon, it's time to get rid of the pests. Once and for all!"

* * *

"W-where did all these guys come from?" a Team Rocket grunt scream as Lance and his men breeze through them. Up ahead, a group of Team Rocket grunts with their Pokémon wait for them. Before they encounter Lance and Shadow A, an explosion nearby sent them flying into the wall. Apollo steps in with Shadow B behind him.

"Am I late for the party?" he asked.

Lance smiled. "Nope, your just in time. Where's Lambda and Shadow C?"

"Their already on their way to the labs. We should be concentrating on going to the main computer room. If I'm correct, it's just down this way."

"Incoming, we got more coming in!" a Team Shadow grunt shouted.

The two forces immediately got lock into a massive battle that wracks the entire corridor. Waves of attacks upon attacks were launched from both sides. Even though Lance and Apollo as well as their squadron of elite battlers, were still getting drawn back by the sheer size of the Team Rocket backup.

"Lance! Go ahead to the main computer room! We'll handle these guys," Apollo shouted. "Here, use this disc to get the data."

Lance catches the disc swiftly and nodded. No time for hesitation. He returned his Kabutops and made his way away from the massive battle transpiring. Lance turn a corner to see a few grunts heading his way.

"Hey you stop-"

WHAM!

Lance kick the grunt in the stomach quickly. He then use the man as an extra boast to jump over the other two. Before they can react, Lance turn around and roundhouse kick them both. They fell with Pidgeys flying around their heads. Lance turn around and finally made his way to his goal. The automatic door open to reveal the massive computer Team Rocket uses for storing and sending information. Lance insert the disc into the tray and began typing. Lance smirk as he began uploading data to the disc.

"If things go right, we can use this information and take out Team Rocket for good. After that, nothing will stand in our way."

"Is that so?"

Lance turn around to see Sakura smiling at him. Beside her stood an Heracross.

"Don't try anything, handsome or my Heracross here will rearrange that pretty face of yours," she said coyly.

"Heracross!" the Pokémon boasted.

Lance smirked. "I see that Team Rocket is 'bustier' than ever."

Sakura laugh. "Why thank you, but flattery won't get you anywhere."

Lance turn his eye to the screen. 90 percent. "But why not? A woman such as yourself should know how pretty she is."

92 percent.

"Oh trust me, I _know _how pretty I am."

95 percent.

"I can tell."

98 percent.

"Enough talking! Say your prayers..."

100 percent. Bingo.

"Sorry babe, but I've got something to do." Lance quickly grab the disc and rush towards Sakura. Taken off guard, Sakura didn't order her Heracross to attack, thus giving Lance enough time to jump over them. Lance turns around and smile at her.

"Later."

"Come back here!"

"No can do."

Lance release Kabutops and order it to use Hyper Beam. The attack send Heracross and Sakura into the computer.

"That should soften things up. Now to get outta here."

* * *

Lambda whistles as he examine the blueprints in his hands. Despite the chaos of battles around him, he takes his time.

"What the heck could this thing be?" Lambda said to himself as he examine a blueprint of some robot prototype.

"Commander Lambda!" a grunt shouted. "We've got word that Shadow A and Shadow B completed the objective in retrieving the data. It's time for us to get the heck out of here!"

"Ditto."

* * *

Mina yawned as she walk down the corridor slowly. The alarms around her were blazing with red lights flash everywhere, a sign that things aren't quite right. But since when did Mina ever notice something like that?

She turn the corner to see a lone figure running towards her.

"Eh?" she blinked. "Who are you?"

Lance almost lost his balance as he halt to a stop in front of Mina. "Hey! Watch where your going... kid?"

Mina blinked at him with innocent eyes.

"What's a kid doing here? Ah, never mind. Listen kid, you better leave this place. It's not safe."

Mina pouted. "I'm looking for my big sister! Bye bye~" she said as she skip past him.

Lance scratch his head as he watch her go. "Strange kid... Ah, I gotta get out of here!"

* * *

Sakura groaned as she got up.

"How dare he pull such a cheap trick..." she said in pain. Just then, Mina came skipping by. She stop when she found Sakura and Heracross on the ground.

"Eh? Big sister? What are you doing on the ground?" she asked.

Sakura would have smack her if she had any energy left.

"Anyway, you won't believe who I ran into while I was looking for you. He had this strange green colour hair with this fashionable hat. He seems like he was in a hurry though..."

Sakura was about to ask her what she was talking about until it hit her.

Sakura screamed. "I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!"

* * *

"Well, I'll say that Team Rocket will think twice about us, eh?" Lance said as he spin the disc in his hand.

"Yeah. You should see the kind of things they were making down there in the labs. Crazy!" Lambda said.

"It seems our little fiasco had woken up Cerulean City." he said as he watch the ant like figures of people and vehicles litter the streets. Lance look down to see that indeed, their work had woken the citizens out of their beds. Lance smirk as he watch the commotion below.

It's good to be back.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**Next Chapter(s):**

**Chapter 30: "The True Mastermind of Johto"**

We get to discover who the true mastermind behind everything in Johto really is. Enter Maximum Millions Mercedes, the most vile villain yet!

**Chapter 31: "Evolution Confusion"**

Kenta blames himself for Cyndaquil's strange sickness. Overcome by grief, he finds a strange discovery involving a certain 'egg'. And what's with this voice in his head?

* * *

**Until next time my fellow readers, reviewers!**

**~IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	31. The True Mastermind of Johto

**Disclaimers: I do not own _Pokémon_. It is owned by its respectful owner!**

* * *

**(See? I told you I will be updating quicker now. But will it last? We'll see!**

**Anyway this is the chapter that answers pretty much the question we all may be thinking. The origins of the egg. Not only that, but a new villain walks in in this chapter. Enter Maximum Millions Mercedes, the most wealthiest and cruel man in Johto and Kanto!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 30: The True Mastermind of Johto**_

**Ecruteak City**

"_...in other news, a strange event had taken place in Cerulean City in the middle of last night. Brenda has the news."_

_(Shifts over to a lady with blonde hair holding a mic. In the background is the entrance to the Cerulean City cave.)_

"_Thank you, Sophia. Citizens of Cerulean City were woken up last night by a big commotion coming from within the cave. Sources say that a loud siren of some sort had broken out from within the cave. Here is one witness accounts."_

_(Shifts over to a young man with a girl.)_

"_So yeah, me and my girlfriend were just coming from the movies when there was this HUGE explosion that rock the entire city. All of a sudden, we here the sounds of a siren coming from the cave. You should seen it man, the entire cave look like it could have come down any second!_

_Not wasting any time, my girl call the police. It's not like the sound wouldn't attract them, it could have woken a group of Snorlax's! _

_Anyway, the police came down when things got worse. As soon as they come, I saw these three helicopters flying away. They were black and pretty quiet, but I still saw them._

_Oh man, I can't to tell ma about this!"_

_(Shifts back to Brenda.)_

"_Officials have raided the cave to find some sort of hidden laboratory. Not only that, but the laboratory was occupied by none other than the notorious Team Rocket. The police had seize and arrested over a dozen of Team Rocket members._

_The police question numerous of them and they got startling news. It seems Team Shadow, another crime syndicate, had taken the offensive and raid one of their bases._

_Unfortunately for the police, the lab and computer room was destroyed and no further information can be obtained. The Team Rocket members are fully arrested and sent to a high security prison._

_The police say that there might also be other bases like this within Kanto and possibly other cities, and strongly recommend other cities to be on the high look out for any signs of Team Rocket or Team Shadow."_

_(Shifts back over to Sophia.)_

"_Startling news. What can you make of this, Jon?"_

"_Team Rocket and Team Shadow are both ruled by ruthless men. They are highly dangerous and will stop at nothing to reach their goals. It seems Kanto is in for it this time."_

Alex sighed as she watch the news. Her best friend and companion, Francesco, was too watching the news.

"So, it seems Team Shadow and Team Rocket are up to it again," Francesco said.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, and this time they seem to be targeting each other."

The two fell into silence. The lobby of the Pokémon Center too was silent. Many others watch the news as Brenda talk to a policeman about the uproar in the Cerulean City cave last night. After another few minutes, Alex and Francesco decide to train their Pokémon by exiting to the back of the Pokémon Center. A large field with a dozen battle areas occupied the back of the Pokémon Center building. They both can see trainers training their Pokémon to the max. Even though they both had earn their Fog Badge from Monty, the two agreed that they will start training for a few days to ready themselves in the near future.

"Any word from Kenta and Hikari yet?" Francesco asked. He ordered Gold to send a Wing Attack to Alex's Windy.

"No, not yet. But if I'm right, their still in Goldenrod City," Alex said. Windy dodge Gold's Wing Attack. Then Windy followed up with her own Wing Attack, landing a hit against Gold.

"Hey! How did you hit Gold?"

"Oh come on, Francesco. We both know that Windy is faster than Gold."

Francesco smirk. "That may be, but Gold has the higher attack and defend stats."

"Well duh! Gold is an Pidgeotto and Windy is just a Pidgey."

"...I know that."

"I see you two are still at it," a voice said to them.

The two turn. "Nate!"

Indeed it was, and he wasn't alone. Sisi was accompanying him. By the expressions on their faces, it seems Sisi is still up to her old tricks.

"You two sure are competitive to keep training like this. If you keep training, you might break your Pokémon," Nate joked.

"Yeah well, there is nothing else to do. We all already got our Fog Badge, plus we took the tour to the Bell Tower," Francesco said.

"And the Ecruteak City contest is taking place in a few days. After that the Ho-oh Festival will start," Alex said.

Nate nodded. "Now that I think about it, I haven't train in a long time myself."

"Well you can join us, if you want," Alex said.

"Sure, why not. What about you, Sisi?"

Sisi sticks her tongue out. "No thank you, battling is not my style. Instead, I'm going to check out that Day Care here in Ecruteak City."

The three wave bye to Sisi as she left.

"So, like last time right? Winner has to buy the other two lunch?" Francesco said.

"Yup. Which means, your going to pay for me, Francesco," Alex said.

"Oh no, I'm not losing this time again."

"What are you talking about, you always lose," Nate said.

Nate and Alex laughed.

Francesco grumbled. "Yeah, and I'm already broke..."

* * *

"Please promise me that you'll stay out of trouble, Demetri."

"Luna, I'll be fine. Just a quick errand to Violet City."

Luna hesitated. "Well yes, but-"

"And you gave me a list of the items you want. So there is no problem, right?"

"Well..."

"Good. I'll be back in a few hours then."

Demetri turns around and was about to exit when an energetic Sisi bounce into the room. Having good reflexes, Demetri dodge the incoming collision. Sisi, oblivious to everything around her, skip past Demetri and into Luna. Demetri close his eyes as they collide and open them to see the pair on the ground. Throwing a sigh, Demetri exit the Day Care. Luxray was waiting for him outside. Together, they made their way out of Ecruteak City and unto route 36 for Violet City.

Meanwhile, Luna and Sisi both sit up from their collision, rubbing their aching heads.

"Ow... Oh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Sisi started, quickly bowing to the older woman.

Luna laughed at her antics. "It's okay. Really!"

Sisi sighed and hold out a hand to help her up. Luna accepted the help.

"So what brings you to my Day Care in a hurry?"

"Oh I almost forgot. You see, I'm a Pokémon Breeder."

Luna's smile brighten. "A Breeder huh? So you came here to check out the Day Care?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Luna giggled. "Well I'll give you the grand tour then!"

* * *

Mera watch as Silver and Luke continue their battle. The two were evenly match in terms of battle skills, despite the age gap between the two boys. The battle continue to rage on as either side try their best to be the victor. Silver's Croconaw may have strength and speed, but Luke's newly evolved Charmeleon isn't far off. Despite the type differences, they both decide to use normal type moves to make it a fair fight.

Mera yawned as she continue to observe the match. Her Houndoom is finally taking a break from carrying her all the time. Now, the Dark Pokémon is taking a light nap. Her Beedrills were busy flying around the trees, you know, doing what Bug Pokémon usually do. Whatever that is anyway. Mera herself is sitting on a comfortable chair with a small table in front of her. On that table is a small cup of tea. Mera took a quick sip of the tea. Delicious! Nurse Joy sure knows how to make her tea.

A sudden cry ran out that caught her attention. Apparently Croconaw had accidentally bite Silver on his hand in a congrats for their victory. Mera chuckled has Silver began rolling on the ground, clutching his bleeding hand. Luke too was enjoying the small show. After the little charade, Silver's hand was being tended by Nurse Joy. Despite his rough attitude, Silver seems that he is enjoying himself. Usually he would be hanging out by himself. But now he's starting to get on good terms with everyone. Maybe it was the fact that Team Rocket and Team Shadow aren't causing trouble may be a contributing factor to Silver's behaviour.

The same thing is happening to Mera herself. She used to be an quiet individual. Many people regard her to be cold and uncaring but its all untrue. Ever since meeting Silver that day in Violet City and travelling with him, she began to grow out of her 'shell' and began to talk to others. Mera especially like talking to the Pokémon Brothers. They always treat her like a baby sister. Mera notice that two people are missing. Tyran and Devin. Mera then remembered that the two went to the Mt. Mortar with Monty on some errand to Mahogany Town. Ever since the incident with the weird detective from Kanto, she began to know a lot about the two. Like Devin's personality. He loves Pokémon but can be rather rude to people he doesn't really know. Tyran can be considered the opposite of Devin. He's kind to people and only hates people who treats Pokémon bad. How the two get along, she doesn't know.

Mera glance around. Ecruteak City sure is a traditional place. The more Mera stayed in the city, the more she liked it. Sure, it isn't fancy like Goldenrod City, but it still have its own personal touch.

A loud commotion broke her out of her sightseeing. Apparently the Pokémon Brothers were up to their old tricks again. Leo flirting with Nurse Joy, Larry being serious, and Gidz bothering Vic about something. Luke join the group with laughter.

"Hey Mera! Monty, Devin and Tyran just came back!" Leo called out.

Mera smiled as the others began calling her too. Houndoom quickly came by her side. Mera climb on the Dark Pokémon and made her way to her new friends.

* * *

**Violet City**

* * *

Demetri thank the cashier for the items. Now that his job is complete, it's now time to head back to Ecruteak City. Luxray joined him after his nap. Before they start their journey, Demetri thought it was a good idea to rest for a bit. So he and his long time friend Luxray make their way to the Pokémon Center. There he enter to see the lobby crowded. Apparently, some news must have caught their attention. Curious, Demetri draw closer to the TV screen.

"_...what Team Rocket and Team Shadow are doing to the proud lands of Johto and Kanto is wrong! They are a plague to everyone alike. Thank you for listening to my speech, and remember that they WILL be brought to justice!"_

_(Everyone applauded the speaker on stage. He's wearing a white business suit with black dress shoes. His hair is a combination of blue hair with yellow stripes on the sides. He bows to the audience and walk off the stage. He was then led by a group of agents into a giant limousine.)_

"_What a magnificent speech from Maximum Millions Mercedes ladies and gentlemen! Of course, who would have expected better than the director of the most supporting and richest group in Johto and Kanto, the Millions Company!" the anchorwoman boast._

"What a load of bull..." someone harshly whispered beside Demetri. He look to see a man in his mid-thirties sitting by himself on a table. Sensing Demetri's stare, the man look up. "Oh sorry, don't mind me."

"Why do you speak so badly of Millions?" Demetri asked.

"It's a long story, and one that no one believes me about. Not even the cops."

Now Demetri is curious. "What did Millions do for you to rat out on him?"

The man chuckled. "You son seem to be a curious young man. Take a seat."

Demetri took a seat. The man notice the strange mask-like object covering the upper half of his face. "Nice mask..."

"Thanks."

"Well I'll cut to the chase. You see, I used to work for Millions. Best job position ever. The pay is good. Plus all the women loves a man who works for Millions. Long story short, sometime 'bad' happen and I was fired, even threatened."

Demetri's eyebrows rose up. "Fired? Threatened? For what?"

The man scowled. "Damn Millions have the government and the public eating out of his hands. The man is nothing but a greedy monster...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Above the skies of Kanto, Millions Royal Aircraft**_

_**5 days ago...**_

_**First POV**_

* * *

_One day I was minding my own business while doing my job. You know the usual, cleaning here and there. Things would have been different if I hadn't stick my nose to far. You know the catchphrase, wrong place at the wrong time? Well I was at the RIGHT place, but at the wrong time..._

_Anyway, doing my cleaning, blah-blah-blah, when suddenly I heard an argument coming from Millions private room. I tell ya, whoever was talking was royally pissed off._

_This is what I heard._

"_Millions! You traitorous swine! How dare you turn your back on me and side with **Team Rocket**!"_

"_Oh be quiet, Kurt! You have outdone your usefulness. It's time I get **professional **help."_

"_But what about the egg? And the prophecy and-"_

"_Don't you get, you imbecile? They were all lies, lies! It was I who lied to you about the egg containing Lugia and I was the one that place the tablet on Bell Tower."_

_There was a pause. I lean my ear closer to the door. Whatever this is, it sounds serious._

"_What? That can't be, so everything about the egg are lies?"_

"_Finally got it through your thick skull?"_

"_Damn you, Millions! So your were just using me? What's so damn important about this 'egg'?"_

"_If you must know, Kurt. Inside the egg is the Millions Company's most ultimate creation! A Pokémon that is said to be the strongest of them all. My father started the project, bless his soul, and it is up to the rightful heir to the family to continue the work. Years my father spent on it, countless years of researching and gathering the appropriate ingredients. _

_My father got the most skilled scientist to work on it. But old man died before he got a chance to see it fulfilled. But its finally complete. My father's dream had came to vision!"_

_Then Millions made the most craziest laugh I ever heard. Seriously, was this even the same guy I work with? The cool, calm and collected ladies man? No, I'm seeing something far worst than a man. I was so caught up to it that I couldn't draw myself away._

"_Unfortunately, someone sees my father's project has a danger to the Pokémon world. So one day, a group of thieves broke into MY aircraft and had stolen MY father's long life dream which was contained in a specialize 'egg' carrier!"_

_Whoa, now Millions sound totally pissed. I wonder who these thieves were. I could hear laughter from that Kurt guy._

"_Poor, poor Millions. Now you hired Team Rocket to find it for you? Well mark my words, I will get you for this. Wait and see, I'm gonna bury Team Rocket AND you into the depths of the earth!"_

_Whoa! That's heavy, man._

"_Good riddance. Now I can have some peace."_

_After that things got quiet. I was about to get back to cleaning when I bump right into this giant guy. Man, the guy was ripped! And he look like some general of an army or something. I do not kid you man, I almost piss myself. He had this menacing look in his eyes. I died inside._

"_Uh... sorry, I was just getting back to work, excuse me." How embarrassing! I was tongue tied. The man either ignored me or didn't even see me. He walk past and entered Millions quarters. While I was leaving to go back to work, I overheard an even more curious conservation._

"_So have you found anything?"_

"_Yes. We found some strange square tiles with Unown letters on them. Just like you said, there were some kind of ruins underneath Goldenrod City." (Hint: Chapter 28)_

"_Ah, excellent! I was right in hiring you,** Jason**."_

_Ah, so the scary guy's name was Jason, huh?_

"_It's what we do best. Mind me asking Millions, but what's the use of all this?"_

_I hear Millions chuckle._

"_You see Jason, when I was just a wee little boy, I was always fascinated by the Unown. What a strange bunch of Pokémon they are. All my life, I wanted to uncover the mysteries of the Ruins of Alph. I remember hearing a legend of the Ruins of Alph being connected to a mystical place called the Sinjoh Ruins. My father even persuade me to continue my research. Now, that small ruins you found underneath Goldenrod City could possibly be part of the Ruins of Alph."_

_A pause._

"_This intrigues me, Jason. Could that mean they are similar ruins across Johto? And are all of them connected to the Ruins of Alph? Even the Sinjoh Ruins? So many questions..."_

_NOW that was the Millions I know. The one that is always curious about the Unown and their history. Not the crazed and monstrous man who talked to that Kurt guy. After hearing all that, I decide its best that I leave back to work._

_I thought I was safe and wasn't discovered. Guess I was wrong._

* * *

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Demetri was quiet during the entire story. He could tell the man in front of him was telling the truth. So what does that leave Demetri? Could Millions be working with Team Rocket? Even funding them? Sudden anger burst within Demetri. If he was right, then that means Millions must be a very powerful man to not be brought to justice. How could a man manipulate an entire region so easily? Even the government?

"So how did you get fired?" Demetri asked after minutes of silence.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Next day I got a mail saying I'm fired. I was surprised but not too much. But I think it was for the best. Now I can spend lots of time with my family. You should have seen my face when I came back to see my wife with triplets! Could you believe it?"

Demetri smiled at the man. The two talk for another hour. Sensing that it is late, Demetri pardon the man that he is going to leave.

"It was good talking to someone who listened. Usually the police stop me when I said Millions was working with Team Rocket."

"Don't worry. I never did get good vibes from the man. I hope you do well with your family and job."

"Thanks. I've got to get going too."

The two part ways. Demetri woke up Luxray and the two head off to route 36. On the way he ponder what he just learned. Millions working with Team Rocket, maybe even funding them to be more successful. He also seem to have a grudge against Kurt, leader of Team Shadow. Is Demetri sensing some past here?

"Well whatever the case is, I think I need to pay Millions a little visit."

"Luxray."

"Yeah, impossible I know. But I've got a strange feeling that..."

"Demetri!"

He look up to see a Pidgeotto flying towards him. On the Bird Pokémon back is that same girl, Sisi. Demetri watch as the Pidgeotto land easily on the ground. Sisi thank the Pokémon, who chirped happily and took flight.

"What do you want?"

"Well you've been taking forever and Luna thought something bad happen to you! So she asked me to come and find you."

Demetri sighed. What is he ever going to do with that woman?

"Well no need to worry since you look fine. So lets head back, shall we?"

"Yeah, yeah."

The two head on.

* * *

"I tell ya, Mt. Mortar was the most craziest place I've ever been to," Tyran said as he retell the tales of the three's 'adventure' within the mountain.

"Yeah. But you should have seen some of the cool Pokémon there," Devin said.

"It sounds like you two had quite the trip," Mera said.

The two nodded.

"What happen to leader over here?" Silver said, tilting his head to Monty. He had several scrathes on his face. Devin and Tyran broke into laughter.

"He stirred up a nest of Zubats. Man you should have seen how fast he ran out of there," Devin said. Everyone laughed as Monty grumbled to himself.

"Hey everyone," Alex said as she, Francesco and Nate enter the Pokémon Center.

"Hey you, so how was training?" Mera asked.

"It was fun. Francesco lost as always," Nate said.

"My money... All gone..." Francesco cried slowly.

Everyone blinked.

"Is he going to be okay?" Luke asked.

"Don't worry, you'll cheer up, right Francesco?"

"Yeah... My money..."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

"Your family is trap within some kind of mansion?"

"Yes... Oh please help me."

"What should we do, Demetri?"

Demetri glance at his PokéBeeper and sighed. "We still have time. Lead the way then."

"Oh thank you. Follow me."

Sisi whistle a tone to herself as she follow the old man. Demetri and Luxray didn't trail far behind. Beside him, Luxray was fixing a glare at the old man.

"I know my friend. Something is up."

In front of them, the man phase out for a millisecond before phasing back in. A evil smile draw on his wrinkled face.

**To Be Continue!**

**(A/N: Oh no! The same old man who took away Mai and Corey Spina to the mansion had also taken Demetri and Sisi. Oh, the horror!**

**Anyway, I liked this chapter... A LOT! So you all better like it or Arceus is coming after you! All jokes aside, this was one fun chapter to write. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

* * *

**Reviewers! **

**Vernon Hediger:**** Nice! You got her name huh? Maybe I will write in Dana, just for laughs!**

**Legendary Fairy:**** Guess who's next on the old man's list? -wink- -wink-**

**Thank you all for reviewing and for the readers for reading!**

* * *

**Coming up next!**

**Chapter 31: "Evolution Confusion"**

Kenta blames himself for Cyndaquil's strange sickness. Overcome by grief, he finds a strange discovery involving a certain 'egg'. And what's with this voice in his head?

* * *

**Until next time reviewers, readers!**

**~IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	32. Evolution Confusion

**Disclaimers: I do not own _Pokémon_. It is own by its respectful owner.**

**(A/N: Ah, sorry for the late update but I do have a good reason. I had major projects to do at school and that took up most of my time. Worst, my internet started to act up and have no choice but to spend most of my time at school in the computer lab to continue my projects.**

**Thank Arceus that all of that is finally done with.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and soon to come!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 31: Evolution Confusion**_

_Cyndaquil watch as Kenta walk away. The Fire Mouse Pokémon try to keep up with him, but every time he reaches a certain distance, Kenta seem to drift further away._

"_Why are you following me?"_

_Cyndaquil stop his pursuit and look up to see Kenta looking at me. But there was something sinister and cruel about the way he look._

"_What worth are you? A weak Pokémon that isn't any use to me at all?"_

_Cyndaquil took a step back in surprise. _

_Kenta smiled cruelly. "Do me a favour, and get lost!"_

_Cyndaquil began to tear up and ran away, Kenta's cold laughter following him_.

* * *

Kenta watch as his best friend toss and turn on the operating table. Nurse Joy and Chansey were busy tending to the little Pokémon. It tore him apart to see his friend in such state. He watch as Nurse Joy exit the operating room. Kenta turn to her for a silent answer.

She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry Kenta. The only way for Cyndaquil to get better is for him to accept it."

Kenta nodded and thank Nurse Joy for her help. She smiled and exit the room to give him some time. Same old news. Days past since he brought Cyndaquil to the Pokémon Center. Days past since he informed his father and Prof. Elm about Cyndaquil's condition. Days past since he had done nothing other than worry about his best friend.

Even Hikari was getting worried. Usually Kenta would be the first to eagerly continue their adventure. Instead, he silently walk around the Pokémon Center until he either gets bored or tired. Even the daily Johto Pokémon Battle Network Station with footage of hot Pokémon battles couldn't shake him out of his foul mood.

Fed up of waiting, Kenta got up and make his way up to the upper level of the Pokémon Center. There he locate his and Hikari's room. He open the door and step in. Hikari turn her green eyes away from the television and to Kenta. She silently ask him the same question she always asked him.

_'Is Cyndaquil okay?'_

Kenta replied with his own silent answer.

_'No, not yet.'_

Hikari sighed and turn her attention back to the box. She is watching a fashion show on designer clothes for humans and Pokémon. On the screen, a woman is giving tips to a group of women on how to properly dress, feed and coordinate with their Pokémon. Kenta shivered. He will never understand girls and fashion. He'd rather spend his time beating trainers Pokémon to pulps. Of course, that's just the way Kenta is.

Despite his distaste of fashion, Kenta joined her on the bed. The two silently watch the glowing box. Hikari constantly switch her eyes from the television and to Kenta. Minutes pass by. Hikari was silently becoming annoyed by the silent boy beside her. Finally, she jump up from her spot.

"I'm going shopping! I can't take this anymore!" she announced. Kenta was a bit taken back by this and watch as she gather her things, and leave without another word. Kenta snorted and turn off the television.

"Now what am I suppose to do?" Kenta said to himself. He look around the small room. After scanning anything that looks entertaining, his eyes finally rest onto his bag. He quickly grab it and empty the contents unto his bed. After that, he toss his bag aside to examine his belongings. The map that his father had given to him was still fold up. He didn't really need it, since the PokéGear have a built in map of Johto. Still, he carried the gift around. Next on his list is his badge case. He open it to see the badges he had earn after defeating Falkner, Bugsy and Whitney. Next on his list is are his pyjamas, which was decorated with different types of Pokéballs. After that is the book that his older brother had given to him before he left on his journey. Kenta spend most of his younger years reading the book. Memorizing the different types of Pokémon, type advantages, type disadvantages, attack, speed, defence, abilities, and all that stuff. Thanks to the book, Kenta became familiar with the different types and abilities of Pokémon. Everything look normal... except for the last item.

The strange egg that Sisi had gave him. The more he look at it, the more nervous he feels. Not only that, but Kenta had been having strange occurrences of a voice talking to him. It was as if something within the egg is communicating with him. Kenta pick it up, and was a little surprise by the weight of it. Is this thing really a egg?

"I may be no Pokémon Breeder, but I know that eggs never lose their colours," Kenta said. Indeed, the egg was losing its rainbow like colours. He doesn't have the faintest clue why. Kenta began tossing the egg in his hands. Suddenly he lost his grip and the egg drop to the ground. Kenta yelped and close his eyes for the impending crack.

THUD!

Thud? That doesn't sound like a crack. He slowly open his eyes and look down to receive another surprise. The egg didn't crack, in fact it isn't a egg at all! It's made out of metal! No wonder it was so heavy. Kenta bend down to examine the weird object. It seems the object had open up. He pick it up carefully to examine it closer. Inside the egg like object is a small metal Pokéball. Odd, what is a Pokéball doing inside this thing?

"What the heck is going on? Is this some kind of trick?" Kenta said, scratching his head with his other hand. The curious side of Kenta took over, and he quickly grab the metal Pokéball and toss the metal egg on to the bed. He examine it carefully. Other than being made of hard metal and entirely grey, it looks exactly like a Pokéball.

"You know what they say, 'Curiosity killed the Meowth'... Nah, what's the worst that can happen?" Kenta said out loud. He open the Pokéball, a brilliant flash of light and he feel onto the bed.

* * *

"That Kenta. Does he really think he's the only one who is feeling guilty? Honestly!"

Shoppers watch with sweatdrops as Hikari continue her rampage throughout the Poké Mart. The cashier hide behind the counter as Hikari continue her rampage. After calming down, Hikari drop a huge load of merchandise onto the counter. Seeing it safe, the cashier hop up and nearly faint from all the items Hikari is buying.

The cashier sighed and began scanning the items one by one, "It's always the Saturday shifts."

* * *

Kenta slowly open his eyes. They were blurry and it feels like the entire room is shaking. He sit up with difficulty. He look around his surroundings. Then he brought his hands up and look at them. He clench his hands into fists, then unclench them. He stood up to walk, but lost his balance and drop to all fours.

"As I thought," Kenta said, but there was something mix in with his voice. Like another being is also talking in sync with him. "Like last time, I'm still not use to this body yet. Oh well."

Kenta manage to stand up on his feet. He stagger a bit to the door and open it. He regain his balance and walk normally down the hall and to the stairs leading down. Kenta look around the Pokémon Center lobby. There seems to be few people wandering around. The less the better. Kenta quickly exit the Pokémon Center and look up into the sky.

"So this is how the outside world looks like," he said. "It looks a little plain, though."

"Excuse me." Kenta glance down to see a little girl tugging on his jacket. "Can you open this for me?" she said, holding up a small bottle of pop to him.

"Er... sure." Kenta took the bottle and proceed to open it.

CRUNCH!

The little girl's mouth open in awe as Kenta had accidentally crush the bottle in his hands. The liquid burst out from the pressure and spray into the air. Pedestrians walking by stop to see what is happening.

"Er. Oops. Sorry, don't know my own strength!" Kenta said quickly, handing the crushed bottle over to the girl.

"Thank you?" she said more to herself. Everyone watch as Kenta walk away quickly and into the road.

"I should have been more careful. Even though I am inside a human's body, I still retain my strength as a Pokémon."

HONK!

Suddenly a large truck came as if out of thin air. Pedestrians watch in horror as the truck came closer and closer to Kenta. The redhead merely glance at the truck and hold out his hand. The truck driver slam on the brakes but the truck slid against the road. The truck driver, an elderly man, close his eyes as the truck was able to make Kenta into road pizza.

CRASH!

Everyone open their eyes to see an amazing sight. Somehow, Kenta was able to stop the truck with one hand! Kenta release his hold on the truck and leap into the air. The truck driver nearly had an heart attack when he saw the same boy who was about to be road pizza, flying into the air like a bird Pokémon. Everyone who witness the scene watch with eyes bulging out of their eye sockets.

One of the witnesses look at the bottle in his hands, then to Kenta's figure in the sky. He toss the bottle aside and said, "That's the last time I'll take any medicine."

Within the crowd of onlookers, a young girl with blue hair and eyes dress in a dark robe watch intently. "Just as I predicted. It has finally begun. I am watching you, Kenta Matsuda."

* * *

"Amazing! I can fly in this human form!" Kenta shouted excitedly as he soar through the air with incredible speed. Bird Pokémon of all kind watch with interest as they see Kenta do tricks in the sky. They were all thinking the same thing. How could a human fly?

Said redhead continue his tricks for a few more minutes until he came to a clearing within a small group of trees. He land gracefully on the ground but a sudden jolt of pain made him drop to his back. His breathing began to pick up as he felt his body became weaker and weaker.

"Just my luck. I've been inside this body for too long. I gotta get back." He slowly stood up and take into the air. Having a good memory of where Goldenrod City is, he doubled his efforts and made it there in a few minutes. He land in a not so crowded area of the city and took off at full speed towards the Pokémon Center. With inhuman speed, Kenta came to screeching halt in front of the building and enter quickly. He jog up the stairs and into the room. There he collapse onto the bed and grab the grey Pokéball. He open the metal ball and close his eyes. A flash of light lit up the room. The metal ball made a click sound and fall to the ground. Kenta's body collapse on the bed and he began to snore lightly.

Hikari burst through the door with a huff and stop in her tracks. Kenta was sound asleep on the bed with the room in a mess. Hikari narrowed her eyes at her best friend continue to sleep.

"Honestly. I can't leave him for a second. Well at least he didn't do anything reckless, like I know he usually does." Hikari then proceed to clean the room up. The two were unaware of Kenta's early episode.

* * *

Nurse Joy hum to herself as she attend to the needs of her patients. After patching up a Pichu of its injuries and waving bye to its trainer, she was able to catch a breather. That was until her partner Chansey came running towards her. Sensing the urgency, Nurse Joy follow Chansey without a single word. They enter the operating room to see Kenta's Cyndaquil glowing brightly. Nurse Joy rush to the Mouse Pokémon side.

"Cyndaquil! Don't fight it! If you continue, you can seriously hurt yourself!" Nurse Joy shouted to the Pokémon. Cyndaquil stopped glowing and grow still on the operating table.

Nurse Joy sighed. "Oh Cyndaquil. When are you ever going to realize that evolving is natural for Pokémon." Her thoughts went back to the conservation between Kenta and Prof. Elm a few days ago.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_...Cyndaquil is going to evolve?"_

"_That's right, son. According to the data you send to Prof. Elm, Cyndaquil was suppose to evolve a few levels before."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means that Cyndaquil was suppose to have evolve sooner, but he must have been halting the process."_

_That was a bit of a shock for them._

"_But why would Cyndaquil do that, Mr. Matsuda?" Hikari asked._

_Shinji chuckled at Hikari's respectfulness and said, "There were some studies years ago done by professors all over the world. According to the studies, some Pokémon dislike the process of evolution and would rather stay in their current forms. That is why Everstones were created to prevent a Pokémon from evolving."_

_Nurse Joy step into the conservation and said, "But is it already too late to give an Everstone to Cyndaquil?"_

_Shinji nodded. "The only for this to stop, Cyndaquil has no choice but to embrace evolution."_

_Kenta nodded. "Thanks, dad."_

_Shinji smiled. "No problem. Take care, Kenta, Hikari, Nurse Joy." _

_Shinji disconnected the call._

* * *

Nurse Joy shook her heads to clear her thoughts. She made sure that Cyndaquil was comfortable and exit the room.

Just as she leave, Cyndaquil reoccurring nightmare began tormenting him once again.

* * *

_**Cyndaquil's Nightmare**_

_No matter how fast Cyndaquil ran, Kenta's cold laughter follow him. Suddenly a large hole appear in the ground out of nowhere and Cyndaquil fell into the dark abyss. His fall slowed down and he land on his feet steadily. He was blind. The darkness surround him. Cyndaquil fight the darkness, but it will soon destroy him._

_Suddenly a bright beam of light shot out, destroying the darkness. Cyndaquil watch as the light expand and surround him. Then his body began to glow along with the light. Cyndaquil can feel his entire being beginning to change but he fight it._

"_What are you afraid of, Cyndaquil?" a bark came from behind the Mouse Pokémon. Cyndaquil turn around to see Kenta glaring down at him. Cyndaquil back away, afraid that Kenta would try to hurt him. Instead, Kenta send a friendly smile._

"_I know why you have been fighting it, Cyndaquil. You are afraid that you will lose yourself when you transform. Right... Right?"_

_Cyndaquil node his head painfully._

_Kenta's smile widen. "Well don't fight it. No matter what you become, you will always be the same to me. Remember that. Don't fight, embrace!"_

_Cyndaquil's eyes widen and he finally understand. No matter what happens, he will always be his self. So with a smile, Cyndaquil relax and embrace the light._

* * *

Kenta awoke with a groan. His body felt like lead and his head throb painfully.

"I see you are finally awake." Kenta look to his right to see Hikari smiling at him. She seems happy about something. "How do you feel?"

"Ugh. Like I've been ran over by a truck," Kenta groaned.

Hikari giggled. "I have a present for you. Come, and I'll show you!"

Kenta protest weakly as Hikari drag him off the warm bed and out the door. She literally drag him on the floor, down the stairs, and into the operating room. Nurse Joy open the door for them with a smile. Hikari drag Kenta inside and drop him on the ground.

"What is it that you want to show me?" Kenta growled as he stand up.

"It's in front of you silly," Nurse Joy said. Kenta blinked and look in front of him. Standing on the operating table is a Pokémon. A Quilava to be precise. Kenta blink at the Pokémon, who is staring at him with red eyes, like his. Kenta study the Pokémon for a few moments until it finally clicked within his brain.

"Cyndaquil?" Kenta said in disbelief. Cyndaquil- Er, Quilava smile at Kenta before jumping at him. "I don't believe it! It IS you Cyndaquil! You evolved!" He said as Quilava send him dropping to the floor. Nurse Joy and Hikari laugh as Kenta try to defend himself from Quilava's lick attacks.

* * *

"Thank you Nurse Joy for everything!" Kenta said kindly.

Nurse Joy smile and shakes her head, "Don't thank me, thank Quilava here."

Kenta smile and look down at his companion. He couldn't help but feel a jolt of happiness at seeing his friend finally evolved.

"Well buddy, it's time to go," Kenta said, returning Quilava into his Pokéball. He clip it back to his belt and thank Nurse Joy once again. Together with Hikari, they continue their journey to Ecruteak City, where Kenta will battle gym leader Monty and Hikari will participate in the upcoming contest there. They finally found the entrance to route 35. But before they could leave the city, Quilava burst from his Pokéball. The duo was startled by this sudden action.

"Is something wrong, Quilava?" Kenta asked.

"Quilava! Quilava!" the Volcano Pokémon wined. Kenta and Hikari blink at him.

"What is he saying?" Kenta asked Hikari.

"Hmm... I think Quilava is trying to say that he doesn't like going into his Pokéball."

"What? Is that true, Quilava?"

Quilava node his head quickly.

"But why?"

"I remember hearing that some Pokémon who evolved needs to get use to their new form and cannot stand going inside their Pokéball," Hikari explained.

Kenta blink. Since when was Hikari an expert on Pokémon?

"Well if THAT is the case, Quilava will have to tag with us on foot. What do you say about that, Quilava?"

"Quilava!"

Kenta smile. "Then let's go onwards to Ecruteak City. If we go fast enough, we will make it there the next day!"

"But shouldn't we stay at the Pokémon Center and then leave early tomorrow, Kenta?"

The redhead shake his head furiously. "No! I am already far behind everyone else! I bet Silver is a few cities ahead of me!"

With a sigh, Hikari follow her eager friend. Unknowingly to them, a strange girl with blue hair and blue eyes was listening on their conservation.

"Just as I predicted. Quilava has evolved. Kenta Matsuda, I will be watching you."

**To Be Continue!**

**(A/N: Forgive me for this short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer!**

**This chapter could have been way better, but I was too lazy to add more into it. Yeah, bad excuse but the next chapters will be better!)**

* * *

**Pokémon Scans: 57**

**New Scan!**

**#156: Quilava**

**Fire type Pokémon**

**Classification: Volcano Pokémon**

**Capture Rate: 45**

**Weakness(es): Ground, Water, Rock**

**Abilities: Blaze: "When HP is below 1/3rd, Fire's power increases to 1.5 times."**

**Height: 2'11''**

**Weight: 41.9lbs**

**Log entry: "It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it is ready to fight. It can withstand any kind of fire attack." **

* * *

**Reviewers!**

**Vernon Hediger:**** Glad you like the plan. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks to all that review and read my story. I hope that you all enjoy it so far!**

* * *

**Until next time readers, reviewers!**

**~IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	33. Ragnarok?

**Disclaimers: I do not own _Pokémon_. It is owned by its rightful owner!**

**[A/N: Another late update... sigh.**

**The past few months have been busier than usual for me (especially the last few weeks). But I'm back once again with another major update to the story. To tell you the truth, Team Rocket and Team Shadow have outlive their usefulness in this story. Now its time for the story to become a little interesting... With the introduction to new villains!**

**Note: Each part is now an 'arc' and NOT a 'saga'.**

**This is the third arc of the story! The previous two were**

**1): The Beginning of an Adventure Arc (Chapters 1-12)**

**2): Team Rocket vs Team Shadow Strikes Arc (Chapters 13-31)**

**Enjoy!]**

* * *

_**Chapter 32: Ragnarok?**_

_**Mathashi Alliance/ Ho-oh Festival Arc**_

Cinnabar Island. Once home to gym leader Blaine, who challenged trainers for the Volcano Badge. The island was small but people still live on it. The island used to had a population of at least 100. The island used to be beautiful with lush green grass and tress. Now its a desolated red rock. This lonely island has an interesting past as well. It was here on this very island that Mewtwo was cloned and developed by the Original Team Rocket gang years ago. However some believe this to be false. A Pokémon Lab also used to be on the island. It was built in order to confirm the Mewtwo rumours.

Now Cinnabar Island hosts the largest prison built in Kanto. The prison was built after a deadly volcano erupt and destroy a good portion of the island. It was because of this that Blaine had move his gym to another location. The erupted volcano had also destroy the Pokémon Mansion and the Pokémon Lab. Though no one was hurt, it was a sad day for them all to leave the once beautiful island. Now back to the prison: it was built to contain the most evil minds who had been captured in Kanto. Fun fact: 90 percent of the Cinnabar prisoners are a part of Team Rocket, with 70 percent of the prisoners local captures.

This is where our chapter begins folks. With a good old fashioned prison break.

BOOM!

The once strong wall that contains the prisoners was blown apart like building blocks. Large cheers ran out as prisoners scurry out of their imprisonment in absolute joy. A large tank-like machine slowly rolls out. The lid on the top open and Sakura jump out the machine. Next came Mina, who exit the tank with girlish giggles. Sakura dust her dirty prison clothes and look ahead to the sea. There she can see a dozen boats; supplied by the one and only Team Rocket; waiting for the prisoners to board. Sakura began walking towards the boats with Mina trailing behind her.

"It was awfully nice of Hack drop us that tank thingy to help us escape," Mina said.

Sakura huff. "It was awfully RUDE of him to not come down here himself!"

In her mind, the scene in which the tank machine appear play. There she was, laying on the uncomfortable bed in her prison cell; which she shared with the annoying and happy Mina; when out of nowhere, the large tank machine fall from the roof and into the middle of the prison. This of course had woken up the prison guards, who soon came to investigate. Sakura had sprang up from her bed and look out the bar window to see a black helicopter with wires attach flying away. Next she heard a commotion outside of her prison. It seems that the prison guards weren't expecting visitors as two professional Team Rocket members quickly knock them out. Then they release the cells, thus leading to the prison break. Oh, and she couldn't forget the fact that a holographic message by Hack state that Ken, the current boss of Team Rocket, wants to speak to them. Yeah right, more like yell his head off at their failure days ago against Team Shadow.

Sakura and Mina hop into a boat and made their way to a submarine a few distance away. There they climb on board to begin their journey back to headquarters. A VERY long journey.

**-The Johto League-**

**-Team Shadow Hideout-**

Lance couldn't help but laugh loudly at the large colour box in front of him. The strongest executive in Team Shadow chuckle when Ash and Pikachu try to escape from a screaming Misty. Beside him is Lambda, another executive of Team Shadow. Lambda join Lance as Misty repeatedly smack Ash with a frying pan she got out of nowhere. Apollo on the other hand is looking over the blueprints Lambda had retrieve from their raid in Team Rocket's secret base in Cerulean City on a large table. As Lance and Lambda continue laughing, a mad mark began to pop up on Apollo's head. Having enough, the executive slam his hands down on the table.

"Would you idiots quit that noise! It's irritating!"

"Come on Apollo, lighten up! It's been ages since another episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys had been up," Lambda said.

"Yeah. I guess the show was stalled because of our musings back in Johto with Team Rocket," Lance said.

Apollo groaned. "Would you two at least take your jobs seriously? Unlike you two, I pride myself in contributing more to Team Shadow!"

Apollo's words fall to deaf ears as the two executives began to laugh at the cartoon. Giving up, Apollo let them watch as he continue examining the blueprints. Judging from the information he got so far, and from the data retrieve from Team Rocket's computer, it seems they building some machines of some sort. Though Apollo doesn't have a clear understanding yet, his suspicions increase with each encrypted information he gathers.

Athena stroll into the room with big strides and a smile on her face. She jump into the couch in between Lance and Lambda, startling the two men. She reach over, took the bowl of chips from Lance's clutches and began to chow down on them. Lance roll his eyes at her behaviour.

"Hello to you too Athena," Lambda muttered. His only response from the redheaded beauty was a smack on the head.

"Sweet, another new episode of Pokémon?" Athena said with each crunch of the chips.

"Yup. Apparently they started airing again," Lance replied, quickly snatching the chips and devouring them before Athena gets the chance to steal them back.

Athena pouts and said, "So how was the raid on Team Rocket's base?"

Lance snorted. "If you even call it a raid. Team Rocket must be getting rusty..."

"That cockiness of yours is gonna get you beaten one day. Speaking of Team Rocket, I wonder what their doing now..."

**-The Johto League-**

**-Team Rocket's Kanto Main Headquarters-**

"Disgusting... Useless thrash like you still exist..."

"W-what are you...? A single boy defeated-" THUD! Without another word Ken, the leader of the current Team Rocket organization, is defeated. Standing above him is a young boy, around the age of 10, with a stylish white suit along with blue hair and eyes. He has a stoic expression on his face, his eyes being hidden behind large round glasses.

"Ho ho ho! Well done, my disciple! Well done!" Maximum shout out as he approach the young boy.

"Yes, master!" the boy said with respect and honour. He bow respectfully to the rich man.

Maximum laugh and pat the young boy on his back. "You are a very talented young man. I was right to train you as my disciple!"

Ken watch with uncontrollable rage as the man he thought was his best ally continue to praise the young boy. The young boy who annihilated Team Rocket without a single sweat. It cannot be. The invincible Team Rocket, first founded by Giovanni himself, is defeated by the hands of a single child. Even his top executives: Zack, Drake and Blade were crushed. Even Hack, is most talented and praiseworthy member of Team Rocket was completely destroyed. Even if the young Mina and commanding Sakura were here, they wouldn't stand a chance.

"Maximum! What is the meaning of this!" Ken roared. The boy with glasses stare down at him with those stoic, emotionless eyes. This send a chill through Ken's spine.

"Ho ho ho! Ken, do you really think I would fully support you financially? Geez, Pokémon teams these days..." Maximum sighed. Both the boy and Ken stare at him to continue.

"Anyways, it was all a trick. You should have known better. After all, I tricked Team Shadow. Did you honestly think I wouldn't do the same to you?"

"I still... don't understand."

Maximum sighed. "I belong to an organization called** Ragnarok**. It was formed by **masters **how have completed and risen above the status of normal human beings! Yes, masters who have complete the **art of Pokémon and of battling**."

"Beyond a normal human being? Impossible!"

Maximum smirk. "Ho? Within Ragnarok there are 9 masters who have 'ascended' to the next level. Did you know I am also one of the nine."

Ken gasped. "Then your..."

Maximum's eyes twinkle in delight. "My official title within Ragnarok is: **Flames of Chaos**!"

Ken would have laughed if his stomach wasn't hurting at the moment.

"I see I've caught your interest. Like my title said, I master the art of fire Pokémon. Life was made from fire. Without it there would be death, darkness and the horrible cold. Fire gives warmth to the earth! It fuels every living being on this planet. Ever since I was a child I have been fascinated by fire Pokémon. That is all you need to know, Ken. Make this be a reminder to you to abandon your useless ambition of Team Rocket becoming the strongest in the world. You far beneath the level of Ragnarok. Don't even try to come after us... it's like a Caterpie against a Groudon!"

Maximum laugh at his own joke as he walk away. The young boy push up his glasses and follow after one of the nine masters of Ragnarok.

"W-wait a moment. Boy, what is your name? You look awfully like someone I know..." Ken said.

The boy stop and said in that emotionless voice, "Really? Someone like me... was his name... Kenta perhaps?"

Ken gasp in shock. The boy smile as he turn around to the leader of Team Rocket.

"My name is also **Kenta. Kenta Asamiya: Disciple of the Flames of Chaos**. I am looking for my other 'half'. If you meet him, leave him a message for me, will you?"

Ken shiver in actual fear as the boy turn around and follow after Maximum. "**Tell him that it is time... for us to duel to the death!**"

**-Meanwhile-**

"Achoo!"

"Kenta, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just I have the sudden feeling of someone after my blood..."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Hikari never believes me... But your with me right, Quilava old buddy?"

"..." Quilava walk ahead to catch up with Hikari.

Kenta drop on all fours and a depressing aura surround him. "What had become of my little friend!" he screamed with tears streaming from his eyes. A couple of girls watch him with cautious eyes as he continue to bawl.

**-Somewhere-**

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"You... are also... going after... Kenta?"

The blue haired Kenta Asamiya chuckle. "Why am I not surprised that you already found out, **Daughter and Disciple of the Dragon Berserker God**! So what are you going to do about it?" he challenged. The mysterious blue haired girl, who's face is hidden underneath a black hood, turn her attention to the boy.

"He is... mine," she said in that monotone voice.

Kenta shrugged. "Whatever. He's all yours then. But promise me this, if you fail in capturing him, then it's my turn."

"I'm not... gonna capture... him. I have been... ordered to assassinate... him."

"Oh? Damn, that would disrupt my plans of having a duel with him..."

"..."

"Anyways, have you find out about anything else?"

"Kenta's... companions are staying in... Ecruteak City for the... Ho-oh... Festival. It is starting... in 3... days."

"Really... Are they strong?"

"Their skills... are... average..."

"Average? Hmm. Maybe I'll pay them a visit."

"..."

"Excuse me Asamiya, sir!" a middle age man said. He enter the room and send a salute to the boy. This would seem odd to anyone else if they saw a grown man saluting a 10 year old boy.

"What is it?"

"Team Shadow is causing trouble in Kanto once again! It seems they fighting against the other Team Rocket's bases. We believe they may have learned of your dealings with the leader."

Kenta sighed. "Geez! What a bother... Maybe its time I do something about it..."

"Where are you... going?" the young girl asked.

"Where do you think? I've already taken care of Team Rocket. Team Shadow will be a walk in the park. Besides, its time to take this story up a notch!" Kenta said as he laugh at his own joke. He sent a wave to the blue haired girl as he exit the area.

The mysterious assassin stare at the boy's back until he was out of eyesight. Then she voiced her thoughts, "...Story?"

**-Kanto, Team Rocket's Headquarters-**

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?" Sakura cried out. She stare at the beaten grunts of Team Rocket lay on the ground. Some began to move about while others lay still on the ground. Mina, the ever cheerful member of Team Rocket, skip her way past the grunts with a singsong voice. It wasn't long for her to find the dishevel leader of Team Rocket, who is treating his wounds.

"Mina here reporting for duty~" Mina sang.

Ken sighed at the little girl's upbeat tone and said, "I can see that, Mina."

"What is the meaning of this, Ken?" Sakura shouted into his ear.

Ken growled out of annoyance but still answered her question, "We have been beaten."

Sakura was a little surprise by the fact Ken admitted that he was defeated. _'Hmph! Serves him right!'_

"It was unbelievable..." everyone turn to the new speaker, who turns out to be young Zack. He positioned himself against the wall, his well kept orange hair is now messy. "I battled him with water type Pokémon, yet he utterly destroyed me with a fire type."

"Zack is right..." Blade commented. "It pains me to admit this, but we were no match for him."

"Wait... when you say him... Are you saying a single person did this? And how did they even find out the whereabouts of our 'real' headquarters?" Sakura voiced out.

"The person was a young boy. He is a disciple under the supervision of a master of fire Pokémon. They belong to an organization called Ragnarok. Apparently they are made up of masters how have ascended to the next level of Pokémon battling. Each master has a disciple that they are training to succeeded them," Hack explained. Sakura noted that his usual calm aura seem to have been distorted and seem... irritated?

"To think an organization like that even existed..." Drake scoffed.

"Well do we at least know the name of the guy that did this?" Sakura asked.

"His name is Kenta."

Sakura gasped. "You mean that little pipsqueak who gave us trouble in Johto?"

Ken shake his head and said, "His name is Kenta Asamyia. I don't know much about him, but he certainly knows about the Kenta we meant back in Johto."

Everyone stayed silent for a minutes. Well everyone except for the happy Mina of course.

"So... what is our next course of action?" Sakura asked out loud.

Ken chuckled and said, "Gear up my kiddies. As of now, Team Rocket is going to get serious. It's time for **Project MT3 **to begin!"

**-Johto, Ecruteak City-**

"THANK YOU!" Kenta shouted as he drop on all fours and began to praise the rather embarrassed Officer Jenny at her feet.

"No need to thank me. You know, you remind me of this detective that came here once. I gotta go, take care!"

"Bye!" Both Kenta and Hikari said. They wave goodbye as the Officer Jenny of Goldenrod City return back. It was awfully lucky that both Kenta and Hikari had run into the kind officer lady when they were making their way to Ecruteak City. There journey was slow and tedious because of challenges by trainers they pass by. It would have taken them another day or so for them to reach Ecruteak City, but thanks to Officer Jenny, they have arrived without any detour. (A/N: AND useless chapters...)

"Ecruteak City... It sure is much smaller than Goldenrod City," Kenta commented as he gaze at the small city. "Wonderful... ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL! I actually made it to the next gym without any problems! It's a blessing in disguise!"

Both Quilava and Hikari stare as Kenta began hopping up and down in delight.

"Now to crush the gym leader and get the badge!" Kenta said as he tighten his fists with a smirk.

"I knew I heard your voice. So you made it huh, Kenta?"

Kenta turn around to see Francesco and Alex grinning at him.

"Whoa! Francesco! Alex! Long time no see!" Kenta said as he literally crush them in a bear hug.

_'But didn't we meet in a couple of chapters ago?' _everyone other than Kenta thought.

"How did you find us so quickly?" Hikari asked as she accepted a small hug from Alex.

"Hmph! Easy. All we had to was listen to his barking."

Kenta growled. "I knew I smelled something rotten in the air..."

"What's wrong, Meowth got your tongue?" Silver said, patting Kenta's head and hat.

"Don't look down on me! Dammit!" Kenta shouted, a giant angry mark on his forehead as he took a swing at Silver, who easily dodge the attack.

"Wanna have a go at it, weakling? !"

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face!"

Everyone sigh as the two rivals began verbally threatening each other.

"Boys, boys! This is no time to fight. Let's all get along! Come on Kenta, let's go meet the others!" Alex said as she pat him on the head.

A dozen angry marks appear on his face. "What am I? A Poochyena?"

**-Meanwhile-**

"What is this? Some kind of sick joke? !" Demetri said, a giant angry mark on his head. Even Luxray was looking mildly ticked.

"Tell me about it. That old man lead us to this creepy mansion and suddenly disappear. Not good service to your guests, if you ask me," Sisi agreed. "Hello? Anyone? HELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They look around their surroundings. They had been separated from an old man who asked for their help as soon as they step into the mansion. The front doors where huge, decorated with strange creatures. But what awaited them inside was even more surprising. The entrance was absolutely gigantic! Large red carpets are spread across the floor, giant stairs leading to the second floor, and a large golden chandelier hang on the ceiling. Demetri and Sisi wouldn't have a problem leaving if only it hadn't suddenly started pouring outside. Without any choice, they enter the old eerie building.

"Arceus! What an annoying voice! Loud enough to wake the dead... keh heh heh heh heh heh!"

The trio: Demetri, Luxray and Sisi turn to where the strange laugh came from. The same old man was walking down the stairs with a lantern resembling a skull slowly.

"Keh heh heh heh heh! I'm so glad you made it. Now let's play a game, hmm? Keh heh heh heh!"

"What... How did you get here so fast?" Sisi demanded.

"It's simply. He's not an old man. He's a Pokémon," Demetri answered immediately.

...Now loading. Please wait...

"Come again?"

"You heard me."

"Keh heh heh heh heh! Your sharp! I like you, your not as dumb as the rest!" the man croaked. Suddenly his form began to distort and change. Sisi yelped and jump behind Demetri in fright. Luxray growled as the old man began to 'melt'. Soon only his clothes is left.

"Is it over?" Sisi said as she poke her head out to get a look. Seeing nothing but the old man's clothes, she run over to them. Demetri wordlessly follow her. When Sisi was standing directly underneath the clothing, a form suddenly dash out from it.

"KYA!" she screamed.

"Keh heh heh heh!" A Haunter laughed as it began to circle around Sisi, scaring her even more. However Demetri simply just smack the Pokémon aside with a flick of his hand.

"Your starting to annoy me..." Demetri growled, clearly getting irritated by the Haunter's acts.

"Keh heh heh heh! That stings, you know! Keh heh heh! Let the games begin!" the Haunter declared as it began to float away.

A Dozen angry marks appeared on both Demetri and Luxray's heads. "Get back here!" They both gave chase, leaving Sisi by herself. When she came to herself, she found both the Pokémon and its owner gone.

"Hello... Demetri? Luxray? Anyone?"

"Yes?" A dozen voice ran out as if from the very walls of the mansion itself.

"..." Sisi wordlessly fainted.

The games have begun!

**-Somewhere else in hiding-**

The masked warrior of the Council of Dragons is in an unusual fuss. His always cool, calm and collecting demeanour is now of impatience, annoyance and... fear?

"How could I have gotten the calculation wrong. Ragnarok is on the move faster than I imagined. They are even more powerful than I thought. Team Rocket is out of the picture, as well as Team Shadow soon enough. I wish there was something I can do to help, but I cannot intervene... Kenta... as well as everyone. You are about to face an upcoming battle that will test not only your strength but spirit as well. I wish you all the best of luck. Your going to need it."

"How... accurate."

"What? !" The masked warrior turn around. There she was, the mysterious young girl as well as the disciple of the Dragon Berserker God of Ragnarok. Oh, and she's an assassin as well.

"You!"

"Hmm..."

"What are you and Ragnarok planning?" he growled.

"..."

"Why are you here?"

"I came for... Kenta's life."

"What has he ever done to you? Answer me!"

The assassin shrugged. "The leader... knows... him."

"What? !"

"Kenta's life... as well... as the others... will end... at the start... of the... Ho-oh Festival... in 3... days... Farewell..."

"Wait!"

She was gone.

"Dammit. Things are worse than I thought."

Indeed, they are worse. Much worse.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Interesting... so this is little Kenta huh?"

"If you mind me asking, leader. What's so interesting about this boy?"

"A good one it is. But I won't tell you."

A sigh. "Of course not..."

"He really does look like him... My old friend Shinji. Well except for the red hair. Probably got that from Shinji's old man."

Everyone stayed silent as their powerful leader began talking about the old days.

"What do you make of this boy? Dragon Berserker God?"

A large towering man with muscles and a military like general uniform turn his attention to the speaker, a hooded figure with skeletal like armour and a skeleton mask.

"..."

"That's what I expected of you."

"Stop bothering him."

"Kak kak kak! Stay out of this watermelons!"

"What did you say?" the speaker, a young woman, snapped. Her 'bosoms' is the reason why she earned the nickname 'watermelons'.

"Enough!" A bark sounded. Everyone immediately feel silent. "What do YOU think of Kenta?"

The leader toss a picture to the skeletal figure. He quickly catch the picture and examined it.

"I say its time for him to go to the grave. Kak kak kak! Isn't that right,leader?"

"Hmm..." A hulking man with black armour-like clothing with shoulder pads and a long flowing black cape step out of the shadows. He has blue eyes, a non-shaved face, spiky blond hair and a large scar that extends from his forehead, past his right eye, to his chin.

"His friends aren't bad either," the busty and only female member of the masters said. She toss a group of photos containing shots of each of the young adventurers.

"Oh? Watermelons is actually interested. Kak kak kak..."

"Your disgusting."

"Thank you kindly!"

The leader sighed and tune out their bickering. Meanwhile he examines each picture with interest. "Just how strong are you, friends of Kenta? Hmm... He really does look like Shinji. I wonder what my old rival is doing now? Probably off somewhere exciting as always."

**-Meanwhile New Bark Town-**

"Why do I get the feeling someone's talking about me?" Shinji said to himself as he help Prof. Elm at the lab.

"Huh? Is daddy talking to himself again?" Yoko commented as she happily skip around her father.

Shinji began to sulk as his daughter began to laugh at his strange behaviour. During his work, Shinji didn't notice that he was itching the spot where he got a large scar on his left eye that runs from his forehead and to his chin...

**The pieces have been set!**

**A new evil organization rises to dominate the world!**

**Team Rocket beaten in an instant by just one boy! Team Shadow is next on his agenda!**

**A deadly assassin plans to get rid of Kenta and his friends!**

**Demetri and Sisi are stuck in a strange mansion filled with Haunters!**

**The masked warrior from the Council of Dragons is actually worried!**

**The leader of Ragnarok knows Kenta's father Shinji! Who is this mysterious man?**

**What will happen next?**

**I don't know, so don't give me that look!**

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 33- The Mathashi Alliance is Reborn!**

As Shinji began doing his daily work in his lab, he was visited by a mysterious boy from Kenta's school who said he will reborn the legendary Mathashi Alliance, a team that Shinji was part of himself when he was a boy. The boy's dreams are simple. Crush any organization that are in their way to become the rightful Emperor to the world. He seeks out supporters for his unworldly ambitions. Guess where he's going to get members... Ecruteak City!

* * *

**~IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	34. The Mathashi Alliance is Reborn!

**Disclaimers: I do not own _Pokémon_. It is owned by its rightful owner!**

**(A/N: Yay! A much quicker update than last time *victory dance***

**We last left off with a new organization named Ragnarok, who plan to rule the world. Team Rocket was 'wiped' out by a single boy belonging to this organization. With the way things are, it ain't looking good for our young adventurers. So let's see what happens next, shall we?)**

* * *

_**Chapter 33: The Mathashi Alliance is Reborn!**_

_**Mathashi Alliance/ Ho-oh Festival Arc**_

Yoko hum to herself as she play with the neighbourhood Pokémon. Despite her behaviour, deep down inside she is bored to death. Ever since Kyle had to go back to Hoenn by the request of his older sister, she began to miss the blond haired boy. He kinda remind her of her good for nothing older brother, Kenta. Yoko sighed. She's the only girl born within the Matsuda family, and the youngest. All her siblings were not only older, but were males as well. Kazu was the first born of the four, and is currently somewhere in the Pokémon world, for he had went out in his own adventure 5 years ago. Kenta is the second oldest and twin of Nathan. Unfortunately, Nathan had somehow developed a serious illness and cannot live in the environment in Johto. So for his better health, he went to live in Pallet Town with their grandparents in Kanto. Then she was born. Being the last born isn't necessarily a bad thing, for you can get away with things, like tricking her older brother Kenta into trouble. Out of all her brothers, she gets along with Nathan the best. Not only is he shy, but polite as well. A strange thing, considering Kazu and Kenta's personalities are far different.

"Why am I thinking about all this?" Yoko voiced out suddenly. Then she heard footsteps and voices coming. She glance up from her spot to see three boys walking past her, chatting like a bunch of Aipoms. Two of them are wearing one of those scientist coats she always see her father wearing while the one in the middle, presumably the leader, is wearing a long blue cape.

"The one in the middle look familiar... oh no, not him..." Yoko groaned. She know where exactly _he _is going. She wave to her Pokémon friends goodbye and stalk after the group.

* * *

"Amazing! You were able to get all this on Ragnarok, emperor! ?" John shouted.

"Your like a kid size version of Albert Einstein!" Carl commented.

"Gah hah hah hah! Of course, what did you expect of the one who will become king of this world?" a boy with green spiky hair and a white headband on his head said. "For I am **Hibiki**! Leader of the new Mathashi Alliance! Soon I will have all of Ragnarok and the world bowing before me!"

John and Carl couldn't help but idolized the boy in front of them. The two of them are great friends of Francesco and Alex, who helped search for the green Gyarados. There they encountered Team Shadow and had a desperate escape from the collapsing cave. Then after Francesco and Alex left, John and Carl help their professor safely capture and secure the green Gyarados. After that, during a little trip to Violet City, they had run into Hibiki. Hibiki said that he needs people like them to help him rid the world of evil and to establish a grand empire. They were suckered in like Beedrills to honey. Soon John and Carl learn to realize that the boy, like themselves, is a master of technology. Hibiki was able to get information on an organization named Ragnarok (who Hibiki explain to be their sworn enemy) from some 'sources'.

To begin their plan, they are visiting the father of one of his friend, who is a scientist himself.

"Ragnarok is split into several main groups. Each having control of a specific area. For example, anyone who is stationed to be in control of Johto have a large emblem with three colours: gold, silver and crystal with a capital 'r' in the middle," Hibiki explained. He hold up his trusty custom made Pokédex. Instead of it holding information on Pokémon, it holds many of Hibiki's personal records that he keeps. The exact emblem that Hibiki described pop up on the screen. Both John and Carl stare at it with wide eyes.

"What does this all mean, emperor?" John asked with all seriousness.

"It means that Ragnarok not only has control of Johto, but other various regions as well. For instance the main regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. If we are to defeat them, then we will have to take the fight... in ALL the regions."

Both John and Carl gasped at Hibiki's explanation.

"Fear not, for I know the perfect candidate to become Mathashi's Assault Commander in our fight. Besides, he owes me a whole lot."

"So this person, will we finally meet him in New Bark Town?" Carl asked.

"No my minions. The person I have visiting his our Assault Commander's father, one of the original founders of the Mathashi Alliance! Let's March on!" Hibiki ordered. As they continue their little walk towards New Bark Town, Yoko eavesdrop on their conversation. Once she's heard enough, she took an easy shortcut to beat them.

_'If I'm right, that sleazeball Hibiki is gonna bother daddy again about something. If that's true, then the Assault Commander their talking about is my brother. I have a feeling things are about to get even weirder._

**-Somewhere-**

With a yawn that can put a Snorlax in shame, Kenta woke up from his peaceful nap with a giant stretch. His eyes were still cloudy from sleep, so he rub his eyes quickly to wear off the effects. The first thing he noticed, or rather he smelled, was the salty ocean accompanied by the cries of bird Pokémon and the blazing sun in the sky. Wait a minute... salty ocean... birds... sunny sky?

"Wait a sec... HOW THE HELL DID I GET ALL THE WAY UP HERE? !" he cried out. Once again, Kenta had experienced something called an 'Egg Episode'. Cue the recap!

* * *

**Recap Time: The 'Egg' Story**

_Earlier in the story, Kenta received a strange egg from Sisi during his stay in Azalea Town. She claimed the egg from the old owner of a Pokémon Day Care near Goldenrod City, Mr. Shepherd. The old man explained that Team Shadow; rivals of the famed Team Rocket; are looking for the egg. Knowing that the egg is of importance, Mr. Shepherd let Sisi take it to someone who can hatch it. That person happened to be our unlucky protagonist, Kenta._

_Chapters later, Kenta noticed that the egg is losing its colourful 'shell'. He soon discovered that its not a normal egg, but rather some egg shaped 'device'. Curious as to what he's carrying, Kenta examined the egg, only for it to open and somehow transfer a Pokémon inside his body. Now under the control of this mysterious 'phantom' Pokémon, Kenta got into a small bit of trouble in Goldenrod City, prompting him to escape. However the Pokémon realized that he cannot maintain 'body control' for long and ended up having to crawl into the Pokémon Center and 'transfer' itself back into is metal container. Kenta woke up later by Hikari, having no memories of the earlier events._

_The fact that it is some sort of 'phantom' Pokémon was revealed later into the story when a man working for Maximum Millions Mercedes; president of the Millions Company; overheard him having a conservation with Kurt, leader of Team Shadow. Apparently, Millions tricked Kurt into believing the egg contained the legendary Pokémon Lugia, and that it will become the servant of whoever hatched it. However Millions revealed that contained in that egg was an biological experiment created by his late father. The reason of the creation is unknown, but Millions wants the egg to be found and brought back. That is why Millions made a pact with Team Rocket. Sadly, it seems the pact was broken in the previous chapter, for we found out Millions belong to an organization called Ragnarok._

**End of the 'egg' story recap**

* * *

"This is starting to weird me out. Another black out, and waking up in some random place. This time its farther than I usually wake up to. I mean, I'm in Olivine City for Arceus sakes!" Kenta shouted, drawing the attention of nearby folks. After taking the elevator down from Glitter Lighthouse and finding out that he is somehow in Olivine City, Kenta began to feel as if his life will ever be normal like it used to before his tenth birthday. Finding no alternatives to leave the city, Kenta had to beg a kind old couple to give him a ride Ecruteak City. He was in luck, for they were heading to Goldenrod City and they will pass by Ecruteak City.

"So young man, why are you in your pyjamas in this time of day?" the old man; who is driving; asked.

"It's... a long story..." Kenta said, a giant sweatdrop on his head. Sometimes he wonder if someone is out to make his adventure anymore horrible.

**-The Royal Mansion Games-**

There is nothing more Demetri hate than getting lost somewhere. Right now, his mood is sour. _Very _sour. For the past hours, Demetri had been trying and trying AND trying to find that accursed talking Haunter so that he can ditch this crummy old mansion. The place is really big, having four floors and numerous rooms. His partner Luxray isn't fairing either. They had split up to cover more ground, and had just regrouped. Demetri can tell that Luxray is getting angrier and angrier by the second, because of the large sparks that comes from his body. Demetri turn to a window they pass and was surprise to find the sun high in the sky. Night had already gone and its the next day!

"That's it... no more games!" Demetri growled. He and Luxray step up their game, searching the gigantic mansion faster than ever. There determination yield them results, for they spot a purple object flying. That object being the Haunter. Demetri crack his knuckles, already 'tasting' the feel of beating the life out of the ghost Pokémon. They stalk it down a long hall. Then when they make a turn, to their delight the Haunter had came to a dead end.

"Oops! Must have made a wrong turn," they heard the Haunter said in its strange ghoul voice.

"Yes, indeed."

"What the-? Oh its you. Keh heh heh heh! Your pretty good."

"Thanks for the compliment, but its not gonna save the beating that's coming your way. Do you have any idea the amount of time you made us waste? It's daylight already! And we entered this mold infested mansion during sunset yesterday. Words cannot express how piss I am..."

"Oh please don't hurt me mighty demon. Get in line buddy, I heard it tons of times. In the end, the ones before all lost to my game. Keh heh heh heh!" the Haunter jeered.

Demetri and Luxray glare at the ghost Pokémon and charge it. However the floor suddenly open, and they comically fall into the hidden pit.

"Keh heh heh heh! That trick never gets old!"

* * *

Mia sighed unhappily for the umpteenth time. How long has it been since he had been captured by those Haunters? 2? 3? or was it 4 days?

"GAH! I'm gonna lose my mind in this damn place! Oh merciful Arceus, I will become your ever faithful servant if you just let me the hell out of here! Dammit!"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion of electricity that shook the entire basement level. One of the sparks literally split the rusty old prison cell door into pieces. Mia had to jump over some incoming sparks heading his way.

"...Well that worked."

Mia happily hop out of the cell. He heard footsteps and look to see a tall young man who looked extra done, and a Luxray who looked strangely happy.

"Yo! Where you the one who busted me out of that cell? Major thanks for that!"

"Your welcome..." the young man said. Mia swore that he look like he was about drop dead from the ground.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are smoking?"

"It's a long story..."

"Okei dokei then. Since your here, that means you fell for one of those damn Haunters traps right?"

"Haunters? There is more than one?" Demetri said, and his sour mood became intense.

"Yup. About a dozen I say. I battled them all when I came here, but they tricked me. Anyway since your here, help me bust out the others."

* * *

Demetri and Luxray ended up helping Mia rescue the other captives who had fell for the Haunters game. It was fairly easy, for no Haunters try to stop them. Ten minutes later, they were able to save every single person from their crummy prison cell.

"Okay! Let's teach those Haunters a lesson," Mia said with great enthusiasm.

"But how will we do that?" a girl asked.

Mia punch his left fist into his right palm. "I'm gonna beat the daylights outta them, that's how!"

"Don't be careless, young lad. We need a plan to get back on them. They may act stupid, but their geniuses at deceiving," an elderly spoke up.

"The old man's right. And I've got just the idea..." Demetri said with a smirk. Yes, its time to get even.

**-New Bark Town-**

"...So Hibiki is coming here? What for?" Shinji asked. His daughter came running into the lab and told him about one of Kenta's friends from school, a young boy named Dan Hibiki. Shinji actually like the boy, for he always talk about his dreams of building an entire empire and how he plans to do just that. Just like his old man.

"Something about some Mathashi Alliance or something."

For a brief moment, Yoko swore that her father's face held a surprise look to it, but she blink and it was gone.

"What else?"

"Something about making Kenta into the Assault Commander and fighting some organization called Ragnarok."

This time Yoko caught the flash of surprise on her father's face. Something isn't right, but she bite her tongue of asking if her father knows anything more. Before either one of them can speak, the door open and in step the big 'man' himself, Dan Hibiki.

"Ah, Shinji Matsuda. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Dan said, his cape blowing in the light wind that enters the lab.

"Hibiki. Daddy is busy right now, so go away!" Yoko said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't be like that, Yoko. Come in Hibiki. Oh? You also brought friends."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Sorry, but I'm a professor, not a battler."

"But you were one of the founders of the alliance! You cannot decline my proposition!"

"I'm sorry Hibiki but its take to come to the real world. I mean, building an entire empire without the government getting suspicious?"

"You and I both know that Ragnarok is going to do just that."

"Sorry but I'm stick declining."

_'If he wants to be like that... then I shall use my best card!'_

"I know all about your past, Shinji Matsuda. Of course you being a childhood rival to my dad, I get to hear stories about your adventures. How you Shinji, became the **Demon God of Johto** and the fact you were not only the founder of the Mathashi Alliance, but Ragnarok as well."

"Say what? !" Both John and Carl shouted.

Shinji's eyes narrowed dangerously. "How do you know all that?"

Hibiki shrug his shoulders, "Most I heard from my father, but I get more information by tapping into Ragnarok's personal files. To my surprise, they had a very detail amount of information about you Shinji. How you defeated Doctor Zero's Red Ribbon Army at 12 years old, becoming the champion in the Dark World Tournament, and a whole variety of things."

Shinji sighed and fix his gaze on Hibiki, "Your actually serious, aren't you?"

Dan nodded his head. John and Carl both gulp at the intense atmosphere inside the lab. Shinji continue to stare at Dan, who began to squirm a little under his intense gaze. Suddenly Shinji smiled and stand up.

"All right then, you got my corporation," Shinji said. For some odd reason, the old scar over his left eye is tingling again. It always tingle whenever it involves **him**.

Dan smiled and said, "Excellent. That is all I came here for... Wait, I almost forgot. My mother said to give you this."

While John and Carl were dancing happily about Shinji's corporation, Dan pocketed out a small white envelope. Shinji accepted it and open it without hesitation. First came a picture of a tall man with smooth orange hair, who amused to Shinji, is running away from a group of bird Pokemon while a beautiful woman with green silky hair watches him with a pleasant smile.

_'Dear Shinji,_

_How are you doing? We are both doing fine here in the Hoenn region. As you can see, my husband has gotten himself in trouble with the local Pokémon again. He always seem to be getting into trouble, even on our vocations. I made sure to tell Dan to hand this letter to you, so that you know we are both fine. The weather is perfect here in Hoenn. We will be coming back in a few more months. Take care and make sure Dan stays out of trouble!_

_From Kuza and Keiko Hibiki_

Shinji place the letter beside a machine and turn his attention to the trio.

"So are you gonna recruit some members?" Shinji asked knowingly.

Dan smiled. "You betcha, and I know the perfect place for that. Farewell Shinji, we shall meet again. Let us go, minions!"

Shinji sighed when the door closes. _'Why do I always get myself into these things?'_ he thought, unconsciously trailing the long scar over his left eye.

**-Outside of the Royal Mansion-**

Demetri couldn't help but loathe the easy victory against the Haunters. It was easier than he expected. All Demetri had to do was asked the old man's Abra to use its psychic abilities to confuse and lure all the Haunters into an electric net that was generated by Luxray. Soon enough, every Haunter was caught. Demetri had planned to beat the _soul_ out of each one of them, but the Haunters told them the reason why they lead unsuspected people and pull pranks on them. Apparently they were quite lonely and bored, being stuck in a mold infested mansion can do that to anyone. So they all band up together a plan to lure people here and 'play' with them. The mansion had also belong to a family who were the Haunters owners. Sadly, the family lost their fortunes and had no choice but to leave mansion in the care of the Haunters. A sad tale indeed.

Long story short, all the Haunters thank the humans and ask for their forgiveness. The old man with the Abra felt attached to the Haunters, and promise to help them and possible the mansion as well. Demetri had woken Sisi out of her panic attack, explain everything to her, and is now on his merry way back to Ecruteak City with not only Sisi but Mia as well.

As they continue walking, a large shadow flew over their head. They look up to see a Dragonite soaring over to Ecruteak City.

"Why do I get the feeling something is about to happen?" Demetri said. Both Mia and Sisi couldn't agree with him more.

* * *

"Kenta! Where have you been?" Hikari cried hysterically. The said boy is busy chowing down on lunch, for he had missed his breakfast because of another 'egg' episode. Francesco and Alex couldn't help but sympathize Kenta.

"About that..." Kenta stuttered at the end, his brain going into overdrive to come up with some excuse. He doesn't want to tell Hikari that he experiences 'black outs' and when he wakes up, he's in some random place. It would make her even more worried and more persistent as well.

"Well look what the cat drag out from the pits of garbage," Silver said as he and Mina came to take a seat around the large table to eat their lunch.

"You ain't looking so hot yourself Goldilocks," Kenta said dryly and immediately began wolfing down his food. Francesco and Alex almost choked on their drinks as they laugh hysterically. Hikari sighed and took a seat beside Kenta, already knowing that no matter how much she pester him about things he usually ignore her. Kenta and Silver began tossing insults one after another. Francesco and Alex continue laughing at the insults. All the while, Mina quietly sip her tea like a delicate lady in a tea party.

Things were pretty normal in old Ecruteak City... well except for that huge Dragonite landing beside the Pokémon Center. Francesco and Alex glance at each other when they notice the Dragonite and who was just on it awhile ago. The slide doors leading to the Pokémon Center open and in step John and Carl with the Mathashi Alliance Emperor himself, Dan Hibiki. Kenta glance up at the new arrivals, and went back to his food. Suddenly his head snap back so fast Silver swore he heard a crack.

"WHAT THE HELL? HIBIKI ? !" Kenta shouted with his mouth still full.

"It's polite to swallow your food before you speak," Dan said in return.

* * *

Kenta couldn't believe it. His entire world came crashing down the instant Dan came walking through those doors. He watch with his mouth agape as Dan spill the beans of Ragnarok, some sort of super organization that has almost total control of not only Johto but Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh as well. Worse of all, everyone got suckered in immediately. Demetri, Sisi and Mai had arrived just in time to hear it as well.

_'This can't be happening. I was so happy that Team Shadow and Team Rocket are gone, but now some super organization is coming out of the shadows all of a sudden? I thought my adventure would go back to normal. This is it... It's all over! IT'S ALL OVER!' _he screamed into his head.

"Sounds fun, count me in!" Devin said.

"Me too!" Tyran.

"Hmph! If this Ragnarok think their so bad ass, let them try to defeat me." Silver.

"Sounds... intriguing..." Mera.

"And I thought things were getting peaceful around here. Oh well, you can count us all in." Larry and the Pokémon Brothers.

"Things are getting interesting. I'm all game." Alex

"Another chance to test my skills. This alliance sounds pretty good." Francesco.

"I'm not much of a battler, but it beats doing nothing on this boring journey." Sisi.

"I dare them to try and mess with us. I'll destroy all of them!" Mai.

"I don't really give a damn, but if I get to fight 'master class' opponents, I'll be there." Demetri.

"If you think about it, we all were pretty much a big team since we face a lot together." Luke.

"This Ragnarok sounds like their no pushovers. If they decide to challenge us, I accept." Nate.

"Excellent! Then the Mathashi Alliance is reborn once again!" Dan shouted. Everyone cheered along with him.

"WAIT A FREAKING MINUTE!" Kenta screamed out. Everyone turn their attention to him. "Do you all hear yourself? Your getting suckered in my this _manipulator_. Do you have _any _idea how much trouble this guy got me in in school? Fighting bullies to raise popularity, stealing food from the cafeteria, causing trouble for teachers, almost DYING. This guy is bad news, now you want to join some alliance and fight against an organization that doesn't even exist? WELL SCREW THAT! All I want is a peaceful life, DAMMIT!"

Everyone stare at him with awe as he took deep breaths from his speech.

"What's wrong, getting cold feet?" Silver jeered out suddenly.

"Of course not!" Kenta denied.

"Then what's the problem?" Nate asked.

"The problem is that I want a N.O.R.M.A.L adventure. No bad guys, no saving the world, just me getting badges and meeting Pokémon. Beside I got to fill this stupid Pokédex."

"Coward..."

"I heard that, Silver!"

"Enough!" Dan intervened. "Kenta, I know you will disagree because of our... past. Anyways, I have numerous reasons you should become our Assault Commander. One, this was the alliance your father founded-"

"Big whoop. I already know that. My father was just a creative kid, that's all," Kenta said with his arms cross.

"Yes but you don't know what your father and the alliance had been through. Do you know the reason your father has that long scar?"

"Now that I think about it... no."

"And do you know why I want you to join so badly. It's because Ragnarok is targeting you, Kenta!"

"SAY WHAT ? !" Everyone, including Kenta, shouted.

"What do you mean their targeting him, Dan?" Hikari asked quickly.

"It's like I said. The Ragnarok leader knows you Kenta. He also seems to know your father as well. I believe the leader was the one that gave your father that scar."

"No way.." Kenta said, his interest finally awakening.

Dan nodded. "Your father tell me himself when I went to visit him earlier. I also know of the leader's name. His name is **Shinji Takahashi**, another founder of the Mathashi Alliance."

"The same first name as my father..."

"Yes and if you add certain parts of their last name, you'll get Mathashi. **Mat**suda. Taka**hashi**. **Mathashi Alliance**."

Kenta stood there, aware that all eyes are on him. He stare at Dan, to find some hint that he's being lied to like countless times back in school when they were younger. He didn't find a single trace.

"You see Kenta. This whole thing is bigger than you thought. I don't know the full story about your father's and Takahashi's past, but you have to trust me that this something you cannot run away from."

For the first time, Kenta can tell that Dan is deadly serious. How strange to see the once laughing, manipulative and crazy friend from school is actually serious at something. Kenta glance to his other teammates. They all seem to be pretty sure with their decision. Now that Kenta think about; a boring adventure with no danger and bad guys can get dull quickly. Kenta sighed and hold out his fist.

"I might as well join the fun."

Everyone grin and put their fists together. John and Carl began to bawl comically, their fists joining the alliance. Dan smirk and place his fist as well.

"Let's show them not to mess with us!" Dan cried.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted, shooting their fists into the air.

_'Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this?' _Kenta thought to himself. Unbeknown to the cheering teammates, a certain blue haired assassin is watching them from her hiding place among the trees...

**To Be Continued!**

**(A/N: Phew! Finished at last! This chapter was fun to write but there were times when I have to go back to make sure things make sense. I'm really tired right now, so I'm gonna make this quick!)**

* * *

**Reviewers!**

**Legendary Fairy:**** To me, there is nothing more scarier than an assassin coming after you and you alone!**

**Vernon Hediger:**** I just love throwing those plot curves here on there (if you even consider the new arc a plot curve).**

**Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it, really!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: 34- The Deadly Blue Beauty Appears!**

After the whole alliance establishment, Kenta immediately challenged Monty to a battle. However, his cockiness and recklessness cost him his first lost against a gym leader. Silver's jeering doesn't ease up things either. So in order to become stronger, Kenta and Abra alone went to do some 'special' training by jogging to Mt. Mortar. He expects a pleasant and intense training... however a certain blue hair assassin has anything to say about that!

* * *

**Until next time, farewell!**

**~IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	35. The Deadly Blue Beauty Appears!

**Disclaimers: I do not own _Pokémon_. It is owned by its rightful owner!**

**(A/N: My apologizes for this late update, but I've been busy with a number of things. Most, if not all, is pertaining to school. But here I am, with another update to this story. I'm planning on _trying _to finish this season by the end of June and into July, so that I can start the next season and the movie. This chapter as well as Chapter 35 are super short, for I want the main highlight of this arc, the Ho-oh Festival to begin. Anyways, we're at the 34 chapter mark now, and strolling to the 40 mark.**

**Enjoy!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 34: The Deadly Blue Beauty Appears!**_

_**Mathashi Alliance/ Ho-oh Festival Arc**_

"Pitiful. Beaten without taking out a single Pokémon," Silver scoffed.

"Silver..." Mira said, her tone warning him not to say another word. However the redhead ignored her, as usual.

"It just proves who the superior between the both of us is. I defeated Monty without even breaking a sweat."

"Silver."

"You're weak. Just go die in a ditch or something."

"Silver!" Mira shouted. Silver gave her a look and turn the other way.

"He's got a point. I won't take kindly that my Assault Commander is so weak. If we're going against not only Ragnarok but other evil organizations out there, I need you in top shape," Hibiki voiced out, taking notes and updating his journal on his custom made Pokédex.

"Come on everyone, don't be so mean!" Hikari scolded.

"THAT'S IT!" Kenta shouted. Everyone; even Silver; flinched from his outburst. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M GONNA TRAIN TWICE AS HARD AND BEAT MONTY, THEN YOU'RE NEXT JERK!"

Kenta point his finger threateningly at Silver and run inside the Pokémon Center. Everyone watch him silently as he disappear through the double automatic doors of the Pokémon Center.

"That's the spirit!" Hibiki shouted out after a moment of silence.

"Hmph!" Silver said. If the weakling is going to train, he might as well too. With that in his mind, Silver left the others silently and wanders off.

"Boys! I'll never understand them!" Mira shouted from her spot on Houndoom, who looked rather bored and tired.

Hikari sighed and decide to leave Kenta to deal with his problems and head with Mira for a bit. Hibiki ignored everyone and simply stood in the same spot, still engross in his Pokédex.

**-Meanwhile-**

Kenta Asamiya yawned as he stretch lazily on the couch like a Meowth. He had plans to crush Team Shadow, but decide against it. What's the fun in crushing an enemy when they least suspect it. The 10 year old boy fixes his round glasses and sits up. He grabs a nearby remote and turns the large plasma TV on in front of him. The monitor is use for surveillance, but Asamiya thought its pointless. No one will dear go against Ragnarok, if they want to live that is. The young boy laugh when his; and everyone's; favorite cartoon show comes on; the adventure of Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Brock and Misty in Johto. He recently found out that the episodes being aired right now are more of 'practice' episodes. He heard the real season will start when things calm down. A little FYI, the reason Asamiya defeated Team Rocket is because they were causing too much trouble for the 'practice' episodes to show up. This angered him very much, so he and his master went and crush them. Soon news spread like wildfire out to the public all over Kanto (curtsey of a Ragnarok grunt), the show starting airing again. He once again laughs out loud when comedic situations occur within the show.

"Having...fun?" a feminine voice said behind him.

He didn't even need to think who it is, the mysterious disciple of the Dragon Beserker God of Ragnarok. No one knows who this person is; except for the fact the disciple is female.

"What is it?" Asamiya asked.

"It... is time... to end... Kenta's life..."

"You mean me?"

He swore he can hear her rolling her eyes when he said that sentence.

"Matsuda," she simply said.

Asamiya wave his hand to her and said, "Do as you like. Just remember, if you fail, he's mine."

Without another word, she left. Asamiya listen until her footsteps died down then continue his laughter at the cartoon.

**-Route 42-**

"Up two three four! Up two three four! Come on Abra, I can't hear you!"

"Abra..."

"Up two three four! Let's go Abra, to Mt. Mortar!"

Kenta continue his jog in a rhythm with Abra close behind his trail. Dress in the blue Pokéathlon running outfit, the spiky redhead trainer has a determine expression on his face. Meanwhile Abra slowly lags behind because of its lack of physical exercise. This is precisely why they are on the run in the first place. Kenta went to Alex and Francesco for help on training Abra. Francesco being a scientist trainer and all, he advises the best to train psychic Pokémon is through physical exercise. Sure psychic Pokémon have the advantage with special offence and defense, however their physical defense and offence are horrible. So, in order to build those disadvantages, Alex told them to train at Mt. Mortar.

Kenta whistle impressively at the formidable looking natural formed structure in front of him. However Abra tremble at the sight of it. This went unnoticed by Kenta, but he charged forward in hopes of not only training Abra but himself as well. Abra visibly tremble but gain the courage to follow his trainer. Unbeknown to the two pair, a certain assassin is up in the trees watching their every move.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" a gruff voice asked.

"Yes I am positive this is the place. We must hurry before it is too late," a young woman replied. She's dress in a simple white robe with a crystal ball in her hands. Standing beside her is a tall serious man. He wears a black suit with black shoes, an orange tie and a black fedora on his head. The man silently places a cigarette to his lips, took a drag of it, and then blow out a smoke.

Under normal circumstances, the woman holding the crystal ball would have scolded the said man for smoking, but this is not the time for that. She had another vision from her crystal ball involving the same redhead boy. Ever since she had the first vision all those days ago when a mysterious trainer came to ask about the future of Johto, she had more visions nonstop about the future. Every single event is ingrain into her very mind. The center of all these events revolves around the same redhead boy.

Ever since that day, the young fortune teller closes down her shop temporally to begin her search for the boy. Thanks to her vision, she began retracing the steps of the boy, from Ilex Forest where the shrine incident occurred, to Goldenrod City, to Ecruteak City and now Mt. Mortar. During her search, she encounters the gruff man standing beside her. He had come up to her while she was in Goldenrod City to ask her a question. She already knows the answer, for she had a vision earlier on of their meeting. She told him everything, knowing that she can trust him. Soon the two began searching together to find the boy.

During their search to Ecruteak City, the young fortune teller received a startling vision of the boy. In her vision the boy took his Pokémon Abra for some training in Mt. Mortar after their horrible defeat against Monty. The worst part is, the boy is assassinated during his training by a young girl whose face she cannot see. She told the man immediately of this strange vision. He in turn reminded her that the boy is alive and well during the supposed 'final' battle in her first vision.

The change in events confuses the fortune teller, but the man in black had an answer. Someone is trying to change the course of events. But how can someone change the course of events and why, she had asked. The man didn't answer immediately but he replied saying that someone deliberately wants to kill the boy so that the future can change. This will create a time paradox or parallel world where in one the boy survive and the other he doesn't. She remembered hearing the man replying the fact that he hates time paradoxes, which raises her curiosity of the man higher.

Anyways, the duo had reach Mt. Mortar in order to stop this from happening. The tall man in black beside her took another drag of his cigarette then began walking to the entrance. Wordlessly she follows him. She prays that they can stop the current events from transpiring.

* * *

"In order to build my endurance, I shall climb this with ease!" Kenta shouted. He quickly scurries up the wall with inhuman speed. Abra watches with admiration and awe as his trainer climb higher and higher. He is almost at the top. All he needed to do climb one more step. However he lost his footing and came crashing down to the ground. Kenta let out a yelp when he hit the ground hard. With a groan, he sits up, clutching his head.

"Ow! That hurt! This time I'll do it for sure!"

Abra couldn't help but admire his trainer's stubbornness as he began climbing again.

"Abra! Don't just stand there, your also going to climb too!" Kenta shouted. Abra jump at the sudden voice and look up to see Kenta climbing up again. With a look of determination Kenta is about to climb onto ledge but it seems his luck ran out again and he came sliding back down to the ground. This time the redhead is ready for the fall and landed on his feet... painfully. Without making a single sound, he began climbing again. Abra suddenly glow with energy and follow his trainer up the hill.

While this is all happening, the assassin watches a good distance away from the duo. She carefully watches their pathetic struggles to get up the hill. This could have been a perfect chance to finish him off. The weak Abra won't even be a threat. So why is she hesitating? For some reason, an unknown force is holding her back. She glance back to see that Kenta and his Abra finally made it to the top and continue to do their 'training'. For now, she'll just keep a close eye on them.

**-Ecruteak City-**

"Ahem! As the grand leader of the Mathashi Alliance, I call in for a meeting!" Dan Hibiki, soon grand ruler of the entire world, announced to his fellow peers.

"Eh? Where's Kenta?" Luke asked.

"He went to Mt. Mortar to do some training with his Abra," Carl replied. He and John are standing on either side of Dan, acting as his 'bodyguards'.

"That is correct. We can't have our Assault Commander going weak on us."

"I agree," Silver growled with a smirk. This earned him a whack from Mina. Silver turn to glare but Mera's Houndoom growled at him. Silver scoffed and turn back to Dan.

"So what's the plan, leader?" Tyran asked.

"It's simple. In order to increase our fighting power, I want you all to train against each other!"

"Really? Awesome. I've been getting rusty lately," Mia said with a laugh.

"I'll only agree if I get to train against him," Silver said, pointing a finger to Demetri.

"Who gave you the idea that I'll battle with you?" Demetri said with his eyebrows raised.

Silver smirked. "That's because I said so. Besides, all these weaklings won't even be a match for me."

The comment didn't offend anyone since they were used to Silver's comments.

"Excellent! I'm glad you all seem fired up for this. Now up to it! Carl and John will supervise for you guys. I'm gonna go back to some work. Dismiss!" Dan said. He turns around with his cape trailing behind him as he walks up to the second floor of the Pokémon Center.

With that everyone gather in the battle rings located in the back of the Pokémon Center. They were ones built indoors in case of bad weather and ones that are outside. In order to avoid restricted movements of the Pokémon, they all gather to use the outside arenas. Soon, the sounds of battle and attacks begin.

**-Mt. Mortar-**

"GAH! IT'S A TYRANITAR!" Kenta yelled. Indeed, the massive armour Pokémon let out a massive roar when it spotted the duo. Kenta couldn't believe his dumb luck. Tyranitars are know for their bad tempers and destructive power and of all the places to run into one...

The female assassin watches the scene below. She had specifically given her Tyranitar instructions to not attack but provoke. She wants to test Kenta on how he deals in dangerous situations like this.

"Of all the stupid luck! Damn, what should I do? I have to think of something and fast!"

The Tyranitar continue advancing towards them slowly, its eyes glowing red with rage. Abra cower behind Kenta's legs as the hulking Pokémon got closer and closer with each step.

"Wait! I got it! The only thing to do in this situation is... run!" Kenta shouted. He grabs hold of Abra and took off running. The assassin and Tyranitar blink in surprise. The Pokemon became angered by Kenta's cowardly actions, the Tyranitar let out a massive roar and stomp on the ground. Instantly the place starts to fall apart. The rocky ceiling began to crack slowly and soon enough, it began to fall apart. The assassin quickly returns Tyranitar into its Pokéball and expertly dodges the falling rocks with ease. She made sure to stay out of sight. Kenta on the other hand got lucky and is able to survive being crushed by the rocks. He slide down a rocky hill and landed flat on his back. With the danger finally over, Kenta couldn't help but laugh as he lay there. Abra jump out of his trainer's arms and began to laugh with him. However their laughter is short lived when a random knife sails down and nearly hit Kenta's head. Their laughter instantly died down.

The owner of the knife appears in front of them. The figure's identity is hidden behind the black cloak which covered over 90 percent of the figure's body. Kenta gulped, not liking this one bit.

"Who are you?" he brings himself to asked.

"... Die."

"What-?" Kenta said before the assassin jump into the air. Kenta yelped and roll away just in time. "Yo! What's your problem?"

The assassin didn't answer and turn to him with two _really _sharp knives in each hand. Kenta's face pales. The assassin charges with incredible speed, catching him off guard. She is about to nail the strike, but Abra use Confusion to send her back.

"That was close! Thanks Abra. Let's get out of here!"

The two turn around to run but didn't get far. Blocking their path is another set of strangers. One is a young woman in a white cloak while the other is a tall man with dress in black.

"Oh that's just great! There were more of them! We're really screwed now!" Kenta shouted. He began pulling his hair in irritation.

"You're the same as always Kenta," the man said with a cold voice. "Always running away from you're battles. Honestly you're just like your father except for the red hair. Stand aside."

The man then kicks Kenta into the young woman. She gasped and side step out of the way.

"Ow! What was that you-" Kenta became silent when he saw the man. The man had kick out of the way so that he didn't get hit by the assassin's attack. If he had been still standing there, he most likely would be on the ground in his own blood. The thought made him shiver. More surprisingly is that the man had caught the assassin's knives with his bare hands!

"Let...go...!" the assassin grunted, trying to take the knives out of the man's hands.

"You're in no position to order me around," the man replied. The assassin continues to struggle until the man let go of the blades. The assassin landed on her bum. She back flip and charge at the man. Instead of dodging the man simply kick the knives out the assassin's hands. His kicks were so fast that they were a blur to Kenta.

The assassin knows when she's been beaten. Without her knives, she's as good as done. So she took out a smoke bomb and tosses it at the man, who back handed it to Kenta. The poor boy didn't have a chance to dodge and the bomb exploded in his face. Taking the distraction, the assassin made her way out of Mt. Mortar.

"That was easier than I expected," the man said. He fish out a lighter and cigarette from his pocket and quickly light it. "Get yourselves up, we're done here," he said to the fortune teller and Kenta who were both still caught in the smoke bomb.

* * *

**-Outside of Mt. Mortar-**

"Whoa, thanks for saving my butt out there," Kenta said. He kept his distance from them, just in case it is another trick.

"Next time I won't help you, useless Kenta," the man said.

"Useless?" Kenta said, his temper rising by the second. Just who is this guy? Coming out of nowhere with some fortune teller, save him from getting an early trip to heaven, and now he's dissing him? Why is Kenta the only one caught up in these bizarre situations?

"Do not worry. We do not come here to wish you harm," the young woman standing beside the man said.

"How can I trust you?"

She smiled. "You will know soon enough. I'm sorry but I cannot answer any questions you have, but I promise I will answer them soon."

Kenta is even more confused. Just _who_ are these people?

"Useless Kenta. Don't you have to go somewhere?" the man said.

"...Huh?"

"Your gym battle."

"Wait! How do you know that? Are you people stalkers are something?" Kenta accused. The man walks up to him and kicks him aside before he can even blink. Kenta land on the ground a few meters from where he was sitting.

"Don't speak to me in that tone boy. Now hurry up! We're going to Ecruteak City!" the man commanded with a powerful voice.

"Arecus... anyone... Save me," Kenta said with tears falling out of his eyes.

Yes, the life of Kenta Matsuda is becoming more and more confusing.

**To Be Continued!**

**(A/N: Yeah for more random people coming into the story! I just love weird chapters like these; it just shows that the author is running out of ideas :(. Nah I'm just kidding! Anyways I want to get this arc over because the next one is going to be even better! Can you guess what it is? It's about three certain legendary Pokémon. Come on, its obvious!)**

* * *

**Reviewers!**

**Legendary Fairy:** **Thank ya for the review! I have some interesting plans plan for this story later on (as if there wasn't enough already).**

**Vernon Hediger:** **If you want a wish to come true, go ask Shenron, he'll help you make more stuff :)**

**Thanks for the reviews, minions! Now get to work! - Dan Hibiki, leader of Mathashi and future ruler of the world!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Chapter 35- Rematch! Vs Monty!**

Kenta made it back to Ecruteak City with his two new 'friends' who had saved him in Mt. Mortar against the deadly Ragnarok assassin. Now comes the time for him to have his rematch against Monty. Will Kenta actually win this time? Or is he going to get his butt handed to him again?

* * *

**Farewell!**

**~IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	36. Rematch! Vs Monty!

**Disclaimers: I do not own _Pokémon_. It is owned by its rightful owner!**

**(A/N: The rematch for the Fog Badge begins! **

**I was planning on making this chapter super short, but it increases in size when I began typing. Oh well.**

**Enjoy!)**

* * *

_**Chapter 35: Rematch! Vs Monty!**_

_**Mathashi Alliance/ Ho-oh Festival Arc**_

There were times when Kenta would curl up in a ball in some random corner, pull his hair out in frustration, and curse at the gods. One of those times is now. His so called 'peaceful' journey he had dreamed of ever since his older brother went on his own is nothing more than the dirt he's walking on. Saying Kenta's very first Pokémon journey has been fun and exciting would be saying that humans came from the moon.

A few moments ago, he went to Mt. Mortar to train not only his Abra but himself as well. Their training starts smoothly from the beginning with little to no problems, but that all change when they meet a really angry Tyranitar. They manage to escape from the angry beast, but they weren't safe for a long. A strange figure had come to assassinate him! If it hadn't been for the strange man and fortune teller, he wouldn't be along route 42 to Ecruteak City.

Speaking of the man in black and the fortune teller, they were both in a heated argument. The woman on her part is doing almost all the talking, while the man ignores her. Kenta pick piece by piece of the argument to get this: now that the man in black had found Kenta (whatever that means), he told the young woman to scram. But she said that she needs to stick around just in case a split in events happens again (whatever that means). After this the man in black simply ignore her, saying this and that, while the young woman continue explaining that she needs to save the future of Johto (whatever THAT means). So really, Kenta has no freaking clue what the two wackos are talking about. All he hopes for his to ditch them when they reach Ecruteak City.

As soon as he thought those words, the old-fashioned city comes into view. Kenta couldn't wait to beat the snot out of Monty, get the badge, watch the Ho-oh Festival and hightail his way out of the city and to the next one: Olivine City. Kenta happily skip into the city with glee. His Abra, who had been silent for the past hours ever since their 'rescue', joins his trainer. There weren't many people living in Ecruteak City, so the place always seems deserted. The redhead trainer didn't spot any familiar faces within the small crowd of people, which means they are all most likely in the Pokémon Center.

"This calls for a quick shower and some sleep," Kenta yawned. A hand came and smacks him across his head, causing Kenta's eyes to bulge out.

"Useless Kenta. Get your other Pokémon, you are having your gym battle now," the man in black (whose name Kenta doesn't even know yet) said.

"But-" Kenta starts to protest.

"Now," the man growled. Kenta and Abra pale under the man's killing glare and they ran to the Pokémon Center.

"What's your history with that boy?" the fortune teller asks.

"None of your business. Why are you still here?"

"I already told you-"

"Whatever."

The young woman bristles with anger. This man is nothing but an egotistical jerk who loves hitting children. But for some reason, she knows that he is an important person in the coming events. She bit her tongue to not shout at him. However the man, as always, notices her anger and smirk in victory. Kenta took that time to come running back with his Pokéballs on his belt and his Pokédex on his left hip.

"Took you long enough. Now let's go to the gym."

The trip to the gym only took a couple minutes. Kenta is grateful for is good fortune in not running into any of his friends. Especially Hikari. It's not like he's avoiding them, but it will be too much trouble to explain all that's happen within the hours he had gone to train and back. Once they made it to the Ecruteak City Gym, the man in black simple kick the door open. Is that all the man ever does with his time? Kicking things to a pulp? (More like kicking Kenta to a pulp).

This all feel like some kind of strange dream. Who can blame him the young trainer to think so, when a man dress like some mafia ring leader and a young woman with a crystal ball save you from almost dying is something that doesn't happen normally? The stranger thing, this man knows him. It's not like Kenta accidentally told them his name, but the man knew him the instant he saved him.

"Useless Kenta, get in," the man growls at him.

That nickname! Or is it even a nickname? Why does he keep calling him 'useless'? The nerve of people these days. But for some reason, it feels as if Kenta knows this man, like a strange nostalgic feeling. Could this man know his father? That may be the only plausible answer. If he's right, how many more strange people does his father know?

Not wanting to anger the man anymore, Kenta walks into the gym. Despite this being the second time he's been inside the Ecruteak City Gym, it still never fails to spook him.

The path to the gym leader is linear, meaning no fake turns, traps or dead ends. There is only one path to Monty, which is convenient for anyone challenging him. There are a total of 4 trainers that the challenger HAS to battle in order to continue, unlike the previous gyms where a challenger can avoid battle by going a different path. The entire gym has a spooky feeling. There is light fog in the gym so that battles won't be a pain in the bum. Candles are place along the path as a guidepost for challengers. The only solid ground is the entrance, the pathway and Monty's battle arena. The rest is shallow water with rocks sticking up on the surface. All in all, the Ecruteak City Gym sure is special.

One of the men who always welcome trainers and explain the gym's geography and the rules greets them.

"Oh! A familiar face. You came for a rematch against Monty, no?" the man asks.

"Yup, and this time I'm going to win!" Kenta said with determination.

The man laughs. "Ha ha ha! That's the spirit. You're in luck; Monty is still awaiting new challengers. I'm sure he will accept your rematch. You better beat him this time, or you won't get another chance!"

Kenta nods. He knows that Monty won't accept any challenges during the Ho-oh Festival and the day before it as well.

"Good. Now you can go ahead to fight Monty directly, since you have already defeated the trainers here."

Yes, finally some good news.

"That won't be necessary," the man in black said.

Huh?

"Useless Kenta. I'm going to time you on each trainer. If you fail to reach my expectations, you're going to be severely punished. Oh, and you can only use one Pokémon. If you use a second one, I won't go easy on you."

"WHAT!"

"Begin," the man said, an orange watch appearing on his left wrist like magic.

"But-"

"5 seconds..."

"Wait-"

"10 seconds..."

"WHY-?"

"15 seconds..."

"GAH!" Kenta screamed and charge forward to the first trainer.

The man smirks beneath the covers of his black fedora.

* * *

Kenta drop on all fours, taking deep breaths. He unclasps his Pokédex from his left hip to check on the status of his Pokémon. How unfair, making Kenta only use one Pokémon to battle the four trainers. During the first battle, Kenta had chosen Jolteon because of her speed and strong electric attacks. The first battle is the longest, for the trainer had 5 Gastlys. The second battle is easier than the first one, with the trainer only having 2 Haunters. Third battle went by quickly with the trainer only having one Haunter. The fourth and final trainer had 2 Gastlys and one Haunter.

Now here he is, about to challenge Monty with his Jolteon weak.

"Not bad, useless Kenta."

Kenta jump up and turn around to see the man in black standing behind him with a stern look. How did he get here so fast?

"I use my speed."

"Huh? Wait did you-"

"No I didn't read your mind."

"Then-"

"Forget it. Now concentrate on your gym battle. I'm also timing this one."

"Not fair!"

The man smirks. "Life is never fair, useless Kenta."

"That was impressive Kenta. I never knew you can battle so fast." Monty walks out of the shadows with a bag of chips in one hand. "Oh? Who's your friend?"

"My name is of no importance. I came here to tutor this boy on the behalf of his father. I usually don't accept requests, but this one special," the man in black said.

"Eh? Why would my father have you tutor me?" Kenta asks. A kick to his back is his answer.

"Don't speak when adults are talking. You have much to learn, useless Kenta."

Monty sweatdrops. "Interesting relationship you have there. Okay Kenta, let's have our rematch. I hope you give me a better challenge."

Kenta growls and sits up with his hands on his head. "You bet. I've been training!" (More like trying to survive in this chaotic world!)

"Excellent! Let's begin!"

The two took their respective places on the small arena ring. The judge quickly asks for Kenta's name and ran out of the ring to announce the battle.

"This battle is between Gym Leader Monty and the challenger Kenta Matsuda from New Bark Town. Since the Gym Leader Monty has 4 Pokémon, this will be a 4-vs-4 battle. The challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon during battle but the Gym Leader cannot! The loser is the one with all their Pokémon defeated. Ready? Begin!" The judge announces with a wave of his flags.

"Remember useless Kenta, I'm timing you."

"I heard you the first time!" Kenta growls in annoyance.

"Go Gastly!" Monty shouts and tosses the Pokéball onto the field. It opens with a brilliant light and the Gas Pokémon slowly floats into the air with a ghostly smile on its round face.

Kenta took out his Pokédex and scan the Pokémon. In the first battle, he had forgotten to scan Monty's Pokémon because of his hyper personality going into overdrive. He won't make that mistake again.

* * *

**Pokémon Scan Intermission**

**#092: Gastly**

**Ghost Type Pokémon**

**Classification: Gas Pokémon**

**Capture Rate: 190**

**Weaknesses: Psychic, Ground & Dark**

**Abilities: Levitate: "Damage dealing Ground-type moves have no effect on this Pokémon. Cannot be trapped by Arena Trap ability. Takes no damage from Spikes."**

**Height: 4'03"**

**Weight: 0.2 lbs**

**Log Entry: "With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. Despite lacking substance, it can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation. Its body is made up of 95% of gases. However, it can be blown away by wind."**

* * *

"I'll go with Quilava!" Kenta shouts. He tosses the Pokéball perfectly in the air and it opens in the air with a brilliant flash of light. Kenta's friend in his newly evolve body hop out. It seems that Quilava is already getting use to its new body and is more comfortable staying in his Pokéball. The Volcano Pokémon yawns silently and changes into battle mode.

"The first match is Gastly VS Quilava! Begin!" the judge announces.

"Gastly use Mean Look!"

Gastly's eyes glow a menacing purple at Quilava. The attack hits dead on. Now Quilava cannot switch out of the battle.

"Quilava use Flamethrower!"

Quilava jumps into the air to unleash a strong fire attack. However Gastly easily dodge it because of its light body.

"Useless Kenta. You should have known that Quilava is not the best choice to fight against a Gastly," the man in black said.

"I know that! I'm trying to concentrate here!"

The man in black smirks at Kenta's uselessness.

"Gastly use Lick!"

Gastly shoots forward with speed, intending to get a nibble on Quilava.

_'Wait for it... wait for it...'_

Quilava waits patiently for his trainer's orders.

"Now dodge Quilava and use Smokescreen!"

Quilava dodge out of the way and spews out a dark cloud. Gastly slows down and look around for its target.

"Use Flamethrower Quilava!"

A sudden blast of fire hits Gastly, sending it flying out of the smokescreen.

"Gastly!"

"Use Quick Attack Quilava!"

Quilava jump into the air with incredible speed and tackles Gastly into the ground before it could get its bearings back. Gastly had been beaten.

"Winner! Quilava wins this round!" the judge announces with a raise of the green flag to Kenta.

"You did good Gastly. Return!" Monty said. He returns his comrade into its Pokéball and took out another. "I gotta say, you're doing better than last time. But don't think you've won yet! Go Haunter!"

The Haunter floats out of its Pokéball with a silly laugh. Its two mysterious hands which are not attach to its body glows with a faint red colour.

Kenta took out his Pokédex for another quick scan.

* * *

**Pokémon Scan Intermission**

**#093: Haunter**

**Ghost Type Pokémon**

**Classification: Gas Pokémon**

**Capture Rate: 90**

**Weaknesses: Psychic, Ground & Dark**

**Abilities: Levitate: "Damage dealing Ground-type moves have no effect on this Pokémon. Cannot be trapped by Arena Trap ability. Takes no damage from Spikes."**

**Height: 5'03"**

**Weight: 0.2 lbs**

**Log Entry: "It can slip through any obstacle without difficulty. It licks with its gaseous tongue to steal victim's life force. In total darkness, where nothing is visible, HAUNTER lurks, silently stalking its next victim. Its tongue is made of gas. Its touches causes endless shuddering."**

* * *

"Your time is still going, useless Kenta."

Kenta growls and the battle begin again.

* * *

The gym battle continues on, and now it is the final match. Monty's Gastly and 2 Haunters are out for the count. Kenta on the other hand is doing fairly well with none of his Pokémon out. Now begins the final battle.

"Come on out Gengar!"

The creepy Pokémon lazily hop out of its Pokéball with glee. It begins dancing on the spot and made rude suggestions to Kenta. The boy merely glowers at the Pokémon. It's this entire damn Gengar's fault that he lost in the first match. It kept using Hypnosis, which completely destroy Kenta's team. If only Monty hadn't use Gengar for the first battle, but he guess that Monty did that to catch him off guard, which it did.

"Keep laughing punk. I'm going to defeat you this time!" Kenta shouts. He gets his Pokédex for a quick scan before the battle begins.

* * *

**Pokémon Scan Intermission**

**#094: Gengar**

**Ghost Type Pokémon**

**Classification: Gas Pokémon**

**Capture Rate: 45**

**Weaknesses: Psychic, Ground & Dark**

**Abilities: Levitate: "Damage dealing Ground-type moves have no effect on this Pokémon. Cannot be trapped by Arena Trap ability. Takes no damage from Spikes."**

**Height: 4'11"**

**Weight: 89.3 lbs**

**Log Entry: "Lurking in the shadowy corners of rooms, it awaits chances to steal its prey's life force. It slips into its prey's shadow and silently waits for an opportunity. The leer that floats in darkness belongs to a GENGAR delighting in casting curses on people. It steals heat from its surroundings. If you feel a sudden chill, it is certain that a GENGAR appeared."**

* * *

"I'll start things off by using Abra!"

When Abra appears out of its Pokéball and took in the spooky atmosphere and the Gengar that is licking its lips at him, began to panic.

"Calm down Abra! Get ready to battle!"

Hearing his trainer's words, Abra calm itself down and change into battle mode.

"Interesting choice, Kenta. I expected you to choose another Pokémon. I am interested in what you're planning," Monty said.

Kenta smirks. "You'll see once I've beaten you."

Monty laughs at this. "That's the spirit! Gengar use Sucker Punch!"

Gengar's eyes glow with evil glee and launch two quick hits on Abra. The attack is of dark type nature, so it is super effective against the psychic Pokémon.

"Abra!"

The psychic Pokémon slowly stands up from the ground. The attack took a huge toll on him already.

"Gengar finish this with Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge out of the way Abra!"

Gengar launches a giant ball of dark energy. Abra closely manages to dodge the attack by jumping into the air

Monty smiles. "Use Sucker Punch!"

The Shadow Ball baits Abra to dodge, so that Monty could use it to launch another attack. Gengar jump over and hits Abra two times, sending it falling to the ground.

"Damn! Abra is getting massacred out there. I just have to hold on for a little while!"

"It's no use Kenta. Your Abra is severely injured from those attacks. You should return it."

"No way! Abra can still hold on! Come on Abra, I'm counting on you!"

Abra's ears perk up at his trainer's praising words. He suddenly began to feel stronger, as if his strength came back. He began to glow brightly. A red button on Kenta's Pokédex began blinking. It's time for Abra to evolve.

"Wha-what? Abra is evolving!" Monty said in shock.

The man in black smirks. "Maybe you're not so useless after all, Kenta."

"That's right. I knew that Abra was close to evolving ever since our previous battle. All I needed to do was train Abra a little more in physical work to speed up the process so that the next time us battle, I can make him evolve. Having a Pokédex is really handy."

Abra's form grows bigger. The evolution completes itself after a short while. There stood Kadabra, the next evolve stage of Abra. A TwistedSpoon is place within its right hand.

"**Congratulations! Your Abra evolved into a Kadabra!" **Kenta's Pokédex said.

Kenta smirks. "Now the real battle begins. Kadabra use Psybeam!"

Kadabra's eyes and spoon glow pink. It then launches a pink beam at Gengar.

"Dodge Gengar and use Sucker Punch!"

Gengar dodges the attack with a evil giggle and successfully hits Kadabra with the dark type move.

Monty smiles. "Abra may have evolved into a Kadabra but its speed is cannot match with my Gengar's."

"Don't count us out yet! Kadabra use Confusion at that rock to lift it!" Kenta said, pointing to a rock that is sticking out of the shallow water.

Kadabra's spoon glow and it lifts the rock out with ease.

"Now launch it at Gengar!"

Kadabra use its psychic powers to launch the rock at Gengar, who dodges it.

"Now Kadabra use Future Sight!"

Kadabra's body glows pink. Images flash in his mind, images that show the future. Kadabra opens his eyes slowly just in time to dodge Gengar's Sucker Punch.

"What? Kadabra dodged the attack?" Monty shouts.

"Kadabra use Psybeam!"

Kadabra launches another Psybeam, this time hitting Gengar. A direct hit!

"Gengar use Hypnosis!"

Gengar shook off the Psybeam and launches its Hypnosis attack. Kadabra also dodges that, then smack Gengar with its tail. Gengar's anger explodes and it began to use Sucker Punch blindly.

"Gengar! Control yourself!" Monty shouts but Gengar ignores his commands.

Kenta smiles in victory. "Gengars hate to lose to anything. They also have the tendency to ignore their trainers' orders. This was my intention all along, to provoke Gengar to blindly attack."

The man in black smirks and laughs softly. "Not bad, but you've still got ways to go."

Gengar continues its blind attacks, not realizing that Kadabra is dodging all of them thanks to its Future Sight.

"Kadabra use Confusion to lift Gengar in the air and finish it with Psybeam!"

Kadabra lifts Gengar into the air then fires a stronger Psybeam directly. Gengar lets out a little squeal then fall to the ground. Gengar has finally been beaten.

"Winner! The final round of this battle goes to Kadabra! The challenger Kenta Matsuda from New Bark Town is the winner of this gym battle!"

"All right we did it!" Kenta said as he high fave Kadabra.

Monty laughs and said. "That was an incredible battle, Kenta. I am honoured to give you the Fog Badge, proof of your victory. The Fog Badge allows you all to use the HM Surf whenever you need to. It also allows Pokémon up to LVL. 50 to obey your attacks. As usual, I give the winner a TM. Here you go its TM30 which is Shadow Ball. It's a pretty slick attack!"

"Thanks!" Kenta said, proudly accepting the items.

"Good luck in your future travels. You're staying for the Ho-oh Festival right?"

"Er... yup!"

"Good. I'll see you later. Now if you excuse me," Monty said, going back to his bag of chips.

"So was I cool or what?" Kenta boasts to the man in black. His answer is in the form of a kick.

"Useless Kenta. Get your things; we're going to your friends."

"Yes sir..." Kenta whispers in pain.

* * *

Kenta listens intently as the man in black spoke of his proposal of training them. He explains to them that he is a _friend _of Kenta's father and that he made a request to tutor Kenta. He also told them of their fight against Ragnarok won't be easy and that they need to be strong in case Ragnarok targets them. After that, he watches them silently. Dan Hibiki and his two guards Carl and John were busy gathering more data about Ragnarok, so they are absent.

"I don't need a tutor," Silver growls out.

Yes! If they disagree, the man in black might leave them alone!

"You have no choice, weakling," the man said, his voice as cold as ice itself. A flash of fear spark within Silver's eyes before he growls and turn around.

"Hmph! Whatever."

"Anymore objections?"

"I have one. I'll ONLY let you tutor me if you can beat me," Demetri proposed, already cracking his knuckles.

The man in black smirks. "I'll leave you alone if you can take my fedora." He points to the black fedora on his head.

"Wait! Come on, no fighting!" Alex shouts out.

"I say let them kill each other," Silver barks with a big smile on his face. Kenta agrees with him.

Before long, sounds of fighting can be heard throughout the city...

* * *

Nurse Joy lets out a shriek when she enters the Pokémon Center. It looks as if a mini tornado had hit the place. She can hear groans and complaints coming from numerous individuals on the ground. One of them is Kenta, who look as if he had just come from war. The only figures standing are Demetri and a man dress in black. Demetri is breathing deeply while the man in black simple stood there.

"What's the meaning of this?" Nurse Joy cries out.

"I'll have it fixed in no time," the man in black replies.

Nurse Joy stops her complaints and stares at the man. For some reason, she trusts him.

"...All right, but please fight somewhere else!"

"We just finished. Right, Demetri?"

Demetri growls. The man knows that he's at his limit. Is this man even a human being?

"Tch! Whatever! I'm still not going to be tutored by you."

"Understood, Bale Anderson!"

A flash of surprise appears on Demetri's face. "Tch! I'm outta here!"

He walks over the mess him and the man in black created, apologize to Nurse Joy and exit the Pokémon Center.

"I want all of you to get some shuteye. We are beginning our training tomorrow, that means now," the man growls. Everyone instantly stand up like soldiers and ran away to their respective rooms within the Pokémon Center.

"Woman... Why are you still here?" the man in black asks. Silence fills the broken lobby until the fortune teller jump out of her hiding spot with her trademark crystal ball.

"How did you-"

"Who cares? You're going to help me explain the situation to them tomorrow, and then you're heading back home."

"I told you that-"

"Whatever."

The woman growls and leaves with a huff. The man in black watches her and smirks to himself.

"I can't wait till tomorrow comes. I'm gonna make them sweat blood..."

What's in store for everyone tomorrow? We'll find out soon enough!

**To Be Continued!**

**(A/N: Whoa! This chapter is WAY longer than I intended it to be, so that's why I ended it like that. Anyways, the Ho-oh Festival is coming soon and I promise it will be exciting!)**

* * *

**New Pokémon Entries!**

**#092- Gastly**

**#093- Haunter**

**#094- Gengar**

**Total Scans: 60!**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Chapter 36- The Invincible Tutor's Training!**

The day has come for the mysterious tutor who is a close friend of Kenta's father to train the Mathashi soldiers for the upcoming future battle against not only Ragnarok but Team Rocket and Team Shadow. His training will be hard and brutal. But it has its advantages. According to the man in black, his training will make one of their Pokémon evolve in a single day! Could it really happen? Or his the tutor just bluffing? We'll find out next time!

* * *

**-Farewell readers and don't forget to sign up for the Mathashi Alliance! - Dan Hibiki, leader of Mathashi and future ruler of the world!**

**~IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	37. Synchronization, the Unbreakable Bond

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _Pokémon._**  
**

**(A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait everyone but I do have my reasons. My beta reader was extremely busy due to college and other personal things. The same goes for me. I recently enrolled in college to study Computer Engineering. So for the entire first semester, I didn't pay any attention to my stories at all. Now that it is second semester I'm starting to relax a bit and get back to writing. Good news is that my beta reader had some free time, and was able to proof read this chapter.**

**Note: Just a little heads up, I've decided to put a date in each chapter, so that I can avoid any future plot holes. The year is 2025, so this story is pretty much in the 'future' if you think of it.**

**Enjoy!)**

* * *

**Credits to _Captain Black Knight _for proofreading and fixing any errors found within the chapter. Thank you for your hard work, CBK!**

* * *

_**Chapter 36: Synchronization, the Unbreakable Bond Between Trainer and Pokémon!**_

_**Mathashi Alliance/ Ho-oh Festival Arc**_

**A.D. 2025.09.14**

Kenta sometimes wondered if the almighty gods have something against his existence. Did one of his ancient ancestors or someone else pissed them off so much that they decided to curse him? To watch as bad luck, destiny, fate, or whatever it is, knock him down flat onto the ground? Kenta's response? A definite _hell yeah_. One might wonder why Kenta was in such a sour mood. Yesterday, he went up to Mt. Mortar to do some 'intense' training with Abra. However, it seemed that fate reared its ugly head again. A strange blue-haired girl had followed him to kill him. She was an assassin working with Ragnarok, a super evil organization that secretly operates in all major regions of the Pokémon World. Frightening, isn't it?

Kenta would have taken a trip to heaven if it wasn't for the help of a mysterious man and woman. The woman was a fortune teller who had predicted his 'death' in Mt. Mortar. The man was even stranger. He said he was looking for Kenta and had run into the woman who was also looking for him. The man was some friend of his father, perhaps even his father's tutor when he was a boy. Yet, he knew nothing else of the man except for the fact that his father had asked him to 'tutor' him. Maybe his father knew his previous dealings with Ragnarok and had become worried of his condition. The only question was his father's relation to Ragnarok.

"Today I'm going to teach you a special technique," the man in black said. He had led them to the battle arenas in the back of the Pokémon Center. The man in black stood in front of them with a serious aura. Everyone, even the loud Pokémon Brothers, were quiet as they tried to fight the sleep out of their eyes and to pay attention. Surprisingly, Silver and Demetri had joined them, despite their disagreement yesterday. The only ones who weren't participating were Hikari, Demetri, Silver, Nate, Mera, the Pokémon Brothers, and the fortune teller woman. The reason of Nate not participating was because all his Pokémon were already at their final forms. Mera had declined the offer, saying she was content with her current Pokémon. The Pokémon Brothers' reason of not joining was the same as Nate's, but they would still spar against one another.

"What is this special technique?" Francesco asked, but he instantly shrunk back when the man in black's cold gaze moved over to him. The man in black chuckled at Francesco's unease, but he still answered the Pokémon Scientist.

"The technique will be saved for the second part of the training. Now, I trust you all have brought your Pokémon with you. I want you to choose just one of them. Useless Kenta, I want you to stand back for a while."

"I wasn't planning on joining anyway," Kenta scoffed. His reward for that response was a smack on the head into the ground. Hikari gasped, while Silver snickered in happiness. The redheaded trainer lied on the ground groaning. Everyone stared at the man for a moment before doing what he said. Alex chose Sparky, a Pichu. Francesco went with his Pineco named Explosion. Devin went with his Spinarak, Tyran with his Bulbasaur named Vine, Luke with his Gible, Sisi with her Vulpix, and Mai chose Eevee, hoping he trained his friend enough that by nightfall it would evolve into Umbreon.

"Good; the first phase of your training is to figure out a way to make your Pokémon evolve before tomorrow."

"EH?" Everyone shouted in shock. The man in black smiled cruelly.

"If you accomplish the first phase, the second phase will commence, but you ALL have to pass or else."

"B-But that's impossible! Even if we train our Pokémon to exhaustion..." Alex said.

"That's the idea. Usually whenever a trainer's Pokémon is injured in battle, he takes them to a Pokémon Center to rest, right?" Everyone nodded their head. "That is rather foolish."

"Er... why?" Mai asked.

"It's simple. A trainer heals his Pokémon without it going to its limit. In order for this training to be successful, you need to OVERCOME your Pokémon's limit. That is the only way."

"But our Pokémon will get seriously hurt if we drive them too hard," Sisi said meekly, her usual outgoing personality gone. She was starting to regret her decision to train. Even though it was to make her Pokémon stronger, the thought of driving her Pokémon to exhaustion or worse was too much for her to handle.

"I have to agree with Sisi," Nate said from the sidelines. "Deliberately driving our Pokémon to exhaustion is no way to train." The man in black nodded.

"That is correct. I understand your hesitation, but this is no time for second thoughts. You may all think this is a game: The Mathashi Alliance, Ragnarok, and other things. However, this is not a game. Your enemies are not pushovers. They won't hesitate to beat your Pokémon into bloody pulps." Everyone flinched at the last part. "That is why you must increase the strength of not only your Pokémon, but also yourselves as trainers. We are wasting time here. Pick a partner to spar against, and begin. I have some things to take care of."

"Where are you going?" Devin asked.

"I'll be doing some important business. Remember, if you all manage to complete the first phase, I will train you for the second phase."

"What about us?" Nate asked. The man in black stopped without turning around.

"Do whatever you want," he replied. With that the man in black made his exit. Everyone watched him as he retreated into the Pokémon Center. Seeing no alternatives they began their spar training. Alex and Francesco trained in one ring, Devin and Tyran in another, while Luke, Sisi and Mai trained together in one ring.

"I thank you for meeting me here," the masked warrior said.

"It is of no consequence. So tell me, what's so important that you signal me to meet you so suddenly?" the man in black asked.

"It's the Council of Dragons." The man in black raised his eyebrows, but his black fedora covered his surprised expression.

"The people you work for." The masked warrior nodded.

"I just received a message from them. They are now allied with Ragnarok."

"What?"

"It's true. I don't know what those slimy, greedy elders of the council are thinking, but they are up to no good."

"What about you? Are you an enemy?"

"No; I declined to take part in such an allegiance. Now I'm marked as a traitor by them."

"Do you know what they are planning?"

"I have a hunch, but it sounds farfetched. Lately there have been strange abnormalities going on around the Orange Islands."

"What kind of abnormalities?"

"I'm not sure how I can explain it, but something definitely isn't right. I have a feeling it has something to do with the two Legendary Super Dragon Pokémon there."

"Two Legendary Super Dragon Pokémon?"

"I heard it was only a myth, but I'm not so sure anymore. The myth is about two dragon Pokémon whose powers are so strong that they affect the four seasons of the world and gravity itself. They are 'twin' Pokémon; one cannot exist without the other."

"Hmm..." the man in black pondered at the new information. "What are you going to do now?"

"I will continue to support the kids in the shadows. I take it you are also helping?"

"I've already begun training them, so that they can become stronger. Care to watch?"

"I will but from a distance."

**-Time Skip-**

**-Ten Hours Later-**

Night fell over Ecruteak City. The half-moon was high in the sky. Everyone within the Mathashi Alliance was still outside behind the Pokémon Center. During the training the fortune teller woman along with Hikari and Mera helped out in any way they could by bringing refreshments and food. Kenta had opted to check his Pokédex out of boredom. He wanted to join the training, but he feared that the man in black would beat him again. Silver disappeared to do his own training and returned from time to time to check in. Demetri went over to Luna's Pokémon Daycare Center to check up on her and the Pokémon. Everyone could tell he was protective of her. The Pokémon Brothers all sparred against one another for a few hours before lazing out. Nate opted to socialize with his Pokémon, who were a handful from time to time. Even Nurse Joy would check up on them to see if everything was okay. Apparently the man in black had already told her the necessary information on their training.

The man in black watched with pride as his pupils gave another round of cheers. They had actually done it. They were able to make their Pokémon evolve within the span of ten hours of brutal training. There were several times when the Pokémon had to rest at the Pokémon Center due to its injuries, but overall, they had done what he had requested.

"I'm actually impressed you guys have pulled it off," he said.

"Of course, what did you expect?" Mai said cockily, his newly evolved Umbreon beside him. Alex's Sparky was now a Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. Francesco's Explosion was now a Forretress, the Bagworm Pokémon. Devin's Spinarak evolved into Ariados, the Long Leg Pokémon. Tyran's Vine was now Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon. Luke's Gible evolved into Gabite, the Cave Pokémon. Sisi's Vulpix evolved into Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon. Finally, Mai's Eevee evolved into Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon.

"Hmph. Just beginner's luck that's all," Silver growled. He was surprised to see that the wimps had been able to do it. Maybe he should have participated after all.

"Anyways," the man in black continued, ignoring Silver's comment. "Now that you have completed the first phase, let's begin the second phase. I also want you guys to participate," he said to the sidelines. With a shrug Demetri joined them along with Nate and the Pokémon Brothers. He was, after all, intrigued with what the man in black had in store. Mera would have declined, but she thought against it and joined. She turned to see Silver about to leave and forced him to stay. The man in black ordered Kenta not to join. The redhead became upset and demanded that he be allowed join. So, the man in black simply knocked him unconscious and ignored the resulting angry rants from the fortune teller and the surprised looks on everyone's faces. Now that everyone was lined up in front of him, the man in black began the next phase.

"What I'm about to teach you now is a technique that is created between the bond of a trainer and a Pokémon:**Synchronization**."

"Synchronization?" Everyone except a select few blurted.

"It's a technique used when a trainer and a Pokémon are 'one' in mind, body, and soul. They are able to sense each other's emotions, thoughts, and presences," Demetri answered with surprise. He thought he was the only one who actually knew of such an advance technique.

"How do you know all this?" Nate asked.

"It's simple. I am able to create Synchronization with my Pokémon," he answered.

"Really? That's cool!" Mai exclaimed.

"I can also do it," Mera chimed in. Demetri and everyone else turned to her in shock. A laugh made them turn back to the man in black.

"You kids really are something else. As Demetri said, Synchronization is the bond between a trainer and a Pokémon. It is achieved when they are one in mind, body, and soul."

"Wait; how come none of us except for Mera and Demetri have heard of such a thing?" Alex asked.

"Synchronization became a lost art after many years," Mera answered. "The reason is that it is such an advanced technique that it could take a person's lifetime to achieve it if he doesn't train himself properly."

"If that's true, then how is it that you and... Demetri can do it?" Luke asked, glancing nervously at the older man.

"My family is gifted in Synchronization due to the illness...it's a long story," Mera replied, shifting uncomfortably to her Houndoom. Silver glanced at her questionably, but he turned back to glaring at the ground.

"I trained myself day and night to be able to do it," Demetri simply said, not wanting to go into detail._It's strange_, the young man mused to himself. Demetri was usually cold and distant, and tended to dislike humans because of their 'corrupted' nature. However, he had found himself at ease with the others in the past few weeks. Perhaps he was going soft. "Synchronization can be used by every person. It doesn't matter if they are young, old, healthy, or sick. This technique increases not only the bond between human and Pokémon but also strength, speed, and knowledge. However, Synchronization is also very dangerous. It puts incredible strain on the body and mind of humans and Pokémon alike."

"He's right. Synchronization is very dangerous," Mera agreed. "The slightest distraction from your concentration can result in a serious headache." Demetri nodded, remembering the times when he screwed up on it, having a headache ten times worse than a hangover the next day.

"Then what's the point of learning such a strange and dangerous technique?" Nate voiced everyone's thoughts on the matter.

"Good question!" a voice shouted. Everyone turned to see Dan, Carl and John followed by a tall man that seemed unfamiliar to the group.

"Hello, my Mathashi soldiers! Your emperor has arrived!" Dan declared as John and Carl followed him into the battle arenas. The tall man dressed in blue pants and black hoodie waved at them once they got closer. Slung on his shoulder was a small, brown sling bag.

"Who are you?" Sisi asked dreamily._The older man in front sure is a hunk! Even that scar that runs vertically from his forehead, over his left eye and to his cheek looks sexy._

"Shinji Matsuda. What a surprise," the man in black answered.

"Matsuda? Isn't that Kenta's last name?" Tyran asked.

"Yup. I'm his father," Shinji said with a big grin.

"What?" Everyone except a select few shouted. Silver found himself examining the man before him._So this is the father of the weakling Kenta?_He thought.

"Why are you here?" the man in black asked.

"I came here with the rest of the family for the festival, but that's not the main reason why. Dan came to ask me to develop a device that can help you guys," Shinji explained. "He told me of your plans on having everyone learn Synchronization with their Pokémon. Since I know it's such a dangerous technique, I developed some devices that can help you!"

The man in black blinked and then responded, "interesting…Show me."

"All right, but I was only able to develop two of them. Here they are!" Shinji said, bringing out two strange devices from his sling bag. Everyone moved in closer to see the devices. "Listen very closely to what I'm about to say. These are the devices Carl and John helped me develop. We call them **Synchronized Readers**. Your 'emperor' here requested that I begin making them for you guys. I was able to make two so far, but the others are almost finished.

"I'm going to show you how it works. First, you have to register your Pokémon into it. Make sure to register all the required information as well as a nickname for that specific Pokémon if you gave it one. These buttons on it are pretty simple to follow, as well as the on-screen help. This baby can register over one hundred Pokémon." Shinji pressed the red button on the device, and a small green screen lit up. "Once you've done that, just go ahead and put it on over your dominant eyesight." Shinji placed the device on his right ear. Instantly a green screen extended in front of his eye.

"Wow that's neat," Francesco said with awe, his geek side coming out. Carl and John both nodded with giant grins on their faces, since they helped Mr. Matsuda develop the scanners.

"The Synchronized Reader shows your current sync with your Pokémon. Not only that, the Synchronized Reader sends out certain wave patterns to your Pokémon and back to you. Every living being on this planet has a certain wave pattern. Synchronization is the ability for a trainer's and a Pokémon's wave patterns to be in sync, thus increasing their strength. Like you guys already know, it takes a good amount of years for someone to master such a thing.

"You will also need these **contact lenses**," Shinji explained, taking out a pair of contact lenses. "These aren't normal contact lenses, mind you; they are also equipped with wave patterns. Once you place them inside your eyes and at 100% sync with your Pokémon, these contact lenses will track information of the sync wave pattern into your eyes and then to your brain. This is where your battle instincts will sharpen."

"A-Amazing..." Francesco whispered in awe.

"Are you sure it will work?" the man in black asked.

"Sure it will, unless you want to make the kids learn it the hard way," Shinji said with a confident tone. The man in black chuckled.

"I'll take your word for it, Shinji."

"Of course you will, Uncle Reo."

"Reo?" Everyone voiced out. So, they FINALLY know the name of the mysterious man in black. The man in black (now known as Reo) growled.

"What did I tell you about saying my name out loud?" He snapped. Shinji instinctively took a step back.

"Since when did you care about people knowing your name, Reo? Besides, I thought you already told them!" Reo smirked at the scared look on Shinji's face.

"If Yui sees you like this, she'll be unimpressed." He then turned back to everyone else. "Now that you all know pretty much what Synchronization is, I want you all to see the effects of it. Demetri, Mera; Since you two have more experience in the subject and Useless Shinji here has two pairs of Synchronized Readers and Contacts, you two will demonstrate."

Mera and Demetri glanced at each other before getting the sync items. They each placed the scanner on their dominant eyesight and the contact lenses in their eyes (Demetri had a little difficulty because of the strange black mask he wore that covered the upper half). Next, they entered the information for their Pokémon; Demetri for his Scizor, and Mera for her Absol. Once they were done, the green screens extended in front of their eyes automatically. The two took their respective side on the field.

"Begin!" Reo shouted. The two began launching easy attacks at each other, since this was not a real battle. Their scouters began to help them sync with their Pokémon faster. Suddenly, their scanners read '100 Synchronization', and their eye colors turned orange. The contacts sent sync information to their Pokémon, and soon the Pokémon attacks became too hard to predict to the bystanders watching. Also, they stopped shouting out attacks and instead sent the attack themselves telepathically. The Pokémon also had dramatic changes. It was as if the Pokémon got a sudden boost in strength and speed. Everyone watched in amazement as Mera and Demetri calmly stared at each other without saying a single word, their eyes colors a deep orange.

"That's enough," Reo spoke after a few minutes. Mera and Demetri complied, and their eyes switched back to their normal colors. Scizor and Absol became timid from their adrenaline spar.

"That was amazing! To think such a thing as Synchronization existed..." Larry exclaimed, his fellow Pokémon Brothers both amazed and shocked beyond words.

"How are you able to develop this?" Francesco asked. Shinji's smile instantly turned into a deep frown. Everyone stared at the older man in askance.

"It's Ragnarok," Dan answered, who had been silently admiring the spar between Mera and Demetri. "Like I told you before, I can hack into their data system with little difficulty. There I stumbled upon secret projects they have been working. Apparently they are researching Synchronization."

"EH?" Everyone except a select few shouted in shock.

"So that is why you want us to learn it," Mai said. Dan nodded.

"Ragnarok had already begun creating these scanners and contact lenses and distributing them to the grunts. Even now, Ragnarok's lowly grunts are stronger than ever," Shinji explained with anger. "That is why Dan gave me the blueprints to make a copy, so that whenever it comes to you against Ragnarok, you can at least have a fighting chance. However, I only want them to be used during any encounters with Ragnarok, Team Rocket or Team Shadow. I forbid you guys to use them in regular battles, gym battles and contest battles. I know it gives you guys sudden boosts in battle instincts, but it's a little unfair, seeing Synchronization isn't exactly common among trainers." Everyone nodded at the older Matsuda. The smile return on his face.

"I'm gonna start creating the other ones. Since I'm here for the Ho-oh Festival, I will be able to give them to you guys before the festival finishes. Then you guys can practice Synchronization with all your Pokémon. Hey, maybe someday you guys won't even need the scanners and contact lenses. Yui is not going to like me working all day..." Shinji said the last part with a sigh. Dan clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"It's time to get some rest. The festival is starting tomorrow." Everyone nodded at their 'emperor' and left the battle arena.

"Hey, what about Kenta? He's still knocked out. Shouldn't we have let him join us?" Tyran asked, noticing that Kenta was still out cold.

"Whoa! You kinda look like my son, with his red hair and eyes," Shinji said, smiling at Tyran.

"Er... Thank you, but..." Tyran replied, shocked at his unconcerned behavior towards his son.

"Don't worry. Kenta already knows Synchronization," Shinji said simply, saying hello to Hikari and picking Kenta up.

"What?" Tyran said, confused by the man's words. He noticed everyone was leaving him, so he picked up his pace to follow them inside.

Meanwhile in a nearby tree the lone wolf of the Council of Dragons had a rare smile on his face. _Excellent! By learning Synchronization the younglings can finally become stronger. This is just the beginning, for the time to get serious is coming. _With that he leaped from the tree and out of sight.

**-The Johto League-**

"This is upsetting news. To think they have already begun to learn Synchronization," a voice said in the darkness.

"They need to be eliminated right now. They are starting to become a threat!" another voice shouted.

"Don't worry. Maximum and Asamiya are the ones in charge of the Johto region. They will handle this." A snort echoed throughout the darkness.

"Maximum is still screwing around in the **Ruins of Alph**. I swear, that Unown obsession is distracting from his true purpose. His disciple is no better. Asamiya is lazing around, waiting for his time to face Kenta Matsuda in a battle."

"Don't worry," an evil sounding voice sliced through the tension. "I have already sent someone to take care of them."

"You! What do you mean...No, you can't be serious..."

"Kak kak kak! Indeed, I have sent my fellow students to deal with it."

"The **Demon Brothers**..." Every voice shuddered at the name.

"Kak kak kak! May the gods have mercy on their souls..."

"I fear he is right. The Demon Brothers have a tendency to... go overboard."

"Are you sure about this? The boss will be angry if he hears about it..."

"Kak kak kak! He was the one who suggested it."

"What?! Why?"

"Kak kak kak! Who knows what's going on in his head?"

"This is getting interesting. When will they arrive in Ecruteak City?"

"Kak kak kak! During the final day of the Ho-oh Festival. That is when they will strike."

"Hmm..."

**-The Johto League-**

"Brother. It is time."

"Yes brother. It is time."

The two figures grinned wickedly, already anticipating the time when the final day of the Ho-oh Festival would arrive.

What's in store for everyone? Stay tuned!

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
